Midori the Phoenix
by BriRy18
Summary: The final Arc of the FemDeku Villain AU. After announcing her pregnancy, Izumi puts her Phoenix alias back on and goes into hiding with Touya, Kota, and Eri. In Japan, a supporter of All for One comes out of the shadows to claim revenge for his fallen master.
1. The End of an Era

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Summary: After announcing her pregnancy, Izumi puts her Phoenix alias back on and goes into hiding with Touya, Kota, and Eri. In Japan, a supporter of All for One comes out of the shadows to claim revenge for his fallen master. **

**Chapter 1: The End of an Era**

"All passengers please fasten your safety belts. We're about to reach our destination."

"Ugh I'm gonna puke again…" Izumi groaned laying her head back against the seat and trying to ignore the bumps and shifts of the airplane making its descent. "Who's bright idea was it to take public transportation?"

"Yours, I believe," Compress told her, humming to the music in his head. "You didn't want to risk borrowing Kurogiri."

"Ah that's right," She groaned and clenched her barf bag tight in hand. "That was stupid."

"You could have asked Twice to use one of your clones to make the deal." Gentle suggested motioning La Brava to settle down when she started jumping in her seat. All of them were in touristy guise, and blending well with the others in the plane.

"No… this is too personal, and besides I'm gonna be out of commission for awhile." She closed her eyes letting out a sigh of relief as the pilot announced their descent. "I need to see this through before I go off the grid."

**~Flashback~**

"Touya, I'm pregnant."

Izumi held her belly, watching Touya's face for a change of expression. Once the words were out, he seemed to go catatonic. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth was slightly opened, and he didn't move a muscle.

"Touya? Touya?" she called out to her lover in a sing song voice, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Touya Todoroki, the villain best known for being cool and confident and the detrimental knight to the Queen of Villains, was dumbstruck.

Had he heard her correctly?

Was this real?

Izumi was pregnant?

Seriously!?

"I… You…We…" The young knight stammered pointing at her, himself and then down at her belly. "Holy Shit."

"Yeah that kinda sums it up," she let out a shaky laugh and stood up. The movement made him panic and he got to his feet and took her hands.

"Hold up, just hold up, sit back down and let me wrap my head around this." He sat her back down and knelt in front of her. "You're really pregnant?" She nodded and he let out a short laugh of disbelief. "Jesus Christ… Does Tomura know?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling him because I really don't think he's the father." She gripped his hands. "When Kai rescued me from the hospital they did a thorough look at me, not to mention he used his quirk to rearrange things."

"Then…" He gripped her hands tighter, the smile wanting to spread but something in her eyes made him nervous. "Does that mean I'm the father?"

"Touya…" She pulled her hands free and cupped his face in her hands. "I want it to be, I very much want it to be." She rubbed his cheeks. "I had sex with Chisaki, so there is a chance that it's his but-"

"What do you mean you had sex with him? That fucking germaphobic asshole raped you?" He got to his feet and started to rant. "I told you not to trust him, I told you that he-"

"I know, I know! It's a long story, and one I really don't want to get into right now, but listen to me Touya, I don't care!" She could feel herself getting emotional and forced him to look in her eyes. "I don't care if it's his, or not, it doesn't matter to me. What does matter is who I'm going to be with in the long run… and that's you."

"It may not mean much to you, but it means something to me." He stood up and pulled her with him. "We can find out-"

"How?" She pulled her hands free and crossed her arms. "I'm a villain remember? I don't exactly have Nakahara's connections anymore. I can't just walk into a hospital and ask for a DNA test without raising some eyebrows."

"Tch…" he paced the floor looking irritated.

"You're angry with me, and you've a right to be." Izumi sighed heavily and stood up. "I told you I loved you, and then turned around and had sex with another man. I don't even remember why I did it, or what purpose it served… but it's done now. Chisaki is out of my life, Tomura is out of my life… but I don't want to lose you too. You're my one constant, the one person I can trust with everything and anything. Please don't leave me because of my mistakes."

"Leave you?" He stopped and gave a sour laugh. "Just where the hell would I go?"

"Anywhere… no one of importance knows that Dabi and Touya Todoroki are the same person. You could go back home, see your siblings, your mother… start over." She held her stomach. "I'm the person that has nowhere to go. You don't have to keep yourself tied to me."

"Like hell," He spat out whirling on her. "Just write you off and leave you? After everything we've gone through do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"Why not?" Tears slipped down her cheek. "Everyone else I ever loved has."

"Oh don't give me that weepy bull shit. You and I both know you're stronger than that." He closed the distance and unceremoniously wiped her tears away with his shirt, scrunching up her face. "So put a stop to those tears, because they're making me sick."

"Hey! Hurmmph Stop it!" She shoved his hand away, her cheeks read from the rub. "Geez fine, you win, I won't break down if you leave, but I'd be severely pissed off and upset."

"That's for damn sure, but you can rest easy because I'm not going anywhere. If I wanted a normal life I would have cut and run a long time ago. I threw my lot in with you because you stand for something, Izumi. You're influencing the world, making a stand, creating change, and THAT is more important than some roll in the hay."

"Touya…" Her smile came back. "You really are my rock."

"Don't get sappy again, Karma, it doesn't suit you." He tapped her forehead. "Now then… you're taking an extended vacation to have a kid, and that's fine, but what comes next? The world's problems aren't going to go away while you sit in front of a TV for nine months."

"I said I was taking vacation, but I never said I wasn't going to be involved with what's happening." She took his hand and pulled him out of the room, and out to the back yard. The picturesque family yard was clipped straight from a magazine with its elaborate jungle gym, tree house, and gardens. Kota pushed Eri on the swings, the girl's bright and happy smile an unfamiliar sight to her. Within a month Touya and Kota had brought that out of the tragic girl, and it made her so happy to see.

"We've got a good start here, Touya… we can destroy society, and rebuild it from scratch… but unless those that hold the future take hold nothing will ever change." She held her stomach. "The Children of the world are its future… if we're gonna keep the image of an equal world then we need to influence them the most."

"You've already been doing a lot of thinking I see." Smiling he ran a hand down her hair. "Any ideas?"

"A few… the quickest and easiest way is to get rid of quirks altogether." She spoke as she watched the sunrise with a wistful smile. "After all, It's not heroes or villains that shaped the world. It's this whole corrupted society based on the principles of powerful quirks. If it weren't for quirks Kota's parents would still be alive. If it weren't for quirks Eri may have actually grown up in a decent home with decent people. If it weren't for quirks Tomura would have known and appreciated love from other people. If it weren't for quirks You and Shoto would have never been shunned or abused by your dick of a father." She laced their fingers together. Fire sparked from her skin, flicking off her bangs and rippling through the curls of her hair. "If it weren't for quirks maybe I could have made some actual friends without having to pretend to be something I'm not."

"You still have friends, Izumi." Touya kissed her temple making her smile.

"I know…"

"For the record, the quick and easy way isn't your style, Izumi. Calm, calculating, and well thought out plans are your forte."

"Good point." Her smile spread wickedly again and she raised her hand up, flames flickering from the tips of her fingers. "I do have an alternate plan. One we can play from the shadows and let the events of the world unfold. It's just a matter of tipping the right boxes, and influencing the right people."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"My role as the Queen of Villains will come to an end... but the game won't end there. A phoenix will rise from Hero society's ashes to take her place and spread her word to the right people." She launched a blast of fire, the mix of her aura and fire creating an inferno tornado that circled the rising sun like an ominous aura. "The Queen of Villains brought about destruction but Black Phoenix will breathe new life into the broken world and bring about a new era."

"Sounds promising," Touya lay a hand over her belly. "Hear that kid? You're gonna be lucky enough to be born into the new Era."

"Mmmm…." She laid her hand over Touya's and leaned into his shoulder. "It may take some time… but I will build a society where my child will feel safe and accepted no matter what side of the spectrum they chose to be on."

"Good, but let's not forget about the other two." He motioned to Kota and Eri who made a beeline for them. Izumi nodded and crouched down to pick up Eri and ruffle Kota's hair.

"That's right, we're a family now." She held both children to her protectively, hiding their faces so they wouldn't see the wicked gleam in her eyes. "...and I will always protect my family."

**~End of Flashback~**

"Always," Izumi repeated to herself laying a hand over the bump on her belly. At five months she was barely showing, but it made her so happy to have that little proof that there was life inside her. Even with all the drawbacks, such as the fatigue and nausea, she'd deal with it.

As the plane landed Izumi resisted grabbing a barf bag, and just closed her eyes riding the nausea out. She thanked whatever gods were listening that the trip was over, at least for the moment, and she could mingle with the deboarding crowd.

Slipping her sunglasses on, she and her crew exited the airport with their minimal luggage. They hailed a taxi, and on the drive to their hotel Izumi went into villain mode, making the necessary calls and plans to fulfill the purpose of her trip.

**~America: San Francisco~**

_"That was the weather now back to Rebecca for breaking news." _

_"Thanks Tom, the league of villains has escaped again, fighting off the Japanese Liberation Front at every turn. Their former leader, Izumi Midoriya or better known as Karma, is still nowhere to be seen after her shocking escape from Tartarus Prison. All Might came forward to personally apologize for the lack of preparation in Karma's capture, claiming that he and many others still had hopes that the once aspiring young hero would see the error of her ways, and bow out graciously."_

"The heroes and police are all fools if they think a villain like Karma would give in so easily." The barriston at the counter wiped cups while watching the reporter on the small tv. "She's got way more smarts than that."

"Why bother arresting her at all. She's clearly trying to rid the truly evil people of the world. The heroes are just scared of the kid. It's pathetic." Another patron commented.

David Shield sipped his coffee and sighed at the distressing words around him. After the incidents that occurred during the siege, he'd been banished from I-Island, and though he was still a top leading researcher in the field of quirks, he was considered the black sheep of the industry. His daughter Melissa, bless her heart, was continuing to work hard and be a beacon of light for his community. Still the future seemed dark, even with his daughter and aspiring heroes like Mirio coming into their power. Rarely did the news spread any joy or positivity. Nowadays everything was about destruction, and chaos. Villain attacks, robberies, natural disasters, and most popular of all Izumi Midoriya.

That girl was making a name for herself around the world.

In a matter of months she'd changed people's perspectives on how the world should run, and people were actually listening. Hot debates, polarizing topics, and even some feuds amongst the masses were causing anarchy across the globe.

Should heroes be the centerpoint of society?

Should the masses truly put a shining beacon on those left in All Might's wake?

"Somehow I can't help but feel partially responsible for the damage that was caused." He picked up his coffee again to sip at it.

"Want some redemption?" A familiar voice spoke and David spit out his coffee, coughing loudly as Izumi took a seat across from him. She wore an oversized hoodie and the same curly red wig she'd dawned on I-Island.

"It's you!" David looked around, his hand reaching for his phone but Izumi's sharp gaze stopped his dead in his tracks.

"You can call the cops, Professor, but it won't do you any good." She smiled and stretched a finger out to tap the end of his newspaper and scorch it with her fingerprint. "You'd just wind up killing everyone in this building, except me."

His nerves jangled, and his breath came out in slow and shaky.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard you were here, and came to ask for your assistance." She offered a cool smile and made his teeth clench in response.

"Like hell, my villain days are over, Miss..."

"It's Missus, actually." She held up her wedding ring. "Two husbands in the span of five months… go figure… but considering I never properly said my I dos to the first time, and with an alias no less it didn't really count. So it all worked out in the end."

"You sure get around…" He scowled at the ring, watching it glint as she folded her hands together. "What's your surname now?"

"That's my secret." She leaned forward on her elbows. "I've a proposition for you, Professor Shield. One that you should consider taking."

"Why should I consider anything you offer me? My reputation is already in shambles, and I'm forced to work in menial support companies to earn a decent living."

"With or without my help you would have fallen into that trap, Professor." She waved it off. "Your assistant was too greedy, and hired the wrong kind of people. Even if I hadn't been there the truth would have unfolded. The only difference is, is instead of merely being shamed, you would have wound up in prison." .

"Oh so I should thank you? Forgive my rudeness." He said sarcastically. "Thanks for your meddling."

"Your welcome," She smirked at him, the sarcasm amusing her more than annoying. "Nevertheless, I did not come to blackmail, or extort you. Instead I've come to barter." She lift up a silver case and laid it on the table pushing it forward. "I believe this belongs to you."

David's face changed at seeing the familiar silver case. Hesitantly he unlocks it and opens it up to reveal his research inside.

"My project… the one-"

"That ruined your life?" She closed the case again. "It's yours again whether you choose to accept my offer or not. I made two copies, granted not as useful as i'd hoped, but both served their purpose and were destroyed quickly afterwards. With the rise in villainy as of late I thought it best to put this back where it belonged… in the hands of its researcher."

"Thank you…" He stroked his fingers over it mournfully. "What's the catch?"

"No catch… as I said it's yours no matter what. I did hope it would give you the incentive to listen to what I have to say, but I can't force the issue" She smiled at the waitress when she came over with her order, and she wiggled her fingers in greeting before taking a sip of her tea.

David watched the girl sip, and calmly stroke her glass. Would she truly honor that deal, he wondered. Without a doubt she could easily kill him here and now, or even wait until he was gone and disappear as she'd done so many times before. Calling the cops and other heroes on her would be pointless as neither would get there in time to help. She posed no real threat, and had clear intelligent motivations. Perhaps it was best if he heard what she had to say. He could always use it to give the cops some clues as to what her next move would be.

"Alright," as a test he put his case on the seat next to him. "What is it you want from me?"

"Your expertise." She said simply and slid the box of bullets and a CD-ROM across the table. "Before my capture I had one of my contacts make copies of my previous husband's research. He was studying the quirk of a young girl." .

"I read the news on that. The cops searched the labyrinth and found a great deal of equipment but all the data files and samples were gone. From what I hear after your capture the Hassaikai was pardoned due to lack of evidence of their involvement."

"What the papers won't tell you is that I gave up all the information I knew about the League of Villains in order to ensure the Hassaikai were pardoned. Kai still ended up paying for his crimes, as I burned his hands so badly that he won't be able to use his quirk ever again. Still I didn't feel like there was enough justice for the little girl who had suffered the most. She's still so young, and her quirk makes it difficult for her to be normal and just be a kid. I want to use Kai's research in a way that will help her find control. I want you to use his data, and the samples he took in order to make a support item for her."

"I see…" David took the disc admiring it a moment. "Do you have your own copy?"

"I do...but only in case you decide to destroy the copies I'm giving you. I'm careful in that regard. However, the samples I gave you are all I have and all you'll get. I won't resort to extracting more from her, or performing anything remotely experimental on her."

"Can I ask why you're doing all this for her? You could have just easily handed her over to the-" he started to rationalize and instantly felt the heat rise. He saw the fire burning from her fingertips and the wig smoking a little as she struggled with maintaining her composure.

"To who? The Heroes?" She laughed. "Do you have any idea why I've been so judgmental against heroes all this time? It's because of that very attitude you're sporting." She sat back in her seat, putting her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt so that they cupped the baby mound hiding underneath. "Society has used heroes as a crutch and an excuse to ignore people like Eri for too long. Tomura was exactly the same… so emotionally scarred by the cruelty that he sought help from the only person who extended his hand… a man who used him and his quirk to further his selfish ambitions. I won't do that to Eri. I WON'T!"

"Alright, alright, settle down or you're gonna catch fire." He held his hands out and looked around seeing that they'd gathered attention. "I'll take a look at the data and samples you've given me… but I can't guarantee there will be anything I can do to help."

"Do whatever you can. I'll give you a way to contact me so if you need supplies or money to further the research you let me know. I will get you whatever it is you need to help her." She paid for her drink, an immediately noticed the way he eyed her money.

"I don't want stolen goods." He scowled. "I won't be funded that way."

"The League of Villains has the brunt of the stolen merchandise still. I've been having to rely on the kindness of strangers." She stood up, wobbling a little as a dizzy spell hit.

"Are you alright?" He took her arm to steady her. He noticed now how pale and fatigued she looked. A life on the run wasn't giving her much sleep it looked like. "Do you need someplace to stay for the night?"

"I'm fine," She slipped a card into his hand. "Here's the number you can reach me at, as well as a P.O. box for sending messages. Don't bother having someone stake it out, I happen to know someone who can warp the goods right from the box itself."

"So noted…" He took it and pocketed it. "Izumi… why are you doing this? What's your goal?"

"My goals have never changed, Professor." She smiled softly at him. "I want to protect the people I consider family. I want to serve justice and punishment to those that deserve it. I want to change the world in order to make it better, and safer for everyone."

"By committing crimes?" He whispered it and watched her step away and head out the door. "Izumi please… you've done more than enough."

"You're wrong…" She looked over her shoulder, and aimed a killer smile at him. "I've only just begun."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**New Fic! New Arc! So many things to exlpore! I hope you all will look forward to it!**_

_**Next Chapter: Assuming and Alias**_


	2. Assuming an Alias

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 2: Assuming an Alias**

The trip back from America was hell. For the remaining four months of her pregnancy Izumi made a declaration that she would remain at home and not subject herself to such headaches. Her companions, Compress, Gentle, and La Brava remained in America acting on her orders to see to the preparations she laid out before returning to Japan.

She knew Tomura was going through his own battles in Japan and would need their assistance. The Japanese Liberation Front, a group of radicalists, were on the hunt for them and it was because of Kurogiri that they were able to narrowly escape it.

Tomura was growing stronger, Compress had declared, training himself and his quirk to the breaking point. On top of that the doctor had provided them with a clue to a possible ally who could turn the tides. Izumi didn't know who this ally was, but if he could help Tomura remain out of harm's way, then all the better.

She took a few minutes in the bathroom to freshen up and change her guise. She winced a bit as she changed her contact lenses from blue to red, then put on a silvery blonde wig so that she matched Eri's coloring. She fluffed her fingers through it, grateful that it looked natural on her. She wished she knew enough about make-up to make her skin a bit smoother and paler but the overall look would do.

Once her transformation was complete she picked up her carry on and flipped open her phone to call Touya.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He answered a little breathlessly.

"Better than I'd hoped it would. Are you alright? You sound out of breath."

"I'm fine, I just had to chase the damn dog down the street after Kota lost grip on the leash." He let out a long wheezy breath that made her smile with affection. Touya was not the most athletic of men. Probably due to the fact he had relied so heavily on his mind and quirk. "Remind me why we needed to get a pet?"

"Because all young families should have one." She laughed. "Plus I've always wanted a puppy. He'll be nice and big when he grows up and will make an excellent guard dog."

"Why couldn't we just keep Nomu? He was at least obedient, and didn't chew on my shoes."

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes and hailed a taxi. "I'm getting into a cab now, I'll see you in a half an hour."

"Okay, and be careful. The old bat across the street has been waiting for you and been camping out on her front stoop all morning."

"Well she does like her gossip. No worries, husband, I'll handle her." She hung up and fluffed her wig again feeling confident. When the cab pulled up to the sweet cottage, Izumi got out with the help from the driver which earned him a generous tip. She waved her fingers as he drove off and unlocked the gate getting ready to go in.

"Mrs. Todoroki!" The old woman, whom Touya warned her about, came running across the road and straight to her. Mrs. Amelia Bennett was a widow with two sons and a daughter, all of whom still lived with her. Her eldest son was a doctor, and the very physician she'd sought out to assist her in her pregnancy. Amelia was breaching sixty years old and carried the age well and spritely. She had an interesting quirk called gab, that allowed the woman to talk for days without stopping for breath. Izumi found it both a challenge to counter and secretly annoying to deal with. "Welcome back. How was your trip? Was it productive?"

"Yes, quite so Mrs. Bennett." She turned offering a polite smile and took her offered hands. "Has my husband been behaving himself?"

"Oh absolutely, he's a fine young man much like my Robert. Very stoic and private, but clearly loves his children. I just saw him walking with the wee ones a few minutes ago and it was the sweetest picture."

"He is a good man and a great father," she rubbed her belly. "Which is why I keep him around." The comment made the older woman laugh.

"Oh you lucky girl, to find such a sweet and interesting _foreigner _for a husband. How did you two meet again?"

"A joint acquaintance introduced us." She let out a long sigh and purposely swayed. "If you'll please excuse me, Amelia, the trip has made us both tired."

"Oh! Yes of course let's get you inside dear. I'll take your bag." Mrs. Bennett hefted Izumi's luggage up and Izumi tried not to look smug as she followed behind her. Touya opened the front door when he saw them come up the walk. He immediately went to Izumi and took her hand. The dog leapt out behind him. He barked and yipped circling the two and wagging its bushy tail.

"Ack! Damn it Natsu! Get down! Back inside!" Touya snapped at the puppy, but was ignored. They'd named the puppy after Touya and Shotos other brother. Mainly because his big wide eyes, and all white coloring had reminded Touya a lot of his younger brother and his frost quirk.

"Oh well now isn't he a bright eyed boy?" Mrs. Bennett laughed and put the suitcases down in the doorway.

"Down Natsu." Izumi pointed her finger to the floor. "Sit." The puppy immediately obeyed, plopping his rump on stone path and looking up with pure joy in its eyes.

"Why doesn't he do that when I ask?" Touya gestured looking irritable.

"It's because you're a soft touch." She patted his cheek then turned to Amelia. "Would you like to come inside? We can have some tea and chat a bit before I retire." At Touya's grunt Izumi rolled her eyes and whispered. "Don't mind him, he has yet to acquire the taste." She winked and earned a giggle from Amelia.

"Oh don't mind if I do. I just love your home. Why, this house has been here nearly as long as mine. I was heartbroken when the old neighbors decided to leave for London. They wanted to lead a city life in their retirement years they said. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"They sound eccentric." Izumi sat at the table and gave her belly a rub. Touya immediately went to work on the tea. "Me? I'm a simple woman, with simple tastes."

She shot a glare over her shoulder when Touya snorted.

"Oh I can tell," Mrs. Bennett giggled at the silent banter. "You're so dignified for one so young. Hard to believe you've two children already and have a third on the way."

"We did start early." She laughed and twisted her wedding ring around her finger. She'd spent a great deal of time laying out the timeline and background of hers and Touya's relationship. Since they were in a foreign country it was easy enough to blend in with the right forged documents… but England was known for its nosy people and wide gossip, so she made sure to instruct everyone on their background including Kota and Eri.

"Young love, and a well matched young love at that." She looked to Touya. "How is your book coming along Touya?"

"Huh?" He paused at the kettle looking confused."My what?"

"Your book, Touya…" Izumi emphasized with a quick raise of her eyebrows. "Don't be shy now, darling."

"Oh right… it's going well, I guess." He poured the tea and as Mrs. Bennett went on a small ramble about her favorite books he bent down to whisper in Izumi's ear. "Why did it have to be a novelist?"

"How else are you going to make a living that allows you to stay home all the time?" She whispered through gritted teeth and smiled. "Would you have preferred I said you were a bum so others could hound you about finding work?"

"Let them hound, I'll just tell them to buzz off…" he sighed and set the tea down. He before she picked it up he placed a finger on her lips. "One cup. Doc said no excess caffeine, remember?"

"Hmmmmm," Izumi smiled and took his hand in hers squeezing it affectionately. "Yes, daddy."

The two women continued to converse, speaking of all manner of things from the neighborhood, to gardening, and of course the latest hero scandals. Natsu had finally settled down after running wild around the house and curled up at Izumi's feet snoring. After an hour and a half of endless chatter, Touya cut off the gossip talk and set his hands on Izumi's shoulder.

"That's enough chit chat. You're ready to fall asleep in your chair and you're getting too big for me to carry you to bed anymore." He bent his head down to her ear. "We need to talk too before you drift off."

"How rude, but as you wish." With his help Izumi stood up. "Thank you for your company Amelia. Please tell Robert that I shall be by for my checkup tomorrow."

"I will, you take care now Phoebe, and Touya if your work is ever published in English be sure to send me a copy."

"Sure… have a good day, Mrs. Bennett." He escorted the older woman out, and let out a long relieved sigh as he closed the door behind her. "Jesus fucking Christ I thought she'd never leave." He turned around facing Izumi. "Why the hell do you like that chatterbox so much?"

"She's a good test of wits. She's nosy and always pokes into our personal life which would come in handy if we were ever questioned by a more serious source. She's also proof that no matter how much someone can poke and prod they won't get the best of me." she said confidently. "She's also a good source of information."

"I'm glad you enjoy it at least. If I don't have to say anything then I don't."

"The problem with that Touya is that the more you stay quiet, the more people want to know about you. Which is why I use the truth to tell lies. It allows us to have a sense of identity without giving away too much information."

"Whatever you say, Phoebe." He snorted at her wince. "Hey you're the one that picked it."

"I picked Phoebe based on my character background. My family is originally from America who became obsessed with European culture, particularly Greek mythology, and English Monarchies. Phoebe is a greek name with a rich history, and is based on an ancient hero of that time. It fits the character, so it doesn't have to fit me."

"I like Izumi better." He reached out tugging the wig off so that her green hair came tumbling out. He strokes his fingers through it and bent down to kiss her lips. "Izumi Todoroki."

"I like it better too…" She smiled and slid her hands up his chest. "You know as well as I do that I can't use any names that might link to Karma. We used your real name because no one is looking for Touya Todoroki… and even if your family gets curious and comes snooping, they won't know that it's me.

"I know…" He pulls her into the bedroom and helps her change into a nightgown then lays down with her stroking her belly. He felt their child stir in the womb and it brought a smile to his face. "Tomorrow we'll find out the gender, right?"

"Mmmm that's what Rob says." She lay her hands over his and curled up with him. "Boy or Girl, it doesn't really matter to me, but I am curious to see which."

"Have you given any thought to names?"

"Yes… though admittedly just for the boy." She turned to face him and she stroked her fingers over his face. "I want to call him Finnick."

"Finnick Todoroki… hmm alright, but why that name?"

"It's a name with Symbolism. In many languages Finn means "The End" and this child represents the end of an era. It's also a derivation of Phoenix."

"Ah, that last one makes more sense to me." He kissed her forehead. "In that case, if it's a boy then we shall definitely call him Finnick. For a girl, would you mind if we called her Rei?"

"After your mom?" She smiled up at him. "Yes, I like the name Rei."

"Good… now that that's settled." He pulls her in close and strokes her back. "Tell me about America."

"Mmmm, David Shield has agreed to look into Eri's file. He's yet to agree to make a support item for her, but I have hopes he'll come to see that I'm doing this for good reason." She stroked her fingers over his chest, her eyes fluttering open and closed as the soothing stroke from his hands lulled her.

"She's getting better, I've noticed, since you've been here. She tries hard at her studies, and always pays attention which is more than I can say for Kota. The kid has itchy feet, he likes to move and run around."

"He was raised in the woods." She replied, quietly, her eyes drooping.

"He and Eri are growing closer everyday… they hate to be separated from each other. Kinda reminds me of-" He drifted off when he felt Izumi go limp with sleep. He eyed her face, and smiled shifting just a little to get free and used pillows and blankets to tuck her in and make her comfortable. "Rest well, My queen."

He exited the room, closing the door behind him and letting out a long sigh. This normal life was both fulfilling and exhausting. He'd spent more than ten years living on his own, wandering aimlessly from country to country surviving by his quirk and his wits. This was definitely a step up from all that. He had a quaint and quiet home, money in his pocket, and the comforts of a real family.

He never expected to feel so comfortable just living a normal life.

He had become a villain because he hated the hypocrisy of Hero Society. He sought to move against it, not really expecting to change anything… he'd considered himself more as a rebel than an activist. Yet Izumi had changed everything.

She not only got him actively moving against Hero Society, but had put him smack dab in the center of the chaos… and he LOVED it.

Finally, finally he was actually DOING something with his life. He was acting out against the politics of society he despised. He was putting his knowledge, his quirk, and his heart into a cause he believed in.

When All for One threatened to take that away from him, he could have walked away. He could have saved his own skin, spared himself the humiliation of being quirkless and ostracized… but he didn't. He'd faced down that great evil, he'd stood by Izumi through it all… and despite the rough patches they'd won out.

All for One was out of commission, his love rivals who'd threatened to take Izumi away from him were no longer in the picture, and he had a beautiful young woman all to himself and was raising a family with her. Best of all she was still in the game, and so long as she was in the game, then so was he.

Things would be quiet for awhile. They needed to lay low, gather intel, and tip the right boxes as Izumi put. He was fine with quiet, he was fine with laying low, because once all the groundwork was all put into motion then he and Izumi could just sit back in their pretty cottage, with their growing family, and watch the fireworks.

_**~In Japan~**_

Gigomachia sat in front of a small radio listening to the news. The stories of Karma, and her villainous acts against society were becoming legendary. On every station someone or another had something to say about the teenage queen and the mark she'd made.

She was the first villain to ever infiltrate the U.A. Academy.

She was the first villain to ever publicly execute a hero on a nationwide scale.

She was the first villain to infiltrate I-Island and escape with billions of dollars worth of technology.

She was the first and only villain to get the best of All Might, the Symbol of Peace.

.

She was the first villain to ever gain the sympathy of the public.

She was the first villain to ever successfully infiltrate and escape Tartarus Prison.

He slammed his first down over the radio, smashing it to pieces. He'd heard enough about the pint-sized queen. He'd known that she was once a student of his master, and had later become his daughter. She'd betrayed him, had attempted to kill him and take over as the new head of the underworld. She very nearly succeeded too.

His master had stopped her, but he had got himself caught by All Might in the process. Shigaraki Tomura who was supposed to be his heir had done nothing to stop Karma from rising up again, and this time had disabled his master for good.

"I will find you Karma…" he said in a deep low grumble. "When I do… I will make you pay for what you've done to my master."

He stood up and walked through the woods, knocking down trees and brush in his wake. He needed to find himself another radio.

_**~America~**_

David sat in his laboratory mulling over the items in front of him. He tried to figure out how he wanted to approach the subject material, and what kind of answer he should give to Izumi. He couldn't just flat out deny her, or she may very well lash out… or break contact with him altogether her to prevent herself from being caught.

A request like this wasn't illegal at any rate. He often got requests for support items for children who couldn't control their quirks or whose bodies rejected thm. It wasn't like he would be doing something wrong. Right?

"Guess I'll just see what she gave me and make my decision from there." He decided and cracked open the thick file. He scanned over the pages, impressed by the level of order and neatness this Kai Chisaki had.

_After several tests I've come to the conclusion that Eri's quirk is nothing like what the Boss has suggested. Her quirk has nothing to do with the deconstruction of matter, but instead is a rewind quirk. She can revert a living organism to a previous state. _

"Rewind huh?" David tapped his fingers to his lips. "I can see how a quirk like that could be hazardous to other people." He looked at the picture provided, the rats used in experiments and teh various results depending on the right combination of "samples" given to it through consumption and injection. "He was able to control different parts of the body mutating the subjects a little at a time, or completely depending on how much he gave."

His stomach did a little twist when it became apparent on just how those samples had been taken. He stepped away from the work, pacing a few times before looking at the disc. He debated on whether or not to look at it but he needed to commit. Sitting back down he slipped the disc into the computer. He saw the various files and frowned when he spotted a folder mixed in labeled "The Karma Project."

He clicked on it, his eyes browsing over the content… and then went wide with astonishment. The detailed notes of his original work were edited and shifted into an entirely different formula. Instead of triggering quirks like his previous formula, the one triggered the effects of the read the attached annotation in the daily diary.

_To appease my future wife, I have taken the time to alter my previous formula for her purposes. During the study of Eri's quirk I've been able to predict and isolate the various ways to use it. Karma's ingenious idea of altering the target of "rewind" has given me more ideas on how to monopolize Eri's quirk. Bringing Karma in was truly the best idea I've ever had, even if it does come with some risk. _

_Karma's mind is fresh and innovative, and she knows how to use the weapons at her disposal to the best of their abilities. She and Eri have become incredibly close, and Eri's been far more submissive and willing thanks to that relationship. Karma dotes on the girl, more so than I think she should, but I trust her to do what's best even if she isn't fully aware of Eri's importance to my work. _

_There is a worry on my mind, however. I find myself becoming too attached to my future bride. She's made me become more open, and accepting of the people around me. She's reduced my fear of intimacy to the point where I actually long to touch her, and look forward to seeing her day by day. I've also grown jealous of that quirkless loser she insists upon keeping around her. The closer they are, the angrier I become. _

_Is this how Tomura Shigaraki felt, I wonder? Is this why he threatened to kill Dabi in order to keep his precious queen to himself? I can't allow myself to make the same mistakes as him. I have too much at stake with the preparations of my plan going so well. I need Karma to need me as much as I need her. The only way I see that working is if I make her fall in love with me. I think it's time I let go of my inhibitions, and act on my desires. I was going to wait until we were married, but I can't wait that long. I will make Karma mine in every sense of the word. _

_The first step is to take her body… and with any luck impregnate her. _

David stopped reading and he stood up pacing away from the work. He thought back to when he'd seen Karma, how pale she was, and tired looking. The tea she had ordered had been decaffeinated, the clothes she wore loose and baggy hiding her body which wasn't her style at all.

"Pregnant… the Queen of Villains, is pregnant!"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**David Shield has figured out Karma's secret… but what does he plan to do with this information I wonder? Across the sea an enemy lurks in the shadows, but will he find who he's looking for? **_

_**Next Chapter: Tipping the Boxes **_


	3. Tipping the Boxes

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 3: Tipping the Boxes**

"Thank you for meeting me here Toshi." David huddled over the bar, playing with his drink and looking around nervously. "I didn't feel comfortable speaking about this over the phone."

"You said it was important and besides, old friend, I wanted to see how you were doing." He reached over patting his shoulder. "How is Melissa faring?"

"She's good, better than good. She's risen to the top of her class and is looking to transfer off the island to do some internships abroad."

"That's wonderful to hear." He smiled and waited for the bartender to move along before speaking again. "Now then, tell me what has you so jumpy."

"I saw her…" he stated simply not sure how safe they were from putting ears. "A week ago here in San Francisco."

All Might knew immediately of whom he spoke of.

"You're certain?"

"Yes… She approached me herself. She asked me if I wanted redemption for what I'd done."

"Did you call the police? Told them what you knew?" He huddled down now knowing why the secrecy was so important.

"No...She wasn't entirely herself, but she knew how to trap me and keep me quiet. She was still intimidating despite looking more frail and tired than the last time I'd seen her."

"Life on the run can do that even to someone as intelligent as Izumi." He sipped his drink.

"I think it's more than that. This is only conjecture right now but…" he looked around again and bent in close for All Might to hear. "I've found evidence that makes me believe that she's pregnant."

"PREGNANT!?" All Might had to slap his own mouth closed and huddle down to keep from being recognized. "Are you sure? She's still so young."

"She had intimate relations with Kai Chisaki and was planning to marry him wasn't she? She gave me copies of his research hoping I could help her make a support item from the information. Among the research there was a folder labeled the Karma project."

"The Karma project? Was Izumi the one being studied?"

"No… the research revolved around another girl's quirk, but I can't get into that. What I can tell you is that the Karma project was a special request Izumi put in asking Chisaki to change the conditions of his formula. Instead of destroying quirks, it destroys the mind through de-evolution. She requested only one to be made and Chisaki finished it shortly before they were married."

"All for One…" All Might lay a hand over his eyes as the puzzle pieces came together. "That explains why she went to Tartarus of her own free will. It was for revenge."

"Justice is how Chisaki put it. He wrote journals along with his research data and got pretty intimate with the details. There's no guarantee he succeeded, but there's a passage where he clearly states he wants to impregnate Izumi in order to claim ownership over her."

"That poor child, these villains just continue to use and abuse her. First All for One, then Shigaraki, now Overhaul."

"Poor child my ass," David muttered and took a long swig of beer. "She's plenty capable of handling herself Toshinori."

"She shouldn't have to." All Might sighed and folded his hands together. "Despite how she acts she's only 16 and she'll be a mother by age 17. She's always trying to take care of others when instead she should have others taking care of her. She should be living a normal life, going to school, making friends, and having fun."

"We are talking about the same Karma who held you hostage in a warehouse while the city burned, right?" David pointed out. "You've got to get this image of her innocence out of your head. She's a wanted criminal and for good reason. No matter what circumstances put her there she made the choice to follow the path of a villain."

"I know that...but I don't see the justice in locking up a smart and talented young woman who was manipulated by villains to get where she is. I wish I could go back in time to when we first met. I would have extended my hand to her instead of pulling away."

"You can't change the past Toshinori." David sighed into his drink and clenched it between both hands. "You can only look to the future, and ensure that others won't make the same mistakes."

"Mmmm I suppose you're right. It is my responsibility as a teacher, to instruct the future heroes of our society and guide them toward a better tomorrow." All Might downed his drink and sighed. "I should go, I've a long flight back to Japan, and I've class Monday morning."

"I'll walk out with you." David stands up with him and he pays the tab.

"What are you going to do with the information Karma has given you?" He asked once they were outside.

"I'm going through with it. If I deny her then there's a very real possibility she'll retaliate. More than that I don't want to lose contact with her. If I can somehow gather more information that I can pass along to you and the other heroes and ensure her capture, then I will."

"Can't say I approve of you making support items for a villain… but I see the strategy in it. Please be careful David, and if you can tell your local heroes and the police what you know. I don't want to lose my oldest friend."

"I will… and you won't." He shakes hands with Toshinori and smiles. "I'll be careful, I promise. You take care getting home, and I'll let you know if I find out anything else." He hails a cab and opens the door as Toshinori slid inside. "Be safe on your flight back."

"Ah… take care, David, and give Melissa my love."

"I'll do that." He closes the door and pats the top of the cab. As the cab drove off he took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number given to him by Karma and waited for someone to answer.

"David Shield?" The man on the other line spoke with a rich and gentlemanly tone. "Have you made your decision on my Queen's proposal?"

"I have…" David loosened the tie on his suit and takes another deep breath. "Please tell Karma that I accept. Have her send me any details she can about the girl so I can get a better understanding of my client."

"I shall pass on the message. Karma will be in contact soon." Gentle hung up, and scowled as he looked down at La Brava. The two of them could clearly see where David stood on the street and had seen him walk in and out of the bar with All Might. "Let's report, La Brava."

_**~Several Days Later: In England~**_

Izumi sat outside on the deck looking at the pictures from her sonogram. She had the smallest of smiles on her lips and she touched her fingers to it.

"Finnick…" she murmured and kissed the picture before setting it in the folds of a notebook. She turned the page and started writing down notes for her the next step in her plan. Her phone rang and she answered it without ever looking up from her page.

"Good Morning," she answered in English.

"Good Morning, your majesty." Gentle spoke on the other end. "I just wanted to inform you that La Brava and I have returned to Japan safely."

"That's good to hear. Thank you again for keeping tabs on David Shield for me." She pauses her writing. "Did you also get the information I requested?"

"Yes, your majesty. We tracked down one Melissa Shield. She is currently interning abroad and will make the rounds through America, parts of Europe, and then finally Japan."

"She's already made contact with All Might, and Mirio Togata letting them know of her itinerary." La Brava mentioned from the background.

"Excellent work, everything is moving forward as planned. Continue your objective, Gentle, and be sure when Melissa arrives in Japan that no one is to harm her. She's vital to the next stage."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good, oh and one other thing." She closed her notebook and set it aside. "Dabi is currently sending out a care package for you two as a thanks for your hard work. I included several types of English tea that I think you will enjoy."

"Bless you, your majesty." Gentle held his heart, moved to tears. "I look forward to tasting it."

"My pleasure. From here on out you guys are to maintain a quiet presence. I know that's not really your style gentle, but I need someone I can trust to keep tabs on my allies in Japan, as well as someone I can trust to maintain a certain balance."

"You can count on me, your majesty. I live to serve you .It's thanks to you that I and La Brava have finally made headway in our villain careers and have cemented ourselves in history as the accomplices who helped you escape tartarus."

"A task which I greatly appreciate. Now the next time you make headlines it'll be your own victory, I promise."

"I look forward to it. Good day, your highness."

"Good day, Gentle." Izumi hung up. Instead of pulling her notebook back out she picked up the case next to her chair and unpacked the chessboard and game pieces onto the picnic table. She glanced up briefly when Eri made a squeal, but relaxed when she started laughing. Kota squirted her with a water gun and she ran around the tree house hoping to gain a breather, but he stayed close on her heels.

"Cuts kids if not a bit loud." Touya stepped outside and turned a chair around so he could sit across from her. He leaned forward over the chess board she had laid out. "It's been awhile since you broke this bad boy out." Dabi took up the white King and eyed it. "Contemplating on how to punish David Shield?"

"I'm not going to punish him." Izumi clarified and lounged back in her seat. "I would have thought Shield a fool had he remained silent about our encounter…" She tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. "He doesn't know where I am, or of any other plans I have so the only thing he could have possibly told All Might was that he saw me, and that I want him to make a support item. There's also the slight possibility that he noticed I'm pregnant, but that means little to me."

"You sure about that?" He asked, starting the game by moving forward a white pawn.

"Unless the heroes know where to look for me they'll have to scour the entire planet for pregnant teenagers which I can guarantee I'm one of many. Trust me, love, we're safe." She flicked a hand out and moved her own black pawn forward.

"So then why did you come up with an emergency evacuation protocol?"

"I'm confident, but not stupid. I know that there's still a chance someone could find us. If and when that happens I expect you and the children to follow said protocol."

"So long as your pregnant that protocol includes you as well Izumi. You've our son cooking in there and that's far more important to me than my own safety."

"Fair enough." She touched his hand then laced their fingers. "Touya… are you really okay with this? Taking a back seat?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" He turned their hands around so he could stroke a thumb over her knuckles.

"Neither of us are gonna be at the forefront anymore. All of our work is gonna be from the background, passing on information and using people like tools. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"I think the real question is are YOU okay with it, Karma." He kissed her fingers then made his next move. "It's your dream, your plan… but it's doubtless you'll receive any recognition for your part in it."

"I don't want exposure or fame, what I want are results. The only reason I catered to theatrics in the first place was so that my ideals could be recognized and sympathized with. Now the entire world knows my opinion on what society is like and even All Might has recognized it. I don't need to be at the forefront to get what I want. What I need is to stay alive, and active so that I can keep directing everyone where I want them to be." To emphasize her point she shifted her next piece and tapped the King. "I'm no longer the key piece in the game… but instead I'm the player that is moving the pieces."

"Makes sense… So tell me how Melissa Shield fits into all of this." He held up the white queen and moved it up three spaces behind his pawn.

"She's a testament to the world I want to build. She's quirkless, but has an impressive talent and mind. Ever since the incident at I-Island she's been a steeple of hope for the future. I want use her as a sort of catalyst."

"Ah, that's right, you had La Brava put her into that program in order to help her get exposure to the right scientists and inventors. You're building up her skill set and giving her the experience she needs."

"Exactly. Within time she'll have the potential to become a spokesmodel for all quirkless children. She can show them how hard work, and ingenuity can go far even in a superhero society."

"You're giving them an ideal role model." He smiled as she made her enxt move, trapping his queen and blocking two of his other pieces from attacking. "Sneaky."

"It's a start… there are several other key pieces. One of them being MIrio Togata, All Might's successor, and future number one hero."

"Your long standing rival…" He leaned forward on the table eyeing the board. "How do you want to handle him?"

"He can stay the number one hero. He doesn' have unrealistic goals like All Might does. His goal is to save a million people, and his training with Sir Nighteye has given him insight. He has a handle on his limitations and knows what he's capable of. He'll give that beacon of hope to those that still want and need it… but it won't be the kind that leave huge ugly shadows in its wake."

"How can you be so sure?" He frowned. "As you said he's All Might's protege. He could very well fall into that category."

"That's because I won't let him."

"You won't let him?" He raised a brow at this. "You're a pregnant 16 year old living in backwater England, raising two kids who aren't yours, entertaining a fifty something year old chatterbox, and giving orders to a handful of people from her backward. HOW?"

"Oh I have my ways." She smirked slyly and shifted her last piece into place. "Checkmate."

_**~U.A. High School~ **_

"You two sure are feeling rambunctious today." Mirio laughed whole heartedly and dodged Bakugo and Todoroki's oncoming attacks. He remained on the defensive, today's training soully based on them keeping the offensive and landing at least one attack. They'd been at it for three hours, but neither of them had succeeded thus far.

"Kuso!" Bakugo wiped sweat from his brow. Though his explosions were getting stronger, this sensitivity to it was growing as well. At this rate he'd lose control of the output and put Icy Hot at risk. "I can't catch the damn clown off guard."

"Our normal form of attacking isn't working. We need to come up with a better strategy," Todoroki agreed, melting the ice that held build up on his right side.

"Shut up, I know that damn it. Do you think I've just been firing aimlessly this whole time?"

"No, I'm just saying we need a more effective strategy, you idiot." Todoroki scowled and grunted as Bakugo shoved him.

"Don't call me an idiot you loser!"

"Oi, oi, oi, calm down now. Your opponent is in front of you, afterall." Mirio motioned to himself. "Why don't we call it a day before you two get overheated?"

"No fucking way! We're just getting started!" Bakugo cracked his knuckles.

"He's right, please don't mind us, this is just our usual banter." Todoroki bowed in apology.

"Ah, in that case do whatever feels comfortable." He crossed his arms standing proud and confident. Bakugo prickled up, grinding his teeth in irritation.

"Damn it, he doesn't have to look so cocky about it."

"At least we can take solace in the fact that not even Midoriya was able to beat him." Todoroki rationalized.

"Like that really makes me feel any better!" Bakugo snapped, but mulled it over in his head. "Hey, phase boy."

"Hmmm? Yes Bakugo-kun?"

"You've sparred with Usagi in the past right?" He waited a beat, getting the confirming nod from Mirio. "How do we compare to her?"

"I'm curious about that as well." Todoroki admitted. "None of us have beaten you… but which of the three of us would you consider a more difficult opponent?"

"Ah, a comparison huh?" Mirio rubbed his chin. "Hmmmm well if we're comparing the sparring days you guy definitely edge her out in pure combat ability. That last fight with her though… she's gotten pretty impressive. Paired that with her tactical prowess, and raw instinct, and it's a deadly combination."

"So? If the two of us were to go up against her based on what you know… would we be able to beat her?"

Mirio looked at his two sparring partners and he uncrossed his arms. The time for jokes over, Mirio took the question seriously and soberly.

"Based on what I know… neither of you would stand a chance against her."

Bakugo and Todoroki tensed up, Bakugo's teeth gritting and Todoroki's gaze turning frosty.

"Izumi was already a formidable opponent. In the Sports Tournament she barely won against you guys by going all out and using her knowledge of your quirks and habits to catch you off guard. Now though, from the information All Might and the other heroes have collected, she's added more to her arsenal. All for One forced two more quirks into her, in an attempt to weaponize her. Not only does she have immense and literal firepower, but her body doesn't take the same amount of damage as it did before. I had to go all out in order to catch her off guard and get her unconscious."

"Tch that fucking figures. Just seems like every time we reach a new level… Usagi pushes past her own limitations and breaks them." Bakugo clenched his fists.

"I know you don't like to lose, Bakugo-kun, but there is one thing that Izumi doesn't that you and Todoroki have at your disposal."

"Which is?" Todoroki asked.

"Teamwork." He held his hands out. "The bond you share with each other, the trust you have in each other's abilities, is on a level Izumi couldn't possibly reach with those in her league."

"You sure about that?" Todoroki questioned. "What about that Dabi guy?"

"He's quirkless now… sure they could strategize together, but he's no threat in the combat area. All of the people she's allied herself with aside from him have betrayed her in some shape or form so she doesn't trust. She puts it all upon herself and that'll be her downfall. After all had she and Chisaki worked together to take me out, all of them could have easily escaped."

"That wasn't part of her plan though." Bakugo pointed out. "Izumi wanted to get captured in order to get to All for One."

"Hmmm true, but that wasn't Chisaki's plan." Mirio held up a finger. "Had he gone along with her idea, had trusted her enough to see it through, he probably would still have his quirk, and been given a chance to escape. He didn't, instead he knocked her out, tried to force her to run, and that ended up costing him."

"I get it… it's not so much the trust Izumi has in others, but the trust others have in her." Todoroki realized.

"Bingo." Mirio grinned. "Villains have a bad habit of distrusting their own people. It's a flaw that will eventually be the league's and Izumi's undoing." He clapped his hands together. "We as heroes can't be like that. We need to have faith in ourselves, and in our allies. It's our one saving grace against those that threaten to tear us down. Got it?"

Both Bakugo and Todoroki nodded affirmedly.

"Good.. now then if you're still up for it, let's try going one more hour and then call it a day. Afterwards I'll treat both my junior's to some ice cream."

"Screw ice cream, let's go have spicy ramen instead!" Bakugo smacked his fist into his open palm grinning.

"I prefer udon…" Todoroki took a fighting stance.

"Hahaha, alright then, whoever lands a hit on me first gets to decide where we go… and if neither of you do by the end of the timeline we'll go with my choice, deal?"

"Deal! Get ready pantless wonder, I'm about to go all out!" Bakugo launched and Todoroki turned the ground to ice, gliding across it at a super speed.

Mirio watched proudly as his two junior's came at him with quirks at the ready, and passion raging in their eyes. With his help, All Might's, and Sir Night Eye, these two would become the ultimate duo and will surely become an asset in finding and taking down the infamous Queen of Villains.

"Things are about to get interesting."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Yay another chapter done! I just recently watched the new MHA Hero' Rising movie and it was AWESOME! I don't care what anyone else says about it, I enjoyed the heck out of that movie! Hope there are others who feel the same. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Awaited Birth**_


	4. The Birth

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Author's Note: I apologize ahead of time if I cause any offense or hurt feelings in this or any future chapters. This is a work of fiction and any stereotypes, jokes, or depictions I add in are not my true feelings or outlooks on certain cultures. Please take anything I write with a grain of salt. **

**Thank You. **

**Chapter 4: The Birth**

She'd been raised on the Island of discovery. Inventions, ideas, and unapologetic discovery was part of day to day living. There were no limitations to imagination, no right or wrong ways to expand your mind and just offer up wisdom and knowledge.

...or so she thought.

As it turns out I-Island was full of restrictions. A person's imagination could be reeled in, denied, and all their years of hard work thrown away. That was the case for her father, and in the end caused him to make the drastic decisions that led to his banishment.

**~Flashback~**

"_Why did you do it, Papa?" Melissa sniffed as she sat beside him while he recovered from the lacerations and head wounds Karma had given him._

"_I didn't know that they weren't actors. I didn't know that he'd hired real villains." David admitted lowering his head in shame. "I just wanted to help my friend." _

"_So you were tricked? They used your kindness against you?" She wiped her tears. "How cruel." _

"_No, Melissa. It is my own fault, for not accepting the inevitable." He turned his eyes up to Melissa. "Phoenix… or Karma… or whatever she wants to call herself. She was right. I wasn't looking to improve the world, but instead keep it the same. I just couldn't accept that one day, All Might will no longer be the Symbol of Peace. His light will burn out, the world's foundation will fall, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."_

"_Papa…" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "How can you say that? How can you say that a villain is right?" _

"_It's the truth, Melissa. It's a hard truth but it's still true. No one wants to accept it, no one wants to believe it, and that's exactly why Karma does what she does. She's opening the eyes of the world, and doing so by force. Her actions are wrong, but her motives are not." _

"_So just because she's right we're just supposed to accept it? I don't believe that and neither should you. There has to be another way, Papa, a better way!"_

"_There is… but Karma has closed her eyes off to it." David smiled at his only daughter. "What she should have done, and what I should have done... is have faith." _

"_Faith?" _

"_Yes. Faith that there are people like Mirio who will take up All Might's torch and light the way into the future. Faith that there are people who will work hard and improve society. People like you." _

"_Like me?" _

"_Yes, you have a gift Melissa." He takes her hands in his. " You not only work hard, but you constantly seek to improve yourself and help others. Don't give up on your dream. Grow, learn, improve… and show the world just how bright and beautiful it can be." _

**~End of Flashback~**

"I won't let you down, Papa." Melissa folded her hands together. She'd spent the last three and half months traveling the world, gaining whatever knowledge and experience she could and absorbing as much information as she could. "I will have faith, and I won't give up."

"Melissa-san!"

Melissa turned her head when she heard her voice being called. Her smile broke out and she waved rushing over to the bright and happy blonde in her sight.

"Mirio you made it! Long time no see!" She jumped into his arms and let him swing her around. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." He set her down and took her hands in his. "You look wonderful."

"I feel wonderful. Where are Uncle Might, and the others?"

"Sir got a little motion sick so Todoroki is helping him in the bathroom. As for All Might, he kinda got recognized as we exited the plane and Bakugo got stuck in the mob that surrounded him."

"I can see how that could be problematic." She giggled and took his arm. "In that case let's wait for them by the baggage claim.

"Good idea," He looked around with wide and excited eyes. "So this is England huh? Are you enjoying your internship?"

"Oh yes, I had a lot of fun in New York, Germany, and Italy, but I really am enjoying England. The people are so interesting, and well mannered, if not a bit formal." Melissa informed excitedly. "I'm so happy you and the others decided to spend some time here before escorting me to Japan."

"Sir and All Might thought it would be a great experience for us to see how heroes in another country function. Plus with the rising danger in Japan the principal thought it was a good idea to separate us from it and let the pros do their thing."

"You're graduating soon aren't you?"

"In April, yes… I'm going to be a full time sidekick to Sir Nighteye until I can start my own agency."

"That's great to hear. You're on your way to becoming a great pro hero, Mirio." She squeezed his arm companionably. "Now I definitely can't lose. I need to become a great inventor before you get any further ahead of me."

"You're well on your way, Melissa." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm looking forward to see what you've been working on while you've been here."

"I've mostly just been an assistant to other scientists… but there is one project I'm working on. I can't wait to share it with you and Uncle Might."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be great."

_**~England: Izumi's Third Trimester~**_

"UGH I HATE THIS!" Izumi slammed her hands on the table and then gripped them into fists. Her temper caused her fists to flash blue and the table burst into flames.

"TOUYA RED ALERT!" Kota shouted and immediately used his own quirk to douse the table. Eri stare wide-eyed and shaking from the hallway and keeping her distance from the flying sparks. Touya jogged into view, carrying towels of varying sizes.

"Easy, Izumi, you're gonna set the whole house on fire." He handed a cloth to Kota getting it wet. He tugged Izumi's smoking wig free and gently bathed her skin to cool her down. "I know you're uncomfortable, but you've only a few weeks left so try and bear with it."

"Oh shove off, Dabi." She snarled at him, shoving a hand in his face. "You carry a watermelon on your pelvis for nine months and see how you like it."

"Looks like we are gonna need a new table again." Kota looked back at Eri and motioned her over. Eri hesitated and walked over whimpering a little.

"Izumi… are you okay? You didn't get burned did you?"

"No," Izumi sighed heavily and sat back down in her chair. "No, Eri I'm fine. I'm sorry I frightened you." She held her arms out for the girl. Eri approached and went into them hugging her. She then lay her head on Izumi's belly, smiling as the baby kicked and moved.

"He's moving around a lot. Does it hurt?"

"A little…" She pet Eri's hair. Truth be told, it wasn't so much the discomfort of her pregnancy that was bothering her, but the anticipation of it. She'd gone through the ups and downs of pregnancy… the cravings, the early morning sick ups, the constant need to pee, the sudden infatuation and obsession over ogling baby clothes and items. She pushed and persevered through it all… but the thing she feared the most was the actual birthing process.

She'd watched movies, read pamphlets, articles, and tons of books on the subject, but none of them could really prepare you for the real thing. She was sure she could handle the pain… but what if something went wrong? What if her baby came out the wrong way, or she started bleeding internally? What if she went into premature labor and Dr. Bennett wasn't available to her? What if she wound up at the hospital and they found out who she was?

What if they took her child away from her?

"Izumi… Izumi!" Touya shook her a little and knelt beside her. "Hey... are you alright? You went so pale all of a sudden."

"I'm fine, I just…" She swallowed hard and tried to shake the fears that suddenly plagued her mind. "I can't stand being in one place anymore. I've been cooped up at home with nothing to do but think for over a month."

"Ah…I get it." Touya took both her hands and rubbed them between his. Kota joined Eri on the opposite side of Izumi and the four of them came together as a unit… a family. "Why don't we go out? You can't really travel in your condition, but a quick trip into London won't be too bad. We can get something to eat, go shopping, and get your mind off everything else that's going on."

Izumi teared up and she lay her forehead on his taking a long deep breath.

"Yeah… that sounds great. Thank you, Touya."

"Good, it's settled." He patted her knee. "Alright half pints, get into your public clothes and get ready to go. You," Touya helped Izumi to her feet. "Take a relaxing bath, make sure the water's not too hot and use some of those relaxing candles the old bat gave you."

"Okay… can you pull out a change of clothes for me?"

"Sure thing." he kissed her hands and then playfully smacked her butt. "Now go on… and be careful not to slip. If you need help just call for me alright?"

"Alright, alright," Izumi laughed and did as she was told. She turned on the bath and did as Touya recommended lighting a few candles before getting in and soaking off the sweat she had built up.

He was right, she needed to get her mind off all the worrying. She had too much thinking time, and her focus was too much on what could go wrong instead of the positive… a force of habit she supposed.

Planning for villain activities, and planning a future for her child were two different kettles. She couldn't approach it in the same light. If she nervously fretted over every little thing that could go wrong it would only end up endangering her life and her child's. Better… much better… to just try and relax, and focus on the positives.

"_Oh? What positives might that be?" _

Izumi let out a gasp and sat up in the bath looking around.

"What the hell?" She held her head, having sworn she'd heard Sensei's voice there. "Jesus I must really be out of it." She took a long deep breath.

"_Indeed. You're slipping my girl…" _

Izumi choked on her palm breath and she sat up on her knees in the path, the fire she'd tried to build up puffing out from being soaked in water. She saw no one, but could hear his laughter in her head echoing as if he were right in the room with her.

"Stop it! STOP IT! Touya… TOUYA!"

"What? What is it!?" Touya ran in, shirt off and holding his phone ready to call for help. When he saw Izumi on her knees cowering in the tub he set his phone down and immediately crouched to heft her up and out of the tub. She clung to him, her arms coming around and squeezing him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She kept repeating and sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh… shhh it's okay. I'm here, Izumi. I'm here." Noticing that she was shaking like a leaf he wrapped her in a big towel and held her to him rocking her gently. "You're okay, everything's fine."

It took Izumi a few moments to calm down, but eventually she just let the soothing rocks and Touya's slow drawl voice soothe her fears. She nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in.

"I am okay… you're here with me. So long as I have you, my knight, I'll always be okay."

"Heh, yeah," he kissed her forehead. "Sir Dabi to the rescue."

"I'm serious…" she pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "I act tough, and competent Touya, but I'm not. I've always needed the help and support from others, I'm completely useless on my own."

"That's not true, Izumi." He kissed her softly. "Trust me… you're stronger and more competent than you realize."

"I hope you're right about that." She stroked fingers over his face, looking into the piercing blue eyes she'd fallen in love with. "Promise me something…" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me, that if at any point, something happens to me… you'll take care of our son." She lay his hand on her belly.

"Nothings going to-"

"Promise me!" She gripped his hand tighter tears falling again. "Please! I need your promise."

"Okay…" he stroked her belly, feeling their son stir and move against his palm. A mix of fear, pride, and panic tightened in his chest, but he kept his expression calm. "I promise I won't let anything happen to him. I'll protect him, Eri, and Kota with my life."

"No… not with your life, Touya." She pulled her hand away so she could cup his face. "Devote yourself to them… raise them… be there for them when they need you."

"I will... " He took her hands and kissed her warmly. "You've my word."

_**~London~**_

"The food here sucks…" Bakugo tossed a bag of snacks in the trash making a face from the lingering flavor on his taste buds.

"I agree the food here is odd, but it's part of the experience, Bakugo." Todoroki continued to munch on his without real complaint.

"Well so far this is a sucky experience. A lot of these british heroes are nothing but frilly peacocks looking for attention." He jerked a thumb at a nearby crowd. A the center was a hero in regal garb posing for pictures, and signing autographs left and right and eating up all the attention.

"Countries like England and Australia pick their #1 heroes based mainly off appearance and exposure. Majority of them are either very handsome men, or good looking women." Melissa informed. "Still they're all combat ready, I've seen them in action."

"Whatever, when I become the Number One hero you're not gonna see me acting like that." Bakugo crossed his arms. "I actually take my job seriously, unlike these D-list losers."

"Now, young Bakugo," Toshinori crossed his arms. "There's no need to be rude. This is supposed to be a learning experience."

"If learning how NOT to be a hero is the experience, then fine." He shrugged it off.

"I actually agree with your sentiment, Bakugo." Sir Nighteye pushed his glasses up on his nose. "The last time I was in England, I was surprised at how poor their reactions were to combat. If it wasn't for the fact their villains are just as incompetent I doubt this place would be as peaceful as it seems now."

"The last time he was here," Toshinori whispered to Melissa and Todoroki, "He was known as just Nighteye. He rescued the Queen of England from a rampaging villain during her birthday celebration and she knighted him for it."

"Ah…" Melissa hit her fist into her open palm. "So that's why he's known as "Sir" Nighteye. It makes perfect sense now."

"Hey what's that over there…" Mirio pointed across the street at the large open buildings. "Is that a mall?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes, that's the Westfield Mall. It's a big tourist spot here. Do you wanna check it out?" Melissa jerked her thumb towards it.

"You bet! The more people, the better!" He looked to Bakugo and Todoroki. "You guys in?"

"Do we really have a choice?" Bakugo crossed his arms eyeing the chaperones with a scowl.

"Great! Let's get going then!" Mirio took Melissa's hand and hurried through the crosswalk and to the main building.

"I swear he's got energy for days…" Bakugo complained and strolled casually next to Todoroki with the adults lingering behind.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Wow...Look at all the people…" Eri blinked wide-eyed as she looked around the huge shopping mall. "I've never seen so many people packed into one place."

"Oh yeah, I guess this is kind of a culture-shock to you, huh Erica?" Touya called her by her alias as he pushed Izumi in a wheelchair, the young queen pouting a bit but not complaining.

"Why did we have to come to a busy place like this anyway?" Kota complained shoving his hat further down on his head.

"We're blending into a crowd. The more people there are, the less likely we are to get noticed." He helped Izumi tuck a stray hair that came free from the wig and set a sunhat on her head.

"I guess you're right… whoa hey is that a toy store?" He jogged up to the window, his tough exterior melting at the sight of all the toys and gadgets inside. "Hey Erica come check out this battle plane, it looks just like Karma's Black Steed!"

"Kou, you're not supposed to mention-" Eri started to tell him not to mention Karma in public, but no one seemed to be paying attention to them. Because he seemed eager she peeked her head in and her eyes went wide at everything inside. "That is a lot of toys."

"Let's go inside, can we, Touya?"

"Not by yourselves, you're not." Touya started to turn Izumi's wheelchair in that direction but Izumi held up a hand.

"You go… the wheelchair doesn't look like it would maneuver very well in there. I'll just sit here and wait for you guys to come back."

"You sure?" He looked down at her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, Touya, I promise." She brought his hand to her cheek. "Calm, and cool."

"Hmmm," he smiled and bent down kissing her forehead. "Alright, but don't wander off too far."

"I won't, I promise." She held up her hands and sighed with relief when she was given a few moments to herself. She took the time to eye the people coming in and out of the shops. Her contact lenses itched a little, and she was tempted to take the red lenses out, but resisted the urge. She just wanted to enjoy watching the people pass by her.

Despite all the chaos, despite the topsy turvy politics and societal battles going on, life went on. Parents walked with their kids, the children laughing, tugging hands and pointing excitedly. Couples young and old walked hand in hand just enjoying each other's company. The world didn't stop turning, the people didn't stop thriving. If any of them had fears or doubts about what was happening, they didn't show it.

...and what did that say about people as a whole she wondered?

Her son stirred and she shifted from the discomfort of it. Suddenly tired and wishing for a place to lie down, she lounged back in the wheelchair and closed her eyes. She blocked out the echoing noise of the mall… the busy flocks of people, the vendors calling out sales, the voices of strangers that passed by… and found a moment of peace.

"_You're becoming too relaxed in your new life." _

Her eyes snapped open and she sat upright in her seat. The jerking motion caused pain to shoot up her spine and she felt a contracting pain and clutched her belly.

"_Sooner or later the heroes will find you. You'll once again be ripped away from your precious family… but this time no one will be able to save you." _

"No...No no no!" She held her ears. "You're not here… you're just a figment of my imagination. You're NOT real!"

"_Just because I'm part of your imagination doesn't make me any less real. I'll always be here, in the deepest pits of your conscience. I symbolize everything you are, and everything you will become. Sooner or later you will share my fate…"_

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Izumi lifted her head, her face deathly pale as she stare up at Shoto. His calm expression didn't mask the clear concern in his eyes or voice. In her head, Sensei's voice began to fade as the pounding of her own heart thundered in her ears.

"_...It's only a matter of time." _

"Are you alright? Do you need help?"

Izumi said nothing, fearful that he might recognize her voice. She stare up at her former friend and classmate, tears burning behind her contacts and slipping down her cheeks one by one…

…and her water suddenly broke.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**I intended for this chapter to run longer… but I enjoy a good cliffhanger. ;) **_

_**Next Chapter: The Birth, Part 2**_


	5. The Birth, pt 2

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 5: The Birth, Part 2**

"Excuse me, Miss." Shoto knelt down to examine the woman. He'd been scouting around while waiting for Bakugo to come out of the bathroom. When he spotted this woman he had been drawn to her, and it wasn't until he got closer that he noticed she was in distress. "Are you alright?"

Izumi turned her head down further. She clutched her belly almost protectively, and tried to control her breathing.

Why was he here? Why was Shoto here?! Did the heroes figure out she was in England? How? From David Shield? No… no she gave no indication of that to him. He had no way of knowing. Ace? Did they finally catch and interrogate him? Or maybe one of the other league members who knew her location? Not good, DEFINITELY not good!

"Oi! Icy hot! What the hell are you doing?!" Bakugo stormed over to Todoroki, his lips peeled back in a sneer. "I told you to fucking wait by the fountain so we wouldn't get separated. Don't you know how to listen to instructions?"

Kacchan too!? Sweat beaded at her temples, and Izumi could no longer feel the pain of her contractions. The only thing her mind could focus on was getting out of the situation she was in, and prevent these two from discovering her.

"Sorry, Bakugo." Shoto stood up, keeping a comforting hand on the trembling woman in the wheelchair. "I saw this woman and she looked like she needed help."

"Hah?" Bakugo looked to the woman in the wheelchair and he circled it. He bent his head down trying to get a good look at her face. "Did you try speaking English to her?"

"Oh…" Shoto bopped his fist in his palm. "No, I didn't. Good thinking." Shoto cleared his throat. "Um, Excuse me, miss… but do you need help?"

"That was pathetic." Bakugo snorted at his heavily accented English. "Let me try." He reached down grabbing the woman's chin. "Hey, you… are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?"

"Don't touch me!" Izumi slapped his hand away, thankful her English was in place and she jerked her head away. "I do not know you. Please go away."

"Tch," Bakugo shook his hand, the hard smack catching him off guard. He could feel his temple throb from irritation. "Hey, we are just trying to help. There's no need to-" he trailed off when he noticed her condition, and the puddle forming. "Ah shit, Todoroki, call an ambulance. She's in labor."

Izumi gasped when Bakugo caught wind of what was happening. Despite her head screaming not to, she turned her head up and gave them both pleading eyes.

"No please! I'm fine. I want to wait for my husband." She pleaded and grabbed Shoto's hand to keep him from picking up his phone. Her brain failed her as she reverted to Japanese. "I'm!"

"I'm sorry but you- wait what?" Shoto caught on to that last phrase.

"So you do speak Japanese?" Bakugo took her chin again and looked into her eyes. "Are you a halfblood or some…" He trailed off again, and he turned her head this way and that. "You… look familiar."

Izumi felt the blood drain out of her face. Both Shoto and Bakugo look down at her, eyes narrowed as if trying to put together a puzzle.

She fucked up.

**~inside the toy store~**

"Hey Touya look." Kota snagged a mask from the shelf and placed it on his face. "Bow before the King of Villains, you worthless heroes!"

"Take that off you twerp." Touya snagged the mask and then looked at the other merchandise on the wall. There was an entire section of "League of Villains merchandise right next to the wide variety of hero merch. "Karma would not be amused."

"Why not?" Kota took off the Shigaraki mask, and then picked up a Karma figurine and started making karate chop noises with it. "Isn't being popular a good thing for her?"

"Popular sure… but this all makes her work with the league seem like a joke, which she wouldn't appreciate." He takes the figurine away from Kota and set it back down. "Come on, if you're done then let's go to check out and go back. I don't like leaving Izumi alone for a long period of time."

"Okay… Hey Eri let's go!" Kota called for his surrogate sibling, the girl taking more interest in action figures than the girly toys in her age group.

"Okay…" she clutched a teddy bear to her chest… but unlike the soft and cute ones made for girls, this one was dressed like a hero with a mask and cape. She held it up for Touya's approval and got a nod.

"Yeah, sure, come on." He pulled the two to the checkout counter, and pulled out english pounds to pay for the goods. He glanced out the door, more out of instinct than by design, and spotted Izumi. His pupils disappear when he immediately recognized his brother and Bakugo, and let out a curse.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"What's wrong, Touya?" Kota took his plane in hand and let his gaze follow Touya's. His own eyes went wide. "What are THEY doing here?"

"I don't know, but this doesn't bode well." Trying to stay calm Touya snagged a rock n roll wig, star shaped sunglasses, and several hats from a nearby display and added them to his purchase. He tossed the wig onto Kota's head and shoved one of the hats on top. He then crouched down to bundle Eri's hair before shoving a baseball cap on her head and pushed the star shaped sunglasses on her nose. "I need you two to go to the car and wait for me there. If Bakugo and Todoroki recognize you two, it's all over. Make sure you don't draw attention to yourselves, and if something happens use your cell phone to call Ace. He'll have Kurogiri pick you up. Got it?"

"Got it, but what about you and Izumi?"

"We'll manage, this isn't the first time we've done this. Izumi would want to make sure you guys are safe before worrying about ourselves. Now go on," he handed Kota the keys and closed his palm around it. "I'm counting on you to keep each other safe."

"Right…' Kota stood tall again, his chin lifted proudly. "Be careful!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Touya slicked his hair back putting his own baseball cap on, and then a pair of glasses he only used to read. Using his own panic to put on a facade he raced over to Izumi. "Phoebe!"

Bakugo and Todoroki stop their assessment to look back at Touya. They barely get a look at him before they're shoved away. The tall man who'd run over engulfed the woman in his arms, holding her face to his chest and stroked her hair.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" thankful, relieved, and damn near close to tears Izumi clung to Touya and found her head again. "Darling, it's time. I didn't want to scream and cause a fuss, but it's time."

"Time… oh shit." He pulled back and saw the water. "Contractions?"

"I haven't been timing them," She winced and took slow easy breaths again. "I was in too much of a panic, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, start timing them now, remember your breathing." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number. "Hello? Dr. Bennett? Yes, hey Rob, Phoebe and I are in London and she just went into labor." He paused listening to the man on the other line, keeping Izumi shielded from Bakugo and Shoto's sight by staying in front of her. "He water's already broken, we're timing the contractions now-"

"Five minutes…" Izumi wheezed between her breathing.

"Did you get that? Yes… the spare key is under the flower plant, let yourself in and get prepped, I'll have her there as soon as possible. Thanks." He hung up and took Izumi's hands in his. "Rob is getting the room prepped. Everything's gonna be okay, Phoebe, just remember to breathe."

She nodded and took a wary glance behind him at the two young heroes. Touya took notice of the look and stood up to face them.

"Thank you for looking after my wife." He held his hand out. "I'll take it from here, young heroes."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some more help? We could call an ambulance for you." Shoto suggested.

"No, you've done more than enough. I appreciate the help, but neither of us want a fuss. As you may have noticed my wife is a very nervous person, and I don't want to upset her further if we can help it."

"If that's the case you shouldn't have brought her here in the first place. Bringing her to a busy place like this, then leaving her on her own while you did whatever the fuck you were doing, I hardly call that being a good spouse." Bakugo pointed an accusing finger at him. "Next time stay at home!"

Touya set his teeth and forced a smile.

"I don't appreciate the attitude, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind for our next kid. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a baby to deliver." He walked around, pushing Izumi's wheelchair away from the heroes and into the crowd towards the parking garage.

"Tch… asshat." Bakugo crossed his arms.

"Something feels off…" Shoto held his chin as he watched them disappear into the crowd. "Did that woman seem familiar to you?"

"You too, huh?" Bakugo frowned. "I've seen her face somewhere… I'm sure of it. It pisses me off that I can't place it."

"Ah ha! There you guys are!" Mirio waved as he, Melissa, All Might and Nighteye walk over. "You guys missed a great sale. They have these little clocks with-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. We were actually doing some patrolling unlike you guys who were goofing off." Bakugo crossed his arms.

"See anything interesting, boys?"

"Just one thing… we were helping a pregnant woman who had gone into labor. We were about to call an ambulance when her husband suddenly showed up and rolled her off, refusing any further help."

"Oh? That must have been," Mirio started to comment but Nighteye pushed forward and grabbed Bakugo on the shoulder.

"What did she look like, this woman? Did she seem familiar to you at all?" He asked, but knew the answer when he saw the recognition on Bakugo and Todoroki's faces. He turned to Toshinori who had gone white as a sheet. "All Might."

"That would be a major coincidence…"

"...but would explain everything." Nighteye finished and immediately hailed a nearby security officer. "Notify the local heroes and close off your exits. The Villain Karma is in the building."

"Hah!?" Bakugo whirled around and Shoto's breath hitched. The two heroes looked at each other… the puzzle pieces connecting and finishing the image in their head.

"Izumi?"

"Usagi?"

Not bothering to wait for further answers or instructions they ran off in the direction they last saw the two leave. Dodging civilian, ignoring shouts of perverse language, the two raced to the parking lot and scanned the area for anything and anyone looking like the couple they'd just seen.

"Kuso!" Bakugo cursed and grabbed a nearby guard who stood at the entrance. "Hey, buddy, did you see a pregnant woman and her husband pass by here?"

"Huh? Oh… yes," he pointed. "The two of them and their two kids got into their car and drove off heading east. Why? Is something wrong?" The bulletin of Karma's presence announced through their 2-ways and the man went white. "The Queen of Villains was here? That was her?" He pointed shakily and fumbled with his radio. "G-gone, the Queen of Villains has already left the premises. She's heading East towards the highway in a black-" The guard continued to relay the information.

"That pregnant woman was really Midoriya?" Shoto stare off in the direction indicated. "I don't understand… was she faking it?"

"Don't be stupid…" Bakugo clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to kick a trash can. "That Overhaul bastard must have gotten her pregnant… it would explain why she's been MIA from the villain scene all this time."

"You're right… and now that i think about it, her husband looks a lot like that guy we saw with Kota and Eri on the street near his house. Do you think Overhaul hired him to keep an eye on her and the kid?"

"No… Usagi betrayed the Hassaikai, and injured Overhaul beyond repair. No way he would do that just because she's carrying his brat."

"Then do you think he really is her husband? Is he just an innocent bystander that's covering for her?"

"I don't know… but whatever the case, she's not getting away this time. Brat or no brat I'm taking her down once and for all!"

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"It doesn't look like anyone's following us," Kota watched out the back window and sat with Izumi in the back seat, trying to keep her calm through the lamase breathing. "I think we're safe."

"Think again…" Izumi wheezed and huffed, sweat dripping down her face and she let out a little scream. "Ugh damn it this hurts! I've broken bones that have hurt less than this!"

"Just keep breathing, Izumi, we'll be home soon. I've got Kurogiri and Ace on standby in case anything goes awry." Touya picked up the speed as the road became more open.

"Slow down you idiot, do you wanna get pulled over? The last thing we wanna do is get stopped by the cops!" Kota complained.

"What's gonna happen if the heroes find us?" Eri clutched her teddy bear to her chest, not sure what else to do or how to help.

"What do you think's gonna happen? We're all going to prison!" Kota grit his teeth.

"No one is getting caught, and no one is going to prison!" Touya shout at him. "Sit down and shut up!"

"You shut up! This is all your fault, Touya!"

"How the fuck is this my fault?"

"It was your idea to go to the mall!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW YOU BOTH OUT AND DRIVE THE FUCKING CAR MYSELF!" Izumi screamed and tossed the wig off in a fit of temper. Her green hair was damp and sticking to her face. "I can't keep up this stupid facade. When we get back to the cottage we're going into evac protocol. The moment this kid is out of my cervix we're all getting the hell out of dodge!"

"Yes, ma'am." Both of them lower their heads in shame.

Eri glanced back at Izumi, looking worried at the pained and frightened expression on her face. She hoped with all her heart that nothing bad would happen. She hoped her new family would remain safe and unbroken.

_**~The Cottage~**_

To his credit, Dr. Robert Bennett never broke stride. Despite Izumi's appearance, and the obvious tension among the young family he focused on the task at hand. He got Izumi into bed, coached her through the procedure as Touya helped her undress and get prepped on the birthing bed.

At home births were anything but ideal, but given their situation that was the decision they'd stuck to and were prepared for. While Touya stuck with Izumi, and helped her through the connections, Kota and Eri ran around like mad gathering all the necessities and luggage that had been pointed out to them during the evac lectures Izumi gave.

"Alright, you're at nine centimeters, we're almost there Izumi." Touya took a damp cloth to her forehead. "It's almost time to push."

"Thank god…" Izumi panted, already looking exhausted. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Mrs. Todoroki…" Robert stood up from his crouched position and took her hand giving it a squeeze. "I need you to try and stay calm."

"What?" Izumi looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your son… I just took a look at your positioning diagrams… and the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck."

"What?" Izumi looked at him wide eyed and frightened. "He's choking?"

"I'm afraid so… the only way to safely deliver your son would be to perform surgery… but in this environment I don't have the proper staff or tools to do that without great risk to you."

"So what are you saying?" Touya stood up straight. "That we're gonna lose the child? After all of this we're gonna lose our son!?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Todoroki-"

"You're SORRY?" Touya snagged Robert by the front of his shirt and shook him. "Do you have any idea what this woman has been through? Do you have any idea how much she has already sacrificed? How much she's lost?"

"Touya… Touya stop it!" Izumi grabbed his wrist, digging her fingers into his wrist. She lay her head back on the pillow closing her eyes as the words and the situation sank in. She was on a birthing bed… her son's life was in danger, and the heroes were bearing down on them. It was only a matter of time before they were found… only a matter of time. "Dr. Bennett."

"Yes?" Looking grave, Robert turned to her, his eyes mournful at the heartbreaking expression on her face. Her body lay limp on the bed, as if giving into the hopeless situation.

"You said… that there was no way to save him… without great risk to me? Does that mean you can, for sure, save him if you take that risk?"

"There are chances for further complications… but yes the odds would be your son would survive if I were to take the risk."

"Hmmph, well then." Izumi sat up again, and took out the red contacts. For the first time since she arrived in England she looked to her doctor as herself, and not as Phoebe Todoroki. "Take the risk."

"Izumi…" Touya grabbed her shoulder. "No."

"Did you forget what you said already, Touya?" She looked up at her husband, resolve in her voice and expression. "I didn't sacrifice everything, risk everything, for nothing." She grabbed his hand and set it on her cheek. "Our children are the future… embrace it, accept it."

"Izumi…" Touya lay his forehead on hers. "You're such an idiot… such a reckless and selfish idiot."

"I know…" tears slip down her cheeks and she sniffed them back. "Just remember your promise to me. If something happens…"

"I will… I'll keep my promise… but if you can… please live. I don't want to do this without you."

Robert looked at this young woman… recognized the young Queen of villains immediately… and smiled.

"The rumors about you are true, Karma." Robert put on a fresh pair of gloves. "You truly are crazy."

"Heh," Izumi lay back down. "What can I say? I have a reputation to protect."

"So do I…" Robert put on a face mask and started prepping for surgery. "Touya call my family and tell then I need some extra hands and supplies." He started rattling off a list. He looked Izumi in the eyes and placed a comforting hand on her belly. "You've my word, Izumi Midoriya… I will save your son. No matter what the cost."

"Thank you, Doctor Bennett." She placed hers on top of his and left her fate in his hands.

**~Sometime later~**

The surgery took hours, All of Roberts family was in the room, wearing hospital garb, rubber gloves, and assisting with the delivery of Izumi's child. Touya stayed with Izumi. Holding her hand as they cut her open, and delicately tried to remove the child and cut him free.

In the living room Kota and Eri waited, watching TV as it exploded with news that Karma was in England and with child. A city wide search of London's hospitals were put into effect, heroes brought in from all over including Japan; Eraserhead, and Best Jeanist amongst them.

Eri cuddled into Kota, the bear Touya had bought her clutched between them as they both hoped and prayed for this all to be over soon. Both of their heads shot up as they heard the cry of a baby. Smiles broke out and they hugged each other tighter as the newest member of their family was born.

"Oh just look at the wee thing…" Mrs. Bennett cleaned up and bundled the baby boy. She held it to her breast and bounced it, positively crooning. "Oh just listen to those powerful lungs. You've got a young fighter on your hands here, my dear."

"I sure do… oh my son… my Finnick." Izumi felt tears slip down her cheeks but didn't have the energy to reach out for him. Touya took the boy, holding him so that Izumi's weak reach could touch him.

"He's perfect, Izumi." Touya kissed her temple as tears of his own slip down. "Perfect and healthy… you did it. He's here."

"Yeah, thank goodness… it's getting really hard to keep my eyes open." She stroked her son's soft cheek. "Mmmm… but it was worth it." Her vision began to blur and she blinked trying to clear it. When she felt the black closing in, she gave in and just spoke what came to mind "I'm sorry, Touya… I love you."

"Izumi?" Holding Finiick one handed, Touya lay a hand on her forehead… her skin was going cold, and fear swallowed him as he watched Izumi's eyes roll up and close. "Izumi!"

"Shit," Robert's hands shook as he took Izumi's pulse. "Her heart has stopped. Mom, Diane, get me my kit! Hurry!"

"Izumi! Izumi no shit! Stay with me!" Touya pleaded, the door opened as Kota ran in with Eri.

"Touya! The police are coming! I hear sirens!" Kota shouted and then his face went pale when he saw all the blood and panic. "What's going on?"

"Kota, stay back! Touya warned and grit his teeth. "Come on Izumi please don't die, I'm begging you to fight this!"

"Izumi?" Eri watched the scene with horror filled eyes, the portable heart monitor they attached to Izumi already flat lining. Robert and his family shove Touya back so they could use the defibrillator pads and attempt to start up her heart again.

"Clear!"

"Rob! The police are surrounding the house," his sister Diane informed as she peaked her head out the window. "There are heroes all over the place."

"For fuck's sake Diane, ignore them!" He placed the pads on Izumi's chest again. "CLEAR!"

Touya looked around, and he backed into the wall, sliding down still holding the baby close to his chest. His eyes locked back onto Izumi who hadn't moved, or even breathed since she spoke her final words to him.

When the machine continued to flatline, Rob lowered his head in defeat and lay Izumi's blanket over her head.

Touya's heart simply shattered.

"Kota… take your brother."

"Huh?" Kota, numb and dazed suddenly became alert when Touya put the baby in his arms. He looked nervously down at the wriggling infant, the baby's face scrunching a little from being shifted but then relaxing into the new hold.

"You were right, Kota." Touya took Izumi's limp hand and held it in both of his. "This is all my fault. I should have never taken her out today. The traveling, the stress, the panic… all of it killed her. I failed to protect her. I'm sorry, Izumi." He sobbed it out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Rob…" Diane looked to her brother, their mother weeping into her handkerchief over the grieving loss. "Now what do we do?"

"We're gonna have to face the police and heroes… Let me do the talking. I'll sort everything out." he walked to Touya and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should call your friend, and get your family to safety. I'm so sorry I couldn't save your wife, Touya."

"No…" Touya sniffed and raised his head, rubbing Izumi's cold limb hand as if to bring warmth to it. "You did what you promised. You saved our son… that's all she wanted." He stood up pulling back the sheet so he could give Izumi a final kiss. "Do what you can to stall them from coming inside."

"I'll do my best… come on, let's give them a minute alone." Rob motioned his family out, doing his best to comfort his weeping mother who had thought of Izumi like one of her own children. Eri walked around the bed. She was in disbelief at what she was seeing. Izumi laying still as a statue, her face gray in pallor… and at a touch of her hand, cold as ice.

"She's… dead?"

"Yes… I'm afraid so, Eri." Touya sniffed back and pulled out his cell phone. He text Ace giving him the signal to notify Kurogiri. "Now we need to go. We can't stay here."

"What about Izumi?" Eri held her her hand tightly, her horn growing as she became more upset. "We can't just leave her here."

"We don't have a choice, Eri. The heroes are outside… they'll take Izumi's body home. They'll make sure she's buried with her mother."

"Can't we save her?" Eri leapt on the bed and hugged her body, sobbing now. "Can't we do anything? We can call Overhaul… he could heal her!"

"Overhaul can't use his quirk anymore, Eri. Come on let go."

"Then I'll use mine!" She removed her cuffs, her quirk coming free and she held onto Izumi. "I'll bring her back."

"No Eri don't!"

"Get back, Kota! Keep the baby back!" Touya braced them both back as Eri's quirk went haywire. She clung onto Izumi, crying and pleading for her to wake up. Izumi's body began to change, shifting and shrinking from the use of her quirk. "Stop it, eri! She's gone!"

"No! I won't let her die! I won't!" Eri cried out, and chaos ensued. The front door burst open just as Kurogiri's warp opened up. Caught between a rock and a hard place Touya shoved Kota and Finnick through the warp first.

"Forgive me, but Izumi would never forgive me if I abandoned you." He jumped into the fray, slamming his fists in the back of her head, and knocking her out cold. He picked up the unconscious girl… giving just a brief glance to the bed which now looked empty. "You rewound her back too far… but at least you tried, Eri."

He leapt through the portal just as the heroes burst into the bedroom.

"STOP! DAMN IT!" The hero cursed when he couldn't get through the portal on time. "They gave us the slip."

"Everyone search the house!" Eraserhead ordered. "Search for any signs or clues of where they might be going next."

"I already told you, heroes, it's too late." Robert came in, looking furious. "She's dead. She died during childbirth and my sister and mother can attest to it."

"Then where's the body?" Eraserhead shot back.

"It's right… oh… did they take her with them?" Robert stepped up to the bed and pulled back the sheet. His eyes widened and cries echoed in the tiny room.

"What in the hell?" Eraser stepped up and looked at the crying newborn baby. Its skin was reddened as if just being born, eyes shut tight, and a tuft of soft green hair was tousled on the top of its head… it was a beautiful baby girl.

"We've searched the house, there's no sign of Karma or her associates. There are signs of other children but there's no one in the house.

"She did have two kids with her. A boy and a girl she called Kou and Erica." Robert leaned down and picked up the child, letting her hold onto his finger as he tried to figure out what had happened. He recalled his mother mentioning that one of Izumi's children had a quirk who could make people younger. He suddenly had the biggest urge to laugh out loud.

"Kota and Eri… so they've had those two with them all this time." Nighteye deduced and looked around the room picking up random picture frames of the happy family. "They were passing off as a young happy family. Clever."

"They were a young happy family," Robert defended gently bouncing the baby as she fussed and wriggled in his arms. "From what I saw… Karma was determined to retire from villainy and live out the rest of her life here with Touya and the children."

"Or so she made you believe. What kind of a mother leaves behind the infant she just gave birth to? Get that sympathy out of your voice, Doctor, Karma is a dangerous woman. Alive or dead we will track her down and find her." Eraserhead told him and left the room.

"You already have, Eraser." Robert smiled as the eyes of the girl opened and blinked a bright and happy green. "You just don't know it."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Dun dun dun! Plot Twist! Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh? **_

_**Next Chapter: The Spawn of Karma**_


	6. The Spawn of Karma

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 6: The Spawn of Karma**

"I called in a few favors to get the baby essentials you need, including about a hundred or so bags of diapers for the little tike, which should last you about a week at best." Ace informed Dabi, watching him pour himself a cup of tea. "I thought you hated tea."

"I do…" Dabi brought the cup to his lips and inhaled the fragrance, his broken heart aching as the scent reminded him of Izumi. "Thanks for putting us up, Ace. I appreciate it."

"No big, I know you're good for it. Not like you're short on funds… but kinda hard to inquire about housing and such looking like that." He motioned to the scars and stitching. While trying to get Eri off of Izumi Dabi had also been rewound back. He had the appearance of a villain again, but on the plus side he'd regained his quirk.

"Yeah, but I suppose it could be worse." Dabi lifted his hand and watched the flames dance in his palm.

"Do you know what I find interesting about your situation?" Ace took the seat across from him. "Eri rewound your body back to the point you still had a quirk… but you retained all your memories of current events."

"Hmmm?" Dabi turned his attention to Ace, pondering that thought. He narrowed his eyes going over some stuff in his head and he lifted a brow. "Huh...You're right. That is interesting. It seems things like memories, or information intake isn't affected. I could tell you the names we used, the address of the home we stayed in, numbers and digits from accounts I handled there. None of it was taken away when I reverted back."

"Something to think about when that girl finally learns to control her gift." Ace drummed his fingers on the table. "Speaking of which, how are the kids doing?"

"Finnick's finally asleep," He rubbed his tired eyes. "Took me nearly ten hours to get him to stop crying, but he finally went to sleep. Eri's awake, but she's become a mute. Thankfully Kota's been somewhat normal… though I do catch him muttering to himself on occasion."

"The joys of parenthood. You sure you don't want to just leave them at an orphanage somewhere?"

"No… I made Izumi a promise that I'd dedicate myself to the kids. Single parent life isn't easy, but I'll figure something out… I have to." He sat down, rubbing the tea between his hands and sighing heavily. "I heard Tomura's in an uproar over the news."

"Oh yeah, he's granting you an audience at your earliest convenience so he can curse you til your ears bleed." Ace warned.

"Long love the King," Dabi grunted, he lifted his cup to take a sip… but then paused as a thought came to mind. "Actually… Do you think you can watch the rugrats for a bit?" He stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Tomura."

"Sure, but you're just asking for him to put your head on a platter."

"Maybe, maybe not." He held the tea up in cheers, hoping to siphon some of Izumi's brain power, downed the entire mug in one go. "I have an idea."

**~Herorics committee: England Branch~**

"We can discuss the politics of this all we like, but the pressing issue is what are we going to do about the kid?" Eraserhead broke the hot debate with his pressing question.

"Doctor Robert Bennett who delivered the baby has offered to adopt the child himself. His mother agreed to it, though his sister has reserves." Thomas, the head of England's Scotland Yard proclaimed. "However, given the circumstances, I think it best if the girl is removed from England territory and put back into Japanese custody."

"Agreed," Dashwood, a british hero with a revolutionary inspired costume, stood up. "The girl may have been born here, but both of her parents are Japanese villains. If the doctor is wrong, and Karma is still alive, then there's almost a certainty that she'll come for her child at some point when the opportunity arises. This would put the doctor and his family at risk."

"There's also the possibility that Bennett is conspiring with the league of villains. He seemed to be fully aware of who Izumi Midoriya was and took it upon himself to harbor her from custody."

"Dr. Bennett already explained that he had no knowledge of that until the time of birth, and at that point it was too late to inform anyone of the circumstances." Dashwood argued and was met with speculating looks.

"In any case," Thomas raised his hand to silence any further argument. "The point is, Izumi Midoriya's daughter will be put into Japanese custody. Though we would like to know what you intend to do with the child before we relinquish that custody."

"We'll leave that up for the committee to ultimately decide, but we do have some suggestions to toss out." All Might spoke from his place near the end of the table. "One of which is to put her in foster care, and keep a round the clock hero watch on the home in question."

"No, that set up leaves way too many options for villains to infiltrate, plus foster care isn't the most productive way to raise a child. This is Karma's offspring, after all, we don't want a second coming." Thomas dismissed the idea, having been a foster child himself.

"The second option is to invite hero primary families to adopt the girl… it would give her a positive and heroic family to be a part of as well as put her in hero custody round the clock." Toshinori continued.

"That's a possibility, but you'll need to find a family willing to harbor her, and from what I understand there's only a few generations of families that are all heroes."

"We'll leave it open…" Aizawa shrugged it off and moved on. "The third option was submitted and approved by the Japanese Heroics Committee. Providing we get your approval, this is the best option we have that'll give the baby a positive environment, provide high level round the clock security, on staff medical for emergency situations, and will be an unlikely place for the league of villains to look for the baby."

"Oh?" Thomas raised a brow. "Where's this at?"

_**~Sometime Later~**_

It was the start of a new year, and Class 1A had become Class 2A. They were in a new dorm, would have new classes, a few new teachers, and even a new classmate in the former General studies student Shinso Hitoshi.

...but he wasn't the only new addition.

"As of today this will be your new Dorm mate…" Aizawa helped up the gurgling baby girl out to the class. "Be sure you welcome her properly.

There was a brief moment of silence… and then the entire room was filled with a group consensus.

"EH!?"

"We're seriously going to be babysitting an infant!?" Kaminari pointed shakily, his eyes wide as saucers.

"...and Midoriya's kid no less?!" Mineta added.

"What kind of weird, messed up, decision was this by the heroics committee?" Sero crossed his arms. "Isn't this just asking the League of Villains to come and attack us?"

Several more arguments and vocalized words of disbelief were shared. Feeling a headache coming on, Aizawa tucked the girl in the crook of his arm and gave the entire class a glare.

"Settle down…" He barked the order, the room silencing on his request. "She's only occupying the same space as you. No one outside of the school is to know that she's being harbored here, and you're under no obligation to help with her care or even acknowledge her existence. That responsibility is mine, All Might's and the few other teachers who've agreed to help." He took a deep breath to call himself. "However…"

"Saw that coming," the group muttered insync.

"However," He repeated with some temper, and pulled out a small pamphlet. "The principal and the rest of us on staff have agreed to give special privileges to any students who make themselves useful regarding her upbringing."

"What kind of special privileges?" Kirishima asked curiously.

"I'll give you all a packet with the details, but I'll list a few off here to pique your interest." He bounced the baby when she began to fuss. "Those who partake in the care of the baby shall receive free coupons for Lunch Rush's secret menu specials, will receive spending allowances in any trips that are infant care related, blah, blah, blah…" he read down the list and spoke again. "Oh here's one that'll benefit the lot of you. You will receive first dibs on training facilities and be provided with an additional hour for all training rentals, and be given extra credit on all class assignments and tests."

"I'LL DO IT!" Half the class immediately raised their hands and volunteered. Bodies rushed in, arms out for their shot at holding the baby.

"I thought that might do it." Aizawa put the baby in Uraraka's arms. Instantly she crooned, and the girls all huddled around her making awwing and oohing sounds. "Her room and supplies are right next to mine. If there's an emergency be sure to inform me. All of you should consider this a learning experience."

"Yes sir… oh, Mr. Aizawa, what's the baby's name?" Uraraka asked, giggling a little as the baby pat her cheek with her palm.

"She hasn't been given one," He waved a hand. "Call her what you want."

"Eh?" Mina frowned at that. "That's so mean. Why wouldn't Izumi give her a name?"

"Oh… I guess I forgot to mention that part." Aizawa turned, his eyes glancing to the back of the group where Bakugo and Shoto were dead quiet, and their heads down. "She wasn't given a name… because Midoriya died after giving birth to her."

Cold shock washed over the group, and an eerie silence followed. When Aizawa left the room again all eyes turned to Bakugo and Todoroki.

"Is this true, you guys? Is Izumi really dead?"

"There was speculation that Midoriya escaped along with her husband and the other two kids…" Todoroki finally managed to speak. He swallowed hard as the ache in his chest still hadn't subsided. "...but that theory was laid to rest after Shigaraki sent a threatening video to the Heroics Committee."

_**~A Few Days Prior~**_

Detective Tsukauchi put the disc into the computer and turned on the overhead monitor. The room was filled with the heroes and crew that were assigned to the League of Villain's case, including Gran Torino, Nighteye, Best Jeanist, and of course their sidekicks and interns.

The video disc played, and Tomura's scowling expression displays on screen. Normally when he made appearances he tried to look as regal as possible, but this time Tomura couldn't keep his cool.

"As the King of Villains, I demand obedience and excellence from those I work with. As a man I demand punishment for the people who've wronged me and my allies. This man…" The camera pulled back from his face and he walked toward Touya who had been bound and chained, his body torn up and bruised. He lifted him by his hair and shook him.

"That's him." Bakugo pointed a finger at the screen. "That's the man Todoroki and I saw with Izumi at the mall."

"Touya Todoroki… the brother I never knew about because of his estrangement to my family." Shoto grit his teeth. "Wonder what he did to piss Shigaraki off."

"This man," He hoisted Touya up higher. "Had the gall to not only steal the heart of my beloved Queen… but had dared to fail in his duties to protect her."

"What?" Shoto went on alert at those words. "What does he mean by that? Is he talking about failing to keep her hidden?"

"Hush, he's still talking." Nighteye ordered. "Save your questions until we get all the information."

"I told you it wasn't my fault," Touya coughed up blood and looked through his one good eye. "Karma… she was stressed out… the heroes found out where we were, and then she went into labor-"

"SILENCE!" Tomura slapped him across the face and tossed him downward. "I already blame the heroes for plenty, and this is no exception. They will pay for this, and so will you!" Tomura turned his back toward the camera. "Nomu!"

The tall bird like beast walked forward and grabbed Touya up by the head.

"I'm gonna do what I should have done months ago when I found out you and Karma were fucking each other."

"Tomura don't do this," Touya struggled and scraped his nails across Nomu's arm. "I made a promise to Izumi! I promised I would take care of the wouldn't want you to-"

"KARMA IS DEAD!" Tomura shouted at him. "YOU AND YOUR DAMN BRAT KILLED HER!"

The room of heroes and police went silent as the pure fury on Tomura's face set aside any doubts that this was a fabrication.

"Nomu…" Tomura seethed between his teeth. "Off with his head."

"No! Stop! AHHHHHH!" Touya screamed in agony as his skull was crushed , his brains popping out, blood squirting everywhere. His body dropped like a stony and Tomura stood over the corpse, shaking with fury, and with grief.

"I bet you heroes are mighty damn proud of yourselves." He turned back towards the camera, the tears falling down freely. "You think you've won just because you took my queen away from me? You think just because she's dead that you have a shot at beating us!? Think again you pretentious fools!"

The screen went black… and no one could find the words to speak.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"No Way…" Uraraka held her mouth and let out a tiny sob. "She's dead… she's really gone?"

"Doctor Robert Bennett who had delivered the baby said there were complications due to the amount of stress she put herself under. Pregnancy is stressful enough on its own, but being a fugitive, living on the run where everyone knows your face, and still running tactical decisions for other villains… he said it was too much for her condition to handle." Shoto eyed the baby a minute… he walked over and held out his hands for her. "May I?"

Uraraka nodded and she gingerly passed the baby to Shoto. He cupped her gently into his left side, watching her wriggle and take in her surroundings. There was a pang in his chest, something sharper than the grief he'd felt knowing the girl he'd been in love with was dead.

"When All Might told us Izumi was pregnant, everyone had assumed that it was by Overhaul or even Tomura because she had an open relationship with both of them. That video Shigaraki sent proved otherwise. This baby is Touya's and Izumi's baby which makes her my family."

He cuddled her closer, warm and comfortable, the baby girl curled into the crook of his arm, her big green eyes drooping even as they made contact with him. Shoto couldn't help but let out the smallest of smiles. He lifted his head to the class.

"She looks just like Izumi… What do you say, we call her Baby Midoriya for now?"

"Todoroki!" all the girls teared up and gathered around him hugging him and the baby as they sobbed and coddled.

"That was so manly, dude," Kirishima held back tears of his own and glanced to the side when he saw Bakugo start to pull from the group. "Hey Bakugo, aren't you gonna help take care of baby Midoriya too?"

"Why the hell should I?" Bakugo looked back at the sleeping baby and sneered. His own emotions were a spiral of confusion and hurt. He didn't know how to respond to it… so he did what was comfortable, and decided to ignore it all. "As far as I'm concerned, that thing doesn't exist. I'm going to bed." He turned his back once again and stormed off to his room.

_**~The League of Villains: Hideout~**_

"How's your head?" Mr. Compress handed Dabi a bottle of water and some aspirin. He took it gratefully.

"It's fine, at the very least I'll live." he downed the pills and water thirstily. "The final product was more convincing thanks to his rage… so at the very least the pain wasn't for nothing. With the post work Broadcast did to alter my appearance the video has done exactly what i wanted. Touya Todoroki is now dead, and Dabi the villain has returned."

"Which is fine and dandy, but now this means you don't have an alias to protect your little ones." He pointed out.

"I'm not gonna be able to do that anyway looking like this." Dabi pointed out. "At any rate Tomura's agreed to help me in that regard. It'll ultimately be up to the kids on what path they want to take.. But Finnick is my son, and he'll stay with me no matter what happens next." He lifted his head when the double doors of the room opened, and Ace walked in with the kids. "Speaking of which…"

"You're late, Ace." Tomura sat down on his makeshift throne and tapped his fingers on the metallic arms.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but it's not easy sneaking out three children from a busy neighborhood." Ace apologized.

"Whatever… just send them forward." He motioned with his hand and slumped back into the throne.

"Yes, Your majesty." Ace passed Finnick to Kota who held him protectively. He then gave the two a little nudge forward. "Don't be afraid, children. The king won't hurt you."

"Or so you say…" Kota muttered and glanced at Eri. She visibly trembled, and her eyes were full of fear from their situation. "It's gonna be okay, Eri. I'll protect you and Finnick, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kota." For the first time since they'd left England, Eri spoke as if expecting her death right there. The tone made Kota swallow hard. The two of them walked forward, and Dabi stepped up to stand next to Tomura.

"So these are your son and the two kids Karma took in?" He questioned and got a nod of confirmation.

"I see… you!" Tomura crooked a finger at Kota. "Come here, I want to see the baby up close."

Kota swallowed hard but stood tall and stepped foward and into the light. Tomura loomed over him, his hard expression on the child.

"Karma gave her life, to give birth to this baby." Tomura reached out and Kota instinctively took a step back holding his surrogate little brother to his chest. "Oi, do that again and I'll kill you."

Kota's eyes went teary from fear and he looked up at Dabi. Why the hell were they here? Why were they conspiring with these villains? Why couldn't they go back into hiding? Why couldn't they just go home?!

Before Kota could process it, Tomura took the child, the little boy fussing and crying from the jerky motions. From her corner Toga held her ears grumbling.

"Ugh… babies are so annoying, even if they are cute." She lifted her knife. "Can I stab it?"

"Touch my son and I'll burn you alive, Crazy." Dabi warned.

"Are you sure the kid is yours?" Twice asked, jumping into the conversation. "Couldn't it be Tomura's or even that Overhaul guy?"

"No, he's definitely mine." Dabi smiled when Tomura pulled the blanket back and bright red hair fluffed the top of his head "I knew the minute I held him he was mine."

"Yes… I can see it." Tomura's grin spread wide at the baby's cry… he didn't hear sounds of distress or sadness… but instead cries of power. This child was a fighter just as Dabi had said. The child wasn't his, the child had caused the person whom he'd loved most in the world to vanish from it… but it was that simple fact that made Tomura solidify his decision to help raise him.

"The Spawn of Karma. Finnick Todoroki…" Tomura set him in the crook of his arm, surprisingly careful and affectionate towards the child. "I name you the future King of the new world."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**I was gonna wait to finish this until I updated "If Our Hearts Unite" but I got caught up with the storyline and wanted to punch it out while it was still fresh in my head. So yay new chapter! Hoped you liked it!**_

_**Next Chapter: Gigamachia's Revenge**_


	7. Gigamachia's Revenge

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 7: Gigamachia's Revenge**

The news of Karma's death spread like wildfire across the world. The villains claimed her as a Martyr, but the majority of the public saw her as a tragic figure. They saw a young and vibrant teenager who had been led down a dark path that destroyed her life. As for the child that was left behind, the police reported the existence of one, but refused to comment on its location, sex, or paternal parentage.

This, of course, allowed for rumors to spread about what truly happened to the Queen of Villains. Some believed that she didn't die at all and that the heroes were clueless where to find her. Others believed that the heroes that came to collect Karma had killed her in a horrific accident and were using the childbirth as an excuse. Some believed the truth, some sought out the truth and some just didn't care in the slightest.

Whatever the truth, it left a foul taste in Gigamachia's mouth. He'd hunted down the Queen of Villains for months only to be left with this unsatisfying moot point. With the girl dead, just what sort of revenge could he achieve for his master's humiliating defeat?

He went to the only person who could possibly help him. He went to the doctor.

"It was risky of you to find me here, Gigamachia." The Doctor scribbled down notes, his latest creations fermenting in their tubes. "You don't exactly blend in with a crowd."

"I don't know who else to turn to. My existence, everything I've ever done has been for my master." Gigamachia grumbles and sits down, the ground shaking with the weight and force of his movements. "I must avenge him. Tell me how I can avenge him."

"The Queen of Villains is dead by her own volition and lack of virtue." The Doctor told him and spun around in his chair. "If you truly want to serve your master, then you should serve his chosen disciple."

"NO!" He slammed his fist into the ground, shaking the room further and making the doctor panic as his experiments and concoctions threatened to fall and break. "I won't serve Shigaraki Tomura. He not only is an ill fit to lead, but he betrayed the master! He and his followers chose the Queen of Villains over him. I hate him, I won't serve him!"

"That may be true, but he's still the one your master chose to succeed him." The doctor sighed and righted everything. "If you truly want to avenge him, Gigamachia… then you should destroy what's left of Karma's legacy. She has a child, and I hear Tomura plans to raise that child himself and make him his future successor. You should prevent that from happening, because if there's one thing I've learned from the master, is that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. That kid will be the death of the League of Villains, mark my words."

"Where can I find the child?" Gigamachia slowly got to his feet.

"Shigaraki and Dabi have him hidden somewhere in Tatooin where his mother is from." He hands Gigamachia a map and circles the apartments in question. "Be thorough, and just destroy the whole building. No point in mourning the lives of civilians in that area… they'll just get in the way if you try to spare them."

"yes… I shall destroy it all. I will destroy Karma's Legacy."

**~U.A. Dorms~**

Several months had passed subs the arrival of Baby Midoriya and the kids at U.A. had become accustomed to having her live with them in the dorm. They all took shifts after class, taking the time to learn how to change a diaper, bathe her, bottle feed her, burp her, and whatnot. Bakugo was the only one who refused to participate in any of it. He stayed as far away from the baby as he possibly could, and did his best to ignore her very existence.

No matter what anyone said or how hard they tried to convince him, he was bound determined to keep his distance. On a beautiful Sunday morning, He spent all morning training, and building up his muscle. Their second year Sports Festival was only a few weeks away and he was doing all he could to improve his techniques and quirk application. Since his first year at U.A, He'd grown several inches to put himself at a solid 5'10". Todoroki, unfortunately, still had him beat in height, but Bakugo was certain that his strength and agility still far outweighed half n' half. With his daily regimen completed, he was looking forward to spending a quiet Sunday in his room and away from all the chaos and annoyance. He wiped the sweat from his brow and he jogged up the steps to the dorm entrance.

As he opened the front door, he took a swig of his water, and paused when he heard a faint cooing sound at his feet. He glanced down, and his temple throbbed with irritation at seeing Baby Midoriya crawling across the floor, unattended, and making a beeline for the open door.

"Just where do you think you're going, squirt?" He slammed his boot down in front of her, careful not to actually step on the kid. He fully expected the girl to cry, and throw a hissy fit, but she merely looked startled and glanced up at him with big innocent eyes.

They stare at each other for a long time in silence, and then suddenly Midoriya pushed herself up, sitting flat on her butt. She lifted her hands up to him making nonsense baby noises.

"Tch," irritated that she wasn't the least bit scared of him, Bakugo crouched down and stared furiously into her eyes. "Forget it, kid, I'm not picking you up." He held up his hand, explosions popping along his palm. She was startled again, but instead of being afraid her big green eyes lit up and she clapped her hands in applause.

"Baba, Baba!"

"Augh will you just cry, yah stupid midget?" Bakugo let out an aggravated sigh and bowed his head. This kid was too stupid to even get scared when he threatened her. "Fine, whatever." He hoisted her up, the girl letting out a squeal of delight and immediately took a firm grip on his t-shirt. "Where the hell are your babysitters at, so I can beat the crap out of them for leaving you alone?"

He walked into the common room, and his irritation grew when he found Kirishima, Mineta, and Kaminari all sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by baby toys and essentials. Kishima had bows in his hair, Mineta was curled up with a pacifier in his mouth, and Kaminari snored loudly, a teddy bear in the crook of his arm.

"Useless morons…" He looked down at the kid. "Well what should I do with them? Any suggestions, midget?"

"Ba! Ba!" She held her hand out as if mimicking his explosions and then giggled in response to her own idea. Bakugo couldn't help himself, He smirked evilly and lifted up his free palm.

"That's just what I was thinking…" He crouched down setting his hand right next to Kaminari's ear, and then let loose an explosion. The loud noise made Kaminari yelp and roll, his body colliding with Mineta and Kirishima's and his electricity sparing out of control for a hot minute.

Midoriya laughed and applauded the light show.

"Whey… .what happened?" Kaminari sat up letting out a smoky breath.

"Bakugo? Geez!" Kirishima got to his feet. He frowned at the amused look on his friend's face. "That wasn't funny, yah know."

"Yeah you jerk!" Mineta waved his fist. "You could have hurt the baby."

"Hard to do that when she's right here you idiot." He motioned to the laughing baby in his arms. Kaminari looked down at the roasted Teddy Bear in his hands and made a face before tossing it aside.

"Right, our bad." He laughed. "Mr. Aizawa woke all of us up super early because she was fussing. Said that he would add 50 points on our next quiz if we agreed to watch her for the day. We couldn't resist."

"I'm not sure who's the bigger idiot, you guys for accepting that deal, or Aizawa for actually trusting you." He holds Midoriya out. "Humph, but whatever… just take the kid and don't fall asleep this time. From the smell of it I'd say she needs a diaper change so get to it."

"Again!?" Kaminari groaned. "Oh man that's like the 100th time today."

"Do we have any more paper towels left?" Kirishima asked holding his arms out for Midoriya. Bakugo suddenly pulled her away and glared at him.

"Why would you fools need paper towels to change a diaper?"

"Well we ran out of baby wipes and diapers. So we've just been using papertowels to-" Kaminari started to explain.

"HAH!?" Bakugo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE THE KID A RASH? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PARENTING TECHNIQUES HAVE YOU FOOLS BEEN LOOKING UP? NEVER MIND! OUT OF MY WAY, EXTRAS!"

Bakugo stormed past them and into the baby's room. He grabbed the sink tub, towels, and a fresh change of clothes then went into the kitchen.

"One of you losers bring me two t-shirts, and they better be clean!" He filled the sink tub with warm water, making sure the temperature wouldn't be too hot for her. He then stripped the kid down before setting her inside the tub and began bathing her. Kirishima came back with two plain white t shirts, and watched in awe as Bakugo patiently and competently cleaned the baby, and then dried her off.

"Wow, man, I never pegged you to be so good with kids. Most of the time you yell and scream and make them cry."

" Believe me I tried. This stupid kid isn't afraid of me." He laid her out and ripped up the t shirt folding it into a triangle. He put baby lotion and powder on her, so she was nice and fresh, then folded the shirt into a makeshift diaper then put on the All Might onsie he'd found. "There. Go grab the stroller and the kid's diaper bag. We're loading up and going out to buy more supplies."

"Great idea, but I'm due they guys and I can handle it from here. You don't have to force yourself to come with us."

"Like I'd leave you losers alone with the kid after the shit you just pulled." Bakugo snarled.

"Okay, okay, it's just, well you seemed so determined to ignore her before. I just didn't think you cared."

Bakugo looked down at the baby, her eyes bright and hands stretched out waiting for someone to pick her up. Bakugo set his teeth.

"Shut up, I just don't want you morons to get in trouble for not taking proper care of her. The moment we get back from shopping you're on your own again." He picked up Midoriya and shoved her back at Kirishima. "Come on, I don't have all day!"

Midoriya fussed, stretching her arms out to Bakugo as he left the room. Sure whimpered and whined when she got ignored and started to cry.

"There, there,Midoriya…" Kirishima nuzzled and bounced her. "I know you like Bakugo, but he'll be right back." He carried her into her room and gathered up the stuff Bakugo told him to get. He set her in the stroller and picked up an All Might doll waving it in front of her.

Her teary eyes eyed the doll and she reached out to take it. Kirishima smiled thinking that did the trick and then flinched back when she threw the doll in his face.

"Hey! Geez this is so not manly."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Kota pushed Eri on the swing as the two of them played on the playground near the apartment complex they were currently living in. Both of them had become accustomed to living with villains, for the most part, but Touya… or Dabi as he was calling himself... had made it clear that if at any point they couldn't handle being around the villains, then they could leave at any given point.

Kota knew he'd be welcomed back with the Wild, Wild Pussycats despite all he'd done, but Eri had nowhere else to go. Eri was still afraid of Chisaki and had told him she didn't want to go back to that house.

And who could blame her?

So despite his fears, despite his lack of trust in Tomura and the other people in the league, he'd tough it out for Eri's sake, and keep her safe.

"Kota…" Eri murmured his name and dragged her feet to stop the swing. "Do you think, Izumi would have wanted this?"

"No," Kota replied, holding the ropes of the swing just above her hands. "Izumi didn't want this for us. She didn't want us to get involved with her work with the villains. It's why she kept us far away and safe in England for as long as she did."

"So how come Touya brought us here?" She bowed her head, a tear slipping down her cheek. "How come we have to be around scary people like that? How come he's letting that Tomura guy tell him what to do?"

"I don't know… but I think it's because, he doesn't now what else to do." He let go and sat on the swing next to hers. "He's not himself Eri… something in him broke when Izumi died."

"Our family broke…" Eri bowed her head and sniffed. "It's all my fault."

"Huh? What makes you say that? It's no one's fault, Eri, especially yours!"

"It's because Izumi went out of her way to get help from Professor Shield. She asked him to make me a device to help me control my quirk, but instead he told the heroes."

"Dabi still got the device for you," He motioned to her new cuffs which looked like pretty silver bracelets rather than restraining tools. "David Shield is gonna pay for betraying Izumi, Dabi said so."

"That's not the point, Kota, the point is once again my quirk has done nothing but hurt people. Why should I learn to control it when-"

"Eri!" Kota got up and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop it. I told you this isn't your fault, none of it is! Izumi knew the risks of telling David but she did it anyway because she wanted to help you. David Shield didn't have to make your device, but he did anyway because he knew Izumi wouldn't ask him unless it was important. That's not how the heroes found us, that's not why Izumi died, so stop blaming yourself!"

Eri sniffed and stare up at Kota, startled and scared still. He sighed heavily and pulled back to look at his hands.

"I hate quirks, I hate this whole society based on quirks. Heroes Vs. Villains, people hurting and killing each other… it's all so stupid." He clenched his fists. "Izumi hated it too. All she ever wanted to do was help people, no matter who they were. She didn't judge people by whether they were heroes or villains or normal people. She wanted to help everyone. She wanted to help you, and she did."

He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. A confident and bold expression spread on his face.

"Dabi's doing what he can because Izumi's not here... but we are. We should use our quirks to help other people and to make Izumi's dream a reality. That's what she would want from us, Eri. She would want us to use our gifts to help others."

"Mmmm…" Eri smiled and nodded, holding her right wrist and admiring the bracelet. "You're right… thanks Kota."

"You're welcome." He grinned at her and held out his hand. "Come on, I'm getting hungry. Let's go inside and get some lunch."

"Okay…" She ignored his hand and instead just hugged him tight. "Thanks, Kota."

"Uh.. yeah…" he blushed and hugged her back. "Don't mention it."

_**~Bakugo~**_

"WILL YOU IDIOTS STOP GOOFING OFF!" Bakugo snarled as Kaminari and Mineta play dress up with Midoriya. "I swear you two are like a couple of girls the way you fuss like that."

"Aww come on Kaaaa-chan." Kaminari teased and lifted up a frilly pink dress. "Every girl deserves to look cute, even a miniature one."

"Don't call me that!" Bakugo shoved the dress in his face and he glared down at Midoriya. She had the oddest look on her face… a sort of wide eyed stare that made him feel like she was looking right into him. "...and you!" He crouched and pointed a finger at the girl. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Ka….Ka….Ka-cha!"

Bakugo tensed up and his red eyes widened. He watched the smile bloom on her face, and he was suddenly thrown back in time.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_INKO!" Mitsuki Bakugo waved to the green haired woman sitting on the bench. "I thought that was you." _

"_Mitsuki," Inko Midoriya smiled up at her friend. "It's been a long time, how have you been?" _

"_Pretty good, I take it that husband of yours is still doing the overseas gig?" Mitsuki placed a hand on her son's head before he could wander off. "You remember my son, Katsuki?" _

"_Oh, I haven't seen him since he was a baby." Inko beamed. "Hello again, Katsuki-kun." _

"_Hi…" Katsuki grumbled and looked up at his mother with a frown. "Can I go play now? I don't wanna listen to you two talk anymore." _

"_Excuse you?" Mistuki squished his cheeks together making him wriggle and pull away. _

"_Why don't you keep my Izumi company, Katsuki-kun?" She pointed a finger out towards the playground. "That's her in the sandbox." _

"_Oh, how cute is she?" Mistuki ogled the adorable pigtailed girl currently building a sandcastle. "Go on, Katsuki." Mitsuki shoved him in her direction. "Go introduced yourself." _

"_Tch… fine…" Bakugo shoved his hands in his pockets. Anything was better than listening to two old hags talk. He crossed the playground, giving a longing glance to some older boys kicking a soccer ball around. He knew if he went in that direction without at least saying hi to the girl, then his mother would give him hell. So he made his way to the girl, and stood over her. "Hi." _

"_Eh?" Izumi's head shot up from her work and she offered a sweet and shy smile. "Um, hello."_

"_Okay listen," Katsuki crouched so that they were eye level. "My mom told me to play with you, but I really want to play soccer so-" _

"_Oh?" She glanced back at their mothers, saw them watching and then looked back at the boy. "You don't have to play with me if you don't want to. I'm used to being by myself."_

"_Good, then bye." He stood up and turned around. Something fell out of his pocket and Izumi immediately picked it up and stood. _

"_Hey, wait you dropped-" She then saw what she was holding and gasped. "Oh wow! Is this an All Might Keychain?" _

"_Huh?" Bakugo patted his pockets down and he grit his teeth and held his hand out for it. "Hey that's mine! Give it back" _

"_I know, it fell out of your pocket." She held it out to him. "How many times did you put a quarter into the machine to get one? I tried a bunch of times, but I keep getting other heroes. I like those ones too but All Might is my favorite. He's just so cool!" _

_Bakugo took his keychain back, eyed it and then the sparkling look in the girl's eyes. She suddenly was so vibrant and cute talking about All Might. Her excitement made him excited too and he found himself smiling. _

"_Well yeah! Only idiots don't like All Might. He's the best hero in the world." _

"_He is!" Izumi giggled and bounced a bit "I've watched his debut video hundreds of times! I want to be a hero just like him!" _

"_Me too!" Bakugo got in close… and suddenly blushed when he realized how close they were. Her smile was so… bright. _

"_My name is Izumi MIdoriya. What's your name?" _

"_Ka...Ka…" he swallowed hard, not sure why he was suddenly tongue tied. _

"_Ka?" She giggled at that. "That's cute." Her smile softened into one of pure affection. "It's nice to meet you, Kacchan." _

**~End of Flashback~**

"Bakugo… .Oi! BAKUGO!" Kirishima waved a hand in front of his face and then shook him. Bakugo jerked up and away.

"Don't touch me! I can't breathe in this crowd! I'm getting some air!" He whirled away and stormed out of the department store. The minute he was outside he took a long deep breath to get air back in his lungs. The pain in his chest exploded before he could stop it and he brushed tears away."Damn you, Usagi… still trying to shove your way in where you don't belong. Leave me the fuck alone!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

Bakugo glanced up as a rush of people came panicking down a street.

"Villain! There's a villain attacking an apartment complex! There's elderly and children still inside! Please someone help!"

A few blocks down Kota looked out the window of their apartment building as it rumbled and shook. The base started to teeter and peoples were running out and screaming for heroes.

"I didn't sign up for this!" The teenage blonde babysitter that had been hired to look after them grabebd her phone and purse and rushed out. "You brats are on your own!"

"Ah, Hey!" Kota shouted at her and stumbled when the building rocked again. Eri stopped Finnick's stroller from tipping over, the baby boy crying not knowing what was going on.

"Kota what do we do?"

"We need to get out of here, grab what you can! I'll call Touya and-" He flinched as the building shook again. "HURRY!"

"Destroy the legacy… destroy Karma… do it for the master." Gigamachia pound his fist in again the building leaning off to the right and looking ready to tip over with one more solid hit. "AVENGE THE MASTER!"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Uh-oh Spaghettios! Action is imminent! Stay tuned!**_

_**Next Chapter: Bittersweet Memories**_


	8. Bittersweet Memories

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 8: Bittersweet Memories**

"Bakugo wait up! What's going on?" Kirishima panted as he, Kaminari, and Mineta rushed up with the baby carriage in tow. Baby Midoriya clapped her hands and laughed, enjoying the speedy ride.

"Shut up, don't follow me! There's a villain attack in the neighborhood suburbs!" Bakugo announced. He knew the area, recognized the streets and alleys he'd grown up on, and was swamped by nostalgia that mixed with his adrenaline. They ran by his house, and he was grateful that everything looked peaceful and calm there despite the people rushing down the street. Bakugo could hear it now, the thunderous booms of something hitting concrete, the frantic screams, police sirens, and a deep low growling sound coming from a monsterous man beating his fists into the side of an apartment building...It was Usagi's old apartment building.

God when was the last time he took this road? It felt like forever ago.

"Oh yeah… now I remember." Bakugo murmured and his mind thought back to the last time he'd seen this building… when it had been engulfed in flames.

**~Flashback~**

He had followed Usagi on a whim, running after her as she shoved her way through people to get to home. How dare she? He thought muttering to himself about his dislike of her brazen attitude. How dare she challenge him like that in front of their entire class? The stupid rabbit was just setting herself up to fail hard and make an idiot out of herself.

He slowed his running when he saw she'd stopped. Her eyes were looking up the hill with an expression that churned his gut. Something had made her face go white as a sheet, and lose all that confidence she'd boasted with. His eyes followed upward in the direction that she was looking. He saw the smoke, the direction it was coming from, and turned his eyes back. Usagi was gone, already running up the road at a full force sprint. He ran after her.

By the time he caught up to her, she was in a frenzy trying to shove her way through the crowd, screaming for her mother.

"Get Back, young lady, it's not safe!" They shoved her back.

"You don't understand! My mother was in our apartment, she might still be inside! I need to find her!" She tried to push through again, but was met with resistance.

"Usagi!" He screamed at her, and watched her whirl around. She ran to him and he grabbed her by the shoulders trying to steady her. "What's going on?"

"Kacchan!" He remembered her crying, desperately clinging to him. "My mother, she's still inside. We need to call a hero, someone has to help!" He saw the absolute fear in her eyes, the desperate expression on her face, and felt that same fear claw at his own belly.

"They are helping, You need to calm down and let the professionals do their jobs." He tried to calm her but she violently shook him.

"WHAT PROFESSIONALS!? THEY'RE DOING NOTHING! NO ONE IS GOING INSIDE TO LOOK FOR HER!" Hysterical, the girl was down right hysterical. He'd never seen her like this before.

"CALM DOWN!" He shouted at her again. "Going into hysterics isn't going to help!" He pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair as she trembled in his arms. He needed to get her out of here. He needed to keep her calm and find a way to help. Where the hell were all the damn heroes?

"Kacchan…" she whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He looked back down but she was already pushing away from his arms and sprinting for the fire. He sudden sprint must have startled the firefighters because she managed to shove them back and off their feet. "USAGI NO!"

He remembered the crowd closing around him, shoving him back and he struggled to get in front again. She'd only been gone for a few minutes, but it felt like forever. Every second was like torture, watching the hellish flames just build and build even as the firefighters doused water to put it out. The air was thick with the smoke and he kept screaming, and praying for someone to get Izumi out.

_Come on! Stop standing around! Somebody help her! SOMEBODY SAVE HER!_

Relief washed over him when he saw her body and Inko's being pulled out and brought over to the ambulance. He struggled through the crowd to make his way over to her.

"Usagi! Usagi can you hear me? Oi come on, say something damn it" He gripped her hand tight in his, his eyes pleading for her to respond. He let out a shaky breath when she finally opened her eyes. They were glazed over, searching around as if trying to figure out where she was and what was happening. Her head turned away from him, and looked to her mother.

"Hey! This woman isn't breathing!" One of the paramedics called out, desperately trying to feed Inko oxygen. "She's not responding!"

"USE CPR! HURRY!"

"Mom?" Her voice was weak, and her body even more so. She struggled to sit up, and as the situation sunk in became more rigid. She screamed, her raspy voice filled with panic. "MAMA!"

"You, keep her back!" The paramedic ordered as he joined the resuscitation team attempting to save Inko's life. Bakugo did as he was told, and held Izumi against him even as she screamed in horrified tones. For two whole minutes the two of them watched helplessly as the paramedics attempted to breathe life back into Izumi's mother.

...but they failed.

The paramedics lowered their heads in defeat and tossed a white sheet over Inko's body. Izumi collapsed against him, too weak to do anything but scream and cry from the sheer agonizing grief. Shaken to his core he lay his cheek on her hair, tears filling his eyes from his own helplessness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, even knowing she couldn't hear him over her own screams. "I'm so sorry."

It wasn't until later that he realized Inko wasn't the only one that had died that day. His Usagi… his sweet, innocent, and hopeful Usagi… had died in his arms.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"BAKUGO, LOOK OUT!" Kirishima screamed as a thick chunk of debris fell from the roof. Bakugo, with his quick reflexes, snapped to attention and unleashed a quick explosion that reduced the rock to dust.

The explosion caught Gigantomachia's attention and he paused his assault long enough to turn to the crowd. He saw the police cars speeding up the road. Saw the scatter of civilians, and the single lone student who had unleashed his quirk just moments ago.

"You…" he pointed at Bakugo. "Do you serve Karma?"

"Hah?" Bakugo's brow raised. "Karma?"

"I am here to avenge my fallen master by destroying Karma's legacy and followers." He turned directly towards Bakugo. "If you follow Karma, then I shall destroy you as well."

"I don't follow Karma… that woman is dead! Your half baked revenge scheme is pointless!" Bakugo retorted.

"Not, yet… Karma lives on through her child, and those that follow her." Gigantomachia told him. "If you're not in league with her, then be gone." He turned away from Bakugo and raised his fist again, ready to deal another punishing blow.

"Karma's legacy… her child?" Kirishima glanced down at Baby Midoriya who looked up at the building with wide eyes.

Upstairs Kota and Eri held the baby close as they took shelter under a table. The ceiling had collapsed by the door, blocking their escape route. Kota's hand shook as he dialed Dabi's number for the hundredth time, wondering why he and Ace weren't answering their phones.

"Damn it! Answer the phone would yah?" He looked to Eri who cuddled Finnick, hushing him despite having her own fear. He huddled in closer with them and placed a comforting hand atop Finnick's head. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay guys. We just need to stay strong."

"Kota…" Eri whispered looking at him with teary eyes. In that instant, Kota felt the helplessness of their situation. "I wish Izumi were here."

"Me too…" He admitted with a shaky voice and hugged them both. Tears spilled down his face. "Izumi wouldn't leave us… she'd save us no matter what."

"Izumi…" Eri sobbed.

"Izumi…" Kota echoed.

"Please help us!"

Baby Midoriya's face twisted up and turned red as she began to wail. She beat her tiny hands on the stroller, yelling in nonsense baby talk. There was something about the kid's expression that rubbed Bakugo the wrong way. It was as if the kid was trying to get Gigantomachia's attention, trying to stop him from taking his aggression out on the building.

"_I didn't know her for very long." _He recalled Doctor Bennet telling him while looking at the baby girl in his arms. "..._But even I knew Karma was the kind of person who put others' happiness before her own. She could have saved her own life by giving up the child, but she instead chose the more difficult path, hoping to bring about a brighter future. I admired her courage, and now I grieve for the child who's lost such a courageous mother."_

"Like mother, like daughter…" Bakugo whispered and grit his teeth. "Kirishima, get the baby out of here!" He shouted and yanked his jacket off.

"Eh?" Kirishima turned his attention to Bakugo, watching him stretch his arms out. "Bakugo?"

"Get her out of here, and help the police close off the area. I'm gonna stop this freak before he kills someone!"

Without warning Bakugo rushed in without thought or plan. All he knew was that there were people still inside the building who needed help, and a baby on the ground who would scream and cry to get this villain's attention away from them. He couldn't be a hero, let alone the top hero, if he didn't act now!

"This isn't like last time. I'm not gonna wait around, I'm not just gonna stand by while people die. I'm going to kick your ass and protect these people!" Bakugo launched himself in the air and landed on Gigantomachia's face. Spreading his hands out he unleashed two large explosions directly into his eyes. The massive villain screamed in pain and stumbled back and away from the apartment building.

"DUNCE FACE! GRAPE FACE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME RESTRAIN HIM!" He ordered and shifted as Gigantomachia's hands flailed around trying to pull him off.

"How in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Mineta stared wide eyed and pale faced, terrified of the massive villain.

"Just follow my lead, Kaminari!" Mineta pulled balls off his head and uncharacteristically rushed in. He aimed his balls at the fist that flew downward. The moment the fist hit pavement his balls trap it into the concrete. He did the same to the feet, doing his best to keep the villain rooted.

"Oh! I get it!" Kaminari punched his fists together, his energy sparking. "Bakugo get clear of him!" He ran forward and leapt up on the gunked up fist. Avoiding getting stuck himself he climbed up, and slapped his palms right into Gigantomachia's neck and unleashed his power. The giant villain shouted as the shock made him jerk and struggle. He yanked on his fists and feet, the balls remained stuck but the concrete which they were attached to ripped from the ground creating massive pot holes.

"What in the-" Mineta gawked and quickly bolted, narrowly avoiding being squished. The ricochet of Gigantomachia's step sent the small hero flying and skidding through the street. Bakugo, who had propelled himself atop the building, watched with astonishment as Kaminari's lightning did nothing but piss him off.

"Shit, we're in trouble."

Kaminari struggled to stay atop the rampaging villain. He stumbled and jumped into a nearby try, scrambling to get away and out of the villain's devastating range. With his classmate out of harm's way, Bakugo leapt off and propelled forward using his howitzer impact to knock Gigantomachia off balance.

Inside the apartment both Kota and Eri scream as the backlash of Bakugo's Howitzer shattered the windows and sent glass flying everywhere. The baby was howling now, frightened, and confused by all the terror and devastation around him.

Kota's cell phone started ringing, and their hearts jumped. Hopeful Kota scrambled and answered in a terrified voice.

"Touya!"

"Kota! What the hell is going on? What's wrong?" Breathless, and voice filled with worry, Dabi shouted into the phone.

"You gotta help us, Touya! There's a massive villain attacking the apartment and we're trapped inside!" Kota cried. "I don't know what to do!"

"What!?" Dabi turned to look back at Shigaraki. "What kind of villain."

"The monstrous, murderous type! Who cares what kind it is, get us out of here!" He screamed back and gasped as another explosion caused him to drop the phone.

"Kota… KOTA!" Dabi shouted but only got the dial tone. He whirled on Shigaraki. "Tomura! Where's Kurogiri!?"

"Hah? What do you need him for?"

"There's a villain attacking the apartment. The kids are in danger and need to be evacuated out, now!"

"What?" Tomura's face went stoney. He picked up the remote and started flipping through channels. His eyes went sharp when he saw Gigantomachia rampaging through a domestic area.

"Kurogiri…" Tomura spoke with cool fury. "Go collect the children and make sure they're safe. While you're at it send this freak back to hideout center C. He's caused more than enough trouble for today."

"Yes, My King." Kurogiri vanished into his own portal. Tomura then turned to Dabi, the two of them sharing looks of fury and disdain.

"I know who's behind this." He told Dabi. "Call Ace and tell him to meet us at the following address. The three of us are going to pay a visit to a traitor who has a great deal of explaining to do."

**~Bakugo~**

Camera crews took photographs of the devastation left behind from Gigantomachia's rampage. The villain had gotten away, a huge familiar shadow swallowing him up to an unknown location. Bakugo took in the damage, his body bruised and cut up at various points, the worst being his right shoulder which bled profusely.

There were at least two dozen people with minor wounds, another ten with severe injuries, and at least two people were dead. It could have been worse according to the police. Considering the amount of damage that had been delivered to a highly populated area it could have been as bad as the Kamino incident, but their quick response and handle of the situation had prevented any major casualties from occurring.

...but it wasn't enough.

Not only had the villain gotten away, but he'd gotten away after killing two innocent bystanders. Any deaths, any lives taken was a hit to Bakugo's pride and conscience. What could he have done differently, what could he have done to prevent those deaths from happening? Could he have acted faster? Could he have shifted the fight somehow?

Could he have saved her?

Bakugo didn't know how his thoughts had drifted in that direction… but he knew that was the core root of his internal anguish. It had bugged him, nagged at him, haunted him. Could he have done something different that could have saved his childhood friend, and first love?

"_Some days I wish I could just go back, start fresh, and just be with you and everyone in U.A. I could be free to follow my heart and my dreams, but it's all just a fantasy. You taught me that, Kacchan. I'm not capable of being a hero… I never was." _

"I was wrong…" Bakugo held his head as Izumi's voice echoed inside. His eyes took in the devastated apartment building… a building he'd visited so many times in his childhood. "You could have been a hero, you could have lived! You shouldn't have changed!"

_**~Flashback~**_

Izumi opened the door of her apartment and stared up in surprise when Bakugo stood waiting for her.

"Kacchan! What are you doing here?"

"How else was I supposed to talk to you? You've been avoiding me for days, and I wanna know the fuck why!" He eyed the bruising on her cheeks and the dark circles forming under her eyes. "You look like shit."

"Gee thanks," she scowled at him. "I've been avoiding you because I don't want to talk to you. Is that a simple enough explanation?" She brushed past him and shouldered her bag with a slight wince. "If you'll excuse me, I've got someplace to be."

"Where? The damn hospital? Hold on just a damn minute-" he grabbed her wrist and kept her from walking any further. "What the hell is going on with you? You're disappearing after school, avoiding me like the plague, and now you've got bruises all over the place. I overheard our moms talking yesterday and from the sounds of it you've been giving her attitude, this isn't normal Usagi, so what gives?"

"Let go of me!" She struggled against the hold and whirled around to face him. "It's none of your business what I do, Kacchan. You've never cared about what I do in my spare time before, so why give two fucks now?"

"Did you just-" he looked at her surprise. "Did you just curse?"

"Y-Yeah, so? I've got a right to when you're being a prick to me." She slapped his hand away.

"And I've got a damn right to be a prick when my pet keeps trying to run away from me!" He snagged her by the front of her shirt. "You've always been so god damn obedient, following me around, writing stupid little notes in your stupid little notebook, and worshipping the ground I walk on. Now all of a sudden you're sick of me?"

"Yeah! That's right!" She grabbed his wrist glaring up at him. "I"m sick of being your stupid pet, I'm sick of you treating me like a nuisance, I'm sick of you, our classmates, and everyone else I know looking at me like I'm worthless!" She shoved away finally, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm just plain sick, Kacchan."

Bakugo stayed silent for a minute, not sure how to react to these words. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

"I don't fucking understand you. If you were so miserable before then you should have told me. You never complain, you never asked for me to change. You always follow me… no matter what... So what the hell changed?"

"I did…" Izumi lifted her chin up, even as the tears spilled out. "I've changed, Kacchan. So get used to it, or get lost."

_**~End of Flashback~**_

She'd changed… because of him. It was his fault for not being a better friend, for making her feel useless, for discouraging her dream and putting her down all the time.

What kind of hero was he that he drove his childhood friend, his first love to make such a drastic change to herself? If he'd been more supportive, if he hadn't been so damn protective and possessive of her then she would still be here. She may not have become a hero, and still be quirkless, but at least she would still be alive.

"Those cuts look bad, Ground Zero." A paramedic took his arm. "Why don't we patch those up?"

"Yeah, whatever…" he limply followed and sat down in the back of an ambulance while his wounds were tended. All the while he continued to let the guilt eat at him. Let the images of the past flash through his mind like a movie, over and over.

"Hey!" Bakugo lifted his head as Kirishima pulled up with the baby stroller. "Someone was worried about you." He grinned and hefted Baby Midoriya up and out.

"Kacha! Kacha!" She held her arms out smiling up at him.

"Don't…" Bakugo whispered as his heart ached. "Don't call me that and smile like I'm your favorite person." He felt his bottom lip tremble and bit down on it. "I hate you… I fucking hate you! Don't you understand that you twerp?!"

The tears slipped out before he could stop them. Kirishima motioned for the paramedic to go as Bakugo's walls began to crumble. Once they were alone Kirishima placed the baby in his arms and then wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"We all miss her, man. Despite everything she did, Izumi was our friend. Which is why we owe it to her to take care of her kid."

"Kuso…" Bakugo spat but held the baby preciously to him. Her tiny fingers curled into his shirt, tugging. He bowed his head and lay his head over the baby's soft green curls. The tears fell more freely now as he finally let the grief out. "Usagi… Usagi…" he whispered the name over and over but it just didn't feel right. On a choking sob he spoke a name he hadn't in years.

"Midori."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Sorry it took so long for this update. I've been giving some much needed attention to be DBZ fics and trying to get those updates going. Hope you're enjoying this so far. **_

_**Next Chapter: Terrible Twos**_


	9. The Terrible Twos

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Author's Note: I want to thank my reader for creating such wonderful fan art for me on Instagram. It was such a wonderful surprise to see and I look forward to seeing more of your work! **

**Chapter 9: The Terrible Twos**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you sit, doctor." Tomura stood front and center in front of the good doctor. At his back were Ace, Touya, and Kurorgiri. "Disloyalty is cause for punishment, and giving Gigantomachia the information you did not only put my future prodigy in danger, but also put Gigantomachia on the hero's radar. I need him as a last resort, and making the heroes aware of him is going to cause trouble."

"You have to understand my predicament, Shigaraki." The doctor tried to remain calm, but swallowed hard knowing full well any of the men in the room could overpower and kill him. "Gigantomachia came to see me, he was adamant about getting his revenge. Had I said nothing he would have destroyed my lab and all my research. Your protege would have been a small sacrifice for the sake of groundbreaking science."

"A small sacrifice?" Touya snarled, flames flickering over his palms. "He's a baby for fuck's sake! You sent a bloodthirsty beast after a harmless kid, and call that a small sacrifice, you fucking psycopath!?"

"Read the room, son of Endeavor, we're villains." The doctor shouted back at him his temper mixed with fear. "Even your dead wife killed innocents in the name of her advancements, or did you forget the Kamino incident?"

"There's a difference and a purpose in the way we handle things, old man!" Touya shoved a finger in the doctor's face. "The heroes are our enemies, not each other. Karma got rid of All for One because he couldn't understand that concept. Don't make the same mistake as him and turn is into your enemies!"

"Karma got rid of All for One because she was afraid of him! She was nothing but an ungrateful child who cried and threw a tantrum because she couldn't be a hero!" The doctor stood up to him. "She had gifts, and determination, I'll give her that, but her ideals were anything but logical!" He paced around. "The only reason All for One wanted to recruit her was to turn her hatred for society into a weapon against All Might and the other heroes… but then the smarmy brat got delusions of grandeur and look where she ended up!"

"You miserable little," Dabi snagged him by the throat ready to burn the old man to cinders but Tomura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Dabi. We need him alive still. The children are safe, and the doctor has learned his mistake…" Tomura glares at him, his ominous presence putting the fear of god into the doctor. "Right?"

"Yes, Shigaraki, ah Your Majesty." He quickly corrected himself. "Please forgive me for my selfishness."

"Tch, learned your lesson my ass!" Dabi shoved the doctor back then stuck his hands in his pockets. "Since when have you been so calm and collected, King?"

"Karma taught me that in order to be a good King, I had to be a smart king. A smart King does not kill on a whim or a fancy. If you're going to kill someone their death must have significance or it's just a waste of precious life."

Tomura scratched his neck a little looking down at the doctor with the wrath of god in his eyes.

"It is by her philosophy that I grant you full pardon, doctor. Your death would be a waste of your talents, and only hinder my plans." He paused, his voice going low and deadly. "However... cross me again, and nothing will save you from my wrath."

"Y-yes, Sire." He clears his throat. "I understand."

"Good, now that that's settled you can make up for your serious mistake by completing the assignment I have for you."

"Assignment?" The doctor fidgeted, still a bit wary, but the worse of his anxiety bypassed.

"Does this have anything to do with the "packages" we picked up earlier today?" Ace wanted to know. "It wasn't easy acquiring them, so I'd sure as hell would like to know what they're for."

"I am also curious, My King." Kurogiri watched Tomura pace across the metallic floor to a large crate.

"Dabi and I made a deal when he decided to rejoin our ranks. I was to help ensure the safety and wellbeing of his son, and the two children he adopted. He would provide us access to the income Karma was building through donations from various corporations. Together we would utilize our strengths, build a powerful force to counter the rising heroes… and fight against our common enemies."

He kicked the crate over, Two bodies toppling out. One of them was David Shield, bruised up and unconscious, the other was Kai Chisaki, AKA Overhaul.

"Doctor," Tomura turned and spread out his hands. "Allow me to introduce you to your two new playmates." He nodded to Dabi who pulled a familiar flash drive out of his pocket and placed it in the doctor's hands. "I trust you'll enjoy your time together."

_**~Later~**_

Kota and Eri's heads shot up when Kurogiri's warp opened up in the middle of the living room. The safehouse they'd been taken to was tucked safely in a quiet neighborhood far away from any major city. The only heroes around were d-listers who handled minor cases. There hadn't been a villain attack in decades, and thus things were laxed and the perfect cover.

The house itself was old fashioned with tatami mat floors, sliding doors, and older wood and brick architecture. There was a meditation garden, a tranquil stream and a pretty cherry blossom tree right in the backyard. Everything about the place screamed Japan.

"Touya!" Kota shouted, both kids running up as Touya walked out of the warp. He immediately crouched gathering both kids in his arms and holding on.

"You guys okay? Are you hurt?" He pulled back and noticed the bandages and bruises. His heart twinged. "Where's Finnick?"

"Right here," Magne comes in looking a bit frazzled while patting Finnick on the back. "He was fussing so Compress and I are taking turns feeding him." He made a face when the baby burped and spat up on the towel. Eww here I pass the torch." He puts Finnick in Touya's arms.

"Finnick…" Touya gathered his son close, his eyes frantically searching for any damage or injury. The cuts and scrapes on Eri and Kota had twisted him up inside. If he found anything on Finnick, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Kota had called him at least a half a dozen times before he'd finally seen the missed calls. Nearly an hour of panic and fear had gone by before the frightened kids were rescued. Just what kind of father was he prioritizing his missions above his kids?

He wanted to cry, was pissed that his current physical body couldn't give him the damn satisfaction to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you guys."

"Don't apologize, Touya. It couldn't be helped." Kota pat his back supportively. "You couldn't have known that anyone would target us."

"It doesn't matter… Izumi left you guys in my care and I ignored you. You two should be pissed off at me, you shouldn't be speaking to me." He looked at Kota, a mix of surprise and misery in his eyes. The look made Kota's insides feel funny.

"It's whatever…" Kota shrugged it off and looked away. "We're still alive."

"He's right, you saved us," Eri hugged his arm and lay her head on his shoulder. "You and Kurogiri came for us, and we're safe now. That's what matters."

"No it's not… I promise all three of you things are gonna be different. No more teenage babysitters, no more ignoring your phone calls. You're my number one priorities from now on." He stood up and looked down at his son. "I won't be like my old man… I won't be so focused on my revenge and the past that I lose sight of what's important."

Eri smiled and hugged Touya's leg. Touya was saying exactly what Kota was. They all needed to focus on what was important and that was each other.

"I hate to interrupt your touching family moment…" Shigaraki spoke up and all heads turned to him. "...however there is still the question of whether or not these two are staying" He points to Kota and Eri.

"Ah, that's right…" Touya sighed heavily and collected himself. He took a long deep breath to get calm again.

"You're sending us away?" Kota looked concerned. "Is it because of what happened?"

"It might be for the best, Kota. The way things are shaping up, it's only going to get more dangerous. Finnick is my son so he belongs here with me, but you two have a choice." He lay a hand on Kota's head. "I want to do right by you. You both have families that can take care of you, and be there for you."

"Maybe I do, but Eri doesn't!" Kota glared. "Don't make her go back to the Hassaikai. We rescued her from there in the first place, remember?"

"Things are different there now. Overhaul is gone, and her grandfather is awake and things are stable again. Izumi saw to that before she left."

"She did?" Kota looked down at his feet and then at Eri. The girl folded her hands together, twiddling her thumbs in a habit she must have picked up from Izumi. "Eri?"

"I…" She fisted her hands together, and her eyes went hard. She lifted her head up to Dabi and the other league members. "I want to stay."

"Are you sure, Eri? Things are going to be the same as they were in England. They're not gonna be as cheerful, or as relaxing. Even though I said you guys are still my number one priority I'll be gone, a lot."

"I'm okay with that… because even if you're gone, you'll always come back if we need you, right?" Eri grabbed his hand, her big eyes pleading with his. "I want us to be a family, just like Izumi promised. Please, Touya."

"Eri…" He felt Kota on the other side of him and looked to him next.

"If Eri's staying then so am I. I'm her knight after all, it's my job." He clenched his fists, eyes full of determination.

"This isn't a game, children." Ace knelt in front of the two of them. "I know you want to stay with Touya, and be a family, but you have to understand that everyone in this room is a villain. We're going to continue to commit crimes, go against heroes, society, and the general consensus of good in the world. If you stay, you'll be expected to accept, and be included in that.

"You guys do all that for a reason, right?" Kota turned serious eyes on him. "You don't just kill, and do bad stuff just for the fun of it right?"

"The league of villains," Tomura spoke up, "is dedicated to making the world easier for people like us to live in. Everything we do here is for a purpose."

Though he was scared, though Kota knew there was no going back once he agreed… he just couldn't back away from this. Eri was determined to stay, determined to remain with the people who'd saved her, and made her happy. Touya was staying in order to be with the people who had been family to Izumi, and to have others who could help take care of his son. So long as Eri, Touya, and Finnick stayed, then so would he.

"Then I'm in…" Kota held out his hand to Tomura. "Make me a villain too."

Tomura eyed the little boy's hand, and then into his eyes. His scared lips parted in a smile and he reached out with his gloved hand and closed it around Kota's.

"Welcome to the League."

_**~Two Years Later~**_

Graduation approached quickly, and a mix of excitement and nostalgia took over the students in Class 3A. Soon all of them would be-0o out in the world as working heroes, no more school, no more second tries or room for mistakes. Once they stepped out, there was no going back to a more simplistic life. Through the ups and downs, through the chaos, the rush, the thrill, and the headaches, every single person in their class stood tall and determined to carry on.

"MIDORI! DAMN IT BRAT GET BACK HERE!" Bakugo screamed down the hall as a squealing and laughing green bullet zipped down the hallway and away from the storming Bakugo behind her.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Midori laughed and circled around the couch and went underneath. It's occupants, Kirishima and Denki, were well used to Bakugo's rage and immediately abandoned the piece of furniture to avoid being flipped up and off.

"Stop calling me that you little brat!" Bakugo flipped the couch up grunting when he saw she'd slipped away. His eyes darted around and he spotted her making a break for the door. "Oh no you don't!"

Midori laughed, thinking she was home free she stood up on her tiptoes to grab the door handle, but a pair of hands snagged her around the waist. Bakugo raced in, eyeing Todoroki who now held the child on his hip.

"Icy Hot! That little devil is mine to punish, hand her over!"

"What did she do wrong?" Shoto asked curiously, smiling when Midori cuddled right in, her tiny arms hugging his neck.

"She threw one of my grenades out the window and blew up the left side of the dorm!"

"Huh, so that's the sound I heard earlier. You really shouldn't leave your hero items unattended, Katsuki." Shoto pointed out. Somewhere between second and third semester he'd gotten into the habit of calling bakugo by his first name. Of all the people in the school it was Bakugo he familiated with the most.

"I didn't! That little thief got into my closet. She's going through everything of mine; clothes, boxes, photo albums, notebooks! She's a menace!"

"She's just a kid, Katsuki."

"Just a kid my ass!"

As Bakugo continued to argue with Shoto, Midori watched with a little sly smile. She looked down at the picture she'd taken from his box. Inko knelt beside a sandbox smiling as a young Bakugo and Izumi built a sandcastle together.

At two years old she couldn't voice why she felt compelled to go through Bakugos things… but his and Shoto's room were the only places she felt comfortable being in. Once inside she admired everything in it, felt a connection, felt attachment and curiosity, and couldn't stop exploring. She recognized Bakugo's scent, recognized his handwriting, saw him in pictures and recognized the places he'd been to.

It made her curious to go outside, to revisit these places and figure out why she knew them, why she remembered them. As for the grenade, she'd found it by accident in her random search… and when the pin fell out had tossed it out the window in instinct.

"Give me that, you little thief." Bakugo yanked the picture from Midori's hand and her face immediately twisted up, tears filling her green eyes. "Don't you dare start crying, Midori." He pointed a finger at her. "Don't you do it!"

"Baka… Baka… BAKA!" Midori bawled and Shoto sighed, patting her back and giving Bakugo a death glare.

"Now you've done it."

"Hey, we can't just give the little twerp everything she wants. She'll just wind up spoiled and demanding when she gets older."

"Like you?"

"ICY HOT!" Bakugo boiled but shoto turned his back to him walking into the common room where Midori's supply bag was. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to visit my mother, and I'm taking Midori with me. Mom's been wanting to meet her." He explained coolly and hooked the bag over his shoulder.

"Mama?" Midori's cries quieted. "We see Mama?"

"Yeah," Shoto smiled and brushed a thumb over her tears. "We're gonna go see my mom."

"Your mama…" Midori sniffed and the tears continued to fall. "My mama… where's my mama?"

Shoto went a bit blue faced as Midori's tears increased.

"Uh oh… I didn't think about that reaction."

"Nice going Icy hot, we've managed to go two years without mentioning Izumi to her, and you finally opened that can of worms."

"What should I do?" He pat Midori's back as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Tch, how should I know?" Bakugo looked down at the picture he'd taken from Midori. The memory of him and Izumi first meeting was still fresh in his mind. "Ugh… I fucking hate kids. Here." He knocked Midori gently on the head. "Here's mama… stop your damn crying, Midori."

Midori sniffed and eyed the picture. She reached out with her tiny hand and took the picture holding it to her and then reached out with both arms for Bakugo. Appeasing her Bakugo picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I got mad, but you gotta learn not to take things that don't belong to you, okay pipsqueak?"

Midori nodded and looked down at the picture again. She still wanted to cry, but knew if she wanted to keep the picture she had to stop. She traced a finger over Inko's face a final tear slipping down.

"Mama."

_**~League of Villains~**_

"Ow!" Twice held his forehead, the cup little Finnick had thrown at him crashing to the floor and the contents pouring out. "That tickled you twerp!"

"You're not very good at this babysitting thing, are yah twice?" Kota teased from the couch, a video game in his hand as he hung upside down on the couch. Eri sat on the floor drawing quietly. Both of them had grown taller in the past couple years, their limbs and torsos longer, their facial features becoming more prominent.

"He's better than Toga," Eri pointed out and searched for a new color. "She couldn't even change his diaper."

"When's Touya supposed to be coming back from his mission?" Kota asked, turning his game off. "Tomura promised that once he did that he'd finally let us in on what they've been doing the past couple years."

"Patience, little ones," Twice told them in a sing-song voice, readying a second sippy cup. "Good things come to those who are patient. GAH!" He fell back when Finnick launched his dinner plate at him, his entire mask covered in mashed potatoes and peas. "...FUCK PATIENCE!"

"LANGUAGE!" Both Kota and Eri scolded, and then smiled as Kurogiri's warp formed in the living room. "They're back!"

"Sorry it took so long," Dabi walked out setting boxes down and then crouched with his arms open so the two kids could engulf him in hugs. "The procedure took longer than expected."

"Procedure? What procedure?"

"Take a look for yourself." Dabi smiled, and he removed his jacket and held up his arms to show the unmarred skin. "Notice anything different."

"Your scars!" Eri touched the skin with an awed expression. "They're all better again."

"That's not the only change… but I'll explain that later. Right now I've got a gift for you guys." He stood up and walked over to his son. Finnick was all smiles at the sight of him and he held up his arms.

"Up! Papa up!"

"Up you go, kid." Touya kissed his son's temple and put him on his hip. "Kota, Eri, see those boxes there? There's clothes for both of you in there. Go get changed and meet me back here once you're dressed. Tomura's agreed that it's time we show you guys what we've been working on."

"Kay!" They both grin and pick up the boxes and hurry off to change. Touya looked down at Twice covered in juice and mashed food and he had to smirk.

"I take it you guys had a good time."

"Suck my dick, Dabi." Twice flipped him off but then switched it to a thumbs up. "We had a blast!"

"Be grateful he's still quirkless. Both Izumi and I have fire based quirks in our genes, more than likely our son will be the same, and you'll have to start wearing fireproof uniforms."

"I shudder the thought," Twice hugged himself then jumped to his feet. "I can't wait!"

"Touya these are so cool!" Kota rushed in and modeled off his new outfit. "It looks just like yours, it's even got the jacket but with water symbols on it." He turned around showing off the ocean wave on his back.

"Looks like a good fit." He set Finnick down on his feet and pulled Kota in by the duster. "Let's fix this collar though. You don't wanna go around looking lame with a high collar, right?"

"Touya?" Eri walked out, a blush on her cheeks and her hands fisted in the skirt of her costume. "Does this look right?"

Touya glanced up and his eyes flickered with emotion a moment. The outfit Tomura had chosen for Eri resembled Izumi's original Karma costume, with the black skirt, leggings, and frilly blouse. The style was very lolita and suited Eri well, but the similarities in the costumes still gave him a jolt.

"You look great." He cleared his throat and ruffled both of their hair. "Time for the final touch." He pulled out hats for them both. Kota's resembled his old red one, but was black with blue spikes. Eri's was a little top hat that would cover her horn and had a Queen's chess piece embroidered with white lace.

"There, now you guys are ready."

"Mine… mine…" Finnick held up his hands pouting.

"Sorry little man, but you'll get yours soon enough." he picked Finnick up, tapping his chin when it began to wobble. "Now's not the time for a tantrum kid. We've got an appointment to keep."

He turned towards the warp leading the kids inside. They reappeared in the Doctor's laboratory, Tomura standing beside the doctor looking over a large computer with lab results. Across the room was a weary looking David Shield typing away on a laptop and looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Ah, the new generation has arrived." Tomura turned around to face them. "You both look good. Do you approve of your league costumes?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. King." Eri curtseyed, something she'd been practicing since seeing it on TV. It seemed to make Tomura happy so she did it as often as she could. Kota in turn bowed to him.

"Excellent, and how's our young prodigy doing?" Tomura stepped up to Finnick smliling at him. The boy shied into his father's hold but Touya bounced him a little to let him know it was okay.

"Growing stronger everyday. I found Twice on the floor covered in food. I imagine once he gets old enough to train he'll be more than a handful."

"Good to hear… now then you two older kids have been with us long enough to be let in on our little secrets. Once we're done, you'll both choose an alias in which you will go by, and be given your very first assignments."

"We're ready, your majesty!" Kota stood tall.

"Good. Now then Eri, Professor Shield over here has been working hard on perfecting new items we'll be using with your quirk. The little bit of training Kurogiri and Touya have been putting you through have given you more control than before… but this new one will be even better."

"I look forward to it, your majesty." Eri turned her eyes to David Shield and gave him a little bow too. "Thank you for your assistance, Professor."

David turned his weary eyes to her, and his smile was weak and sorrowful.

"I do what I can."

"As for you Kota…" Tomura turned to the young knight. "You've been put through some combat and endurance training, and you've made significant progress on your own quirk."

"Eh, I'm alright." He flicked up his finger forming a small ball of water and made it bounce from finger to finger.

"Yes, but Touya and I feel that your quirk just isn't enough on its own. You need a boost and we've been working on selecting another quirk for you."

The little ball of water vanished and formed a puddle on the floor.

"Another quirk? Are you gonna turn me into a Nomu?" Fear showed in his eyes but Touya placed a comforting hand on his head.

"No, Kota, this procedure is different. I had my doubts too, but we tested it on me first to make sure it wouldn't hurt you."

"On you?" Kota looked up surprised. Dabi smiled and he set Finnick down and he placed his hand on a nearby table, it broke to pieces, and reshaped into an elaborate metal statue.

"Look familiar?"

"Yes!" Eri spoke up holding her arms in a triggered reaction. "You have HIS quirk. How? Why?"

Dabi motioned to one of the tanks, floating inside it was Kai Chisaki.

"He had a powerful quirk, but Izumi made it to where he couldn't use it anymore. The copying procedure the Doctor has perfected allows someone's quirk to be copied, stored, and transferred to another person."

"Amazing… you can really do that?" Kota looked to the old man who had been quiet this whole time.

"Of course… All for One has his own method of taking and giving quirks, but it proved dangerous and inefficient when sustaining the subject. My procedure is far safer, and will help the quirks be more genetically compatible to the body."

"Kota, we've chosen a quirk for you." Touya knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder. His face was surprisingly serious. "However, it's your choice whether to accept it."

"Why wouldn't I?" He looked at Touya confused, his nerves started to shaken when Touya pulled him down the line of tanks and set him in front of another. Kota's eyes went wide as saucers.

Inside the tank was the corpse of Muscular. The very same villain who had killed his parents, and had tried to kill him before Izumi rescued him.

"You… want to give me HIS quirk?" Kota took a step back, his eyes wide and teary as the bad memories flashed in his mind.

"I know it'll be a challenge for you, Kota, given your past." Tomura lay a hand on Muscular's tank. "However, this man stole your parents from you. He's the source of everything bad that has ever happened to you. It's only natural that you should take that source… and make it your strength."

Kota looked down at his hands, his entire body shaking at the very thought of possessing such a quirk. What if it was too much for him to handle? What if he became obsessed with power and wound up just like the very man he hated?

"_The whole reason why people hates villains is because of creeps like this. Selfish dangerous assholes who use their quirks to hurt people. It puts those of us actually trying to change the world for the better to shame!" _

"_I see life as a game with challenges and obstacles you have to face. It's frustrating, and painful at times… but it's so satisfying when you win." _

"Izumi…" Kota whispered her name and took a deep breath. He looked up at the man who had destroyed his life. "I'll do it!"

Tomura nodded in approval.

"Good, then it's settled. Have either of you decided on your aliases or would you like to wait?"

"I have…" Kota walked past him to stare up at Muscular. He decided upon almost instantly after accepting to take on the quirk. "Instead of being scared of monsters, I shall become one." He whirled around giving them all a big smirk. "Call me, Leviathan."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**I apologize for the long wait on this fic. I ran into a small block because I felt the chapter was too short and skipping too much time in sections so I kept trying to add scenes and get some depth to the situation and it became a jumbled mess. Hopefully it was worth the wait and I'll do my best to upload the next chapter much quicker. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Outcast Prodigy**_


	10. The Outcast Prodigy

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 10: The Outcast Prodigy**

It was graduation day and All Might bounced Midori on his knee while proudly watching each and every member of Class 3A come up to receive their diplomas. Mirio sat beside him in full hero gear, arms crossed and chin lifted proudly.

"Hard to believe I was in their shoes not that long ago." Mirio beamed. "I've worked so much over the past couple years that it feels like a decade."

"You've done well for yourself Mirio, and you're already in the top twenty in the hero ranks." All Might pat his shoulder. "I couldn't have asked for a better successor."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me coming from you. Sir thinks I should go to America for a time, and I think I will."

"Call Melissa, she's settled down there now I'm sure she can find you an agency to work with for a time."

"I'll do that. I've been worried about her ever since we found out her father disappeared. I'm certain the league's behind it, but we haven't been able to find any clues."

"Dave…" All Might sighed and looked down at Midori who watched the stage with wide beaming eyes. "His involvement with Karma must have gotten him kidnapped, or worse. I'd hate to think what they've done to him."

"Then let's not." Mirio touched his shoulder. "Leave finding David Shield to me, All Might. I'll volunteer for the case when I go to America, and I won't stop until I find his whereabouts. I want to give both you and Melissa some peace of mind."

"I very much appreciate that, Togata." He returned his attention to the stage, watching Shoto collect his diploma and bow. "I hear young Bakugo and Todoroki have decided to remain interns under Nighteye."

"Yes, Ground Zero and Endurance are already making names for themselves. It won't be long before either of them go solo." Mirio boasted. "I've got some major competition coming my way. I better not mess up."

_**~Dorms~**_

"Well guys this is it…" Uraraka sighed as she looked up at the building with misty eyes. "We're all going our separate ways from here."

"We've been together for three years," Yaoyorozu brushed away tears of her own. "It feels so much longer."

"Hey!" Tohru picked up a camera. "Let's take a group photo in front of the dorm as a keepsake."

"Good idea! Get it set up, I'll go grab Bakugo and Todoroki." Uraraka ran back inside just as the elevator door opened and the devils themselves stepped out with duffle bags across their shoulders. "Hey there you two are! Come on we're gonna take a group photo and we need everyone from the class together."

"Seriously, pink cheeks?" Bakugo groaned. "The old hag has been taking photos of me all day, I'm sick of it."

"Oh, come o, don't be like that Bakugo!" She grabbed his arm holding on even as he squirmed. "Everyone needs to be in it, it's a momento." Suddenly she got a glint in her eyes and pulled out her ace in the hold. "I thought Midori might like to have one."

"Hah?" He stopped struggling. "Why would the brat want one? She's barely two, she won't remember any of this."

"That's exactly my point. We'll remember her, but after today there will be another whole new generation of students at this school. I want her to remember us even if it's through a photograph. I want her to look at it and know, even if she doesn't remember all the details, that she was friends with us."

Bakugo's face softened and he gave a heavy sigh while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're such a sap, pink cheeks. Fine, let's get this over with. Icy Hot and I have got a train to catch."

"Great!" They walked outside, Mina and Tohru setting up a tripod as everyone else collected together, Iida assigning everyone to a pleasant composition. Midori mingled around them, with Aizawa's careful eye on her from the sideline.

Bakugo stood on the first step with Shoto beside him. Midori immediately ran to them, bouncing in her dress shoes. The cute outfit the girl's had put her in, a red dress with white frilly socks, just added to her adorable look.

"Kacchan! Shoto! Up! Up!" She held her arms out to them. Her face was all smiles, which made them both wonder if Midori was even aware of what was going on right now. Bakugo acted first, picking her up then positioned her between himself and Shoto. Midori cuddled her cheek to Bakugo's then stretched her hand out for Shoto. "Too far!"

"Bossy little brat," Bakugo grunted as Shoto stepped in closer, hooking his arm around Bakugo making him grunt more. Their shoulders touched and he pressed his face on the other side of Midori's.

"Better?" He asked, peeking around to look at Bakugo's reddened face. Midori giggled in response. The rest of the class crowded in and the picture was taken. Everyone had a chance to peek at it, Midori being the last and she held the camera with Shoto's help smiling at the image inside.

"Dat's me!" She pointed a finger at herself.

"Sure is," Shoto smiled and rubbed the top of her head. He glanced up at Tohru. "Mind sending me a copy of this? I'll print it out and give it to her when I come back to visit."

"Sure thing, I was gonna send everyone a copy since I snagged everybody's new e-mails." Tohru waved her phone, and though no one could see, there were definitely tears in her voice. "Wow guys, I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so." Kirishima hooked an arm around Sero and Kaminari. "Sure gonna be lonely without you guys around… Now that we're all adults let's make sure to meet up now and again for drinks or something."

"Sounds great!" Uraraka nodded and then knelt down beside Midori. "It was great getting a chance to be with you, Midori." She pet her hair, tears welling up in her eyes. "We'll all come back and visit when we can, so be sure to stay sweet and remember us, okay?"

"Why you cry?" Midori frowned and squished her cheeks together pushing them up. Midori beamed at her when it made the face funny. "I like you happy!"

"Uwahhhh!" Uraraka cuddled her close sobbing now. "Midori-chan! I'm gonna miss you!"

"We all are," Yaoyorozu agreed and had to pry Midori away in order to get a hug of her own. One by one the kids of Class 3A said their goodbyes to the little girl… until only Todoroki and Bakugo were left.

Shoto stepped up, kneeling down he pulled something out of his pocket.

"This belonged to your mother, Midori." He cupped it in his hand, his face sober and eyes sad. "One day when you're older we'll talk about her… until then I think this is the best representation I have of her." He opened his palm, and the glittering gold medal from their first year sports festival gleamed back. Midori's eyes went wide with pure female admiration. "Keep it safe."

Midori held it, confused but slowly grasping what was happening, her smile began to fade. When Bakugo crouched down her eyes looked up pleadingly.

"Kacchan go away?"

"Yeah, I'm going." He rubbed the top of her head between the pigtails. "Icy Hot and I are heroes now, so stop being a brat, behave yourself, or we'll come punish you yah trouble maker."

Midori's eyes misted over with tears, but they didn't fall. She nodded obediently at his words.

"You promise? You promise to come back?"

His face warmed, and a rare genuine smile spread across his lips. He held out his pinky and she took it with hers.

"I promise, Midori."

Midori's eyes widened and glazed over as that exact phrase rang alarm bells in her head. She saw flashes and images of a young Bakugo making a similar promise, of his confident smile, his infectious laugh, and impressive back. She watched that back now, walking away from her tall and strong.

She'd always been afraid that he'd leave her behind.

The medal Todoroki had put in her hands fell to the floor and the tears fell as she ran after Bakugo.

_No… you can't leave! You promised we'd stay together! You promised we'd become heroes together! Kacchan… Kacchan…_

"Don't go!" Midori screamed and cried even as Aizawa plucked her up and started carrying her inside again. "Don't leave me behind!"

_**~2 years later~ **_

Midori bounced the soccer ball as she came down the hallway of the new class 1A dorm. She'd become somewhat accustomed to the life at U.A. or at least as much as any four year old could. The occupants of the dorm were always changing and her guardians were always so busy that she was often left alone with little to keep herself entertained. She got really good at solo activities like solitaire, drawing, and even juggling a soccer ball with her feet. Some of those things were really difficult at first, but the more time she spent on it the easier it got.

The alone time also left her opportunities to explore, and poke into areas that not any normal kid her age could do. When Uncle Aizawa took her to the main campus she liked exploring the rooms, her favorite being the support course room. They always had all kinds of interesting stuff in there, and the teacher encouraged her curiosity.

Still it wasn't the same as having friends.

She was lonely, and wanted kids to play with for a change. She hoped that someone among the new crop of students would play with her. She wanted someone who could teach her new things and praise her when she did them well. She wanted to try real games like Soccer where you had more than one person kicking around the ball. It sounded challenging and fun, especially with older kids.

She heard the voices of two students coming from the common room, and caught the bouncing soccer ball on the fly. Hopeful and curious she walked over to see who it was.

"Ugh I hate math…" A brunette boy named Takeru scowled down at his notebook. "I can never figure out what order to put the numbers in."

"Have you tried using the reference book?" His friend, Junie, asked and leaned into him to peek at his paper.

"I tried, but I can't make heads or tails of the greek in there." Takeru slumped. "I'm so gonna fail this class."

Midori's big green eyes assessed the frustrated look on the boy's face, and then the confused look on the female. She wondered what it was about math that put such expressions on their faces.

"Damn it! It's just not coming out right. X is supposed to equal 10, and the value of Y is 2, but when I do the math with the variables they're not equaling out."

"That's because you're still following commutative law." Midori's soft yet competent voice spoke up. Both older kids turn their heads to eye Midori. She had poked her head from the opposite side of Takeru and was reading the problem in question. "Commutative law is only compatible if you're strictly using addition or multiplication, not subtraction." She pointed to the subtraction symbol and then the Y variable. Both Junie and Takeru were awestruck by the large vocabulary coming out of this toddler's mouth. "When you do the math, you need to multiply this with two before you subtract and get your answer."

"Huh? Oh…" Takeru changed his attention back to the problem… and blinked in surprise when the variables came out correctly. "Hey, you're right!" Takeru grinned big and turned to look at her. "That's amazing, Midori! How do you know high school math? Has Aizawa sensei been teaching you?"

Midori stared at him blankly for a minute. Honestly she didn't know where the information had come from. Deciding to shrug it off she just gave him a grin.

"I live in a school, silly. Of course I know this stuff."

"Of course…" Takeru's face went blue and Junie pat it supportingly. Neither of them felt all that great about being outsmarted by a four year old.

"Since I helped you, maybe you can help me!" She put the ball on the table. "Can you teach me how to play soccer? I really want to play, and I can't do it by myself. Please!"

"Oh… uh I'd love to Midori." Takeru rubbed the back of his head. "...but I really need to finish my homework. How about I teach you this weekend we can, okay?"

"Mmmkay…" Happy with that compromise, she turned away balancing the ball on her head and humming to herself. Takeru watched her as he gathered up his papers and put them in his bags.

"Man that kid is something else. Is she really only four years old?"

"Maybe her quirk is that she's just really really smart."

Midori paused around the corner, the ball fell from her head and she clutched it to her chest as she listened. She wasn't sure what made her stay, all she knew was that she wanted to hear what they had to say about her.

"Maybe she's a prodigy… can you imagine what it'll be like when she's older? She could grow up to be anything she wants with a brain like that."

Midori smiled and her cheeks flushed with pleasure at being praised.

"I dunno about that, I mean she is the kid of a villain after all."

The pleasure faded, and Midori felt all the warmth from their praise drain away, leaving her cold. Her grip on the ball tightened, friction increasing as she tried to take her mind off the pain building in her chest.

"Yeah that is a shame… She would make a great hero if given the chance." Takeru shouldered his bag. "...but there's no way the principal would let a villain kid join U.A. Especially Karma's kid."

Tears slipped out one by one even as she heard them walk away. Their joint laughter and words stabbed her over and over until she couldn't breath. She squeezed the ball tighter, her breath heaving out as the pressure in her chest started to burn. She jumped in shock as the thick soccer ball popped like a balloon and it's remains sprinkled on the floor. Midori shook, kneeling down to pick up the charred pieces in her hands. The hot tears were still spilling out, and an extra level of fear shivered over her.

"_Why the hell are you crying?" _

She gasped at the voice, and dropped the pieces in her hand as she closed her hands over her ears. There it was again... the scary yet familiar voice.

"_Stop your crying, you stupid child. It's not like you wanted to be a hero in the first place, right?" _

"No, that's right I didn't." She quickly wiped the tears away sniffling. "I don't want to be a hero."

"_Then there's nothing to cry about. What those kids say doesn't matter. So don't cry, because you're better than that."_

"That's right…" Midori sniffed and pressed her back to the wall, She looked at her hands, and rubbed her fingers together. She felt the heat building up and burning through her fingertips. "I'm not a hero, I've always known that." The hurt subsided and was replaced with cool disdain. "So there's no reason to cry."

**~Several Days Later~**

"Mirio!" All Might shot up from his desk as Lemillioin strutted into the room costume and all. "It's good to see you, my boy."

"Likewise, All Might." Mirio exchanged manly hugs then stood back and gave all the other teachers in the room a wave. "Been awhile since I've seen this campus. Glad to see not much has changed."

"How are things in America?" All Might asked anxiously. "Has there been any new developments in the case?"

"We managed to track down the lab he'd been working in. There's notes and files on projects he's worked on but nothing revolving around Karma or the league. It's all old work from the company he was contracted to."

"I see," All Might sighed. "Two years, and still nothing."

"Don't lose hope, All Might." Mirio placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Melissa hasn't. We've been working closely together the last few years. She's been helping me a great deal, and is remaining positive despite the drawbacks on the case."

"Sweet Melissa… always the optimist. I heard she's become a spokesperson for quirkless kids."

"Yep, she's creating a program that helps out quirkless kids unleash their untapped potential. She says she wants to help all kids build confidence and have faith in the future. She's a wonderful woman." Mirio scratched his cheek blushing a little when he got sly looks from Midnight. "Anyway, how are things here? Is Midori doing alright?"

"She's growing more and more everyday, and has become somewhat of a prodigy." All Might boasted. "Just the other day I saw her bundled up in the corner of her room reading a Shakespeare play."

"Really? You sure she wasn't just pretending?" Mirio wondered, but beamed at the image it created in his head.

"Nope, she was even reciting it word for word. She's reading, writing, doing math way beyond her age level. Aizawa claims he hasn't taught her a thing, but I think he or one of the other teachers is secretly tutoring her… and she's just soaking it up like a little sponge."

"That's great to hear… I'm gonna poke over to the dorms and visit her."

"I have some paperwork I need to catch up on, but why don't we meet for dinner tonight. My treat?"

"It's a date," Mirio gave a thumbs up and laughed. He exited the teacher's lounge and started heading out of the school. He waved to some familiar faces and paused now and again to soak in the nostalgia of his Alma mater.

When he reached the dorms things were very peaceful, and quiet. Birds were chirping, the wind blew the leaves of the trees, and the fresh scent of spring filled his nose. Walking closer to the front door, the peace of the moment was ruined by an inaudible series of words strung together in a run-on sentence.

Curious and amused Mirio followed it to its source, and spotted the famiiar green haired pixie curled up in a ball and hiding on the side of the building.

"I thought that was you."

Midori's head shot up, frazzled that she'd been caught mid-rant, but then she saw the bright and bold smile of Lemillion and relaxed.

"Big Brother Mirio..." She smiled a little and giggled when his big hands ruffled her hair. "You're back from America. It's so good to see you! Does Papa Might know you're back?"

"Yep, I just came back from visiting with him." He crouched down to eye level with her. "He tells me you've been a good girl, and staying out of trouble, I'm glad to hear it."

"Don't let Papa fool you, Uncle Aizawa and the other teachers will tell you I'm nothing but trouble." She teased and hugged her legs tighter to her chest. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he reached out brushing a hand over her curls again. He saw the different expression on her face… the cool and distant smile that wasn't anything like the ball of sunshine he'd seen only months ago. "Are you alright? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"It's not important." She rocked back and forth a little, her head turned down.

"I have a hard time believing it's nothing." He plucked her up and hefted her up high, she managed a little giggle when he tossed her up and caught her again. "Come on, why don't you tell me about it while I grab a cup of tea."

"Mmmm…" she hugged him around the neck burying her face there. "Okay."

**~A few minutes later~**

"I want to ask you something." Midori took the seat across from him and kicked her feet back and forth on the chair.

"Sure, fire away Midori-chan." Mirio poured himself tea and took a long sip before setting his mug down.

"What do you know about Izumi Midoriya?"

"Hmmm…" surprised by the question, Mirio looked up at Midori. Her face was serious and just a bit confused. "Your mother?"

"I know she was a student here. Kacchan and Uncle Shoto knew her really well, and I heard all the talk and rumors. I guess I just wanna separate fact from fiction." She gave a careless shrug.

"You know the way you speak is not at all the way a kid your age should sound…" without losing his smile Mirio looked down at his mug of tea thoughtfully. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Did you like her?" She leaned forward on her hands. "You know, before she became a villain and stuff."

"I liked your mother very much, Midori. She was smart, strong, and resilient. You remind me a lot of her, in fact." He tensed up when Midori winced at what he said. "Not that I think you're villainous, you just have a lot of her good qualities that's all."

"That's what a lot of people say." She sighed heavily. "I remind them of her, and that I'm just like her. It's… strange."

"Strange how, and why does that seem to bother you so much? Your mom was a good person, Midori. She just made bad decisions that's all." He took her hand and pet it.

"I know that. I hear the talk, and read the online articles that paint her as a kind of vigilante… but it's just... I… well… when… and..." she fidgeted and poked her fingers together, not sure how to continue the conversation.

"Midori… it's okay. If you have a question just ask." He motioned her to keep talking. "Tell me what you really want to know."

"It's just…" She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Are you and the other heroes sure that Karma is dead?"

The question caught Mirio off guard, and his expression turned uncharacteristically serious.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I keep having dreams about her." She admitted and held her head. "I keep seeing pictures in my head. Things like her as a kid, going to school, playing and arguing with Kacchan… No one's ever told me stories, or given any details about stuff like that but it all feels so real to me. Like it actually happened."

She shuddered as a cold chill ran through her.

"...and then last night… I spoke to her for the first time."

_**~Dream~**_

Midori turned around in a circle, the small apartment was both strange and familiar to her. There were ghosts of a woman singing as she cooked in the kitchen, of a man with white curly hair and a big booming voice, of a little girl in an All Might Jersey bouncing around on the furniture declaring "I am here!"

"Where am I?"

"Where it all started…" A voice, very much like her own but with deep husky tones, spoke from behind her. Midori turned again, and tensed up as she looked at her own face, but one that was scarred and eyed filled with trauma. This woman had seen things, horrific things.

"Are you… Karma?"

"Yes," She stepped from the shadows, older, probably about 20 or so, and full-figured. Her black costume had tears and patches, but the one clean piece was the black trench that flowed around her like big black bird wings. "Four years have passed, but I still haven't been freed from my prison."

"Prison?" Midori watched Izumi hold out a hand, her fingers brushing across the walls and setting them aflame.

"Yes… and I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of hiding in the shadows…" eyes glowing and quirk flowing out she turned to Midori. "Set me free, unleash the power hiding inside you!"

Midori screamed as the entire apartment went up in flames, trapping her inside of it.

_**~End of Dream~**_

"Then I woke up…" She looked down at her hands. "...and I got my quirk."

"You got your quirk?" Mirio smiled brightly at this. "That's wonderful, Midori-chan. What is it?"

Midori frowned and she reached her hand out towards the candle on the table… The fire flickered and then went out, the heat radiating into her hands and then erupted out of her palm.

**Midori Todoroki, Quirk: Combustion- Can manipulate and concentrate heat into a central point allowing it to increase in temperature and ignite. **

The sudden explosion of fire made Mirio jump and he rushed around the table to take her hand. He looked them over, saw no damage done to them. He let out a quick sigh of relief and looked into Midori's sober expression.

"Does it hurt at all when you do this, Midori-chan?"

"No…" She closed her fists and brought them back to her chest. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"Well that's good at least." He closed his hand over hers. "Midori-chan. You're scared, I can tell. You're scared that Karma might be trying to control you somehow… but I don't think that's the case."

"Then why is all this happening?" She shoved away, jumping off the chair and hugging herself. "Why do I hear her voice in my head? Why do I know things about her when I shouldn't? Why Do I feel like she's always watching me?"

He didn't have all those answers, Mirio thought with a frown. He didn't know what was going on inside this little girl. Just hours ago All Might had been praising the girl as if she were a prodigy… a smart, and gifted little girl who wasn't even in double digits. Mirio was starting to think that prodigy may be the incorrect way to describe what Midori was.

"I don't know, Midori. All I know is that she's a part of you... but she can't control you unless you let her. Your actions and choices are your own. No one can force you to do anything you don't want to do… and no one can tell you what NOT to do." He smiled at her and knelt down so that they were eye level. He turned her so that she faced him and took her chin in his hands to lift it up. "Listen to your heart, not your head, and I can guarantee you'll never regret your decisions."

Midori felt her whole body go rigid. Somehow she felt as if she'd heard those words before, but in a different context, and from a different person. Whatever the case, Mirio was right. It was her decision on what to do.

"Mmmm…" Her smile was slow but genuine. "You're right. Thanks, Big Brother." She stood up on her tip toes and hugged Mirio around the neck. Comforted, she lay her head under his chin cuddling in. Big Brother Mirio always made her feel so warm and at ease; his presence bright and cheerful like the sun. "You really are a great hero."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: I may have rushed this chapter a bit. I went through two time skips in two chapters so I'll slow things down a bit for the next chapter so I can properly give context on what's gonna happen. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Prodigy and the Protege**_


	11. The Prodigy and The Protege

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 11: The Prodigy and the Protege**

Touya lay on the couch, exhausted after his latest mission. Kota and Eri were out with Compress and Twice training. Magne, Spinner, and their flunkies of the week were handling covert missions across was keeping his distance by supervising the latest developments with the good Doctor and Professor Shield.

...which left him alone with his four year old son, and a knife crazy bitch.

"Toga if you cut my son, I will cut you." He slowly turned his head, eyeing Toga who held a pair of scissors in her hand. Finnick held a pair of childproof scissors and was meticulously cutting paper in odd shapes. Touya wondered if it would have been smarter to give Toga the childproof ones instead of his son. "Stab the paper, not the kid, got it?"

"You're no fun, Dabi." Toga stuck her tongue out at him, but went back to cutting the paper. She hummed happily making little people out of white, then snagged some red cutting circles and glued them to her figures to make it look like they were bleeding. "Pretty."

"Papa! Papa look!" Finnick stood up and held out his finished product. "I made a crown!" He placed it on his head. "Now I'm a King too, just like Uncle Tomura!"

Touya glanced back over at his son, smiling warmly at him.

"Your crown is crooked, your highness." He sat upright and reached out to adjust the fit so it sat properly. "There you go. All Hail, King Finnick." He mock bowed, but the child ate it up like candy.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Bow before me peasants!" The red-haired spitfire ran around the table, then paused and grabbed the other, smaller, crown he'd made and went behind Toga. "All Kings need a Queen! All Hail Queen Toga!"

"Eh?" Toga blinked when she felt the cardboard on her head. She looked sideways at a glass case and saw her reflection. Her eyes sparkled some at the gesture and she twisted her body to cuddle the boy to her. "Awww you're so cute, Finny! I could just-"

"Down, Toga!" Touya warned, but his eyes were full of affection as he watched Finnick cuddle into the embrace. The kid showed no fear, and had no hesitation in his acts of kindness. He was becoming more and more like Izumi every day.

The thought of his wife made his heart twinge and he rubbed it. Aching he closed his eyes and pictured her there with them. He wanted it all to be true so badly that it made him ill. When would there be justice for her? When would he finally be able to stop this useless mourning?

"Papa… Papa…. PAPA!" Finnick shouted at him snapping him away from his internal grief. The kid shoved the phone at him. "You're getting a phone call."

"Oh, sorry, guess I dozed off." He took the phone and scowled at the read out. "An overseas call? Maybe Gentle and La Brava have finally made progress in Europe." He answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Touya Todoroki?" The male voice on the other end spoke. The use of his name made Touya's muscles tighten and he sat up straight again.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Robert Bennett… I'm looking for Touya Todoroki. It's urgent."

The name rang bells and Touya's brows suddenly raised.

"Doctor Bennett? How the hell did you get this number?"

"I thought that was you, Touya. I tell yah it wasn't easy tracking you down. I had to deal with some shady ass characters and they're not the most friendly people in the world to deal with." Robert sighed. "Listen, I've got some information I need to share with you. If I send you my coordinates can you pick me up?"

"That all depends, doctor… is this a set up?" Touya frowned and motioned Toga and Finnick to stay quiet.

"No… I don't know what I could tell you to get you to trust me, but I swear I'm on your side, Touya. I have information you need to know, and it can't wait. The heroes have already been poking around too much and I can't just sit back and do nothing anymore."

"Alright, Doc, you've already earned my trust once. I'll see what I can do about getting you a ride."

"I appreciate it, Touya…"

"...just answer me one question, doc." Touya stood up and pat his son on the head to keep him from following. "You don't seem the type to pair up with villains… so why are you choosing our side?"

"It's simple really… I'm doing it for your wife."

"As much as I admire and appreciate that, Doc, you shouldn't trouble yourself to please my wife. You and I both know she's dead, so there's no point in risking your neck for-"

"She's alive, Touya."

Touya choked on his next breath, his eyes widening and his hand gripping the phone.

"What did you say?"

"I'll give you the details when you pick me up… but you should know that Izumi is alive. I've spent these last four years tracking you down to tell you that."

Touya collapsed against a wall, sliding down on it. His legs were buckling, his heart racing and aching as that very fact came through to him.

Alive… Izumi was alive.

"Send me those coordinates," he said after a moment and hung up. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself then screamed at the top of his lungs. "TOGA FIND KUROGIRI NOW!"

**~Several days later: The City~**

"I've had enough of your lies, you dirty thief!" Bakugo Katsuki, aka The Explosion Hero: Ground Zero, stood over his quarry with a menacing sneer. "I have undeniable proof that you met with the League of Villains. So start talking!"

"I'm not lying…" the petty thief shivered and looked around. As if Ground Zero wasn't enough, he was cornered by two others as well. Endurance and Red Riot stood intimidatingly behind him as support. Shoto's ice closed them in, preventing anyone from getting in or out of the shell. And Kirishima's "Unbreakable" face was enough for any villain to shudder back in fear. "I'm not an official member. I just do business with them. I don't know their location or anything of real value."

"You may not be lying but your eyes are shifting, a clear telltale sign that you're still withholding information." Shoto said matter of factly.

"Come on now, Garret, it'll be better for you if you just tell us what we want to know." Kirishima offered more politely, and soothingly to balance the tense situation. "I can promise you we'll spring you a deal."

"Yeah right… there's no deal worth taking." Garret whimpered and held his face as the fear of death crept in "If I tell you guys anything I'm dead… hell even if I don't tell you I'm dead. They'll know you talked to me, they'll know!"

"Then it's better that you tell us everything." Shoto crouched down. "We can put you in protected custody and keep the league far away from you."

"Can you honestly promise me that?!" He shouted in disbelief. "You heroes have caught nothing but smoke since the league initiated. Even the Liberation Army hasn't been able to do anything!"

"Don't compare us to those high horses! If I'm after a villain, then I won't stop until they're either dead or behind bars." Bakugo snagged him by the front of his shirt. "Tell me now, or I'll personally lock you up in a cell and make a public statement that you've spilled your ever loving guts out, and then use you as bait to lure the league out."

"Y-You wouldn't…" the thief went pale as a ghost. "You're a hero… heroes don't do that."

"You've never met a hero like me." Bakugo sneered and his grin spread crazed. "So don't test me, yah damn thief, because I'm itching to tangle with those leaguers."

_**~Several minutes later~**_

"Nice job, man, though a bit villainous in the delivery." Kirishima complimented as they left the police station. "You give a whole new meaning to the good cop, bad cop routine."

"Whatever, it got the job done didn't it?" Bakugo shrugged it ofd and then rolled his tense shoulders.

"Not exactly," Kirishima pointed out. "We did get a lot of good information about what the League's current plans are… but as for their location we're still in the dark."

"No eye witness accounts, no direct attacks or concrete schemes. The league has been underground for years now, you would think they'd resurface at some point." Shoto frowned as he looked over the notes he'd taken.

"What we do know is that Shigaraki is still calling all the shots, and he's still working on building up numbers and funds like he's planning for war. He's already enlisted the help of at least five new members, two of which are really young." Bakugo paused on the street and turned around to face his team.

"It has to be Kota and Eri," Shoto's eyes went dark and angry. "They were with Touya and Karma in London, and we know that Touya was kidnapped and killed by Shigaraki. It only makes sense that Shigaraki has them in his custody."

"If Shigaraki killed Touya, then why would they help him?" Kirishima wondered aloud.

"He's probably not giving them a choice in the matter." Shoto suggested. "They're just kids, and are too afraid to go against him."

"He may also be manipulating them, using their attachment to Karma as means of bonding with them." Bakugo theorized.

"That still doesn't-" Kirishima started to debate further, but Bakugo's loud exploding ringtone went off and cut the conversation short.

"Yeah, fish eyes, whaddya want?" Bakugo grunted into the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, Bakugo." Mirio laughed on the other end. "Is Todoroki with you? I'd like the two of you to meet All Might and I down at Moss Isle pub near the school. I've got some things I'd like to discuss with you, and it's important."

"How important? Shitty hair, Icy Hot, and I are working a case and we just-"

"It involves Midori." Mirio interjected and closed Baukgo's argument quickly. "Todoroki's her blood relative and at the very least should come and hear me out. Can you have him meet us there at 2pm?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Bakugo's heavy sigh came out.

"We'll both be there." He hung up then looked to the others. "Kirishima, can you handle the paperwork on this arrest? Icy Hot and I have somewhere to be."

"Sure thing, bro." Hearing the serious tone in his friend's voice, Kirishima countered it with a friendly smile. "Leave it to me."

"Is something wrong?" Todoroki asked as the two of them walked side by side towards the nearest station.

"I'm not sure. Lemillion wants to talk to us about Midori. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound like promising news."

_**~Moss Isle Pub: 2pm~**_

"Hey! Right on time!" Mirio waved the two young heroes over to a booth. "Wow it's been so long since I've seen you both. I like this shaved side cut you got going on Bakugo, and Todoroki, I'm digging the ponytail look."

"Thanks I guess... " Todoroki shrugged and folded his hands on the table. "What's all this about, Togata?"

"Well I'm still waiting for All Might to finish his paperwork and meet us down here, so why don't you guys go first, I heard you got a break in the case."

"If your could call it that. We did get concrete evidence about the League's actions. We cornered a thief they've been making deals with. He's been helping Tomura sell off I-Island goods to increase their funds."

"They're still milking that cow?" Mirio sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well they did get away with a ton of stuff. The only way to safely sell it off is by doing it a piece at a time."

"Well from what we gathered they don't have much left. Apparently Izumi his the bulk of it in various hiding places. She divulged some of that information to the Hassaikai when she was partnered with them, but according to the thief there's still a great deal of merchandise missing from the initial inventory." Shoto continued.

"Izumi hid it away… the girl had serious trust issues that even those closest to her didn't see. Rightfully so considering what happened shortly afterwards." Mirio held his chin. "Did you get a location?"

"Thief claims their meet up locations were constantly changing. He'd get a phone call or a text message from a burn phone, and on it would be coordinates of his next pick up. We tried to keep the arrest quiet so that hopefully we can stage a stakeout at their next meeting… but it's a long shot considering how careful the league has been."

"I blame those idiots from the Liberation Army for that. When those assholes unleashed that attack on the league members it caused them to scatter and seek refuge. They should have waited for the police to track down Kurogiri and cut off their escape routes. Instead they jumped the gun, and drove the league underground and out of sight."

"I agree…" Mirio nodded and sat up straight. "Which is why the higher ups have tried to gather as much intel as they can. I've been getting the most recent reports and I'd like to brief them with you before I go."

"That's fine, but you said this discussion would involve Midori." Shoto folded his hands looking concerned. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine for the most part but-" Mirio trailed off when All Might was hailed at the front door. He waved his hand to the other patrons then took a seat beside Mirio.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, you're just in time actually." Mirio scooted his chair in close so they could all hover in close. "I don't want this to get blown out of proportion… but I'm concerned for Midori. I think it's time she was moved out of the dorms."

"Why so sudden?" Shoto asked.

"I went to go visit her earlier today, and she shared some information with me that made me uneasy." Mirio clasped his hands around the drink he'd ordered. "Midori got her quirk."

"Really? I wasn't made aware of this." All Might looked surprised. "She hasn't told any of the teaching staff. When did this happen?"

"A few days ago, from what I understand she had a dream last night which I guess triggered it, then later that morning she made her soccer ball explode."

"Explode?" Bakugo's head shot up at that. "How does she have my-"

"It's a bit different from yours, Bakugo. From what I gathered she can attract heat into the palm of her hand, and make it ignite." Mirio tapped his palm. "There may be more to it than what I saw. Recovery Girl is taking a closer look and running some tests per my request. "

"A fire quirk, well that's not surprising." Shoto leaned back in his chair. "Still with the kind of quirk Izumi had it seems like an odd mix of hers and Touya's quirks."

"That's because it's not hers…" Bakugo rubbed his chin. "Izumi was born quirkless… so Midori should have inherited Touya's quirk outright… but from the sounds of it I think Inko's quirk got involved in the mix."

"Inko? Midoriya's mother?" Mirio asked.

"Yeah… her mom had the ability to attract small objects to her." Bakugo raised his hand in example. "Combine that with a fire quirk, and that seems more of what you're describing."

"Yes, that is a better explanation." All Might nodded in agreement, "Inko's quirk must have skipped a generation, coming through Midori rather than Izumi."

"Isn't it odd for quirks to skip generations like that?" Shoto questioned.

"It's not unheard of, but Quirkless people in general are a minority so the cases themselves are very rare." All Might explained.

"All of this is interesting to say the least, but why does Midori getting her quirk make you nervous, fish eyes?" Bakugo questioned lounging with an arm flung over the back of his chair.

"It's not Midori getting her quirk that concerns me…" Mirio leaned in his voice lowering again so no other tables could hear. "Midori was asking about her mother."

The table went quiet as Mirio divulged the conversation he'd had with Midori. Grave looks fell on all of their faces, Bakugo in particular.

"Izumi alive? That's impossible, there's no way." Bakugo clenched his fists together. "She was pronounced dead. Doctor Bennett swore to it."

"That's another thing…" Mirio pulled out a newspaper and set it on the table. It was from the England post. In big bold letters the title read:

**RESPECTED DOCTOR VANISHES WITHOUT A TRACE. **

"Doctor Bennet bunkered out. According to his mother and sister one morning they just woke up and his Car, clothes, furniture, all the items from his practice were emptied out. The English heroes are on the hunt for him, but there's been no sign of him."

"You're thinking the league kidnapped him?" Shoto questioned.

"No… they enlisted him." Bakugo slammed a fist on the table as it all came together in his head. "Do you remember what the thief told us? Shigaraki just enlisted five new members into his league."

"Yeah, but we can only account for two of them." Shoto started, but then paused when he suddenly clued in on where Bakugo was going with this. "Bakugo…"

"That's right Icy Hot. If I'm right then we can account for all of them." Bakugo leaned in and held up five fingers. He subtracted two. "Kota, Eri, Doctor Benett," He subtracted another finger leaving two left. "... the last two have to be Karma and Touya."

"You're right, it makes sense." Shoto looked down at his hands. "They must have staged Touya's death in order to make sure everyone believed Karma's death was real. They planned it all out."

"It's a frightening theory, but how would Izumi have survived. Doctor Bennett aside, his mother and sister are still going on record that Izumi died in childbirth."

"Eri…" Mirio whispered and he pulled out a manilla envelope from his bag and broke out the contents. "Melissa tracked down some of her father's research through some saving channels she knew he used. He'd been working on a support device for Eri."

He found the paper he was looking for and lay it out on the table for everyone to see.

"That's right… Dave told me about this." All Might picked up the paper. "He said that Izumi had hired him to make a support device to help a girl control her quirk. He couldn't give me any details at the time."

"We know that Chisaki was working on a serum that erased quirks, but none of us knew where the source of his product was. Izumi did. It was Eri." Mirio tapped the blueprint he'd laid out. "Chisaki's research that Dave was studying showed he'd done many experiments with her to grasp its full use and he weaponized it using Eri's DNA."

"What kind of a quirk erases other quirks, and what does that have to do with Izumi escaping death?" Bakugo wanted to know.

"I did some digging while I was in London. Around the time Izumi broke into Tartarus, a new young family moved into the cottage across from Doctor Bennett. According to neighbors, the mother still worked overseas and the father was a writer who worked from home most of the time, and would hire a nanny whenever he had to leave for business. A couple of weeks later there was a quirk accident. The father was out leaving the nanny with the two children, and the young girl's quirk suddenly went haywire. The nanny was reduced to an infant state before the brother cut off her quirk with emergency restraints."

"Did you say an infant?" Bakugo's eyes went wide. "You're not seriously thinking that-"

"That's exactly what I think, Bakugo." Mirio folded his hands together. "... and after my little talk with Midori this morning I know for a fact that Midori IS Izumi."

"No!" Bakugo shoved up from the table, the glasses rattled and people looking around at them. "I refuse to believe it! It's not true!"

"Calm down, Katsuki…" Shoto stood up but got his hand slapped away.

"You shut up! I can't believe you're buying this nonsense! She's your niece, isn't she?"

"You're right, she is… which is why I've got an easy solution to this." He looked back at All Might and Mirio. "You said that Recovery Girl is gonna run some tests on her quirk right? Why don't we have her DNA examined as well? I can give some blood samples of my own and they can compare it to see if we're related."

"That's actually a smart idea, Todoroki." Mirio stood up. "We won't jump to conclusions until we get those test results back."

"Agreed," All Might stood and paid his portion of the drinks. "I'm going back to the school. Why don't you two come by and see Midori? You came all this way, and I know she'd be happy to see you both."

"Fine," Bakugo paid his own tab and strut out of the bar with an itch between his shoulder blades. As they approached the dorms, all of their eyes focus on the little girl sitting on the stairs writing in a notebook. The sound of feet approaching makes her aware of them, and she lifts her head. A bright smile spreads across her lips and she sets the notebook aside running straight toward them.

"Kacchan! Uncle Shoto! You came to visit!" She held her arms out and jumped, waiting for him to catch her on the fly like he always did.

...but his arms didn't reach out.

Her feet hit the ground and she stumbled forward. Bakugo moved sideways, leaving Shoto to catch the girl before she landed face first into the concrete.

"Whoa, easy, are you alright Midori?" Shoto knelt and put her back on her feet.

"Huh? Uh… yeah…" She looked up at Bakugo with a hurt and confused expression. "Is something wrong?"

Shoto glanced up at Bakugo who seemed a bit surprised by his own actions. The instinct to dodge instead of reach out and catch her had been too strong to ignore. Despite the agreement, Bakugo couldn't get past the possibility of Midori being Izumi.

Midori turned to face Bakugo her eyes looking worried. The look made Bakugo feel positively sick.

"Don't look at me like that…" her muttered. "I hate it when people look at me like that."

His harsh words made tears well up and her bottom lip tremble.

"Kacchan-"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" He screamed at her making Midori scramble back and fall on her butt. Shoto was on his feet instantly and he grabbed Bakugo's shoulder.

"Katsuki stop it!"

"Let go of me!" He shoved Shoto away and pointed a finger at Midori. "Listen you brat, you better think of another name to call me, because only one person was ever allowed to call me that name and you're not her!"

"Eh?" Tears dripped down Midori's face. She'd never seen Bakugo so angry with her before.

"You're not her… your name is Midori Todoroki… and Midori Todoroki doesn't get to call me Kacchan. You got that!?"

Midori rubbed at her tears, confused at first, but then nodded as she noticed his temper calming down.

"Okay… then what do I call you?"

"I don't care…" He walked over to her and pulled her back up to her feet and rubbed her tears away. "Make something up."

"Okay…" sniffling Midori wiped at her eyes and offered a teary smile. "How about… Baku-nii?"

"Heh, is that the best you got, kid?" He smirked and ruffled her hair. The giggle came out of Midori, and the mood immediately eased. "Alright, we'll go with that."

"Hehe… oh, Ka- erm… Baku-nii! Guess what! I got my quirk today. Do you wanna see it?"

"Damn right I do, it's the whole reason I'm here." He stood up and took her hand leading her out to the grass. Shoto, Mirio and All MIght remained where they were, all of them smiling. The tension had passed.

"I think Katsuki and I are on the same page." Shoto said aloud, catching the other two's attention. "Go ahead and have the test done… but it doesn't matter what the results are." He smiled at Mirio. "Midori is Midori… we won't treat her any differently."

"Oi! Icy Hot, get over here and provide her with some heat." Bakugo called him over impatiently.

"Right!" Shoto jogged over to them. Mirio and All Might stood side by side watching the trio interact with each other.

"I admire their loyalty…." Mirio murmured with a smile, but his eyes were sharp. "...but I can't agree with their sentiments."

"Ah, I agree." All Might nodded. "If Miori is indeed young Midoriya… then things must change in order to ensure the safety of the world."

Still it was a shame, All Might thought as he looked at the bright eyed girl showing off her quirk with a smile and laugh to Bakugo and Todoroki. The girl was getting a second chance at life… and he'd hate to be the one to take it away from her.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Oooh what're we gonna do! The puzzle pieces are coming together, but what picture will it make? Stay tuned!**_

_**Next Chapter: Connections**_


	12. Connections

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to YanduriChan for all her fan art and inspiring a part of this chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Connections**

"Have you settled in alright, Rob?" Touya sat down on the rolling chair in Robert's new office space. Tomura had made him the official healer of the group. Once she'd gotten control of her quirk he would be putting Eri in his charge. The girl tried hard to be a fighter, but it was clear her powers and demeanor were better suited to healing rather than causing damage.

"As well as I can…" he paused when loud barking and the sound of child laughter broke out. His lips spread in a smile. "Sounds like your kids are having fun reuniting with their old friend."

"When everything got chaotic I completely forgot about Natsu." Touya sighed. "Eri and Kota love that dog, but I was too wrapped up in what was happening around me to give him a second thought. I appreciate you taking care of him all this time."

"It was my pleasure. Izumi trained him well. Which reminds me…" Robert walked back to the closet and pulled out a box. "Here's some things from your guys' house. Majority of your belongings got taken into police custody, but my mother and I managed to snag a few things we thought would have sentimental value to you."

"Really? Can't imagine there'd be much I'd have missed…" Touya started but when he opened the box the first thing he saw made his heart twist up. He picked up the framed family photo from their living room. Izumi had insisted they all take pictures and fill the house with familial things to help put together the "feel" of a lived-in home. The beautiful sunset lighting, paired with the lake and greenery had been the perfect spot for a family portrait…

_**~Flashback~**_

"Alright, the camera's all set," Touya adjusted the focus a little more and then peered around it with a raised brow. "Izumi, maybe you should stand on the mount with the kids, I'm barely getting your head in the shot."

"I told you we should have used a bench so we'd all fit better…" Izumi grumbled, rubbing her swollen belly. Still she obliged, stepping up on the stone mount next to Kota and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "How's this?"

"Much better, alright I'm setting the timer." Touya pushed the button then jogged over to stand behind them.

"Everyone smile," Izumi's lips spread warmly at the camera and heard the distinct click of the camera shutter.

"That should do it. I'll check the composition and make sure we're all in frame" Touya glanced at Izumi and gave her a smirk. "I'm married to a midget."

Izumi scowled at him, the muscles in her face tightening with annoyance.

"This midget will still kick your ass." She threatened, earning a snort from Kota and a cute giggle from Eri.

"Heh, I don't doubt it.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

The tears burned in his eyes and Dabi held his face, he felt the blood ooze out behind the stitches and he cursed pulling back so the blood wouldn't get on the photo.

"Damn it!"

"Nothing you'd miss, huh?" Robert pat him supportingly on the back.

"You're positive she's still alive?" Touya looked at him, tears of blood dripping down his face, his eyes miserable.

"I held her in my arms until the heroes forced me to otherwise. I volunteered to adopt the child myself, but because of my involvement with your family I was denied. Besides the government wanted anything involving the League of Villains removed from the country."

"The heroes really believe that she's Izumi's daughter? They don't suspect that it's her at all?" His mind raced as he thought of a million different ways that Izumi could be in trouble.

"Not as far as I know… but the older she gets, the more likely that is to change. The League should take measures to assure that secret stays safe until we can liberate her." Robert suggested and searched through the various containers in his supplies. He'd packed in a hurry and wanted to check what items he would need the league to obtain for him.

"We, huh? You're taking a big risk here, Rob; your reputation, your family, your practice. You're throwing all of it away by associating with us."

"You're right…" Rob took the seat at his desk and turned it so it faced Touya. "I'm fully aware of what I'm risking, and what I'm giving up. The simple fact is..." He held his hands out. "I agree with you."

"What?"

"Karma's logic; her outlook on current society and how the world should really work. She believes that hero society has grown too powerful and unpredictable, that villains grow bitter, and stronger in repercussion of that. The few of us that are left in the middle are lost amongst the shuffle and suffer the most."

"Just because you agree with that sentiment of hers doesn't mean you should just go along with it. We're Izumi's allies, but not everyone here shares-"

"I appreciate you trying to talk me out of this Touya. It just proves I was right about this judgement call. I could have turned your family over the moment I knew who Izumi was. Why do you think I didn't?"

"Your bleeding heart? I hear most doctor's possess one." He replied dryly.

"It's because I know that warm happy family act… was no act." Rob took the picture from Dabi and he admired it for himself. "You two truly care for those kids, and for each other. You were living a normal life, trying to do your best to give these kids a warm and happy environment to grow up in."

"If we wanted them to grow up normal we should have just turned them into the heroes. By keeping them with us we've only got them caught up in all this." Dabi pointed out, obviously feeling some guilt.

"I don't think that's the case. As for your group here, sure it's unorthodox by normal standards, but you're not acting out for recognition, or money, or power. You're out there trying to help the people that everyone else is ignoring. You're out there taking a stand against quirk supremacy and discrimination. You're out there protecting yourself and the people you've made your family." Rob smiled at him. "I just want to be a part of it."

"You're fucking crazy you know that?" Dabi scolded with a smile but he pat Rob on the shoulder. "Alright, it's obvious I can't talk you out of it. So welcome aboard."

"Thanks…" He lifted up his mask that would now be the staple for his villain persona. The sharp tooth smile that spread over it made him think of a shark's mouth and he slipped it over his face looking at his friend with a wide menacing grin. "Dabi."

**~Meanwhile~**

Doctor Tsubasa weighed the pros and cons of letting Shigaraki know about the recent development he'd discovered. One of his colleagues and the nurse of UA high school had forwarded bloodwork to him that she asked him to handle with absolute discretion.

That bloodwork belonged to one Midori Todoroki, the daughter of Karma.

...except Karma didn't give birth to a daughter. She had a son, and as far as he knew the boy was safe in hiding with his father and the rest of the league.

"How interesting…" he rubbed his mustache and gave a little smirk. "So you lived after all, Karma."

He went over the results again and again, the complex dynamics of her bloodwork fascinating him. From what he could tell Eri had reversed the girl so far back that her quirk genes should have reset… but from what he saw there were still traces of the other quirks All for One had passed down to her. They'd merely been regressed to their earliest stages and had not been activated yet. Sooner or later something would trigger them, and when that happened the child could very well be overwhelmed by them all.

"This could be very problematic..." Doctor Tsubass rubbed his mustache. "I must find a discreet way to procure her and run some tests." He set the results down and reached for the phone. Dialing Recovery Girl's number he pressed it to his ear and lounged back.

"Shuzenji-san?" Doctor Tsubasa greeted Recovery Girl by her given name. "It's Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa-sensei, do you have the results of the tests I asked you to run?" Recovery Girl asked in her usual sweet and polite tone.

"I have, and I fear that All Might and Mirio's discovery is correct. The child's blood work showed some great anomalies, anomalies that could only be explained by the scenario relayed to me."

"I see…" Recovery Girl sighed heavily. "That is unfortunate to hear. Ground Zero, and Endurance aren't going to enjoy hearing this."

"Now, now, there's no need to inform them about this just yet. From what you've told me the child's memory is still scattered… a kind of Deja Vu sensation?"

"That's right… she's been having dreams, vivid flashbacks of her former life. If she is Izumi Midoriya then I can only deduce that her underdeveloped mind is unable to process those memories in full. She's trying to remember a lifetime all the while gathering new memories as a child."

"I agree… which is why I think it's best if you bring her to the hospital. I've a friend who can put a block around the memories, give her mind a chance to grow and get accustomed to her new life before attempting to unleash such violent memories."He half lied. While he did have a friend who could do such a technique, he had no intention of anyone else handling that child other than himself.

"Alright, I'll run it by All Might and Eraser and see what they would like to do. I'll call you first thing in the morning."

"Very well, but time is of the utmost importance, Shuzenji-san. If that girl unlocks her full power while still in these early stages of development… it could be very dangerous for those around her."

_**~U.A. High School~**_

Midori, in her PJs and getting ready for bed, paused on her way to the kitchen when she heard the voices of her guardians and the students of the dorm.

"...and that's the current situation. Tomorrow morning Midori is being moved to the hospital where the doctors can isolate her for the time being." Aizawa informed them in his usual grim tone.

"We thank you students for doing your parts in taking care of young Midori, but with the complications going on with her quirk, Recovery Girl and the other doctors believe this is for the best." All Might put in.

"We appreciate you telling us what's going, All Might, and Mr. Aizawa." The class rep, Junie, bowed respectfully. "We know you're just doing what's best for Midori, and I can't help but agree with it."

"Yeah," Takeru agreed, his hands behind his head in a casual stance. "To be honest, it's not like any of us here are all that attached to her."

"Hey come on, dude," another student nudged him. "No need to put it like that. We all like her."

"Speak for yourself," Takeru frowned and shrugged it off. "Frankly it's a relief to me. U.A. isn't a place for a toddler, let alone a villain one."

The sudden slam of a door made the group jump. Aizawa glanced back and let out a loud sigh. He should have known the kid would be listening in. She was too damn curious for her own good.

"You're all dismissed. Get a good night's sleep." He looked to All Might, who nodded and the two of them walked down the hall to Midori's room. He gave a curt knock with his knuckle. "Midori…" when he got no response he turned the knob, grateful she'd left it unlocked. "We're coming in."

"Young Midori…" All Might crooned the name when he spotted her on the bed, hugging her pillow to her. "We're sorry."

"For what?" She buried her face in the pillow. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that's bad."

"You're not a bad girl, little Midori." He sat on the side of the bed and pulled the girl into a hug. He frowned a bit when her body felt unusually warm. "Takeru and the other students aren't showing it, but they're just as concerned about your health. "Recovery Girl says there's something going on with your quirk and it could become a danger to yourself and the other students." "

"Yeah right," she muttered and shut her eyes tightly. "None of those guys actually care about me. They're not like you, Baku-nii, or Uncle Shoto." She opened her eyes and looked at the framed class photo Shoto had given her. "I didn't do anything to them… but all they see when they look at me, is a villain."

"Little Midori…" All Might tried to soothe but was rejected.

"It's fine… I get it… please leave me alone Papa." She jerked away from him and rolled onto her side away from him. "I just wanna go to sleep."

All Might sighed heavily and looked to Aizawa. The man shrugged and rounded the bed on the other side. He crouched down and lay a hand on Midori's head.

"Things are gonna change starting tomorrow… but I promise you'll feel better once the doctors find out what's going on inside your body." Aizawa reassured and pet her. "Get some sleep… and we'll see you in the morning Midori."

"Mmmm…" with tears in her eyes she nodded and let the two men tuck her in and leave her be. Though she had told All Might that she wanted to be left alone to sleep, Midori couldn't find comfort in it. She tossed and turned, the shadowed memories flashing through her violently.

Her tiny breaths panted out as she heard distant voices, screams, the rumble of a building collapsing on itself, and odd horrific shrieks that sounded like an animal being tortured.

"_Kill Him!"_

"_What? No!" _

"_Karma…"_

"_TOUYA!"_

"_I will make you and this man closer than you will ever be…" _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Midori desperately gasped for air and shot up in bed. Damp with sweat and the fresh images in her head she curled up on the bed rocking herself to try and calm down.

"No more…" Midori sobbed and buried her face in her knees. "Please no more."

"_Crying again?" _

"SHUT UP!" Midori shouted and put her hands over her ears. She looked straight ahead at the full length mirror and glared at her reflection. Though the room was dark, she imagined a dark shadow looming behind her, and the voice coming from it. "This is all your fault. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"_My fault? How do you figure that?" _

"I was fine, everything was fine until you showed up and ruined everything." She clenched her teeth. "Why can't you just stay dead?"

"_I never died to begin with, child." _The shadow grew larger, spreading out like large black wings. _"I've always been a part of you. Little by little my power is growing, and will awaken. You're just going to have to accept that, and me, or be swallowed up by it." _

"I'm not accepting anything! I know exactly who you are, and I want nothing to do with you!" She clenched her hands in the sheets, sweat building up and pouring down the sides of her face. "Just… go… away!"

"_So now you're pushing me away? Are you that afraid of me?"_

"Shut up!" Midori shut her eyes tightly, unable to stand looking at her own reflection anymore. "I said go away! You're not real!"

"_Is that what Kacchan and Shoto told you? That I'm just a figment of your imagination?" _

"Yes, you're not real," Midori cried and sniffed, the tears ran hot from her eyes, and steamed away on her cheeks. "You're just a nightmare, a bad dream, and I won't listen to you anymore. Karma is dead! She's dead! Dead!"

"_I'm alive, I'm a part of you, and you're gonna have to stop crying and accept it." _

The burn in her hands hit Midori like a freight train. She sat up and looked at her palms that started to sizzle and smoke. Her sheets and bed caught fire and she gasped scrambling out of it. She pressed her back to her dresser, only for that to go up in flames as well.

"Stop it!" Midori screamed in pure terror as she watched the flames build and build. "KARMA STOP IT!"

The fire alarms went off like crazy, the indoor sprinkler system turning on, students rousing from beds and rushing out in their pajamas to figure out what was happening.

"Everyone outside now!" Junie shouted. "Don't panic and follow procedure!" She coughed a little as smoke started to fill the hallways. Using her wind quirk she opened up window and tried to keep the air clean as the other students rushed past her. Once she was sure everyone on her floor was out she made her way to the stairwell. Grateful that the fire hadn't reached it she jogged down the steps, checking each floor for anyone who might have gotten left behind.

It was then she heard Midori screaming.

"Midori!" She hurried around the common room and gasped as the hot flames rushed at her. She coughed as her lungs filled with more smoke. "Midori where are you!?"

"Help me! Kacchan! Shoto! Someone please help me!" Her tiny desperate cries made Junie's fear vanish. Determined to do just that the young hero ran to the kitchen, She scrambled around, getting a damp rag to put over her mouth, and tying it around her face. She then snagged the fire extinguisher under the sink and aimed it at the powerful flames, clearing a path for herself to get through.

"Midori!" Junie coughed and shoved down the door, spraying the fire extinguishing around the room which had been completely engulfed by the flames. She found the girl curled up on the ground, staring at the flames with such fear on her face. Junie went to her wincing as the flames flashed out, singing her clothes and skin, but she pushed through. "No worries, I've got you Midori. Come on let's OW!" She grabbed Midori's hands only to have them burn her. "Shit!"

"Junie…" Midori sobbed the tears flying down her face. "I'm sorry. She won't stop… I can't make her stop!"

"She?" Junie raised a brow but shook it off and took the wet rag from around her mouth and cupped it around her hands instead. "It's fine… just calm down and let me get you out of here."

She picked Midori up again, this time under her armpits so she could cradle her princess style. She glanced behind her, seeing the flames had build up again behind her. With no other alternative she opened the balcony door, and using her quirk glided them down safely from the burning building and down into the grass.

"Junie!" Takeru rushed over to her. "Are you alright? What the hell just happened?" He looked down at Midori who remained silent and dazed.

"It… was Midori… her quirk mnnng…" Junie's eyes rolled up and she collapsed into Takeru's arms.

"JUNIE!" He turned her over and listened for breath. He sighed with relief to hear the breaths, and he turned o Midori with anger in his eyes. "You…"

"T-Takeru… I… I'm sorry-"

"Takeru!" Aizawa and the other teachers arrived and Aizawa was immediately at Junie's side. He felt for a pulse and checked her other vitals sighing with relief. "Snipe! Get Junie to Recovery Girl, ASAP. Ectoplasm, use your clones and let's get these flames put out. Yoshinori, Mic, check the other students for injuries." He ordered.

"Already did," Mic gave a thumbs up. "Aside from Junie all the students are accounted for and unharmed."

"Good," he turned to look down at Izumi who now held a singed towel. She was still covered in sweat, and ash, but she didn't seem to have any substantial injury. "Midori."

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed and rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry!?" Takeru whirled on Midori and jerked a hand out at the building. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE DORM YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

"Takeru!" Aizawa gave a warning look but the angered kid pushed on, rage fueling him.

"Junie's hurt and it's all your fault!" He pointed an accusing finger at Midori. "You walk around campus like you're a perfect little angel. You think you're so smart, and talented, impressing everyone with your high IQ and so called sweet personality, but I never bought it! You're nothing but a smart ass villain kid who's taking advantage of your special treatment. You don't belong here at UA, why don't you do all of us a favor and GET LOST!"

"That's enough, Takeru!" Aizawa jerked him back. "You just earned yourself detention. Go line up with your classmates." He pushed him towards the rest of the class then looked to Midori. Her face was pale and she stare at her hands with such a horrific expression.

"My fault… not hers… my fault… my fault… my…" She held her face and screamed again, the flames bursting out of her again. Everyone looked on shocked as the bright flames burst out, flicking out like tentacles and lashing like weapons. Thinking quickly Aizawa shut down her quirk… and Midori fell to the ground in exhaustion.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: I apologize for the delay in updates. I've been having technical difficulties with my computer, and made writing really difficult. Hopefully this chapter made up for it. **_

_**Next Chapter: Detstar Juvenile Detention Center**_


	13. Detstar JDC

**Midori the Phoenix **

**Author's Note: I blame a friend of mine who read my fic and pointed something out to me. I had to include it because now I can't fucking unsee it. *bangs head against keyboard* **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Detstar JDC**

_"...and now for our top story: the prestigious school known as UA has once again narrowly avoided a deadly scene. The dorms for the 1A hero course went up in flames, an accident witness reports say were caused by a quirk that spun out of control. Only one student suffered minor injuries, but the rest of the young heroes were able to escape unharmed."_

_The woman giving the report tapped her notes once before laying them out flat and continuing the story. _

"_Concerned parents and members of the community questioned UA about the cause of the fire. Police reports say that a young girl who had been staying in the dorms was the source of the quirk accident. Principal Nezu of UA high school assured everyone that the child in question will be moved to a more secure location where her quirk can be properly monitored." _

Bakugo clicked the TV off with an impatient flick of his wrist. .

"Damn press is making a bigger deal of this than it needs to be." He turned towards the group that had gathered to discuss the matter at hand. "She just needs training and just kept someplace where she can live more peacefully."

"I'm afraid it's far more serious than you're making it out to be, Mr. Ground Zero." The current number one Hero, and the youngest hero to ever make it in the top five in their debut, Hawks spoke up.

"Who asked you, bird brain!" Bakugo sneered. "Why are you even here?"

"I came at the committee's request." Hawks explained with a smile. "They wanted my take on the situation and I'm happy to oblige."

"You've never even met Midori, so you don't know a thing about-"

"Ground Zero, have a seat." The head director of the committee tapped his papers together and lay them out. "I asked Hawks here to give us some suggestions as he is the current number one hero, and has connections you're not aware of that could help us."

"What kind of connections?" Shoto asked with a frown. "What exactly is all this about?"

"It's come to our attention that our initial decision to keep the Child of Karma at UA highschool was miscalculated judgement. Considering her powerful quirk, and the latest movements of the League of Villains, we feel it's time that Midori Todoroki was moved to a more...discreet and fortified location."

"I see…" Shoto folded his hands and looked to Mirio and All Might who remained quiet. Mirio, for once, didn't have his happy go lucky smile on his face. Something was definitely up. "I take it you've already made your decision on where."

"We have…" The Head folded his hands together and narrowed his eyes on Bakugo knowing he'd be the one to blow up at this news. "We're sending her to the Detstar Juvenile Detention Center."

"You can't be serious!" Bakugo slammed his fist on the table. "Midori is only four years old, and you're gonna put her in a prison?!"

"The JDC isn't a prison, Bakugo." Hawks corrected with a smile. "It's more like a training facility. Midori will be well taken care of and be given the help she needs. It's a completely legitimate program for troubled youth."

"Putting a fancy label on it doesn't change what it is. You're sending a toddler to a place meant for delinquents and Midori isn't one!" He continued to press.

"Well you can't deny that she burned down an entire school dorm." Hawks pointed out with a calm expression that just continued to irritate Bakugo further.

"It was an accident…" Shoto tried to defend.

"An accident that put the lives of an entire class of young heroes at risk." The Director shot back with a glare. "The littlest temper tantrum that child throws could wind up causing catastrophe just as we're finally starting to earn back the trust of the people again. I will not have this reincarnated toddler ruin everything!"

"You care more about your damn reputation than that little girl's well-being." Bakugo sneered.

"...and you care more about your feelings for her mother than you do about the safety of those students." Hawks countered with a bored expression.

"What did you just say?!" Bakugo raised a fist but Shoto placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him back.

"Can't we compromise? What if Bakugo and if take personal responsibility for Midori? She can live with us under our direct supervision." He tried to reason.

"Out of the question…" The Director crossed his arms. "That child has connection with the league of villains. Until those lunatics are caught and dealt with, I will not have that child anywhere within their easy reach. Putting her in a secure facility is the best place for her."

"Midori's just a child!" Shoto pleaded and stood up. "Please director, there's gotta be another way. She's already had to live under unusual circumstances and it's made her unable to make friends."

"Relax, Endurance…" Hawks waved. "You make it sound like we're putting Midori in a padded cell. The JDC is like going to summer camp. She'll have other kids there she can get to know and be friends with."

"Stuff it, bird brain!" Bakugo shot back. "I'm not buying it! You're not sending Midori there, I refuse to let you-"

"Ground Zero!" At his wits end the director stood up. "The Committee has already made its decision. If you go against it, then I'll have no choice but for you to hand over your license." He held his hand out. "A hero who can't follow the order and will of society has no place here."

"Tch…" Bakugo grit his teeth, his hands clenched at his side. He stormed out of the room with a slam of the door. In his youth he would have blown apart the room and screamed to get his way… but as an adult he knew that wouldn't help his case. "This is so fucking stupid."

"Katsuki…" Shoto jogged up behind him and lay his hand on his shoulder. Bakugo stopped his stride shook with anger. "I don't want Midori to go there either… but it's out of our hands. If we go against the committee and lose our licenses then we won't be able to help Midori at all."

"Todoroki…" He turned miserable eyes on his friend. "I can't do it… I can't just abandon Midori." He shut his eyes tightly. "Not again…"

"We're not abandoning her, Katsuki…" He changed his grip to the back of Bakugo's neck to keep his gaze on him. "Midori needs someone to help her control her quirk… they've got all kinds of experts at that place who can do just that." He rubbed the tension out of Bakugo's neck, refusing to let him pull away. "In the meantime you and I need to focus on apprehending the League of Villains. Once they're behind bars I'm sure we can convince the committee to put Midori in our custody."

"Damn it…" Bakugo slumped and put his head on Todoorki's shoulder. "I hate it when you're right. How the fuck can you stay so calm in these stupid tense situations?"

"Practice…" He let the smallest of smiles and pet Bakugo's head gently. He heard someone coming down the hall and he pulled Bakugo into a nearby waiting room. He motioned Bakugo to a couch and then walked to the vending machine in the corner of the room. He paid for two drinks and walked back to take the seat next to him. "Out of context, have you given any thought to my proposition?"

"I'm not gonna be your damn sidekick." Bakugo sneered and popped the soda open and took a deep gulp.

"I wasn't asking you to be my sidekick, Bakugo. I was asking you to be my partner."

"Same damn difference. Why should I join agencies with you? We may be friends, but we're not that close." He slumped on the arm of the couch and leaned into his knuckles.

"I beg to differ." Shoto rubbed the can between his hands. "You, Kirishima, and I already work a lot together. My father's old agency is insisting that I take over, but I don't feel confident enough to handle that many sidekicks without some help with people I trust."

"Humph… then why don't you ask Kirishima to join you?"

"He says he wants to see how far he can do on his own, but he's always willing to help out when he can." Shoto glanced over at Bakugo. "...and frankly I'm relieved. I only asked him because I thought it might help you to agree."

"What?" Bakugo jerked his head over. "Are you seriously that desperate for help that you gotta-"

"That's not what I mean!" Shoto snapped it and his can froze in his hands as she struggled to get his feelings across. "I just… want to be closer to you, Katsuki."

"Hah?" Bakugo's brow raised and he took a good long look at Shoto's face. What he saw made his stomach tie in knots. "Oi… Icy Hot… are you… in love with me or something?"

"I… mmmph…." Shoto placed his iced can over his face as he felt the blush crept on his cheeks. Bakugo jerked up from the couch and panic built up in his chest. "Katsuki wait-"

"What the actual fuck, Icy Hot? You were in love with Izumi weren't you? Why the hell are you going all homosexual on me now?"

"Why do you gotta put it that way?" Shoto stood up with him. "It's not like I planned to fall in love with you, it just happened."

"Bull Shit! How?"

"I don't know how to explain it…" he rubbed the back of his neck not sure what to say. "Ever since I got rejected by Izumi, and I started hanging out with you more and more… things just… fell into perspective." It was at this point he recalled something Izumi had once told him. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Ugh this is so stupid." Bakugo rubbed his face. "I can't take much more. First this whole thing with Midori, and now this? I can't keep up!"

"Katsuki…" he took bakugo's hands pulling them from his face and Bakugo jerked away. Shoto's hurt expression immediately made him felt guilty.

"Stop it… I can't process this right now! Let's just focus on Midori, and forget this conversation happened for now, All right?"

"For now..?" Shoto lowered his head a bit. Did that mean he'd want to pick up the conversation again once things calmed down. "Mmmm, alright Katsuki. We'll drop it for now."

"Good, now come on. I wanna talk to Midori before those ass holes lock her up." He turned around and walked out. As they waited for the elevator, Bakugo couldn't help but notice his heart was racing, and his cheeks were flushed after Todoroki's love confession.

Irritated he slammed his head on the elevator doors just before they opened.

"Katsuki?" Shoto questioned Bakugo's actions.

"Don't comment, Icy Hot." He slammed his finger on the ground floor button. "Don't say a fucking word!"

_**~Two Days Later~**_

Midori clung to Aizawa as he carried her from the car and to the front door of what looked like a cross between a school and a prison yard. The entire area was walled off like UA with its tall metal fences that hummed with an obvious electrical current. The main building was a massive concrete structure with barred windows, and hefty locks on the doors.

Looking over Aizawa's shoulder she eyed the kids that were out in the yard, being watched over by a couple heroes and several armed security men. While most ran around, getting what exercise and fun they could, she couldn't help but notice the few kids that were hunkered down against the building looking miserable and afraid.

"Papa Might was right. There really are kids my age here…" she murmured to him and Aizawa pet the top of her head.

"You know your Papa Might doesn't lie, Midori." Aizawa set her down and knelt in front of her so he could check on her hands. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm not as hot anymore…" She wiped her eyes as they burned with tears that wanted to brim. "Is Junie okay? Is Takeru-nii still mad at me?"

"Junie is fine, she hopes you're feeling better. As for Takeru, well he's hopeless." He rubbed the top of her head. "He's serving detention for yelling at you and upsetting you further. It was stupid and insensitive of him no matter how angry he was."

"I deserved it though… Junie got hurt because of me, and I burned down the-" She started to whimper but Aizawa took her hands again.

"Listen to me, Midori. It wasn't your fault. Myself and the other teachers should have realized that you were no longer happy at UA. You deserve to be with kids your own age, making friends, and someplace you can really be yourself." He looked around at the facility. "This place will help you grow into your quirk… and you can spend time with kids far closer to your own age and make friends. Bakugo, Todoroki, Mirio, All Might, and I will be back to check in on you and make sure you're doing okay."

"I know… Baku-nii, and Uncle Shoto already said they were going to come and visit as soon as possible." She wiped her eyes again.

"Speaking of Bakugo, he asked me to give something to you." He reached into the bag he was carrying and held it out to her. "He said your mom, before she became Karma, like to write journals. She'd take notes about heroes, quirks, basically anything that piqued her interest."

"I… mmmph…" Midori took the notebook and clutched it to her chest. She was about to respond with "I know" but thought best to keep those things to herself from now on. All that information about Karma, about what was going on inside her head, would only get her into more trouble. "Thank you, Uncle Aizawa. Can you tell Baku-nii thank you for me too?"

"You can tell him yourself when he comes to visit." Aizawa ruffled her hair and stood up when a buzzer sounded. A tall burly man and a much scrawnier looking doctor stepped out… and much to Aizawa's surprise, so did Hawks. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I take a shift here now and again." Hawks said with a smile. "Plus I spent some time in this facility for a little while when I was still learning how to control my quirk."

"Which explains why you knew about it and brought it up to the Committee." Aizawa scowled, the pieces of the puzzle finally put together. He looked down at Midori. "Midori, this is Hawks, the current number one hero."

"Not for long I bet." Hawks laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "At the rate Lemillion is going, I'll be behind him in no time." He crouched down and smiled at Midori. "Hey there, Midori-chan. Aren't you cute?"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hawks." Midori offered him a sweet smile.

"Whaaa.. Now I know why Bakugo and shoto threw such a hissy fit when we told them you were coming here." He pulled the girl into a hug cuddling her close. "Who'd want to let such cute little girl go?"

"Ahem!" The skinny doctor cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Hawks, but I believe we should move the child inside as per protocol."

"Ah… right, right…" Hawks stood up and pulled out one of his feathers holding it out for Midori. "Here… why don't you keep this as a souvenir huh? Be sure to think of me whenever you see it, Midori-chan."

Midori clenched the feather in her hand and ran her fingers over it with another soft smile.

"Okay… thanks Mr. Hawks."

"Come child." The doctor reached out for her hand. "Let us get you settled in." He waited until Midori took his hand before nodding his head to the others. "We'll take it from here, my dear heroes. Don't you worry about this little one. We'll take good care of her."

"Be sure that you do." Aizawa warned crossing his arms. "There's a lot of people who care about her, despite who her mother is."

"Of course… come along now, Midori. Say goodbye."

"Oh…" Midori looked back at Aizawa with wide green eyes. Despite the frightened expression in them she did her best to smile. "Bye-bye, Uncle Aizawa."

"Take care, kid." He sighed heavily as Midori, the doc, and the beefy security guy disappeared behind the locked doors. Hawks pat his shoulder companionably.

"Don't worry, from what I hear that kid is tough… and she's a sweetheart. The staff here will treat her well."

"Let's hope you're right… for her sake."

_**~Midori~ **_

Midori's sweet smile fell the moment she was left alone in her room. She'd remained sweet and obedient while the handsy doctor took blood samples, asked her questions, and gave her several shots. Once that horrific nightmare was over they put her in an all white jumpsuit that reminded her of hospital scrubs, and put cuffs on her arms and neck

"_These are quirk restraints, Midori. I know they're uncomfortable, but you don't have to worry about losing control of your quirk when you wear them. So please bear with them for us, okay?" _

"Tch…" She scratched at the metal and climbed atop the desk so she could see out the barred windows. The kids who had been playing outside were now back indoors leaving the yard empty and quiet but for the annoying hum coming from the fences. "Not a prison, my ass." She muttered and sat down on the desk with her back to the wall. She admired the room… plain, white, and boring with its starch sheets, lack of decor, and single wood desk.

There was a small closet that had a toilet and sink to serve as a bathroom, but no mirrors or showers. Shower and baths were scheduled and separated into gender and age groups. Everything here was scheduled right down to the meal times, training times, and recreational activity times.

Because it was her first day, she was allowed to get settled and relax in her room until it was time to eat dinner. After which there would be a brief recreational period, and then right before bed they would begin their first testings on her quirk before deciding her full schedule routine.

"In other words I have no control over what i do, or when I do it. I have to live by their rules and follow their timeline." She sighed heavily and pulled her legs up to her knees. "Damn you, Karma… I had way more freedom at UA. Why did you have to go all berserk like that?"

"_Stop complaining, and start thinking of a way to get out of here." _

"You're joking…" she lifted her head glaring ahead of her. "There's no way I can escape from here unnoticed when they've got this place running like a bootcamp."

"_Never say never, Midori. There's always a way. It may take a little time… and require patience… but now that I've got more of a say, I'm not as impatient as I was before." _

"Oh, so NOW you're calm and understanding." She scoffed and unfolded herself. She eyed the notebook and feather on her bed. "Hmmmm hey Karma?"

"_Yes?" _

Midori climbed off the desk and onto the bed. She picked up the notebook and pulled out the pen from the spiral binder. She clicked the top and pressed the tip at the top of the page.

"Those guys I saw in my dream…" She began sketching Tomura, his scarred yet handsome face, and disheveled white hair. "Tell me about them."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Hawks stepped into the control room of the JDC and met with the head of security there. He leaned over a monitor and spotted Midori in her room already writing in the notebook Aizawa had given her.

"Any odd behavior from our new girl?"

"She's got your feather, doesn't she? You tell me." The security guard said with a smile, and then tapped the screen. "She seemed to be talking to herself a moment ago. The audio unfortunately is down so I don't know what she was saying… but her lips were moving as if she was holding a conversation with someone."

"My feather can only tell me a person's rough location, not their movements." Hawks pointed out then rubbed his chin. "Hmmm talking huh? Imaginary friend, maybe?" Hawks folded his arms. "Lonely kid like that could find all kids of ways to hold a conversation."

"Perhaps… we'll work on getting the audio back up so we can monitor any of those conversations. In the meantime, I got confirmation from the doctor that this kid is definitely going to be a special case. He spoke on the phone with another colleague… a Doctor Tsubasa if I recall and the two of them collaborated on the bloodwork."

"...and?" Hawks crossed his arms. "What was the verdict?"

The man smirked, his face turning wicked.

"That ain't no four year old kid, Hawks. That's mother fucking Karma… reduced to a toddler."

"Well now…" Hawks turned his attention back to the monitor. "Seems like we finally got The Queen of Villains behind bars where she belongs."

"Damn straight…" He laughed and rubbed his hands together. "After seeing what she did to Endeavor and all those other people… I can't wait to see these brats make that kid's life a living hell."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: A bit short, but to the point. Hope you guys enjoyed it and the little bit of TodoBaku I included. As I mentioned in my Author's Note, a friend of mine was reading my fic and kept pointing out how Todoroki and Bakugo were acting like love interests, and so I made a few tweaks to include it because now I CAN'T UNSEE IT!**_

_**Next Chapter: Troubled Youth**_


	14. Troubled Youth

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 14: Troubled youth**

"DAMN IT!" Dabi slammed his fist into the wall, using overhaul to satisfy his need for destruction. The wall blew open like a door, wood chips flying on the opposite side, startling Twice who narrowly dodged. He held a rubber ducky, a towel around his naked waist, and had put a showercap on despite still having his face mask on.

"GAH! Rude!" He pointed and squeezed the rubber duck for emphasis. "Can't you knock, Dabi?"

"Shove it, two face!" He snarled and whirled on Shigaraki. "How the fuck did we not see this? Of all the places the heroes could have hid her they chose UA, and we were stupid not to think of it!"

"Calm down, Dabi." Shigaraki said with uncharacteristic patience. "We don't know for sure."

"The king is right, Touya. Eri tried to soothe from the couch. "Maybe it's not her, maybe the child is-"

"No… it's too big of a coincidence. We find out Karma's alive, find out she's been reduced to a toddler, and then all of a sudden a child with a fire-based quirk sets fire to the dorms. This is a sign! Karma was telling us where she is!"

"Was," Compress corrected. "The heroes probably thought the same thing when the building went up, which is why they're moving her, to keep her hidden and keep the students at UA quote unquote safe."

"Which opens up numerous possibilities of where they could be hiding her now." Shigaraki rubbed his chin. "We've been careful these past few years not to get caught, especially since that annoying Liberation Front has been searching high and low for us. We can't afford to make any mistakes."

"May I interject, your highness…" David Shield's face popped up on the TV screen. The doctor's lab humming with the usual buzz and beeps from the experiments and machines.

"What is it, David?"

"I know, I'm not an official member of the league… frankly I consider myself more a hostage but… I'd like to put in my two cents." He adjusted his collar. "Is it really necessary for you all to find Karma now? I realize she's an important part of your group, but she's not the Karma you all remember. She's a child now, and may not have the same abilities, or mind set that you remember."

"The hostage makes a valid point…" Kota cracked his knuckles, his body still getting used to the new quirk. He found himself itching to move and stretch out his abilities and often struggled to maintain a calm composure. "Karma's no good to us if we can't find a way to bring her back to normal."

"It's also not gonna be a simple matter of erasing my quirk's affects either," Eri put in, swallowing hard as eyes turned to her. "Th-that man… Chisaki… he was working on a reverse serum to remove my quirk's affect… but I overheard him say that it was proving to be difficult. You can't just rewind a rewind."

"You instead have to fast forward." Doctor Bennet interjected, his mask in place and his hands behind his back. "Which I'm sure Doctor Tsubasa can assist you all with."

"Hah?" Shigaraki raised a brow at the newbie. "Since when have you been in contact with Tsubasa?"

"I'm also a doctor, or did you forget? I've done my own research, and once I knew who your current physician was I did a little research. He's currently involved in a project that may suit Karma's case. He's assisting in the testing of a genetic bypass to help counter the effects of dangerous quirks."

"Plain Japanese, if you please, or English if it's more convenient." Dabi said irritably.

"From what I've read of Tsubasa's research, the newer generation's quirks are growing more and more powerful. Some are becoming impossible to control at the age of four when they manifest due to the lack of proper body or mind development. So he's working with a team of experts to create a form of accelerated growth. It's done a little at a time as the body is not meant to age so rapidly, but it's a technique that accelerates a person's age and it's proven successful thus far."

"Just how much of an acceleration are we talking?" Shigaraki questioned.

"The process is painful of done too quickly, but they can age a person by a year within a month."

"So if Karma is physically four right now. She'd need about a year and four months in order to grow to her proper age." Compress did the math.

"That's perfect!" Dabi grinned and looked to Shield. "Where's Tsubasa? I want him to get started right away on-"

"He left some time ago and he hasn't been back." David responded, swallowing hard. "He's left some left security measures to prevent me from leaving… but he says he has urgent matters to attend to."

"Just what the hell could be so damn important!?"

_**~JDC Underground Lab~**_

"Ah, Dr. Tsubasa! Thank you so much for responding favorably to my request!"

"Of course, Tarkin." Tsubasa shook hands with the skinny man. The two of them had known each other since med-school and often collaborated on projects. Tarkin was one of the few people he knew who supported all his theories and discoveries about the complexities of quirk growth. "I couldn't possibly turn down the chance of seeing the Queen of Villains in the flesh."

"I knew you couldn't pass up this opportunity my friend." Tarkin continued to boast as Tsubasa walked toward the two-way mirror. On the other side Midori sat in an empty white room, with nothing and no one around.

"Ah… Karma… At last you are where you belong." He rubbed his mustache. "So, what is it that you need of me?"

"The police are still trying to locate the league of villains. Karma here is there only lead, but she's no good to them so long as she's in this child-like state. You're the expert on quirks and repercussions, so I thought you would best know how we should go about bringing back the real Karma.

"I thought as much, and have done a little poking and prodding. Recovery Girl's hypothesis is that Midori here is just an innocent shield for Karma to hide behind, and I agree with her." Which was why he had made every move possible to put her exactly where he wanted her. Tsubasa's lips twitched in a wicked smile. "If the child truly is just a shield, then our best option is to crash right through it while it's still weak."

"I see…" Tarkin walked up beside him. "You want us to try and force Karma out of hiding."

"Precisely… from what I understand, Izumi Midoriya is unlike most villains. Her quirk is nothing compared to her strong and intelligent mind. She absorbed information like a sponge, maintained a strong and controlled composure, and used tactical prowess like a general leading an army. She was just a teenager, and yet she managed to outsmart and outwit every opponent she came across because of it."

"I see…" Tarkin pressed a hand on the glass as he followed Tsubasa's thought process. "Then the only way to truly break Karma…"

"...is to break her mind." Tsubasa finished and pat his associate on the back.

"Brilliant as always, my friend. I have just the thing." He turned to his assistants. "Prep the sedatives, and get me the strongest hallucinogen we've got in stock."

**~Midori~**

Midori's head jerked up when the doors to the room opened. Tarkin, his assistants, and two security guards came in with a cart of equipment and the syringe's he'd requested. At the sight of the needle's, Midori's heart rate increased exponentially.

"What are those for?" Midori cowered back but one of the security guards took her by the arm to keep her still. "What's going on?"

"Shhhh, it's alright child." Tarkin knelt down in front of her. "I told you before, that we're gonna run some tests to see how best to help you." He took one of the syringe's. "I know it looks scary, but all it's going to do is put you to sleep for a little while. Then the other doctor's and I are gonna take a little peek inside your head."

"_NO! Don't let him do it!" _

"No!" Midori kicked his hand away and struggled against the guards. "You're lying! Why would you need to look inside my head for my quirk?"

"Now, now, Midori, there's no need to be hostile. I assure you we're doing this for your own good." He nodded to the guard who forced her arm out and Tarkin moistened it with an alcohol patch.

"Stop it!" Crying now she continued to kick even as the needle sank into her flesh. Immediately she began to feel woozy and nauseous and her body became harder to move and control. "Mnnng… why are you… doing this?"

"I told you… we're gonna take a peek inside your head." Tarkin stroked her temples then opened her eyes shining a light in them. "Hmmm looks like the halloucegin is taking effect. Time for a nap now, Young Midori. Time for all of us to take a trip into your mind, and see what's hiding."

"_Fight it! You gotta fight it Midori! MIDORI!"_

"K-Karma?" Midori groaned as the world went black.

**~Dreamworld~**

Midori groaned as the drugs did their job. Trapped in a hallucinating dream, she stood up in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom back on the UA campus. Everything was just as she remembered, the bedding, the shelves of books, the bedside table with an All Might lamp and the picture she'd taken with Bakugo, Shoto, and the rest of Class 1A.

She stretched her fingers out, touching the frame and pulling it up into view. Though she knew where she was… everything had a haze about it… as if the room was filled with smoke. In reaction she coughed and walked to the door. Opening it, the haze was still there… and she could hear the echoes of the previous four years of her life.

"_MIDORI! GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!" _

"_She's just a kid, Katsuki" _

"_Just a kid, my ass!" _

"_Be sure to stay sweet, and remember us, okay?" _

"_Why you cry, I like when you smile!" _

"_Uwahh MIdori-chan!" _

"_There's no way the principal would let a villain kid join U.A., especially Karma's kid." _

"_LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE DORM YOU LITTLE TWERP!" _

"_You don't belong here at U.A. so why don't you do us all a favor and get lost!" _

"Get lost…" Midori held her head and started coughing again as the smoke increased. "I should get lost." She looked to the double doors that would lead to the outside. She remembered so many times as a kid running towards the doors, knowing there was something out there… waiting for her.

"I…" She walked to it, her fingers stretching out as tears filled her eyes. "I don't belong here." She put her hand on the door handle prying it open. What welcomed her was the shocking sounds of screams… maniacal laughter… and the distinct scent of ash and blood.

"STOP!" Karma grabbed Midori's wrist and she slammed the door shut and sealed it with her quirk. Sweat pooled down from her temples and there was a madness behind her eyes. "You can't go out there!"

"What?" Midori wobbled and looked up at the blurry image above her. In her mind's eye Karma still had no shape, no distinct face… but she loomed over her like a shadow, all black and dark, her trench billowing out like bird wings. "Why? What's out there?"

"My past…" Karma panted, doing her best to keep focus and not lose control. "Everything that made me who I am. The pain, the hatred, everything that's twisted and corrupted, it all led me down a path of villainy. You can't see it!"

"Why not? Isn't this what you want? Don't you want to be free?" Midori could still hear the choking screams, and echoes of the past she got a taste of before Karma pulled her away. She'd seen flashes of it in her dreams, but never enough to truly grasp what had happened.

"I do, but not like this, Midori. Not when those ass hats are forcing you to relive it before you're ready. There are things in there that you're just not ready to see." Karma wrapped her arms around Midori holding her tight. "Until you're ready to face it, until your ready to accept the consequences, I have to protect you from it. That's why I was so desperate to get free… I know you can't handle it on your own yet."

"You're with me now, aren't you?" Midori hugged Karma back and closed her eyes. "Why can't I see it with you?"

"You're too young yet to understand. You're the only part of me left that is still innocent, pure, and likeable." Tears fell down her cheeks and she shook from it. "The only part of myself that Kacchan, Shoto, and the others care about."

"Karma…"

"If I let the past corrupt you... Then there really is no turning back." She sobbed. "You'll have to face the past all over again… and you're not strong enough to handle it. It'll break you, and destroy what little good is left in me. I can't have that!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" Midori sobbed with her now. "Takeru is right… I don't belong at UA… I don't belong anywhere."

"You're not alone feeling that way, Midori." Karma hushed her and cradled the child to her. "There are others out there, friends I've made who feel the same way. They'll welcome you with open arms and a smile… but in order to see them you have to get stronger."

"How… how do I get stronger?"

"Hmmm" Karma pulled back and she tapped her head. "Quirks aren't the only source of power, Midori. Strengthen your mind, as well as your body… and don't worry," Her voice and image began to fade. "I'll always be here if you need me."

"Karma?" Midori rubbed her eyes as the image of her faded. "Where are you going? What's happening?"

"The drugs are wearing off… we've passed the first hurdle… but I won't be able to help you every time. You need to get stronger, gather allies so you don't have fight alone, and most importantly you need to be smart." She pressed a finger to her lips and melted into the dark as the shape of the UA dorms also warped and started to vanish. ".. and don't forget, mum's the word."

**~End of Dream~**

Midori gasped as she jerked awake from sleep and found herself lying on the floor of the white room she'd been taken in. She looked around, and was surprised to see damage inflicted on the walls and equipment around her. She glanced down, saw that the quirk restraints were smoking and had melted a little.

"What happened to me?"

"A slight miscalculation on our part, Midori." Tarkin explained, tending a cut to his forehead. "It would seem your uh… quirk… is far more powerful than we anticipated. The intense heat building in your body caused the cuffs to malfunction, and well you can see the repercussions of it."

He nodded to the damage and sighed heavily. He knelt down and replaced the damaged quirk restraints with new ones.

"Until we can find a better way to handle your powerful quirk, I can promise you we won't be trying that technique again. Starting tomorrow you'll be joining the other children for recreational activities and physical education."

"I'm sorry…" Midori apologized, catching Tarkin off guard. "Did I hurt you? I was just really scared."

"I… mmmmm…." Tarkin struggled to maintain a cool composure and he forced a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Midori. Don't you worry. Now then it's time you returned to your room. Get some rest."

"Okay…" She stood up, and was escorted out by security. Tarkin set his teeth and looked up at Tsubasa and crossed his arms. "Well that didn't go exactly as we'd planned."

"No it didn't… heh." From behind the two-way mirror Tsubasa was rubbing his hands together and trying his damndest not to laugh. The kid was an absolute gem of a find; A once in a lifetime opportunity for him to study such a unique case and improve his thesis. "It went even better."

**~The Following Day~**

Midori decided to take Karma's advice to heart. In order to escape this place, and find Karma's family, Midori had to grow stronger on her own. In order to do that she needed to train her body, sharpen her mind…

...and make some friends.

The first two would be easy, and she already had a plan on how to accomplish it… but the third not so much. She hadn't really gotten along with anyone outside of the people Karma had influenced, and the friends she thought she had at UA turned their backs on her. She wasn't sure how to go about making friends with other kids, but there was no harm in trying.

The cafeteria inside the JDC was packed with kids split up into various packs and cliques. She could tell by some of their personalities and demeanor on how long the individuals had been here. Most of the older generations were grouped together looking sober and battleworn.

The younger generations were sporadic in their behavior with some preteens who flocked to the older kids like puppies to their owners, some gathered in smaller groups holding conversations with each other. Then there was her generation, ages 5-10, who were the most rowdy and belligerent to the rules.

"Uhmm not really my social group." Midori decided as she ducked a flying pudding cup. Deciding she'd go for some older and mature kids she took a seat next to some preteens and offered a smile. "Hi."

"You lost shrimp?" The teen turned in his seat and glared down at her.

"Hmmm?" She bit into a piece of bread and looked around. "I don't think so. This is the cafeteria, right?"

"Cute, but does this look like the kiddy table to you?" He stood up and pulled her chair out and away from the table then kicked it back. Midori scrambled and leaned forward to keep the chair from tipping forward.

"Ooof! Hey!" She glared back and grunted when her lunch tray was shoved back in her lap.

"Get lost, and come back when you get a little taller. You shrimp."

"Rude…" Midori muttered under her breath and got to her feet. "Well that was a bust. How am I supposed to make friends when everyone here is so unapproachable."

"_Ignore the ignorants. They're just intimidated by you." _Karma put in, but Midori shook her off.

"Intimidated by what? I'm a four year old with a large vocabulary who talks to herself." She complained openly and found an empty table to sit at. She placed her tray on it, sat, and sighed heavily. "Let's face it, Karma…" She picked up the fork and stirred the potato mixture with the corn, frowning at how unappetizing everything looked. "I'm no good at making friends."

"_You're friends with Kacchan and the other 3A students, weren't you?" _

"That's different…" She leaned her face into her knuckles. "They all thought I was your daughter. They'd probably avoid me like the plague if they knew we were the same person."

"_Hush, Midori. Don't say shit like that out loud." _

"Huh?" Her eyes glanced around, kids rushing by the table without even giving her a second look. "What do you mean?"

"_We're being watched, remember? There's cameras everywhere, and guards posted at every exit. Glance up to the second level. There're mirrors all across the far right wall, and I can guarantee you that they're two-way. Scientists, doctors, security, and whatever other quacks are studying the entire body of kids… probably researching behavior patterns." _

Midori did glance up at the mirrors and her eyes darted around spotting the guards and even locating up to six different cameras that covered the entire lunch area. Her body suddenly went tense and she had a hard time swallowing down the piece of bread she just bit into.

"_All of these kids… us included… are being treated like lab rats. That test they performed on us yesterday was just the tip of the iceberg. I'm sure of it." _

"There's gonna be more tests like that?" She bowed her head so that no one could tell she was talking to herself. The grip on her fork tightened and she could feel herself shaking. "Oh god, I can't do this..."

"_Calm down… don't freak out." _

"I don't wanna be here…" her voice was shaky and she shoved her food away. She pulled her legs to her chest and began to rock in her seat. She could feel her body getting hot again, her quirk trying to activate, but the quirk restraints were preventing the nodules from opening completely. She scratched at them, her breathing getting heavier. "Karma please… get me out of here."

"Hey!" Midori's head shot up at the scratching boyish voice. A boy, probably around 8 years old, slammed his palm on the table across from her then sat backwards in the chair. "You gonna eat that?"

"Huh?" Midori looked at her lunch and her bottom lip trembled. She shook her head. "No… I'm not hungry."

"Great, because I'm starving. These stupid adults think that a single portion is enough to feed me." He pulled the tray closer to him and shoveled the food in his mouth. While he chewed Midori couldn't help but stare. She completely forgot about her freak out, and focused on taking in all his unique attributes. His black hair was a wild tangle of black that went just past his ears. His teeth had sharpened canines on both the top and bottom rows. He wore no shirt, and for a kid he already had some meat and muscle to his build.

The sound of him sniffing snapped her out of her analysis and she looked back up to his face to see his intense blue eyes staring at her.

"I don't recognize your scent. Are you new here?" He asked before shoveling more food in his mouth.

"Uh… yeah…" She hugged her legs tighter to her. "I just got here."

"I figured. You looked ready to bolt for the door before I came over. I should warn you that you're better off staying put and sticking it out." He told her, his mouth still filled with food.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been here for a year, not nearly as long as some of these other kids, but I know when to put up a fight and when not to." He burped and slid the now empty tray away. "Name's Yuuichi." He held his hand out to her. Midori glanced at it, then back at his face clasping it in hers.

"Midori."

"Heh," he shot her a confident grin as his hand squeezed hers. "Don't let these adults scare you, Midori." He let go and stood up putting his arms casually behind his head. "They're way more scared of you then you are of them."

He strolled away with such arrogance and confidence that it made Midori have flashbacks of Bakugo. She glanced down at her hand, rubbing her fingers together and then eyeing the quirk restraints.

"They're more afraid of me than I'm of them…" her lips suddenly curved into a wicked smile. "Hey Karma."

"_Yes, Midori?" _

"I think I just made my first friend."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Woooot! Done! Check that off my to do list for the weekend. Hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far!**_

_**Next Chapter: A Mother's Love **_


	15. A Mother's Love

**Midori the Phoenix **

**Chapter 15: A Mother's Love**

"Dad...Dad…" Finnick sat on Dabi's stomach shaking him trying to get him to wake up. Dabi in turn groaned in complaint and shifted tossing his son to the side of him.

"Go away…" he groaned.

"Come on Dad you promised...Dad... dad…" Finnick huffed and his eyes narrowed. His quirk activated with his temper, a spark of fire igniting and burning Dabi's pillowcase. "DAD!"

"GAH FUCK JESUS FINNICK!" Dabi jolted awake and rubbed his ear feeling the heat of it. "Alright, alright I'm up, no need to set the damn house on fire."

**Finnick Todoroki**

**Quirk: Pyrokenisis, can mentally ignite an object or person through intense visual contact. **

"You promised to train me when I got my quirk. You promised!"

"Yeah, but not at five fucking o clock in the morning." He yawned and pulled himself out of bed. He slumped to the closet grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt. Finnick sat on the edge of the bed watching him eagerly. "Why are you so damn excited about this anyway?"

"Shigaraki said training is a fun father-son activity. It'll strengthen our bond." He grinned widely.

"What the hell would Shigaraki know about father son bonding?" He muttered and shoved his t shirt on. "Training didn't exactly help my father and I bond. It made me hate his guts."

"Huh?" Finnick blinked and his expression turned worried. "It-It did?"

"Yeah, but…" Dabi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not gonna train you like he did. My father was an asshole who was obsessed with power."

"Oh…" Finnick giggled. "Well you're nothing like that, dad, so we should be okay, right?"

"Right…" he smiled and ruffled his hair. "Though if you keep waking me up at the butt-crack of dawn I may very well consider putting you up for adoption."

"Hahaha," Finnick laughed, knowing it was a joke.

"I'm not all that athletic myself, Finn, but I can teach you some basics." He took him by the hand and walked him out towards the back. When they arrived they saw Kota, shirtless, and already deep into his calisthenics. "Looks like we're not the only ones up at the butt crack of dawn."

Kota paused mid-handstand and adjusted his stance to look at the two upside down.

"Who can sleep? I've got such an adrenaline rush going right now." He backflipped several times before landing on his feet and stretching. The kid was only ten, but thanks to the addition of Muscular's quirk he already had some impressive looking guns. Strong arms, strong legs, and his growth spurt put him just at five feet. Dabi thought by the time the kid was sixteen he'd be over six feet tall.

"No more sugar before bed for you." Dabi walked over placing his hands on Kota's forehead. "Are you staying hydrated? With your quirk it's double important for you to keep your body's fluid count up."

"Yes, daaad…." Kota rolled his eyes then looked to Finnick who was pouting. "Ignore me and look after your own, huh?" He slapped Dabi's arm and strutted to the tree where he'd left his water jug.

"Heh, right," he turned to Finnick and motioned him over. Finnick's pout immediately dropped and he ran over all smiles. Dabi crouched down and he ran fingers gently through the red mop of curls. "From what Rob said, the key to your quirk is eye contact, and focus." He pointed outward. The backyard blended in with the natural surroundings which was a wide open field that leads into a forest area. In that field was a group of targets, and outlined areas they used for training purposes. "Do you see the center target straight ahead of us?"

"Yeah…" Finnick squinted a little but nodded in affirmation.

"That's your center point. I want you to focus on that and only that." He moved Finnick so the boy stood in front of him. "Close your eyes…"

"Huh? If I do that I won't see the-" Finnick started to interject but stopped when Dabi grabbed both sides of his head and kept him positioned forward.

"Just trust me, okay?" He waited until Finnick nodded before moving onto the next part. "Relax every part or your body, take a couple of long deep breaths. In… out… in… out…" He placed his hand on his son's stomach making sure he kept the steady breathing rhythm. "Keep going."

Finnick wasn't sure what his father was about… but he trusted that the man knew what he was doing. He took those deep breaths… felt his tense body go loose and the excitement ebb into patience, and concentration.

"Good… now picture the target in your mind. You've got a good imagination Finn, so use it now. Picture the target… picture where it is, what it looks like, and imagine it getting closer, and closer until you feel like you can touch it."

"Okay…" Finnick obeyed him, the picture clear as crystal in his mind. He took in another long deep breath, feeling a bit odd and tingly inside, as if something was crawling just inside his skin.

"Good… now on the count of three, I want you to open your eyes, and when you do imagine that target going up in flames." He waited a beat, waiting for Finn to take in the message he gave. "One… two…" He looked over his head at the target. "Three!"

Finnick's eyes snapped open, the green orbs going sharp and bright as his quirk triggered almost automatically. The target not only caught fire, but exploded with a rippling flame that turned it to ash within a minute. Dabi's grin couldn't be wider as pride swam in him.

"That's my boy." He cuddled the boy as both of them laughed with elation.

"That was awesome, dad!" Finnick turned in his arms and hugged him. "It happened so fast! Normally I have to look at something for a REALLY long time."

"Focus is the key, Finnick." He tapped his forehead. "Your mom would tell you that your mind is more important than your quirk, and she'd be right about that. I can't tell you how many times that brain of hers saved our skin."

"Is it true she's alive?" Finnick looked up bright eyed. "Will I really be able to meet her?"

"That's right, Finn. The heroes have her trapped, for now, but I bet you anything she's doing everything she can to break free and come see you." He picked him up and looked out at the smoking ashes of the target. "When your mom sets her sight on something… she doesn't let go or give up until she gets what she wants."

**~Detstar JDC~**

"GET HER!"

Midori scrambled as she was spotted, and a half a dozen pre-teens charged towards her. The so-called recreational activity she was being forced to participate in was a remodeled version of hide and seek that the supervisor's called "Predator Vs. Prey." The selected group of kids were separated into two teams: Predator and Prey. The Prey were set loose in a fenced off area that had trees, bushes, and a man made river to provide various different types of environments. The Predators had to hunt after the prey, and either capture them, or force them to yield before the time limit.

Unfortunately for her, she was too young and weak in everyone's eyes and ended up joining the prey team. Her teammates had long abandoned her, not wanting to get held back by a toddler. The joke was on them though, as she managed to find a nice quiet place to hide, and outlasted her now captive teammates.

"Nowhere to run, yah shrimp!" One of the preteens, a tall boy with burnt orange hair by the name of Max, was hot on her tail. "No way I'm letting a little small fry like you keep me from total victory!"

Midori skidded and barely managed to dodge as a taller and skinnier kid came leaping up out of the bushes. Instead of getting her though, he ran straight into Max, the two of them colliding and causing the group to collapse in a big pile. Midori took this opportunity to get out of the way and climb up a nearby tree and out of reach.

"Get the fuck off me, slim!" Max shoved the skinny boy off him and got to his feet rubbing the blood from the new cut on his lip. "Damn brat! Get down here!"

"Oh yeah, like shouting at me is really gonna make me come down!" Midori retorted and stuck out her tongue. "Come and get me if you're so big and strong!"

"Grrrr…" Max cracked his knuckles then looked to his team. "Well you heard her. Someone climb up and teach that brat a lesson."

"Not me, I'm afraid of heights." One kid said. "I'll pass."

"I'm too damn tired to climb up that, why don't you do it?" another complained.

"Ugh, you're all a bunch of fucking losers!" Max whirled on them. "Do I have to do everything myself."

"Chill Max, I got this." Yuuichi spoke up as he walked to the tree. He gave Midori an apologetic look and easily scaled up the tree. Midori hugged the branch looking ready to cling on for dear life. "You really wanna make this hard, Midori? You're fighting a losing battle, yah know."

"I only lose if I give up." Midori retorted and clung on tighter. "You want me down, you're gonna have to drag me."

"What the hell are you waiting for, Wolf Boy?" Max shouted up at Yuuichi. "We've only got five minutes left. Grab the brat and let's go!"

"I really don't wanna hurt you, Midori. Come on…" He held out his hand for hers. "Don't make this harder on yourself."

Midori looked at his hand then up into his eyes. Her first instinct was to take it, and accept the loss… but in the back of her head she heard karma hiss with annoyance and it made her eyes go hard.

"I said, no! If I last another five minutes then my team wins! I'm not giving up!" She slapped his hand away and she shocks everyone by climbing even higher in the tree. Yuuichi sighed heavily and followed her up.

"Hey, come on, the branches up there are a lot weaker, you're gonna fall if you-"

As if on cue, the branch Midori grabbed onto suddenly snapped and she gasped as her body falls backwards. She lets out a little scream closing her eyes and waiting for the impact of the ground. Instead she feels a hand clamp around her wrist, jarring her shoulder but keeping her from smacking her head on the ground or breaking a limb.

"I got yah!" Yuuichi told her, hanging upside from the branch and holding her up. Midori looked up at him, her eyes wide and teary. "Don't wriggle or I'm liable to drop you."

Midori nodded and she stretched out her other hand to try and grab his free one. She let out a yelp as a pair of hands grab her ankles and yank her free. Midori found herself falling again, but the drop wasn't as harsh. She collapsed to the ground wincing as she was held down in place.

"Nice work, wolf boy!" Max grinned and grabbed Midori by the hair. "You're the last of the prey, and I'm gonna enjoy dragging you back to base."

"Easy max, we've got her, no need to abuse her." Yuuichi climbed the rest of the way down and grabbed his shoulder trying to ease him off. Max shoved him off and yanked Midori to her feet by the scruff of her neck.

"It's her own damn fault. Look what that little runt did to me." He motioned to the cut on his lip. "I was supposed to win flawlessly, but this tiny annoyance ruined it for me… and in the words of a famous villain-" he let Midori go long enough to backhand her. "Karma's a bitch!"

Midori collapsed to the ground holding her face and feeling it swell. She heard the screams of rage inside her head, but she ignored them. Instead her eyes turned cold and angry, and she looked up at Max.

"You have no idea."

**~Cafeteria~**

The exercise came to a close, and the predator team was given the clear win. Still the fact that a four, soon to be five, year old had managed to outwit a group of preteens became a hot discussion topic.

Max didn't take it too well. Like many other bullies he had a fragile pride, and decided to make Midori's life a living hell for the next several hours as they went through activity after activity. He shoved her around, called her names, and picked on every single flaw she showed. It just added insult to injury that Midori couldn't even pick a fight. Whenever she attempted to defend herself, the supervisor's and coaches scolded her.

It was made clear to her by their treatment that the adults of this place had figured out that she wasn't Karma's offspring, but instead was the genuine article. They had their beady little eyes trained on her, and was just waiting for an excuse to put her in a cell.

"Tch…" She held the ice pack to her jaw, her arms and legs bandaged from the various scrapes and bruises she'd gained from the activities and Max's torment. She didn't mind a little pain, but the throbbing in her cheek was too apparent to ignore. If she was gonna have any chance of surviving this place she really needed to find a way to let out some aggression.

What she really wanted to do was put her fist right through Max's smug face. That would instantly make her feel better. She heard a tray hit the table and her eyes glanced up as Yuuichi sat down and gave her a grin.

"Hey, how are you holding up, champ?"

"Well enough I guess…" She grunted and set the ice pack down. "If you came for my food, you're welcomed to it. I can't really chew anything right now." She shoved her tray across the table at him and opened her journal so she could doodle in it. She tapped the pen on the top of the page, and glanced up when Yuuichi scooted a pudding cup against her hand.

"This should be easy on your mouth." He gave a gentle smile. "I'm sorry about before. I guess I should have just let you stay in the tree."

"You were only playing to the rules of the activity." She eyed the pudding cup, grimacing when her stomach growled against her will. "It's not your fault, Max is a jerk."

"I know, but I'm still sorry for it." He nodded for her to eat. "You should eat something. The tests are only gonna get harder from here, and for whatever reason the coaches seem to have it out for you. Especially Captain Akira."

"I don't think it's me they're after… but thanks for the concern." She popped open the pudding and dipped the spoon in. "Which one is Akira again?"

"Big guy, silver hair, has a little goatee here that he thinks makes him look domestic, but makes him look like a dweeb instead." Yuuichi jerked a thumb to his chin and crossed his eyes. Midori laughed at his impression and spooned some pudding into her mouth.

"Oh.. hehehe… you're right, it does." Her eyes softened on him when he grinned back at her. "Truth be told, I know why the adults all hate me, but..." Midori paused and she rubbed at her chest. She would put up with anything if it meant finding out what this ache inside her was. Ever since the doctor's had dug into her mind and given her a glimpse of her past, Midori couldn't help but feel like there was something or someone waiting for her. All the faces and names she'd doodled in her book: Touya, Tomura, Toga, Twice, Kota, Eri... they were all important to her. Still there was someone else... someone Karma was hiding, probably to protect them... but it only made her more curious and anxious to find out. "...I really don't care."

"Good, because you shouldn't." Yuuichi leaned in. "You're better than they are Midori… I don't know what your quirk is, or why you're here… but I watched you during all our activities today. You're smart, smarter than most of the kids here… and it's intimidating."

"Mmmm, thanks Yuuichi." She gave him a sweet smile. "Having a friend like you here, makes this place a little more bearable."

"Good, because we are friends." He took her hand and rub it. "... and I always take care of my friends."

"Same here. I wanna tell you I-" She lets out a grunt when her chair gets knocked from behind. She sees Yuuichi's smile fade and a low growl escape his lips as Max and his crew gathered around behind her.

"Whoops, my bad, didn't see yah down their shrimp." Max leaned on her head and laughed when she jerked away. "Aww is the little munchkin still pouting over her loss?"

"It was a team exercise, Max, not a game." Yuuichi corrected and slung an arm over the back of his chair. "Leave the girl alone. She's had enough of your bullying today."

"You watch your mouth, wolfboy." Max shoved a finger at him. "Only reason why I don't mess with you is because you're actually somewhat competent… but little pipsqueaks like her need to be taught how the food chain works around here." He then pointed to Midori who bent over her notebook and was doing her best to try and ignore him.

"I don't think she gives a damn about you or your food chain. So why don't you find someone else who will listen to your pathetic attempts to make yourself feel superior?" He spat back and bit into a chicken leg.

"Tch…" Max narrowed his eyes on Yuiichi then down at Midori. When he saw she indeed was ignoring him he reached down and snagged the notebook.

"HEY! Give that back!" Midori reached for it and grunted when he shoved her back down in her chair.

"You were ignoring me while I was giving you a lecture, which is rude." He kept her down using one hand and holding up the notebook with the other. He waved it around tauntingly. "Can a twerp like you even write?"

"Far better than you, dumbass!" Midori bit back and that earned some oohs from Max's posse.

"The twerp's got some real sass. I think she needs to be taught another lesson, Max." Slim laughed looking excited at the prospect of violence. Yuuichi got to his feet knowing where this was going.

"Max don't, you're just gonna get in trouble with-"

"Shut up, wolfboy. I don't care if the damn docs are watching." Max grabbed Midori by the scruff of her shirt and gave her a little shake. "This miniature bitch needs to be taught a lesson." he looked up at the notebook, and suddenly got a wicked idea. "...and she's gonna get one. Slim, you still got that lighter you jacked from the guard?"

"Yeah…" Slim pulled it out, careful not to show the adults what he carried. "Are we gonna play a little game of hot foot?"

"Nah… I got something way better than that." He passed the notebook behind him and to Slim. "Turn it to ash."

"What? NO!" Midori screamed, her voice echoing and catching the attention of nearby onlookers.

"Max stop! That's going too far!" Yuuichi made a grab for the journal but Max grabbed him around the neck forcing him into a choke hold. Midori jumped at Slim trying to reach for her notebook but the hall gangly teen just laughed and held it out of reach.

"Stop with the goody-two-shoes act, Yuuichi. We all know who the real beast is around here." Max laughed and forced him to watch as Midori got desperate and was attempting to climb onto Slim to get her notebook back. He shoved her back forcing her to land on her ass on the floor. Kids nearby suddenly scrambled away from the scuffle not wanting to get involved, and the guard's radios were going off alerting the heads about the violence, but they made no move to stop the bullying.

"No one around here cares about her, Yuuichi, so stop trying to protect her." Max told him. "The adults aren't doing shit to stop us. They want to see her suffer. You should try it… it feels damn good."

"Damn straight it does," Slim agreed and laughed. "I haven't let loose like this in a long time." He flipped on the lighter, his eyes sparking with delight. Midori saw the look, reacted to it and the flame in his hand. Her temples started to pound as it triggered a memory.

_Where are the heroes? Why aren't they doing anything to help?! _

_Mama! Mama! _

_What can you possibly do? You're less than these losers, you're quirkless! _

"Mnnng… stop it…. Stop it!" Midori held her head as the pain intensified. The images of bakugo blowing up her journal, and the sight of her apartment going up in flames were so clear in her head now that they blended in with her reality. "STOP IT!"

Her skin started to heat up as her quirk tried to activate, but the binds refused to let them loose. Sweat dripped down her temples and her eyes sharpened and turned dark as Karma came free. In a blur of movement that caught everyone by surprise Midori grabbed her chair and swung it around knocking Slim back and off his feet. Winded and knocked off guard he couldn't defend against Midori's foot to his balls and he curled up in automatic defense, unable to move.

"Holy-" Max barely got the words out before Yuuichi shoved him back into the wall and got him off. He then immediately went to Midori who was taking her aggression out on Slim who could only lay there and take it.

"Midori, Midori stop it!" He grabbed her, but not before she sent her foot right into Slim's throat making him cough and choke. "MIDORI!"

"I'm not weak! I'm not weak! I'll never be weak again!" That was enough to have the guards taking action. They took Midori away from Yuuichi, tasering her to put her down. She screamed out against the pain and then collapsed onto her hands and knees.

"That's enough, you delinquent." Captain Akira stormed over, pushing past the guards to sneer down at the girl. "Get her back to her room, and set the locks to maximum security. No visitors, no recreation. She's on ISO."

"Yes sir!" The guard stood at attention and dragged Midori's limp body out of the cafeteria. Akira turned to the boys now and frowned at them.

"You've had your fun, but I'm gonna have to ask you not to associate yourselves with that girl. She's nothing but trouble." He looked to Slim and snagged the lighter from the floor. "As for you Salinski. If I catch you with stolen property again, you'll be joining the brat in ISO."

"Y-Yes sir…" Slim wheezed as he slowly managed to get to his feet. Yuuichi watched Akira strut out and then glanced down at the floor where Midori's journal lay. He picked it up, dusted it off, and couldn't help but peek at the first few pages. What he saw inside made his eyes widen and he quickly closed it before anyone else could see.

"God damn…" He looked up where Midori had been dragged off. "So that's what's going on. No wonder Akira hates you so much… you killed his best friend."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: This chapter came out a little shorter than I intended, but I had to delete some content because I didn't like the way it made the story flow. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless. **_

_**Next Chapter: Isolation**_


	16. Isolation

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 16: Isolation**

"What the hell do you mean we can't see her!" Bakugo slammed his palms on the receptionist's desk. The woman behind the desk jumped and scooted back in her chair looking frightened and turned to Shoto who was the calmer of the two.

"I'm sorry, sirs, but that's just what I was told. Midori Todoroki has been put in isolation and her visiting right have been revoked until further notice."

"That's fucking-" Bakugo started to rage again but Shoto put a hand on his shoulder and took point on the conversation.

"Can we speak with your supervisor about it? We'd like to know the details. Midori is my niece and I have a right to know why I can't visit her."

"Uh… of course… give me just a minute" She quickly picked up the phone, hoping someone else could handle this tense situation. "Captain Akira? Yes this is Jane at the front desk. Yes, Ground Zero and Endurance are here to see Midori… I understand that sir, but they insist on speaking with a supervisor… yes, thank you sir." She hung up and managed a polite smile. "Captain Akira who is our head of security shall be with you in just a moment. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Annoyed and irritated, Bakugo slumped into one of the waiting chairs against the wall and crossed his arms. He muttered incoherently, his foot bouncing impatiently. Shoto took a seat beside him holding the gift he and Bakugo had picked out together.

"She's only been here a few days. What do you think could have happened?"

"Whatever it is, these ass hats have a shit ton of explaining to do."

The doors open and Captain Akira strut in looking strict and militant. He eyed both of them sternly and motioned with a jerk of his head.

"Ground Zero, Endurance, follow me." He turned about face, and led the two of them through doors to the main facility. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid Midori Todoroki has been a problem since she arrived here."

"What do you mean by a problem?" Bakugo sneered. "She's always been a well mannered kid."

"The doctors made the mistake of allowing Midori to partake in social activities with the other children here. Many of these children are delinquents and trouble makers, and a kid like her is quite impressionable, especially since we all know who she really is."

Bakugo growled between his teeth and he snagged the back of Akira's uniform and shoved him to a wall.

"Excuse me?"

"Bakugo! Calm down!" Shoto grabbed his arm. "Fighting with him won't get us any closer to seeing Midori." He soothed and Bakugo slowly released his grip and backed off. "We're aware of Midori's background, Captain… but we agreed to send her here because Hawks and the other professionals assured us that she'd be well monitored and taken care of. Midori is only four years old, and she's no criminal."

"Oh she's not is she?" Akira straightened himself out, then opened a panel to let them into the security room. "Come here… you both should see this."

Hawks glanced up from his spot by the control panel and he sent a cocky grin and a wave to the two young heroes.

"Hey, look who decided to drop by. Gotta say you've real bad timing."

"Stuff it, pigeon boy, what the hell is going on around here? What happened to Midori?"

"Ah she got into some pushy shovey with a couple of the delinquents and things got outta hand." Hawks turned to the video and he rewind the tapes and played it back for them. They'd see Slim attempting to burn the journal, and Midori screaming her head off before swinging a chair at him and kicking the crap out of him."

"Holy Shit…" Shoto couldn't hold back his curses.

"Grrr that fucking kid was asking for it. Why the hell didn't you all stop him from picking on Midori in the first place?"

"Security alerted the guards what was going on, but before they could get there to stop it, Midori had gone ballistic. They had to taser her in order to-"

"Taser her!?" Bakugo grabbed the chair and pulled Hawks back to glare down at him. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLES? SHE'S FOUR YEARS OLD!"

"Ground Zero, I realize you raised the child but you have to understand that Midori is not a child like we're led to believe. She's Karma, a villain, and this outlash just proves how dangerous she is."

"Dangerous? Dangerous! I'll show you dangerous-"

"Bakugo!" Shoto grabbed his shoulder, his own temper boiling hot as he glared at Akira. "Captain Akira… we want to see Midori. I'm sure there's more to this story then you think."

"Permission denied, Endurance. Midori has been put into isolation to protect her and the other students from further altercations. Until we can figure a way to properly restrain her and prevent her from harming others we can't allow any visitors."

"This is fucking bull shit. I knew this was a mistake! I knew you ass holes would just treat her like you would any of the other delinquents. She's not a bad kid! She's a sweet and innocent girl with a traumatic past and instead of helping her you're punishing her and letting her get pushed around by the real trouble makers!"

"I know you want to protect your friend, Bakugo." Hawks stood up. "...but that's not your childhood friend anymore."

"No, she's not… she's a scared, confused, and hurt little girl who doesn't understand what's going on inside her." Bakugo yanked the book from Shoto's grasp and shoved it at Hawks. "If we can't see her… then you'd better go there personally and find out the truth. I want you to take a good long look at that kid, talk to her, have a real conversation with her… and then tell me if you think she's a villain putting on an act."

Bakugo whirled to Akira snarling at him.

"If anything else happens to her, then you better call me immediately. That kid is more than just a friend to me and Icy Hot. She's our family… and we've a right to know exactly what's going on with her care. Is that clear, Mr. Stick up your ass?"

Akira's shoulders straightened and his harsh eyes narrowed.

"Crystal."

**~One hour later: Midori's Room~**

Hawks let out a low whistle as he stepped through the doors and heard several hundred locks click into place behind him. The JDC really wasn't taking any chances with the kid… and he could see why.

He'd heard from Akira that she'd gone on a small temper tantrum in her room… and he was seeing the aftermath all around. Her desk was toppled to the wayside, the chair bent and broken to pieces. Her sheets and pillow cases ripped into long shreds that she fastened together with knots to make it heavier and she was currently playing jump rope with it.

"Bored?" He questioned the girl but she continued to stare straight ahead while still jumping. He took a seat on the bed, feeling it groan under his weight. "Mind if we talk, Midori?"

"If you're here to lecture me you can go bother someone else. I'm not in the mood to listen." She stopped jumping, panting and puffing from the exertion. She still wore bandages around her arms and legs, and her cheek had a nice big bruise where Max had slapped her before.

"So I see…" he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I want to talk about what happened in the cafeteria. I was given the gist of it from Akira and the two boys… but I wanna hear your side of the story."

"Why? Not like you'll believe me. None of the adults do." She tossed the makeshift rope into the pile of wood and metal, and she crawled onto the bed with him. She sat and pulled her legs to her chest, getting ready to hear a lot of pep talk nonsense about doing what was best for her, and all that "nice cop" bull shit.

"I'm a hero, Midori, I'm here to help you."

"Heroes shouldn't lie, Mr. Hawks." she narrowed her eyes on him. "You're not here to help me. Helping me was never the plan or intention, you're just here to help yourselves."

"Now why are you angry with me? I haven't done anything to you, I'm trying to be your friend here." Hawks held out his hand in a truce.

"I told you to stop lying to me, why does every adult around here think I'm stupid!?" She slapped his hand away tempermentally."You're here to pick apart my brain, and find out what's going on inside my head. You're here because the people in charge told you to, and you're just following their orders. So screw you and your false friendship!"

Hawks raised a brow and he turned to sit cross legged and looked Midori dead in the eye. There was quite a story behind those eyes… so hurt and haunted… eyes that shouldn't belong to a four year old girl.

"Tell me what happened, Midori. I won't go away until you do." He leaned forward again giving her a bold and fearless smile. "I'm stubborn that way."

Midori's bottom lip pouted and trembled as the tough girl act started to crumble. She looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze as she fought with the tears that wanted to surface.

"I… lost it."

"You lost your temper?" Hawks interpreted but Midori shook her head. "What did you lose."

"Control… I completely lost control." The first tear slipped down her cheek. "I didn't mean to… I tried to stop her… but she was so angry."

"She?" Hawks' friendly expression shifted to serious. Midori's green eyes met his again, and he saw the fear in them.

"Karma… Karma took control and she hurt Slim. That's the second time she's hurt somebody and I've taken the blame." Midori sniffed and lowered her head again. "I guess I deserve it though… I couldn't make her stop. No matter how many times I try to, there's just no stopping her when she's that pissed off."

"You're making it sound as if Karma's a totally different person. She's you, Midori. You do understand that, don't you?" Hawks explained and earned a sharp look from the girl.

"Just because we share the same body, doesn't make us the same person. No one seems to understand that!" She curled up tighter her fingers gripping into her skin so tight Hawks wondered if she'd bruise. She rolled her head back, and shut her eyes as her head started to hurt and she buried her face in her knees. "I told you what you wanted… can you leave me alone now?"

"Is that really what you want, Midori?" Hawks asked, noticing the pained expression on her face before she hid it.

"I can't have what I want." She admitted, her voice croaking and full of hurt. "I'm tired, and upset so will you please go away? I don't want her to hurt you, too."

"You can't hurt me, Midori." Hawks said assuredly.

"You're weak against fire aren't you?" She pointed out. "Karma can hurt you if I lose control again."

"You don't have to worry about that. That's what your quirk restraints are for." Hawks reassured.

"You mean these?" Midori lifted the pillow up and the pieces of her cuffs sprinkle out onto the bed. Hawks stared in shock and he was up like a shot and looking ready for an attack. Midori just stayed where she was, laying her head on her knees. "You're afraid of her. I don't blame you. I am too."

"How did… when did you…"

"Karma's trained herself how to break out of all kinds of restraints." Midori's eyes took on a whole new dimension. The sadness was still there, but now Hawks could feel a sort of threatening intimidation oozing out that had his skin crawling and going icy. "You guys think you can stop her like a normal criminal, but you're wrong. This place isn't a prison to Karma… it's a waiting room, and she's getting really impatient."

"What?" Hawks' breathing went heavy and he started to sweat. "Just what kind of game are you playing, kid?"

"It's not a game, Mr. Hawks, it's a warning." Midori straightened herself out and looked at him pleadingly. "The only thing keeping Karma from burning this place to the ground is me. When the doctors tried to do that test on us… Karma took over. She said I wasn't ready to see any of that… that it would break me. I'm the only thing holding her back, stopping her from hurting people..." the anger returned and she stood up, Hawks going on full alert. "...but everyone here wants to treat me like I'm the bad guy."

"Midori..." Hawks started to speak but was cut off by a piece of shrapnel flying straight at him. He dodged it and swallowed hard looking around the room. Midori's body was covered in that familiar thick black aura he'd seen in reports and video clippings. Sentient Aura was activating, and Midori's emotions were setting it loose. "You need to calm down."

"This is as calm as I can muster at the moment, Mr. Hawks." Midori warned him again. "Why… Why has everyone been treating me like I'm some kind of monster? I thought I was sent here so you guys could help me control my powers. I thought everyone here would help me keep Karma under control, but all you've people done is try to break me!"

Hawks glanced back at the door, he couldn't let her escape, he couldn't let this girl get free of this room. He had to try and calm her down somehow.

"I'm sorry, Midori."

"You're SORRY!?" She screamed at him, more shrapnel zipping by and barely knicking him across the face. "Save your sorry for someone who cares! I'm tired of being bullied, poked at, and pried into! If you all really believe that I'm just playing pretend, that Karma and I are the same person, then why the hell did you bring me here instead of sending me to Tartarus where criminals like her belong!" Tears slipped down her cheeks and her aura just got more chaotic. "Why give me hope that I could change? Why bring me here where I'll just be a danger to those other kids?! You're all so fucking stupid!"

Suddenly the quirk halted, everything fell to the ground including Izumi who crumpled on the floor to sob helplessly. She held her temples and rocked back and forth there. Hawks felt his breath escape out in a shudder. He was tempted to press his back to the wall and fall down, but he managed to keep his legs from buckling.

This child… this sobbing crying child… was this the girl that Bakugo and Todoroki wanted to protect? What the hell was this guilt that was suddenly churning in his gut?

"M-Midori…" He swallowed hard and took a deliberate step towards her. When she didn't move from her place on the floor he crouched down and lay a hand on her head. "Let's say that I believe you, and that Karma really is another person. How can I help you keep her under control?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the adult!" She wailed and covered her face with her hands. "Just forget it… it's too late anyway. You guys won't let me go after what she's done. You all have given up on me… everyone's given up on me."

"You're wrong, Midori." Hawks reached into his coat and he laid down the book Bakugo had given him. "Bakugo hasn't given up on you and Shoto hasn't given up on you. They're both waiting for you to recover, waiting for you to show us that you're somebody worth saving."

Midori sniffed and sat up so she could look at the book Hawks set down. She picked it up and flipped through the pages sniffling.

"The Count of Monte Cristo…" she murmured and gave a ghost of a smile.

"A classic," feeling the mood relax some he sat on the floor with her, his smile returning. "He said it was your favorite."

"It's Izumi's favorite…" Midori corrected, her smile fading. "Not mine."

"Izumi?" Hawks tilted his head. "Is she also in there with you?"

"Yeah… she talks to me off and on...but her voice is real quiet and muffled. I think she's behind that door Karma doesn't want me to open." Midori explained.

"Door?" Confused and intrigued Hawks pressed on. "What door?"

"It's a door inside my head. I see it in my dreams, and I can tell there's something important behind it… but everytime I try to open it, Karma stops me. She says I'm not ready to see what's behind it, that I'm not strong enough." Midori stroked her fingers over the cover of the book. "...but sometimes I hear voices coming from it. They tell me stories, information, and they give me advice. It's because of them people think I'm a prodigy."

"Voices as in plural? Just how many are there?" He raised a brow and laughed a bit nervously.

"I last counted three not including my own. There's Karma who speaks up the most. She's the only one who's shoved her way past that door and can control me when she wants to. Her voice is so loud sometimes that I have to vocally respond to her… and it almost always hurts." She complained and rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, that sounds like the Karma that everyone's familiar with." Hawks nodded his head urging her to go on.

"Izumi is another voice, and she's a bigger cry baby than I am." She said it with a laugh and rubbed at her tired and red eyes. "I usually hear her when Karma's sleeping or is too tired to talk. She's always apologizing, and crying. It's a little annoying actually."

Hawks couldn't help it, he let out a small snorting laugh.

"I see...and what about the third one?"

Midori went quiet a minute, her eyes staring into space a bit. Then they flicked up to meet him again.

"I don't hear from her too often, but when I do she's the loudest one of all. Karma calls her Phoenix."

"Phoenix huh? What's she like?"

"She's strong… She's the only one Karma is afraid of and can tell her what to do... but something is keeping her quiet. I'm not sure what."

"When she does talk to you, what does she say?"

"I've only heard her voice a couple of times… and it's always in my dreams." She stared off into space again. "She gives me advice, cheers me on when I struggle to learn something or do something. She keeps saying I should protect what's important to me, and to not give up. She kinda reminds me of Papa Might back when he was a hero. I watched video clips and movies with him and he's always standing so tall and proud, and speaking with confidence. Phoenix is like that… proud, and confident."

Hawks stayed quiet for a minute, his eyes staring long into Midori's as he listened to the information she was giving him. He'd interrogated his fair share of criminals and he'd gotten good at spotting a fibber.

Everything Midori was telling him, was real.

"Thank you for being so open with me, Midori. I'm sorry we've treated you so poorly since you got here. I can assure you that's going to change if I have any say in it."

He reached out and stroked her head. He watched her eyes close, accepting the comfort. Standing up he used his feathers to lift the child and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She was surprised by the contact, but her arms immediately wrapped around him, accepting the hug. Guilt churned in his stomach again

"Mr. Hawks?"

"I'm gonna take you to the testing room, and I want you to wait there while I have a talk with the doctors. I think I know how we can help you, Midori. Will you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" She said with some humor and just clung onto him. "Yes… I trust you."

**~Sometime Later~**

Hawks called Bakugo and Todoroki back to the facility. He gathered them, Professor Tarkin, Doctor Tsubasa, and Captain Akira for a special meeting. He told them about his talk with Midori, and what he believed was really happening to her.

"Yes, a more commonly known name is Multi-personality disorder." Hawks explained.

"Ah yes, that would indeed explain her erratic change in behavior." Tarkin nodded his head. "D.I.D is often psychosomatic, most cases are caused by acute childhood trauma, or PTSD. Izumi Midoriya has had both, so it's only natural that she would create these… characters as a sort of coping mechanism."

"...and you're saying Midori is one of these characters?" Bakugo questioned.

"Yes," Hawks paced the room a bit. "From what I gathered, Izumi is using Midori as a sort of refresh button. She wants a second chance, wants to correct the mistakes she made in the past and create a better life for herself… but Karma isn't having it. She's using Midori like one of her pawn pieces, using her to move around freely knowing that others would sympathize with an innocent and frightened child."

"All the while she's mentally training her, making her stronger by teaching her things, and pushing her to get stronger so when Midori finally does grow up, Karma can gain control and be back at full power." Shoto deduced earning an affirming nod from Hawks.

"Now that we can explain it, how do we help her?" Bakugo stood straight up and walked towards the group. "We can't just let Karma do as she likes to Midori… but at the same time I don't want her to take the punishment for something that's out of her control."

"Is there a way we can erase the other personalities for good?" Shoto questioned. "I've heard of some techniques that uses mental blocks to keep out traumatic memories. Maybe if we erase Midori's memories of Karma, she can live like a normal kid."

"It is possible," Doctor Tsubasa finally piped in. "...but the process is far more complicated than you all realize. On top of that it may not work at all. The technique only suppresses the memories, it doesn't erase them completely. In order to do that you'd have to completely wipe the memory and start from scratch."

"I'd rather not do that," Shoto looked to Bakugo. "Memories are precious Bakugo, even the traumatic ones. We'd lose every trace of the old Izumi, and of Midori's early years."

"We may not have a choice… but I agree, we should save that for a last resort. Midori is our only hope of finding the league of villains, and if we erase all her memories, then all of this will have been for nothing." Bakugo nodded and looked to Tsubasa. "Do you know of an alternative solution?"

"As a matter of fact, there may be a way for Midori to gain full control, and get access to the memories you need. However, it won't be easy… and will require a small sacrifice on the girl's part."

"What kind of sacrifice are we talking?" Shoto questioned, not liking where this was going.

"Midori's main problem is that her brain is still young and not fully developed." Tsubasa tapped his head. "As Hawks pointed out this is all a waiting game for Karma, she's waiting for Midori to grow up, and get stronger before she makes her move. Once Midori's brain is fully developed Karma will have complete access to all her quirks at maximum capacity, on top of gaining all the new knowledge Midori will have piled in. During that time Karma will have broken the girl down, learned her weaknesses and be able to beat down and control Midori the same way she did with the weak willed Izumi."

"I'm not following you, what is it that you're suggesting, doc?" Hawks crossed his arms, frowning.

"I'm suggesting we not give Karma the time she needs to break Midori. I suggest we accelerate Midori's growth, and give the girl a fighting chance."

"So you're suggesting that we make Midori older? How?" Bakugo raised a brow.

"I can answer that." Tarkin spoke up and pat Tsubasa on the shoulder. "We've actually been using a similar technique with another child here. His quirk is called Wolf Man, and it causes him to transform into a wolf beast. However the animal instincts and power his quirk gives him is too advanced for his young mind and body to control… so we've been aging him every few months to allow his mind and body to adjust to the transformation."

"Why every few months?" Shoto questioned.

"The body isn't meant to grow years in a short period, Endurance." Tarkin explained. "Imagine the pain of growing a full foot within the span of minutes rather than over the course of a year. If you try to age someone too fast, the pain alone could kill them."

"I don't know how I feel about that…" Todoroki paced the room rubbing his left arm. "I think Midori's been in enough pain."

"It's risky, Todoroki, but it's the best plan we've got." Bakugo lay a hand on his shoulder. Shoto turned to him, a bit surprised by the intimate contact. "I don't want to hurt Midori either… but if she can gain control and get the memories we need, then we can finally end this. Midori could be pardoned for all of it, and finally be brought back home. It's our best option to give her the normal life she wants."

"Or she could turn on us all completely." Captain Akira sneered. "I'm against it. We should stick to the plan and use the kid as bait. Let the child be a child and lock her up in Tartarus. It's too dangerous to give that kid free reign."

"Keeping her here as bait hasn't been working, and if we transfer her to Tartarus then we'll be leaving ourselves open for attack." Hawks pointed out. "The league knows she's here, I've confirmed it with my contacts. They know we're setting up a trap and they're not taking the chance to pull her from here."

"Hawks is right," Bakugo pressed on. "The league knows Karma's just a kid now, and not at full strength. They're not gonna risk setting their plans back for someone they can't use. They're gonna wait this out and trust that Karma can handle herself until the time comes."

"So… are we all in agreement then?" Tsubasa rubbed his hands together excitedly. When he got confirmation from all the heroes he had to hide the smile that wanted to spread from ear to ear. Finally! Finally he'd be able to put the necessary modifications to Karma personally.

Karma will return stronger than ever… only this time she'd be under HIS control.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Woot things are stirring up, and I've got itchy fingers. I'm gonna keep up this momentum and get going on my other updates!**_

_**Next Chapter: Transcendence**_


	17. Transcendence

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Author's Note: I took some inspiration from Lindsey Sterling's Underground and Transcendence with this chapter. The music itself is so breathtaking, and it really made my imagination go wild. I'd love for you guys to check her stuff out next chance you get. **

**Chapter 17: Transcendence**

Midori's head shot up when the door to the training room opened. Tears filled her eyes and she jumped to her feet and ran over and straight into the arms of Bakugo.

"Baku-Nii! Uncle Shoto!"

"Midori!" Bakugo knelt and engulfed the girl tightly stroking her hair. Shoto came around kneeling down so he could hug her from the other side and sandwich her between him and Bakugo. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Midori."

"I didn't think I'd get to see you again." She wailed and sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I-"

"You've nothing to apologize for, Midori." Shoto crooned to her. "We failed as your guardians, we failed to protect you. Can you forgive us?"

"Mmmhmmm…" She whimpered and nodded, grateful, so grateful that hawks had kept his word and allowed this to happen.

"Everything's gonna be okay now, Midori. We had a long talk with the staff here, and this time they're gonna help you for real." He pulled her back so he can look into her eyes. He wiped the tears away. "This time we're gonna be here with you every step of the way. Your uncle Shoto and I aren't going anywhere until we know for sure that you'll be okay here."

"You promise?" Midori wiped the tears away, sniffling.

"Yeah, we promise." Shoto kissed her temple and picked her up, holding her good and close. The doors open again, and Hawks, Akira, and several guards come in.

"They're ready for her, guys. Everyone's here and in position." Hawks informed them with a grim face.

"What's going on?" Midori asked clinging to Shoto and trembling.

"Professor Tarkin, and the other doctors have come up with a solution that's gonna help you get control of your quirk." Shoto informed her. He kept her calm by stroking her hair, he and Bakugo walking her out the door. They were immediately surrounded by the posse to keep the perimeter secure. All of them knew that her quirk could lash out at any moment.

Akira scanned his ID card on a metal panel and punched in a code. The doors opened and the group took a long flight of stairs down to the basement laboratory. Midori eyed all the chemicals, tubes, tanks, and equipment and felt a shudder run through her.

"I don't like this, Baku-nii… Uncle Shoto… are you sure they're gonna help me?"

"Don't you worry, Midoi." A familiar voice called out to her and she turned in Shoto's arms and looked with wide eyed surprise at who was in the room. "We'll all be here to help you through this."

"Big Brother Mirio… Uncle Aizawa, Papa Might…" tears slipped down her cheeks. "You're all here?"

"Once Bakugo and Shoto told us what was going on we weren't about to let these doctors have their way without our consent." Aizawa stepped up and held out his arms. He took Midori and held her protectively. "Don't worry, I'll keep your quirk at bay until the procedure is done."

"And I'll be here to make sure Karma doesn't interfere." Mirio jerked a thumb at himself. "I won't let you down."

"This procedure they're doing is gonna be scary, and uncomfortable, but we'll be right here with you. So don't be afraid okay?" Toshinori reached out petting her hair.

"Okay…" Midori nodded and winced as Karma screeched in the back of her head. She immediately started to shake feverishly. "Mnnng Karma doesn't like this. She doesn't want them poking around in my head."

"We know, but you gotta be strong Midori. You gotta fight her off as best you can, and we're all gonna help you okay. You don't have to fight her alone." Mirio told her with a warm smile. "We're all here to support you and make sure you get through this."

Midori nodded again and let Aizawa set her into an empty tank. The doctors and assistants placed some kind of helmet on her head along with straps that attached to her arms and legs that were hooked up to long tubes. A few seconds later the sounds of her own heartbeat echoed over the main computer in the room.

"There's a good girl." Tarkin smiled and he lifted up a test tube that had a glowing green fluid in it. "Dr. Tsubasa concocted this special serum for you, Midori. You should feel special as he doesn't take interest in many cases outside his field."

"Eh?" Midori pulled back, her head starting to hurt as that last name rang all sorts of alarm bells. "Tsubasa?"

"Shall we get started then?" Professor Tarkin set a breathing mask over Midori's face. "Take slow easy breaths Midori. We're going to fill this tank with the solution and it'll help with the discomfort. You'll feel like you're underwater, but you'll be able to breathe so don't panic."

Though fear crawled up her throat Midori did her best to obey and nodded obediently. She swallowed hard and looked around at the people in the room. Karma continued to scream incoherently at her but she pushed it back shutting her eyes to push back the pain of her trying to force her way through.

She jolted and looked up when she heard the grinding sound of the tank closing. Once locked inside she reached out pressing her hands to the glass and her breath shuddered out as the tank filled with the sticky fluid.

Something about this was wrong. She couldn't shake it, couldn't break away from the thought that something bad was gonna happen. As she let her guard down, and started to let Karma's voice become more coherent she felt the panic bubble up inside her.

"_Tsu… ba...sa...league… villain... No...mu… NOMU!" _

"No! No! Let me out please!" Midori started slamming her fists on the glass and her body began to float and she pushed on the door. Aizawa's stare on her made it impossible for her to use her quirk. "Kacchan! Shoto! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Karma's taken the reins. Sedate her…" Tarkin told the assistant with a calm and disinterested tone.

"Yes, sir." The assistant pressed a few keys on the computer. Midori felt a sharp prick in both her arms, the sleeping drug working fast as her struggles lessoned. The tanks filled completely, and Midori's eyes drooped and her body went limp floating helplessly in the solution.

Bakugo couldn't stand the sight and he had to turn his head away. His teeth were grit and hands clenched at his sides. God he hoped he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to make any more mistakes. He didn't want to lose the only piece of Izumi that he had left in his life.

"Bakugo…" Shoto leaned into him, his hand closing over his enclosed fist. "She'll be okay. Have faith in her."

"Mnnng Todoroki…" Bakugo turned teary eyes up to him, and hated to admit that he was glad he had him here for support. His fist unclenched and he turned his palm around lacing his fingers with Shoto's.

"Alright, her heart rate has calmed down, and her brain waves are steady." The assistant informed Tarkin.

"Very good…" Tarkin opened the panel alongside Midori's tank and put in the vials of serum. "Now the moment of truth." He closes the panel and pushes the activation button. The green fluid slipped through the tubing, the helmet and straps activating, the syringes piercing her skin and pumping the aging serum into her blood stream.

Far away, safe in his own lab, Tsubasa lounged back and watched the security footage of Midori's procedure. He rubbed at his mustache chuckling to himself. Tarkin and the rest of those fools had no idea the changes he made to it, or what he planned to do once the procedure was over.

"Step one complete… now let the fun begin."

**~Midori's Mind~**

Midori was disoriented. Her body felt light and floaty, but her head was heavy, and achy. She recognized the darkness of sleep, and wondered if she was tired enough to dream.

_"So this is their plan… what fools. They have no idea what they've gotten us into."_

Midori gasped and snapped her eyes open. The darkness gave way to shape and color and she found herself looking straight into Karma's eyes. Their green color was dark like two deep pools of water. She felt a cold chill run through her and she made a frightened sound as Karma grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her to her feet.

Her surroundings became more familiar as she found herself back in the U.A. dorms where she'd spent the first few years of her life. Karma's grip tightened and Midori found herself being yanked and pulled through its corridors and toward the front door.

"What? Karma!?"

_"I warned you, Midori. I warned you that this would happen. I told you not to trust anyone, not to let them do as they like to you… but now it's too late."_

"Why? What's going on? What are they doing to me? Stop pulling on me, it hurts! Stop!"

She squeaked as Karma shoved her down and forward. Midori landed on her hands and knees and the temperamental young woman raged at her, letting out her fury and frustration.

_"Oh shut up! God you're even more fucking annoying than Izumi. So fucking clueless about everything going on around you! I shouted at you, screamed at you to try and warn you about Tsubasa but you shut me out!" _

"I shut you out because you were getting out of control!" Midori snapped back and sat up on her knees. "You lashed out, and hurt someone. I told you not to but you refused to listen to me. Why should I listen to you when you won't give me the same courtesy!"

"_All I've done, all the temper tantrums, the outlashes, the temper, I did to protect you! I told you from the start that I was protecting you, but you're so weak willed and sympathetic about these ass holes who have abused and tormented you! Who gives a fuck about them!?" _

Midori held her head, the shrill of Karma's voice adding to her disorientation.

"Stop screaming at me! It hurts!" Midori complained and flinched back when Karma raised her hand as if to strike her.

_"Hurts? It HURTS?_" She grit her teeth. _"You don't know anything about pain, Midori. You know NOTHING!"_

She shoved Midori to her feet again and pushed her towards the front door.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want me to go in there." Midori dug her feet in, but Karma was too strong.

"It's too late for regrets. If I don't do something now, then we're both fucked. The only way for you to overcome Tsubasa's mind control is for your mind to get stronger… and the only way to do that is to let you into my memory." She opened the door, the howling sounds of screams and destruction on the other side. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." She shoved Midori in, the black swallowing her up and sending her straight into the past.

**~Meanwhile~**

Tarkin glanced over to the computer as Midori's brainwaves began to fluctuate and gain activity. He bent over his assistant and raised his brow seeing the odd and violent pitches in the pattern.

"Hmmm she's dreaming…" Tarkin announced.

"Dreaming?" Mirio looked up from the table he and the other heroes had set up. Unwilling to leave until the procedure was complete, they'd set up a table for them to sit around with cards and snacks to wait it out. "Is that abnormal?"

"Not necessarily…" Tarkin rubbed his chin. "It's just unusual for it to begin so early into the process. Normally the subject will remain in a comatose state, drifting in and out of consciousness… but Midori went in almost automatically. As if she's willing herself to dream and pull away from the discomfort."

"...and that's a good thing, right?" All Might questioned.

"Hard to say… I suppose it depends on whether she's having good dreams, or bad ones. He walked back over to Midori's tank. Already he could see changes in her appearance. Her hair growing out in length, her limbs elongating, and her body gaining a more female structure and gait. "Just what is going on inside your head, little one?"

**~Midori's Mind~**

"_Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen." _

"_You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best, you'd die in the exam!" _

"_How can I possibly be a hero that saves people. When I can't even save myself?" _

Midori felt positively sick as she felt the memories flood into her as if reliving her entire lifetime. While most of the early memories were warm and full of hope, things took a drastic turn. The faces she'd come to know and love melted away into something dark and twisted that made her feel pain and grief.

Kacchan's warm embrace and soothing hugs had turned into violent outbursts and name calling. Kids from school she couldn't even recall the names of crowded around her ominously, laughing at her weakness and tears.

Papa Might; a father figure that she enjoyed being around because of how proud he was of her, now faded into a shadow that loomed over her, his back turned on her in disappointment as he walked away and left her alone with guilt and regret.

Her mother… her real mother…had been a sweet and charming woman who made her feel safe, and loved. Now she was just an urn of ashes buried under a cold slab stone. Grief ached in her chest and tears spilled down her face as that traumatic memory of her death echoed in her mind like a broken record.

"_Midori you grew up loved, and accepted by the people around you. Izumi didn't. What few joys she had in life were taken from her. _

"I'm sorry… I didn't know… I didn't know…" Midori sniffed and held her chest as the pain grew_. _Karma watched her, saw the child changing as they went memory through memory. The aging process was taking effect, and she wasn't sure how much time they had. She needed to push her further.

She lay a hand on the girl's head, the memory shifting back to All Might's tall and impressive back. As he leapt up and left her behind, Midori felt the hope leave, and sadness pour through her.

"_Izumi craved companionship, and affection. She craved validation and turned to the only person who ever gave her a second look." _

"Who…" Midori lifted her head and turned as another shadow loomed over her. This one cold and ominous, the scarred and sour face made her insides churn.

"_Why would you want to be a hero, when there's a better use for your talents?" _

Tomura stretched out his hand, holding a black card for her to take. Midori looked at it hesitantly but couldn't help taking the offered support. The imagery changed, the greyish background shifting to black as Midori now knelt in front of All for One who placed his hand on her head.

"_I must warn you, the process will hurt. I must have your full consent." _

Pain erupted through Midori's body as All for One shoved Sentient Aura inside her. She screamed out in agony, not realizing that the pain she was feeling was actually happening.

**~Meanwhile~**

Midori's body jerked and violently twitched as her limbs continued to stretch. Bubbles blew out of her breathing apparatus as her breath pitched and her voice leaked out muffled.

"What's happening?" Bakugo was up like lightning, his hands pressed to the glass as he saw the pained expression on Midori's face. "I thought you said that the solution in here would keep her from feeling any pain."

"It's supposed to…" Tarkin saw the pitching increase in Midori's brainwaves, and heard the erratic beats of Izumi's heart. "She's growing too fast… this procedure was only supposed to age her a few years, but she's already past the seven year marker according to my calculations."

"Is it possible Dr. Tsubasa made a mistake when putting the serum together?" The assistant suggested and had Tarkin sweating some. He had a room full of anxious and upset heroes, and he didn't want to appear the fool.

"It could be the machine is just feeding too much of the serum to her at once. Let me readjust the settings." Tarkin walked back to the machine, preparing to remove several vials in order to slow down the process. His hand paused when he saw that all of them had already been emptied. "What the-"

"What is it? What's going on?"

"This can't be… I calibrated the machine myself, it should only be letting in a few drops of serum at a time, but instead it's been constantly pumping it into her bloodstream."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Bakugo grabbed Tarkin by the robes and shook him. "What's gonna happen to Midori!?"

"Until her body grows and feeds through the serum that was injected into her she'll just keep aging."

"I thought you said that the body couldn't handle that much growth so quickly." Shoto stood up now, his eyes looking angry and worried. "That the pain alone could kill her."

"I… I…" Tarkin swallowed hard and could only hold on as Bakugo shook him violently.

"Stop the process! Get her out of there! Help her!"

"I can't… I can't!" Tarkin grabbed his hands trying to find his voice again. "It's too late, the serum is already in effect. If we take her out of the tank then any chance she has of surviving will be gone. Our only option is to let it take its course and pray that the solution in the tank will ease it enough for her to get through it."

"Grrraauuuuughhhh!" Bakugo shoved Tarkin to the ground and paced around, trying his best to control his own quirk and keep himself from exploding this entire facility to smithereens. He paced back to the tank and slapped his palms on the glass. "Midori… Midori if you can hear me then listen up! I know it hurts, I know you're in pain, but don't give into it! Fight it! You'll get through this! FIGHT!"

_**~Midori's mind~**_

"_FIGHT!"_

Midori gasped for breath as Nomu pulled her head out of water. She puttered and coughed out water, her blurry vision trying to focus on the board in front of her.

"I know this may seem cruel my dear." All for One crooned to her, his mishapen face hidden in the dark, but his voice echoing all around her. "If you want to be a hero, you must get stronger. My training will bring out your full potential. Fear and pain will no longer hold you back, and you'll no longer have any hesitation."

"_I hated All for One. He was a cruel and selfish man, but his training and influence is what made me stronger." _Karma's voice spoke as memory and reality blurred together. _"The pain of the past, and the wounds others afflict may never subside… but you can get past it. Focus… concentrate!" _

"What is the answer?" All for One tapped the board, Midori still trying to adjust her vision after being held under water for such a long time. She read the math equation, and tried to focus on finding the solution.

All for One's smile disappeared.

"_Too Slow" _His voice and Karma's melded together and Midori found herself being shoved under water again, her lungs burning as she tried to breathe.

_**~Outside~**_

"I just tried calling Doctor Tsubasa again," the assistant hung up the phone looking grim. "No answer. In fact it's as if his line has been completely disconnected."

"Keep trying! Call his hospital, maybe he's assisting another patient." Tarkin ordered briskly and bit his thumb. He didn't care for the increased rapid beating of Izumi's heart. More bubbles were forming as the girl continued to jerk and toss in response to the pain.

"What about another sedation, or some pain killers?" Akira suggested, not sounding particularly worried.

"We already used a high level dose due to Karma's threat. If we give her anymore she'll overdose. We could apply some morphine but we don't know how it'll react with the chemicals already coursing through her." Tarkin explained.

"Just how much longer do you estimate it will take for Midori's body to thoroughly cleanse the rest of the serum?" Aizawa asked, hands fisted in his pockets. Bakugo wasn't the only one who was tempted to slug Tarkin and these other white coats.

"A rough estimate? I'd say another two hours or so. Tsubasa made just enough serum to bring Midori into her teenage years. Since her body is already forming feminine curves I deduce she's about 10 right now, and heading into preadolescence."

"If that's the case then we don't have any time to call for outside help. Whatever you can do to ease the pain and ensure Midori gets out of this alive, Do It!" Aizawa ordered, his eyes going hot red and hair floating up. "Or Bakugo won't be the only one who'll go on a rampage."

Tarkin swallowed the large lump in his throat and he nodded and turned to his assistant.

"Fetch some morphine from the infirmary, and put an ambulance on standby just in case."

"Yes sir."

_**~Midori's Mind~ **_

Midori screamed as All for One threw her around like a rag doll. All around them were obliterated buildings, roaring fires, and the distant cries of victims: some his, some her own. Midori had no idea the kind of clinficted lifestyle Karma had gone through. The physical pain she was experiencing was nothing in comparison to the heavyweight inside her chest that represented the scars on her heart.

"_Kacchan, Shoto, Senpai, and everyone at UA all care about you Midori. You benefited from the hard work I put into making connections and affiliating with the people around me. You benefited from the image I created, but you didn't have the burden of secrets, or the guilt of my mistakes preventing you from acting upon that friendship or affection."_

"I know…" Midori struggled to her feet, rocking back and forth on her heels. She wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing that she was becoming numb to the physical violence, but she liked that it allowed her to focus on the emotions and thoughts going on inside her. "I feel it. I feel the connection you have to them. It tore you apart when the league forced you to choose."

"_Yes… and even though I chose them, they still betrayed me. They chose power over loyalty… they gave into their fear and abandoned their ideals. I realized then and there that I couldn't rely on anyone, I couldn't trust anyone but myself. I was alone."_

"No…" Midori's soft smile spread slow as the memory around them faded away. She felt herself being engulfed into a pair of warm and comforting arms. "You had him." Her arms come around to hold the figure back. Everything about this man rushing into her, filling her with hope, comfort, and love. "Touya."

"_Karma…" _Touya's soothing voice broke apart the dark, and for the first time in what seemed like years, Midori could breathe again. She opened her eyes and stare into the face of the man who had stolen the heart of both Izumi and Karma.

Midori inhaled deeply as Touya lay his hands over her belly and she looked down surprised to see it swollen with child. Her eyes watered and she lay her hands over his. The image faded as quickly as it appeared and she found herself surrounded by the dark again. Behind her Karma and Izumi stood side by side.

"I...You… we really did have a child…" Midori turned around looking shell shocked. "I thought… I thought it was just a lie. That the league spread that rumor to hide what really happened to you."

"It's not a lie…" Izumi spoke, softly, her eyes full of tears. "We have a child, Midori… and both he and Touya are waiting for us out there, somewhere."

"This…" Midori couldn't stop the tears from spilling. "This is the real reason you locked me out. This is why you kept the past hidden from me. It was to protect them."

Both nodded and Karma stepped forward and knelt down.

"So now you know the truth, Midori. All of our memories are now yours." She tapped her forehead. "It's now up to you on what you want to do with them."

"Why me? I thought the whole point of me getting stronger is so you can get your lives back. Don't you want to fulfill your dream? Don't you want to see your son?" Midori wiped at her tears.

"We do, more than anything, but it's no longer our choice to make, Midori." Izumi explained, her soft sad eyes lowering. "We made our choices, but now it's your turn. What path will you choose? Will you tell the heroes everything, give up the information they want about the league of villains, and live a normal life with Kacchan and Shoto?"

"Or will you keep our secret, pick up where I left off and change the world as the Queen of Villains?" Karma finished and stood side by side with izumi again, the two of them holding their hands out, awaiting her answer. Midori looked between the two, and her brow furrowed in frustration.

"These are my choices, huh? Black or White?" Midori scowled. "Why do I get the feeling you two are still hiding something from me?" She crossed her arms and lifted her chin haughtily. "Or should I say someone?"

Karma lowered her hand and stuffed it in the pocket of her duster. A smirk slowly spread on her lips as she knew where the kid was going with this.

"You're talking about Phoenix..." She let out a short laugh. "I would have thought that'd be obvious by now."

"Huh?" Midori raised a brow in confusion and Izumi giggled.

"Phoenix isn't from your past, Midori." Her smile warmed. "You ARE Phoenix."

"What?" Midori's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"Phoenix used to represent what Izumi and I had in common." Karma explained. "It was our desire to help others, our determination to reach our goals, and the compassion we have for other people. They were parts about ourselves that we couldn't change or ignore no matter what path we chose."

"So when we were given a second chance," Izumi continued. "We chose to put those core characteristics at the forefront. Karma and I took a backseat and let "Phoenix" grow on her own. She became who you are now, Midori."

"I… so that loud voice I'd hear… that was me?" Midori held her chest. "That doesn't make sense. Phoenix is confident, and proud, and-"

"That's you, you idiot." Karma laughed. "Think about it. You may have only had four years to develop your personality, but confidence and pride are definitely YOUR characteristics."

"You always put your all into everything you worked on. You weren't afraid to try new things, or to put yourself out there." Izumi went on. "You carried yourself with such confidence that I never had as a kid. You learned that by watching Kacchan, and All Might, and all the other heroes you grew up with."

"You also took pride in your work. You never let failure or hardships defeat you and kept pushing through. You kept pushing yourself, and stayed positive no matter what." Karma added. "That's a kind of strength you can't fake, Midori."

Midori held her chest, the tears that slipped down her face no longer sad or grief… but filled with joy and relief. She let out a small laugh and hugged herself. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she found herself amongst the chaos.

"Thank you, Izumi, Karma… I think I understand now." She lifted her chin and stood tall. "It's my turn to call the shots now. No more fighting, no more inner conflict or turmoil. I'm taking control."

"Heh… for now kid. Just remember," Karma tapped her forehead again. "If you let yourself break, the two of us will be here to pick up the pieces."

"That's right, we may not have the same personality or goals… but who we are at our core will never change." Izumi held her hand out, and Karma placed hers over it. "You ready, Phoenix?"

"Yeah…" Midori smiled and lay her hand on top of theirs. "I know what I want to do."

_**~Outside~**_

"Her heart rate is slowing… her brainwaves are normalizing as well." The assistant turned to Tarkin with a big grin. "She's waking up. It's over!"

"Drain the tank!" Tarkin rushed to the tank and pushed a series of buttons. The liquid drained and Midori's body slumped forward when the tank open. Bakugo and Shoto were immediately there to catch her. The tubes and wiring were pulled out and they turn her over checking vitals and getting a good long look at the new Midori.

She'd aged a full ten years. Her hair spiraling in wet curls that were down to her hip, and the uniform she'd had on was now tight and fit more like a baby tee and tight capris. Her arms and legs had an attractive amount of muscle and her flat belly had a solid four pack.

"I feel like I've gone back in time…" Bakugo murmured and pulled Midori up into the crook of his arm. He brushed wet hair from Midori's face, tracing the freckles there. When she stirred he couldn't help but whisper. "Izumi?"

Todoroki's head lifted up when he whispered. His face showed a pained expression when he saw the obvious love and affection in Bakugo's eyes.

"Mnng… mmmmph…" The girl in Bakugo's arms stirred and her eyes fluttered open. As her blurry vision focused on Bakugo's face she smiled up at him. "Hi Baku-nii."

Bakugo's heart both healed and shattered to pieces at the same time when he called her by that name. Tears spilled out of his eyes but he managed a smile.

"Good morning, Midori."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: I made myself cry… damn I'm either really good or I need a nap. **_

_**Next Chapter: Midori's Choice**_


	18. Midori's Choice

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Author's Note: This chapter contains TodoBaku content, so anyone who isn't a yaoi fan or a fan of this ship, you've been warned. **

**Chapter 18: Midori's Choice**

Midori sat cross legged on her bed, all her furniture and linens that she'd ripped apart and broken were replaced. She pouted a little that they'd destroyed the jump rope she'd made, but let it go considering her situation.

While everyone was relieved she survived the aging process, not everyone was convinced that she was the sweet little Midori. Captain Akria in particular wanted proof that she wasn't Karma just playing a role.

After having a long debate with the Heroics Committee about Midori's situation, Hawks, Ground Zero, and Endurance managed to convince them to arrange a pardon for her. Midori would be allowed to live with Bakugo and Todoroki provided she follows a few rules, and pass a few tests. Midori wasn't sure what the tests were, but she was sure of one thing...

...she was gonna fail.

She may have some control over her other two personas, but Midori still wasn't sure Karma wouldn't lash out if she was provoked. On top of that, she didn't trust the people around her. Now that she knew what Karma and Izumi had been protecting all this time, her perspective had shifted into a complete 180.

For the first time in her life Midori was grasping what her identity and personality truly was. She wasn't a pure innocent child, a weeping damsel, or a violent and dangerous criminal. She was a young woman, with a complicated and traumatic past that gave her both physical and mental strength. She didn't see the world in black and whites, but in the shifting tones of grey where everyone was capable of good and bad. Her core values were to protect the people she loved, and to always help people in need whether they were heroes or villains or the minors in between.

The question was now that she knew herself, what was she going to do? It was clear from the few murmurs and snippets of conversation she'd caught that Captain Akira wasn't going to just let her waltz out of this facility. It didn't matter how firm or determined Bakugo and Todoroki were, because her past spoke for itself. So long as there was a chance Karma could come back they weren't just going to let her out into society without some kind of leash.

The thought of being chained down, of being constantly monitored and eyed like a criminal didn't appeal to her. As much as she wanted to live peacefully with her two favorite people, the chance of her having any kind of freedom while living with them was slim to none.

She looked down at the quirk suppressor cuffs on her wrists. A precaution they'd told her, but she knew it was more than that. These models were different than the ones they'd initially given her. It was probably a stronger alloy to protect against the immense heat her body generated when her quirk activated. There was a 99.9% chance that a failsafe device was inputted since she'd made the mistake of telling Hawks about Karma's escape artistry. There was also an 80% chance of a tracking device in order to keep an eye on her until they decided what to do with her.

Her eyes narrowed down on them, her fingers flexing in and out. She saw only a 10% chance of them bluffing her and that these cuffs were just a fancier version of the cheap and next to useless models from before. Either way she hated them. It just made it more apparent to her that she was nothing but a criminal in their eyes.

"Midori?"

Her head shot up when she heard the voice coming from the barred window. The face was familiar, though it had chanced some. His hair had grown out more, and he was losing the boyish fat and gaining a more chiseled face. The intense blue eyes were a dead give away.

"Yuuichi?"

"Man, I almost didn't recognize you." He grinned at her, his fists clenched around the bars and he kept his feet propped firmly on the wall. Though he hung like a monkey, his limbs didn't shake or show discomfort in his position. "Guess they put you through that aging process too, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" she wanted to move closer, but knew there were cameras on her. If she made any indication that someone was at her window, the guards would probably corner Yuuichi outside and punish him for it. "So you're the one they'd been testing it on?"

"Yep, I've been here a year, but they only started the process about six or seven months ago. They started off a year at a time, but recently jumped it to about 2 to 4 years." He admired her with that intense gaze of his. "We look about the same age now."

"I guess so… I can't really see the rest of you." She gave a soft smile. "What are doing here, anyway?"

"I wanted to check up on you. I went through ISO after my first treatment, because I didn't like all the poking and needles and crap so I kinda lashed out and bit one of the doctors." He stuck his tongue out and had Midori giggling. "It's not fun being by yourself all the time."

"It's not…. But I'm kinda used to it by now." She pulled her legs up and turned her head so she could look up at him without looking suspicious.

"That's not something you should get used to." Yuuichi glanced off to the side as he heard the shrill whistle of the coaches calling the end of the freelance period. "I gotta go before they come looking for me… but I wanted to return this to you." He let go with one arm to reachback and pull something out of his pants. He slipped it between the bars and let it plop onto the desk. Midori's head shot up and she stood up walking to the desk.

"My journal…"

"Yeah, I picked it up in the cafeteria and kept it safe for you." He smiled at her, the two of them meeting eye to eye now. "I don't know how long you're gonna be in ISO, but I figured you could use it to help you pass the time. I'll see you when you get out, okay?"

"Okay…" she held the journal to her chest and jumped on the desk peering out behind the bars when he jumped down. "Wait, Yuuichi!"

"Hmm? What's up?" He stretched his arms out arms out above his head shooting her a curious smile and tilt of his head.

"Thank you for keeping my journal safe… and for being my friend." her eyes held such genuine affection and appreciation that it made Yuuichi flush. "You're a really nice guy."

"Heh," he flashed a cocky grin at her. "Don't get all mushy on me, Midori." He put his hands behind his head, flashing off his young yet muscular physique. "You're a villain, aren't you? You should start owning it."

"Eh?" She blinked in surprise. Instead of responding he sent her a wink and walked off whistling casually. Midori watched him as far as she could, then slumped down to sit on her desk, her back pressed to the wall. She opened her journal flipping through the pages. When she opened to the last entry her lips curved up and she had to laugh. Yuuichi had drawn a poor stick figure depiction of himself and wrote down some basic information about himself.

**Yuuichi Nomura**

**Age: don't know anymore**

**Quirk: Werewolf- can transform into a half man and half wolf beast… not yet able to control it yet, but working on it. **

**Dislikes: Bullies, authority, and brussel sprouts**

**Likes: Food, outdoor games, and his friend Midori. **

Her lips curved into an affectionate smile at that tidbit… and happy tears slipped out as her fingers brushed over the last little note he'd left.

_**I don't know exactly what you've gone through, but you can count on me to have your back. Remember, don't let these jerks break you. They're more afraid of you, then you of them. **_

Midori closed the book and held it to her chest like a precious treasure. Though she'd been worried that Yuuichi had read her journal and the content inside, his parting words, and little notes convinced her that Yuuichi was a true and genuine friend to her.

"He's my friend…" she wiped at her tears and suddenly got a wicked gleam in her eye as she recalled what he had said to her in the cafeteria. "I always look after my friends."

**~Two days later~**

Midori's ISO sentence was fulfilled after three days of boredom. While she spent her sentence locked away in her room, the context of her tests had been finalized and now she sat in what appeared to be some kind of interrogation room. More and more this facility was coming across as a prison rather than a healing center for kids.

She sat down at the table with Hawks sitting across from her. There were guards at the entrance, and behind the two way mirror she was sure Professor Tarkin, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Captain Akira were all watching and waiting for the discussion to unfold.

"Thank you for being patient with us Midori. I know the last few days hasn't been easy for you." Hawks spoke sympathetically.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Mr. Hawks… but I didn't really mind the quiet. It gave me some time to think, and reflect on what's happened." Midori offered a small smile. "So did the committee decide on these 'tests' for me, yet?"

"They have… and the first one starts right here." He tapped the table between them. "You told everyone that you gained Karma's memories, and that you've better control of her."

"Yes, though I'm still afraid she may lash out if she gets angry enough… but now that I know what she's gone through, and what's happened I can avoid those kinds of scenarios as best I can." She explain and rubbed a thumb over the cuffs. "As much as I don't like them, the cuffs help to. They give me the focus I need to keep her calm."

"Glad to hear it…" He folded his hands and leaned in a little. "Now, let's get started. The Committee wants you to show your trust in us, by giving us some information that we desperately need. Information only Karma has."

"I see… you want me to give you what information I have on the league."

"Basics like who's in the league, and their quirks, is stuff we're already aware of. The missing piece we're missing is what the league is planning. Karma was the backbone and brains of the operation for a long time, so she would know best on what Tomura and the others are planning."

"I can tell you exactly what they're planning. It's no big secret, Mr. Hawks." Midori told him as politely as she could. "Tomura wants chaos. He wants to break apart the current society by ripping apart the trust and faith people have in heroes."

"Why does he want to do that?" Hawks questioned.

"He and many other members of the league are all broken people. Their personalities, quirks, and lifestyles don't mesh with the way society works today and it's caused them a lot of pain." Midori explained, calmly and surprisingly honest. "I… or better yet Karma… wanted to help build a world where they could mesh in better. She wanted to rid them of their pain, and give them a place where they could be happy and feel safe."

"I see…" Hawks leaned into his folded hands. In his ear was a comlink and he could hear Akira and the others speaking to him, guiding his questions. "Tell me about Kai Chisaki's role in all of this."

"He doesn't have a role anymore… Karma took shelter with him for a time because she'd messed up, and lost the loyalty of the league. She was angry, and bitter that they'd betrayed her, but…" she drifted off and held her head as the memories and emotions came flooding in and starting to overwhelm her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, take your time."

"Karma she… she never stopped caring about the league. Even though they angered her, she still reconciled with them because she understood why they'd chosen All for One over her. It wasn't their loyalty that was put into question, but hers. She was frustrated, stressed out, and tired of Tomura's tantrums and jealousy. She knew he was capable of so much more, but she kept having to leash him down because their goals and morals weren't meshing together. She had all these mixed feelings about All Might, Baku-nii, Shoto, and the others at UA. On top of that she was falling for someone else when she'd promised herself she'd always be loyal to Tomura. It was weighing her down, causing her to make mistake after mistake, and All for One took advantage of that."

"So Overhaul was just a pawn to Karma, someplace she could hide out and regain her focus?" Hawks interpreted, ignoring the clear sympathy Midori was trying to emote.

"Yes, at first… then things got a little complicated…" Midori sighed and she shook her head. "Look I shouldn't have to repeat all of that. You know what happened there, you know what Karma did and the steps she took to protect Eri and Kota. I've heard Baku-nii and Shoto talk about it with Big Brother Mirio so I rather you just skip to the questions you really want to ask. I'll answer them as truthfully as I can."

There it was, Hawks thought as his eyes narrowed. The first evasion to hide a deeper motive.

"I told you there are details we're missing, Midori. We need you to fill us in. What exactly was Overhaul's plan? Why did you help him? Why did you agree to marry him?"

"Karma agreed to-"

"Midori it would be a lot easier for both of us if you cut the act." He scowled and had Midori's back straightening. I know you're suffering from all these different voices inside your head, but the truth of the matter is, every single one of those voices is you. You're one person, with different personalities, but it's all you. So stop with this third person point of view and tell me what you're hiding, or I can't help you."

Midori's fingers tightened into fists and she put them in her lap looking down. Just how much of this should she tell them? If he kept quiet they'd lock her away… but if she talked it she would be betraying Tomura and the others. What should she do?

_It's your choice, Phoenix. You decide what you want to do with the new life you've been given. _

"Karma…" Midori closed her eyes tightly and she shook a little. "I can't deny she's a part of me… which is why I can't bring myself to tell you everything. I want to help… but I feel as though I'm being pulled in so many different directions and it's tearing me apart. I remember… everything… and it's painful to think about it. I know now why she'd hid it from me for so long, knowing I wouldn't be able to handle it in the state I was in before."

"Midori…" Hawks spoke calmly now, the anger in his voice replaced by sympathy and understanding. "You have to decide what's best for you. I know you want to protect these people, because you see them as your friends, and family…" Hawks decided to bring out the big gun, and spoke bluntly. "...but the truth of the matter is they don't care about you."

Midori's breath hitched when she heard that and her head jerked up. Tears formed in her eyes and started to burn.

"The committee brought you here to act as bait. They leaked information that you were alive and were being monitored for abnormal behavior at this facility. The league had ample time and opportunity to come and rescue you… but they didn't."

Midori listened to all this, pain aching in her chest as she listened to Hawks poisonous words.

"Tomura is in charge of the league now. He no longer has Karma there to hold his leash and tell him what to do. You said so yourself that your morals and goals weren't meshing. Even if he still had affection for you, he knew you'd never take him back after what he did to Touya and those kids you worked hard to protect."

"Huh? What?" Midori's tears spilled down her cheeks and she looked at him confused. "Touya?"

"Touya thought he could count on Tomura's loyalty to you. He went to Tomura hoping he'd keep him, Kota and Eri safe in hiding… but instead Tomura lashed out at him. He killed Touya and sent the video feed to the heroes warning them that he'd seek vengeance for your death."

"Touya… is dead?" Midori got up, and Hawks had to call down the guards to keep them from sitting her back down. She paced holding her head and her chest as the pain she was feeling became too much.

_It can't be real. He's baiting you. He's trying to break your resolve. Don't listen to him, don't believe him! _

"That's not all." Hawks continued, pressing on that button hoping it would be the final straw to break her silence. "He's also forcing Kota and Eri to work under him. They've become villains, doing Tomura's dirty work and staining their hands all to create chaos just like he wants. He took the three people you care about most, and corrupted them the same way he corrupted and used you."

"Not true… it's not true… it's not true. Tomura promised me he wouldn't do that. He promised me he'd take care of them." Midori cried, feeling Karma's emotions mix with her own. "He promised me!"

"Got you…" Hawks whispered as he watched Midori's innocence melt away.

Behind the glass Bakugo couldn't stand watching anymore. He knew exactly what this meant, and it made him sick to his stomach. He slammed out the door and stomped down the halls of the JDC.

"Katsuki!" Shoto chased after him down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting the fuck out of here and going to the nearest bar." He waited impatiently for the visitor doors to open and he briskly exited the building. He was done, he was fucking done! Every time he thought he got Izumi back in his life, Karma reared her ugly head and ripped her away again. He couldn't take it anymore! "I'm gonna order drinks until I forget any of this bull shit ever happened!"

"Katsuki…" Shoto grabbed his wrist but Bakugo whirled away smacking his hand off.

"Stay the fuck away from me you fucking homo!" Bakugo sneered, and Shoto's eyes widened with hurt. "Keep your sympathetic, emotional constipation away from me! Stop using me as a crutch to hide your hurt feelings and find someone else to give those lovesick puppy eyes to, because I've had it!"

"Katsuki!" Shoto glared at him and grabbed his shoulders this time. "Is that really how you see it? You think I'm just pining after Midoriya and using you to make myself feel better?"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Icy Hot?" He tried shoving away and choked out air when Shoto shoved him into his car. "The hell do you think you're- MMMPH!" His eyes widened as Shoto's mouth crushed down on him in a passionate kiss. He struggled, his quirk threatening to snap out, but Shoto held him firmly.

Little by little, Bakugo found his calm, using the kiss as his own way of releasing the pent of frustrations and pain he'd been feeling. Their tongues lashed and rolled together, their bodies pressed firmly together in an intimacy neither of them had truly known before.

As the kiss broke, and their breaths became tangled together, Shoto looked into Bakugo's eyes and finally let out what he'd been feeling this whole time.

"I love you, Katsuki." He slowly pulled back but kept his hands on Bakugo's shoulders to keep him from going anywhere. "I can't explain it, or define it… it's just there. It's something I feel only when you are around. It's got nothing to do with Izumi, or Midori, and has everything to do with you."

"Fuck you, Icy Hot…" Bakugo slumped down sitting on the concrete as his legs gave out. He pulled up one knee to rest his head on, trying to make his beating heart slow down."Why the hell did you have to go and say that shit? I didn't ask for this."

"I know…" Shoto crouched down and ran his fingers through Bakugo's hair. "...but it's there if you ever want it. It's not gonna go away anytime soon."

There was a long moment of silence between them, but it was just what the two needed to get back on the same footing.

"Still wanna go get that drink?" Shoto offered with a slow smile. Bakugo slowly raised his head, and let out a shaky breath.

"Hell yeah… you're buying."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Midori stumbled into her room as Akira shoved her inside and stepped in behind her. She found herself on the floor, her shaken emotions causing her to curl up and threaten to vomit.

"It'll take about a week for the transfer papers to Tartarus to go through." Akira told her with a confident smirk. "As a request from All Might and Eraserhead, we've decided to end your ISO and allow you to enjoy recreation as a sort of last rights. I suggest you spend this week enjoying what little freedom you have left, your highness."

He gave her a mock bow then slammed the door shut. Feeling smug and content he went to the infirmary where Hawks was getting his broken jaw and bruised eye treated.

"Nice job, #1… you finally got Karma to show her true colors." Akira applauded.

"Just doing my job." Hawks said sourly and winced. "Kid's a lot stronger than she looks. I didn't even see the hit coming until my jaw was throbbing."

"Well I'd say it was worth it. She broke like a priceless antique."

"Yeah, painfully…" Hawks scowled and put the ice pack he'd been given on his face. "I didn't think the news about Touya's video feed would upset her that much. Piss her off, maybe, but the kid lost all control. Touya and those kids truly meant a lot to her."

"Which was why they were the perfect tool to use against her. If you want to break criminals all you gotta do is find their weak points." Akira gave a smug smile. He was glad he'd taken the initiative to search Yuuichi Nomura's room. After seeing those two had bonded and that the kid had picked up that notebook on video, he'd searched his room during recreation, and read all he needed about the girl in order to break her. "I can't wait until we finally put that bitch away… and once we leak the information that Karma is being transferred to tartarus, her little rat friends in the league will come out of hiding and we can finally make them all crawl."

"You know, when you put it that way…" Hawks frowned and intentionally pushed the ice pack harder on his face, letting the pain rid him of his guilt. "It doesn't sound very heroic."

_**~Midori~**_

Curled up on her bed, her face to the wall, Midori let her own smug smile spread over her lips.

The people here truly were a bunch of idiots.

She felt bad about upsetting Bakugo and Todoroki, but Midori knew that living peacefully with them was just a fantasy. In the end, her mind and heart were already made up. Karma was a part of her, and so long as that remained a factor she'd never be able to live a normal life like she'd originally wanted. So… she'd have to do the next best thing.

She was labeled a villain… and so she'd own up to it.

She reached under her pillow pulling out her notebook and flipping to the page Yuuichi had written in. She reread the text on the bottom, and the little figure he'd drawn that was a funny depiction of Captain Akira, with his goatee that Yuuichi had pointed out to her early on.

"_Remember, don't let these jerks break you."_

Yuuichi had an intense sense of smell. He knew that Akira had read the journal and knew about the people she'd written about. He knew from experience that these guys used your weaknesses against you. Knowing this he'd taken the risk of delivering her journal to her, and given her a warning of what to expect.

"Thank you, my friend…" She hugged the journal to her. "You really do have my back."

… and now, she thought as she drifted peacefully to sleep, it's my turn to have yours.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: You all asked for it… and so I'm gonna give it to you. Prepare for some fireworks, guys! **_

_**Next Chapter: Prison Break**_


	19. Prison Break

**Midori the Phoenix **

**Chapter 19: Prison Break**

Midori felt like royalty as she was led through the corridors by a circle of guards. She knew they weren't there to protect her so much as to protect other people from her. Still she liked to imagine that her scenario wasn't as grim as it actually was.

The cafeteria for instance wasn't so much a mess hall as it was a royal court, with guests dining, socializing, and prancing around. Since she had no true escort she was free to mingle with all manner of men, and chose the one that caught her eye. She strolled over with her head held high and elegance in her step. She came up behind him, his head perking up and those piercing blue eyes locking onto her. She slid onto the table and crossed her legs sending him a confident smile.

"Hello stranger…" She rocked the seat next to him with her foot. "Is this spot taken?"

"Heh," He sent her a quick grin and lounged back. "Yeah, actually, I'm saving it for a friend."

"Perhaps I can keep you company until she gets here?" Her eyes softened with affection as his laugh rolled out of him. He stood up and plucked her off the table hugging her tightly.

"Glad to see those ass hats didn't break your sassy spirit, Midori." He buried his face in her neck. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Yuuichi." She hugged him back her eyes closing as the hug eased all the tension from her isolation. "We need to talk." She whispered in his ear.

"I figured." He whispered back eyeing the guards at all the exits. "Security around here has been amped up to the tenth degree. I haven't seen so many heroes around here since some senior kids started a riot last year."

He let go and motioned her to sit down. He offered up his bread roll and she took it and munched down. As she did so her eyes gave a quick scan of the room and she put a bored expression on her face.

"Swallow your food and listen." She told him calmly as if they were having a normal conversation. "They're transferring me to Tartarus in a week."

Yuuichi played with his food for a second, letting the information sink in before he took another bite and spoke muffled through the bites.

"If that's true then how come you're walking amongst the normies?"

"They've either taken measures to prevent me from escaping, or they think I'm obedient enough not to try and run away." Her eyes went hot with temper and she eyed her cuffs. "Either way is insulting to me. When I first came here I was scared, and confused… but I'm neither of those things anymore. I'm tired of being used, and forced into submission. If those fools think I'll just obediently play the damsel in distress, they've got another thing coming."

"So what's the plan?" Yuuichi slurped at his drink and Midori bit into the roll.

"Working on it…" She admitted. "Whatever it is I'm not gonna be able to escape alone. I'm gonna need help."

"Well I'm limited in how much I can help you." Yuuichi belched and lounged back in his seat. "Captain Akira knows we're friends now, and if you befriend anyone he'll start putting eyes on them too."

"Befriend… huh?" Her eyes shift to the side as Max and Slim walk by. Max took notice of Yuuichi first, but then saw the girl at his side and he sent her a quick smirk.

"Ah, I see Wolf Boy has made another friend. This one isn't as shrimpy as the last." He pulled out the seat across from them and sat backwards in it. "Hey, curly top, why not ditch the animal and come hang out with a couple of real men."

"Hmmm sure," She leaned forward on her hands and batted her eyelashes at him. "Do you know any?"

Yuuichi snorted into his drink and had to turn and cough before he choked on it. Max raised a brow at the sass in her tone and rolled his tongue in his mouth.

"You're clearly new here so I'll forgive your little slip of the tongue." He leaned further forward. "The name's Max, and if you want to fit in little miss muffet, I suggest you play nice with me."

"Oooh I'm so scared." She cupped her chin in her hands and leaned her elbows on the table. "As it happens I know exactly who you are Max… and that's exactly why I'm telling you to take a hike." Her eyes flashed over to Slim who stood behind Max. "Unless you want some bruises to match your friend over there."

"What?" Max narrowed his eyes… taking a closer look at the girl now, and he was suddenly up on his feet. "You!"

"Yeah, hi…" she waved her fingers in a teasing motion. "I'm not so shrimpy anymore, so your empty threats and bullying don't scare me anymore, Max. I suggest you find some other poor kid to traumatize."

"Tch," Max grit his teeth and he reached over across the table grabbin the front of her shirt. "I don't care what kinda voo doo science these lame doctors did to make you older. I'm still gonna enjoy teaching you some manners."

"I think it's you who should mind your manners, max. You're touching my boobs." She blatantly pointed out and had him quickly letting go and flustering. "Aww, look at that face. You're such a virgin." Yuuichii snorted at that comment, knowing the inside joke. Max's obvious embarrassment just made the laughter harder to contain, but he did his best to keep a straight face.

"Shut up!" Max pointed an accusing finger in her face. "You're one to talk you-"

"Alright kid, settle down." One of the heroes acting as guards grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "For your own safety, we're gonna have to ask you not to provoke her."

"Hah?" Max whirled around on the hero. "For MY protection? You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Oh, you mean you didn't hear?" Midori batted her eyelashes again and spoke in a sing-song voice. "I'm a dangerous criminal. It's far too dangerous to associate yourself with me. Who knows what I might do?"

"Maxwell, if you're finished with your meal then please go out to the field for a freelance period." The hero continued to usher him.

"Tch, this isn't over, short stack." Max shoved a finger at her. "These heroes won't be able to protect you from me for long."

"Weren't you listening, Maxy?" Midori's smirk was quick and confident. "I'm not the one they're protecting."

"Oh my god…" Yuuichi couldn't contain it, he held his mouth wheezing out a laugh and nearly falling out of his chair. "I can't breathe. That was priceless!"

"Heh… and it's gonna get even better." Midori watched Max leave, her eyes sharp as an idea formed in her brain. "I've found my loophole."

**~Sometime later~**

Max slammed into the boys public bathroom and sneered at some gradeschool kids who were lingering around.

"Buzz off." He jerked his thumb and the two ran out, their hands still sudsy from washing. "Fucking bitch. Just who the hell does she think she is trying to intimidate me? Just because she grew a few feet in the matter of days, now the heroes are labeling her more dangerous than ME? Tch!" He punched the bathroom stall door to open it and let it swing close behind him. He flicked the lock temperamentally and pulled down his pants to squat and take a dump.

Focusing on his task, he didn't notice the long strip of cloth coming from above until it was too late. It wrapped around his neck in a quick twist and a tug from above squeezed and cut off his air supply. He struggled and choked, his red face looking up and seeing Midori hanging from the air vent, her green eyes practically glowing as her hands held the cloth firm like puppet strings.

"Kinda convenient how this air vent connects to both the girls and boys bathrooms, huh?" Her smirk spread wide and sinisterly. "I don't want to kill you, Max… I've seen enough blood shed in my short yet miserable life."

"Mnnngg hurmmpmh…." Max spat up, his legs wiggling and trying to stand to get some relief, but she tightened her grip.

"Shhhh… shhhh… it's gonna be okay… but I need you to listen and listen good. You're the big cheese around here, aren't you? You've been here the longest out of all the others, and you know how this place works. Captain Akira trusted you enough to give your orders to pay "special" attention to me which means you've the inner ear I need to make my plan work."

"P-Plan?" He wheezed and he reached up slapping the stall. "L-let up… can't breathe… I'll listen!"

She did ease the grip enough to let him suck in some air, but kept the makeshift rope around his neck.

"That's a good boy…" She gave a little laugh. "Yes, my plan. The adults have plans to transfer me to Tartarus… but I'm not about to go without a fight. These adults have eyes all around me, and I can't make any moves without arousing suspicion. The same now goes for Yuuichi… but not you. The entire facility knows you've got a grudge against me after what I did to you and Slim. So who better to slip under the radar on my behalf."

"And why…" he choked a little and spat. "Should I help you?" He gasped when her grip tightened again… but then slowly let go. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his throat looking up at her.

"...because if my plan works, I won't be the only one to escape their authority." She reaches her hand out in a sign of truce. "Work with me, and I can promise you that every single kid in this facility get a chance to escape for good."

Max stood up, and turned towards her. He eyed her hand with a narrowed expression.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly…" Her head cocked. "You're more than free to turn me down, but I should warn you that I'll escape with or without your help. If you help me, you get a chance for freedom. Deny me… and you can be sure that the first thing I'll do when I get free is set this damned facility and everyone in it ablaze."

Max looked into her eyes. Though her voice was young and girly, there was something in the tone and in the ferocity of her eyes that made his blood run cold. She meant every fucking word… and after experiencing what she was capable of without a quirk… he didn't have the confidence or the balls to deny her anything.

"Alright, shrimp." He took her hand. "Deal."

"Heh, good choice." She sent him a sickeningly sweet smile and rolled the cloth around her palm. He eyed it curiously.

"What the hell were you strangling me with anyway?"

"What? This?" she held up the cloth and gave a teasing smile. "My underwear." She winked at him and wriggled backwards and replacing the vent. Max's face went bright red as the image of her going commando sent his preteen libido into overdrive.

"Holy shit that chick really is fucking nuts."

_**~Several days later~**_

True to his word, Max played spy for Midori while keeping his role as her mortal enemy. Every now and again the two would pick fights just to keep up appearances, while also exchanging information. Using paper from her notebook, she'd find ways to sneak it to him, whether by slipping it into his fist when he made grabs for her. Or secretly stuffing it into his pants and shirt when she provoked him.

Meanwhile, her and Yuiichi also put on a little act of their own. Huddling together at lunch, and during recreation as if they were trying to meet and speak secretly. In truth the two of them were exchanging information of a different nature.

"...and then he just rips off the biggest fart I have ever heard." Yuuichi demonstrated and blew into his fist and put Midori into stitches of laughter. "I swear to god, the sound alone was enough to make the ground shake."

"I bet, oh my god." Midori wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh that poor man. He must have been so embarrassed."

"Heh, not a bit. He stopped mid-stride and actually posed as he ripped it off." Yuuichi flexed his pecs and mimicked it making Midori laugh even more.

"Stop it, I can't breathe…" she shoved at him and then leaned her full weight on him"Oh god I've never laughed so hard in my life."

"Heh, well you can always count on me to make you laugh whenever you like." Yuuichi leaned back into her.

"Hehe," She smiled affectionately up at him and lay her head on his shoulder. They'd found a nice quiet place away from the noise and bustle of kids. Their backs were pressed to the wall, and they faced the tall metal fence that hummed from the electrical currents that flowed through it. Beyond that though… past the prison of the JDC… was a wide and beautiful cityscape. The winding road leading down the hill spread out into a trickle of homes and then even more so with tall buildings from the city. Midori imagined that at night, the entire city glowed like stars in a sky.

"So when we do escape…" he wrapped an arm around her holding her closer. "What's the first thing you want to do?"

"Hmmm good question…" She closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort of his hold. "A part of me wants to find the league of villains. I've unfinished business there… and people I know who want to see me."

"I hear a "but" in there somewhere."

"However…" she said with a smart alleck tone. "If I do track them down… I fear I'd be doing them more harm than good."

"What do you mean?" Yuuichi looked down concerned.

"The whole reason I'm here…" Midori sat up straight and pulled a knee up to lean her chin on. "...is to act as bait. The League of Villains have been elusive for years, playing it careful as not to get caught or make any unnecessary sacrifices. If I join them… I feel like they'll be expecting me to lead them out into battle, or war."

"Well you are the queen of villains, after all. Isn't that kinda your whole shtick?" He shrugged it off.

"Not anymore…" Midori lowered her head and clutched her fist. "The whole reason I went on hiatus was because I'd lost my motivation for all that."

"Huh?"

"I…" Midori resisted the urge to touch her stomach. "I found something else that was more important to me than shifting the world's perspective... something I didn't think I'd ever want or saw myself having again."

"What is that?"

"Family…" she laughed a little as the tears burned at her eyes. "I went on hiatus just to take a break and find my resolve again… but all it ended up doing was destroying it." She closed her eyes. "What started off as just a cover… a way to hide from authority and responsibility… became something so vital and important to me. I found myself making long term plans… picturing myself living in that house and expanding the family I'd created. I didn't want it to ever end."

"Why did it?" Yuuichi rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"I woke up, that's what happened." Midori glared off into the distance. "I realized that everything was just a stupid dream, and that I was living a lie. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't change who I was, or hide from my past… and sure enough the very same day I had that stupid epiphany I ran into Bakugo and Todoroki who slammed the nails into my coffin."

Deciding he'd pressed enough Yuuichi didn't push for anymore information. He knew she'd tell him everything when she was good and ready, and was happy that she shared this much with him… and in the spirit of friendship, knew it was his time to share.

"I know what it's like to dream for something you can't have." Yuuichi folded his hands together and looked down. "I was five when my mother sent me here… after I'd mauled my dad."

Midori's head turned up at that. His sudden sharing of information surprised her.

"I got my quirk when I was four… " he motioned to his nose. "My dad's quirk is heightened senses and my mother has a simple shape shifting quirk that allows her to change her appearance some. So we all just assumed that I had a more specific version of my dad's quirk. Come to find out it was way more powerful than that."

He swallowed hard as the memories of it came back.

"My parents often argued, so it wasn't all that new to me… but that night was different. My dad came home screaming, he was so angry and accusing my mom of being with another man because he could smell it on her. When she denied it he kept screaming at her, calling her a liar and a slut. He hit her… it was the first time he'd ever laid hands on my mom and it shocked all three of us. I… I lost it."

"You lost control…" Midori lay her hand over his, knowing exactly how he felt.

"Yeah… it was like something snapped inside me, and this other me came out and just started attacking my dad. I remember both of them screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't. I was just so… angry." He shut his eyes tightly as that night came back at him. "I blacked out soon after… and when I woke up I was in a cage, and being shipped here."

"Yuuichi…" She leaned into him, hugging his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's whatever." He shrugged it off but Midori saw the sadness in his eyes. "At least I don't have to hear them screaming at each other anymore. It's not like they came and visited me after it happened."

Midori stroked his arm and she leaned up kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Heh," he turned to look at her. "Same here. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me a bit of your story."

"I'll give you full disclosure once we're out of here." She stood up as the whistle shrilled for the freelance period to end.

"You sure this plan of yours will work?" Yuuichi gave her a concerned look. "What if-"

"Shhhh…" she placed a finger on his lips. "Do you trust me?"

Yuuichi reached up and took her hand in his.

"You know I do."

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing." She smiled at him. "We're getting out of here, Yuuichi. I won't leave you behind."

Yuuichi smiled and he pulls her in for a hug.

"So… Do you think the league is still looking for new recruits?"

"Heh.." She hugged him back and looked over his shoulder at Max who gave her the all clear signal. "There's only one way to find out."

_**~That Night~**_

Yuuichi and Midori sat companionably as they ate their dinner, everything appearing calm and normal. Suddenly the cafeteria doors swung open, Captain Akira, and a crowd of heroes march in their direction. Midori started to lift a spoon full of soup to her mouth but it jerks away as Akira grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Your transfer has been approved and finalized." He shoved her at two guards who held her arms. "Time for you to go."

"What? No, you told me a week!" She struggled against the guards kicking and shoving. "There's three days left!"

"You really think we were gonna give you time to plan your little escape?" He looked behind him at Yuuichi who had also been grabbed. "Your both being taken to Tartarus."

"WHAT?!" Midori looked at Yuuichi who had to be pinned down by three different people. "No! You can't! He hasn't done anything! He's innocent! I'm the one you want!"

"Do you really think I'm stupid, Karma?" He stepped up to her and squeezed her cheeks. "Do you really think I wouldn't get suspicious of your little flirtation with the wolf child? You always use the same tactics to get what you want. Once a villain slut always a villain slut."

"Midori!" Yuuichi cried out as he was tasered and he growled and bare his teeth against the pain.

"Yuuichi!" Midori screamed as she was dragged across the cafeteria, students backing away obediently from the chaos.

"Serves yah right, you bitch!" Max sneered at her stepping into the path to laugh in her face. "I hope you enjoy prison."

"You ass hole, you told him didn't you?" Midori spat at him. "You told him about Yuuichi and I?"

"Hah, did you really think I wouldn't after the trouble you caused me?" Max licked his lips. "I was more than happy to earn a few brownie points by spilling your secrets."

"I'll fucking kill you I swear to god!" She jerked a hand free taking a swipe at him but max caught her hand laughing.

"Kinda hard to do that when your being restrained and your quirk's deactivated." He leaned in whispering to her. "Shall I help you with that?"

Midori's eyes got a glint and she glanced down to the hand that was still in his pocket.

"Do it. I dare you!"

"Max get away from her," Akira ordered him. "She may be restrained but she's still dangerous."

"Yeah, no shit sherlock! Which is why I'd rather be on her side!" Max pulled out the unlock device from his pocket and pressed it to Midori's cufflinks and deactivated them. "NOW!"

"You're next, then get Yuuichi!" Midori ordered as she whirled around and for the first time in days set her quirk loose. Sentient aura whipped out snagging Akira and the other guards round the arms and flinging them around like dolls.

"Already on it!" Max whistled and Slim slammed his fists into the back of the guard holding Yuuichi and then pulled out another device from his pocket turning off Yuuichi's cuffs next.

"Time to go wild, wolf boy!"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that!" Yuuichi complained but laughed and got down on all fours. His body shifted and morphed, his fangs bearing and fur sprouting. "Rauuuugh!"

"Shit, we've been had!" Akira shouted.

"That's right mother fuckers!" Max jumped up on the table. "We're through being your science experiments!" He tossed the deactivation gun to another kid who immediately unlocked his own cuffs then started helping others get theirs free. "We're breaking out of here!"

One by one the situation got more out of control as powerful quirk, after powerful quirk was released. Amongst the chaos Midori rushed to Yuuichi and ran fingers through his fur.

"Are you still you?"

"Yeah… for now…" Yuuichi ran a tongue over his maw and crouched down so Midori could climb on his back like mounting a stallion. "Don't know for how long though. The longer I'm in this form, the harder it gets to control."

"Then we better make this fast." Midori whipped sentient aura again as more heroes showed up in an attempt to assist. "Everyone spread out and make for the exits! Run, fight, or blast your way out here if you have to, but don't stop until this place is a speck in the distance."

"You heard the queen! SCATTER!" Max ordered and set his own quirk free. His body liquifying and slithering across the ground like an oozing metallic puddle. He spread his body out encasing the next group of heroes and closing around them like a net. There was a sickening crunching sound as well as muffled screams as bones broke.

Yuuichi dashed through the gap sprinting through the halls and barrelling through everyone in his path.

"How long before his back up arrives, do you think?" Yuuichi asked, snarling as he bit the arm of another guard that aimed a tranquilizer gun at them. Midori then used her own quirk to toss him into a nearby office as they darted down another path.

"Not long, Hawks isn't known for his tardiness. We also don't know who else they may have called in. Be prepared for anything!"

"I see an exit!" Yuuichi shouted, catching the scent of fresh air as a pair of double doors swing open. Some delivery men carried medical supplies and made their way in.

"It's a loading dock! This is perfect!" Midori glanced back making sure the horde was behind them. "Max!"

"I'm on it!" Max darted ahead, his metallic body stretching out like a whip and knocking the two unsuspecting delivery men out cold. He grabbed the keys from their pocket and formed back into a human. "Get in the truck."

"You guys get it started!" Midori dismounted from Yuuichi and stood guard at the door. She snagged the lagging kids with her quirk yanking them by their clothes and limbs to pull them faster down the hall. "I'll make sure everyone gets in!"

"Be careful!" Yuuichi shouted and turned human and jumped into the back of the truck, tossing the supplies out to make room for more kids. He helped them one by one, his eyes looking up now and again to keep an eye on Midori.

"Hurry up! Hawks and the other heroes will be here any minute!" Max shouted from the driver's seat and jolted when Hawks landed on the hood.

"You called?"

"Shit!" Max turned liquid to avoid hawk's feathers, but the more vulnerable kids were being snagged up before they could even get the chance to get on the truck.

"Damn it!" Midori tossed the last kid up at Yuuichi and she slammed her fist into the side. "Max! Punch it!"

"What about-"

"JUST DO IT!" Midori screamed at him and climbed up the ladder on the side of the delivery truck. The vehicle moved forward and shifted as Max pressed his foot to the pedal and tried to look around Hawks in order to steer.

"Whoa, whoa, hey now you don't have a license to drive this vehicle, Maxwell." Hawks tsked at him, and flew up as Midori let out a stream of black and blue flames in his direction. "Yikes that's hot!" He flew beside the vehicle now, leveling himself up so he could see midori crouched atop the vehicle, holding on for dear life while also taking aim. "Wow, color me impressed."

"I'd rather color you burnt!" She hissed at him and let go long enough to whip out several fire streams that he easily dodged.

"You know I can't let you escape with all these kids, Midori…" He sent the bulk of his feathers out, trying to lift the truck up and off its wheels, but Midori thought quick and put a barrier around the truck preventing the feathers from slipping under. Hawks could see a sheen of sweat forming on her skin and her breath was panting out.

"Not used to juggling all those quirks are you Midori? You're a bit out of practice." Hawks teased.

"Yeah… but I'm not the only one you should be worried about." Midori pointed out, and as if on cue Max reached out the window and elongated his arm, sharpening it into a sword like shape so it pierce right through his gut.

"MNNNG!" Hawks' eyes widened and he lost altitude. Midori used this opportunity to then unleash a massive blast of fire that erupted around him, his sharp cry of pain ensuring her that she'd met her mark.

"Yeah! Nice job!" Max hollered as he looked out the window grinning.

"MAX PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Midori screamed and Max's head turned back and he gasped as the truck bolted over a railing. The kids inside screamed bloody murder as they tumble over a cliff. Midori scrambled wrapping her sentient aura around the truck trying to protect it as they tumbled down. Halfway down she lost stamina and blacked out as her body was tossed off and fell separately from the truck.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Woot! Midori has escaped but at what cost? Further context and details about this will be explained in the next chapter so if you have questions let me know so I can be sure to include any and all details. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Phoenix Rebels **_


	20. The Phoenix Rebels

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 20: The Phoenix Rebels**

_"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin."_

_The TV screens flicker to show a reporter aboard a helicopter flying over the JDC. Smoke rose in the distance, and the reporter's face looked grim as she spoke into her headset._

_"I'm flying over the canyon trail that leads to the Detstar Juvenile Detention Center where there was a mass mutiny and over half the children under their care have escaped. According to eyewitness reports two delinquent children somehow got possession of release triggers for the quirk suppression cuffs and freed themselves and others in order to rage war against the staff. Their powerful and uncontrollable quirks overwhelmed the heroes that attempted to help, and many were injured during the attack. The number one hero Hawks tried to prevent any further damage and did manage to keep twenty five children from escaping, but the bulk of the escapees stole a medical supply truck and fled the scene." _

_The reporter holds on as they circle over the crash site where heroes and police cars had gathered and were pulling kids out of the ravine before putting them in handcuffs._

"_As you can see below, the truck has been found at the bottom of the canyon. Hawks had pursued and attempted to save the children and vehicle, but was gravely injured by one of the escapees and he was unable to keep the truck from rolling over the edge. Many heroes have been called in to search the wreckage and so far no deaths have been reported, but many children are still missing in action and have yet to turn up. We'll keep you posted on any further developments of this shocking event."_

**~JDC~**

"You had, ONE JOB, Akira." Aizawa paced in front of the ex-head of security. Thanks to his reckless decisions and screw ups he'd been relieved of his job, but that didn't excuse him from receiving a lecture from the heroes he'd let down. "Keep Karma from escaping for ONE WEEK, let her play nice with the other kids, make her feel cared for and concerned over… but instead you flew off the handle, pushed at her buttons, and on top of all that moved up her transfer date without informing me, Lemillion, or any of the other heroes who could have prevented this catastrophe from happening! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"How was I supposed to know that she'd brain washed the one kid in the facility who hated her guts as much as I did?"

"That's another thing!" Aizawa threw his hands up. "How did those boys get their hands on the release gear? Only security is supposed to have access to those, and yet they got not one, but TWO in their possession?"

"Hell if I know. Maxwell and Salinsky have been at the facility the longest… a total of eight years in this place. They were on their way to completing the program, and leaving this place, you'd think they'd-"

"You gave those two special treatment because you thought they were under your control." Aizawa leaned in, his eyes glowing red as his quirk actuated in a threatening manner. "Well guess what… from the moment Karma stepped in through these doors they were no longer under your thumb."

"Mr. Akira…" Toshinori stepped forward crossing his arms, his own eyes looking down in disappointment and anger. "You used my name to help you get permission for Midori to rejoin activities, all so you could devise an excuse to seal her fate. Did you honestly think it was a good idea to put her in a group of malleable young minds? Did you honestly think she wouldn't figure out a way to use those kids and plan her escape? You're fucking stupid!"

"Ooh… the All Might just cursed." Hawks held his mouth and leaned into Lemillion "He's Mighty pissed."

"As for you, Mr. Hawks…" Toshinori looked over his shoulder and had Hawks sitting up straight, his face and wings bandaged up from the attack. "You're supposed to be the number one hero. Is the title that holds the most weight truly such a joke to you?"

"No sir…" Hawks cleared his throat. "I'm no All Might, or Endeavor… but I hardly treat my responsibilities as a joke."

"Endeavor would be even more displeased than I am. He was an impatient man… but even he knew there were certain steps you had to take in order to secure a dangerous villain. The number one rule in those steps is to never give them a chance at escape, because they will most certainly take advantage of it." Toshinori sighed and crossed his arms. "Aizawa-kun… I'm going to return to the school and take over lessons. You should join the search for Karma and the other children. Your quirk will be of the most use."

"Since when did you start giving me orders?" Aizawa grunted and put his goggles on. "Lucky for you I was already planning on doing so. It shouldn't be too difficult to track them down. They're a large group of kids in medical garb and bare feet. They should be easy enough to spot in a crowd."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Midori… Midori?" Yuuichi shook Midori's unconscious body gently. "She's not waking up."

"Try slapping her." Max suggested and tapped her cheek. "Oi, curly top! Wake the fuck up."

"Guys we have to move," Slim told them in a hushed whisper. "The heroes are spreading their search and it's only a matter of time before they find this place."

"Midori still hasn't woken up yet. We can't just leave her here." Yuuichi pried one of her eyes open. "Hey! WAKE UP!"

"Boys, boys, boys, geez that's no way To wake a lady." A rich girlish voice rang out. "Leave this to us… Mink, darling, give her a kiss."

"Okay Roni…" a lispy voice responded and Midori got a whiff of reeking breath and a tongue slobbing on her face.

"Blegh! Ewww what the hell?" Midori coughed and groaned, rubbing her aching head.

"Yeah sorry about that." Veronica, call me Roni, gave Midori a sympathetic smile. "I probably should have thought about having Mink wake you up before she started digging into the sewer channels."

"Blegh, yeah, it would have been appreciated." Midori focused her blurry vision and looked around. "The sewers huh? Not the most sanitary of hiding places."

"The most convenient though." Yuuichi helped her to her feet. Midori leaned on him for support testing the strength of her legs before letting go.

"Is everyone okay?" Midori rubbed her head. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No. Lucky for us one of the kids had a cushioning quirk that secured everyone in the cab. You and Max got the worst since you two weren't in there."

"My liquify quirk saved me but we weren't sure if you survived the fall." Max nodded to Yuuichi. "Wolf boy here tracked your scent, and the mole girl dug us tunnel through the canyon that led us to the city's sewer systems.

"Well thanks for dragging me along. One of my quirks is called fortify, and if I hadn't passed out from lack of stamina I probably wouldn't haven't gotten hurt at all."

"Did you say… one of? Just how many quirks do you have?" Slim questioned.

"Not sure anymore, but I'll save that story for another time. How many of us are there?"

"Ten altogether… there were more of us but a lot of the younger kids got scared and scattered. No clue where they could be now." Yuuichi explained.

"Well we can't worry about that right now. The heroes won't take long to check down here so we best get moving." Midori took a look around and picked a random direction to start walking.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Max asked, him and the rest of the group following her lead.

"We need new clothes, and to find a crowd of people to blend into. We stand out too much otherwise." She stopped at a fork and furrowed her brows. "It's hard to see down here…" She placed a hand on the wall, making a face at the grime and she wiped her hand clean on her pants. "Ick… I need to find my bearings. I've never been down here before."

"There's a ladder up ahead, let me take a look. I'll be able to sense any heroes nearby." Yuuichi joged forward to the ladder and climbed up it. He grunted and popped the man hold up peeking through and looking around. He didn't hear or see any people and risked poking his head out further and getting a better look. "Coast is clear… why don't we get above ground for now?"

"Good idea." She turned to the group. "When you get out, stay in the shadow and keep out of sight of any people. I'll follow up the rear in case we're followed. It's me they want most, and I can distract them long enough for you guys to get clear."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, especially since I'm actually starting to like you." Max climbed up next, followed by slim and the others. Midori took a long look at each of them. Majority of them were over the age of ten, except for Mink who she knew to be about 8.

Once everyone was up Midori followed them up and replaced the man hole cover. She took a look around, and sighed with relief. She immediately recognized her surroundings.

"Nice dig, mink. I know exactly where to go from here. First things first though, we're gonna need some clothes. Can't go walking around the city in these eyesores." She motioned to the scrubs they all wore.

"...luck be a lady." Max pointed across the dark street. "There's a clothing store right there. Whaddya say we do some shopping?"

"With what money, Maxwell?" Veronica crossed her arms and earned a snort.

"Roni, baby, just sit back and enjoy the show. Slim…" he fist bumped his partner in crime. "Let's do this."

"Don't touch the cash register." Midori warned. "Take clothes only. If they see money is missing from the register they'll immediately look at cameras and know we've been here. I'd like to keep our trail as clean as possible."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave it to us." He pretended to pop his collar before he melted into a metallic puddle and slithered across the street undetected. Slim casually strolled by, his form seemingly vanishing from sight causing Midori to blink.

**Name: Maxwell Daichi**

**Quirk: Mercury- can turn his whole body into a near indestructible metallic puddle and shapen it any way he desires.**

**Name: Sano Salinsky **

**Quirk: Slink- can hide his visual presence for up to 10 minutes. **

"Huh… well I guess that explains the pick pocketing fetish. He can really get away with it."

**~Bakugo's apartment~**

It was 3am, and Bakugo's cell phone buzzed for the fiftieth time that night. Annoyed that these ass holes weren't letting him sleep, he reached out from under his blanket and made a grab for it. He saw the read out with blurry vision and snarled before answering.

"The hell do you want? Do you know what fucking time it is?"

"I'm well aware of the time Bakugo, but I've tried calling you multiple times throughout the night." Lemillion's voice spoke on the other end. "Haven't you been getting my messages?"

"No, in case you didn't hear from my agency I'm taking vacation days so if this is anything work related you can go fuck yourself." He started to hang up but Lemillion's voice spoke in a grave tone.

"Midori escaped the JDC."

Bakugo paused and slowly sat up in bed putting the phone back to his ear.

"Oh? Doesn't sound like something Midori would do. I think you're talking about Karma."

"Bakugo-"

"Shut up, fish eyes, I could care less if that villain bitch is back on the streets. It doesn't change anything." He snapped, eyes glaring out the window. "In fact, it's perfect. Now that she's free, those cowards in the league of villains will finally come out of their hidey hole and we can round them all up at once."

"Bakugo do you realize what you're saying?" Lemillion narrowed his eyes. "Karma is dangerous, and if she reunites with the league she'll be even more so. We have to find her before that happens."

"No… I've had it with this cat and mouse charade. I'm not gonna kill myself chasing her tail. I'm through with playing games, and giving any sort of fucks about her. When she comes out of hiding, and believe me she will… I'll be waiting to take her down for good. If you're so worried about her joining up with the league, then grab the idiots who let her escape in the first place, and get them to clean up their own mess!"

He hung up and turned his phone off before slamming it back down on the side table. The warm body next to him shifted and he turned to look down at Shoto who had overheard the entire conversation.

"You sure about this, Katsuki?"

"It's fine…" He rolled over so he was face down in the pillows, but then turned his head so he and Shoto's eyes met. "The next time I see that girl… I want to look at her and see only a villain. I'm not gonna let myself be pulled down by my feelings for her anymore."

"In other words you need time to prepare yourself for what you're gonna have to do?" Shoto interpreted and Bakugo lay his face back in the pillows sighing.

"Fuck you, Icy Hot, why do you gotta make it sound all weak and shit?"

"Hmmm," Shoto smiled and he snagged him around the waist pulling him into a spooning position. "I never said it was weak. You're taking this seriously, and making sure you're mentally prepared. It's smart."

"Tch," Bakugo tucked his arm under his pillow still trying to hide his flushed face with the cushion. "What about you? Are you ready to face her down again?"

"Yes…" Shoto nuzzled into his neck, sighing in contentment. "I care about Midoriya… and I wish things with Midori had come out different… but things are what they are. If she's a villain, then as heroes we have to stop her. No more holding back."

"Humph…" Bakugo let the smallest of smiles graze his lips. He lay his free hand over Shoto's on his stomach and linked their hands together. "I hold you to that, Icy Hot."

**~Midori and the crew~**

The empty park had proved useful in washing away the grime from the sewers as well as providing some tree cover from overheard search parties. The clothes the boys had secured didn't quite fit properly, but she made it work. She rolled up the cuffs of the jean pants that were too long, and tugged up the hood of the Ground Zero sweatshirt they'd snagged. She had to admit, it was smart of them to snag some hero merch to blend in with the mostly black ensembles. Hero Merch gave them a more "fit in" feel as the majority of the younger generation were obsessed with heroes.

"Alright, now that we all look like regular kids we need to find someplace to hide out." Max shrugged on his leather jacket and adjusted the hat on his head. Next to him slim counted out the cash of a billfold he'd swiped from a wealthy looking man just outside a restaurant. Midori gave Slim a sour look, but Max's comment had the wheels in her head turning.

"Hmmm… a hideout, huh?" She looked around and her lips curved. "Just so happens I might know the perfect place. Lucky for us we wound up in this particular region."

"Huh? Why is it lucky for us?" Veronica asked running fingers through her hair as she tried to find the right way to wear it with the hat she was given.

"Yeah, I heard this all Yakuza territory which means it's gonna be crawling with heroes." Slim questioned and pocketed the cash.

"Let's just say I've got… connections here." She rubbed her chin. "We won't be able to get through the front door… but I think I know another way to get in."

"To get in where? Will you stop speaking in riddles, Midori." Max asked agitatedly.

"It's a long story, one I don't want to talk about out in the open. I got you this far, Max. Will you trust me to find a us all a safe place?" Midori gave him pleading eyes… and being a hormonal pre-teen who was weak to feminine charms, Max sighed and gave in.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get out of here before we get caught. This is my first taste of freedom since I was five, and I'm not about to waste it."

Midori grinned and she nodded. She led them through the park… holding out her hand and motioning them to halt when she spotted some heroes patrolling around.

"Damn, they're blocking the alley… we need to get through that opening over there." She motioned down the street.

"Leave it to me…" Yuuichi slapped her back and motioned Slim to follow him. They sneak through the dark treeline and over to the opposite sidewalk. He pointed at the sweet couple sharing what looked like a harmless flirt and he made some hand motions to Slim that had the skinny guy snorting.

"Oh yeah, that outta do it."

As the boys made a plan Midori kept her eyes on the heroes, making sure their movements didn't pose any suspicion. A few moments later there's a loud high pitch squeal and the sound of a brutal slap coming from the other side of the street.

"KYA! PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Whoa! Amy, baby, I swear it wasn't me!"

"Not you, my foot! Do you see anyone else standing here?"

The two heroes took notice of the squabble, and to her delight, hurry over to check and see if their assistance was required. Yuuichi and Slim rejoined the group and they all rush across while the hero's attentions were occupied.

"Do I wanna know what you two did?" Midori asked mid-run.

"Eh, probably not." Yuuichi flashed her a coy grin and dashed into the alley right behind her. As the group of ten filed in, the narrow space became more apparent. Midori crouched down by a man hole and used her quirk to lift it up and off.

"Alright, I'm going in first to make sure no one else is around. Once I give the signal the rest of you follow me as quickly as possible."

"Ugh, are we seriously going into the sewer again?" Max grunted and wrinkled his nose as he shared a space with Mink who was creeping him out with her wide black eyes and sharp teeth.

"Relax, will you Max?" She climbed into the hole and shot them all a wink. "I promise this one is way more sanitary. With that she zipped down the rails. Once at the bottom she noticed immediately that the lights were still active despite the damage being done to the structure. She walked a few feet down the pathway to check down the next hall and her grin widened. "Just as I thought." She walked over to the misshapen walls that were warped from Overhaul's quirk. "They haven't touched it since the battle. This exit is completely cut off. Alright guys, come on down!"

"Whoa! What is this place?" Yuuichi looked around pulling his hat off and shaking his long black hair free.

"It looks like some kind of underground base." Veronica opened a random door. "There's bedrooms, and is that a gym?" She jogged over to the broken double doors. The training facilities that Midori recalled Karma using, were not in the best condition. Both Mimic's and Overhaul's quirks had misshapen the hallways, and a lot of the equipment was damaged, but the overall structure remained intact and sturdy.

"We won't have access to all the amenities unfortunately…" Midori explained. "This used to be the hideout for the Shie Hassaikai… a Yakuza group that I was a part of for a short time."

"Did you say… Yakuza?" Max blinked and shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait a minute! Are you telling me that you used to be-"

"Like I said it's a long story… but I guess it's about time I told you all the truth." She pulled her hood back, her long green hair falling out and her features coming to life. "You all know me as Midori… but my real name is Izumi Midoriya also known as Karma the Queen of Villains."

Yuuichi stood unphased, but the rest of the kids look dumbstruck, awed, or confused.

"Who?" A girl about 12, tall and willowy, blonde with silvery blue eyes known as Dia asked. Her twin brother, Claus, shared her height and coloring, but his expression was sharper and intense.

"Karma… I've heard about her… she's supposed to be this tactical genius that killed off the Hellfire hero, Endeavor. I've heard Captain Akira talk about her like she was the devil himself."

"Well… I wouldn't say genius… more like just hard working and extremely lucky." Midori rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't get it," Veronica put a hand on her hip. "I thought Karma was older than us. She should be like 20 years old by now."

"Let's just say some things happened… A quirk reversed my age to that of a child, and I actually didn't have any memory of my past life until recently." Midori explained and twiddled her thumbs. "Look why don't we get comfortable first?" She opened a nearby door and motioned them in. "I'll answer everyone's questions once we've had a chance to relax and get settled."

"Yeah, let's get some rest guys, it's been a long night." Yuuichi agreed. "I don't know about you but I could use a real shower, and some decent sleep."

"Fine by me… I'm beat." Max stretched and ruffled Midori's hair. "Midori, Karma… whatever your name is… you came through on your end of the bargain. It's only fair that I hear yah out." He glanced back at the others grinning. "Right guys? Let's quit this lame drama for a bit and just relish in the fact that we're free! WOO FINALLY REAL BEDS!" He rushed into the room and jumped on the king size bed groaning happily. "Aww yeah!"

"Well a shower does sound nice…" Veronica nodded and looked to the other girls. "Shall we freshen up ladies?" She ushered them all across the hall to a different bedroom. She glanced at Midori. "You're welcome to bunk with us."

"Nah, that's alright… I've actually got a room picked out already." She motioned further down the hall. As everyone else settled in, Midori walked towards the bedroom at the very end and opened it. The familiar surroundings of Dabi's quarters bring back all kinds of memories and had her eyes swim. She walked to the closet and opened the doors. They were bare but for a few discarded and wrinkled shirts. She lifted one up and brought it to her face sighing. "It still smells like you. Oh Touya… I want to see you."

"_...but the truth of the matter is they don't care about you." _

Midori's eyes hardened and she clutched the shirt tighter to her chest. Even though she'd been prepared for it, even though she knew what those guys were trying to accomplish, their tactics to bring out her inner villain had still caught her off guard.

"_Not used to handling all those quirks are yah, kid?" _

Hawks was right… she was out of practice when it came to using her quirk. Though she'd done her best to control it, she'd had to use more energy than normal in order to keep it all reigned in. On top of that she still wasn't used to adapting her new quirk, and had injured Hawks far more than she'd meant to with that last fire blast.

"_If I do track them down, I fear I'd be doing them more harm than good." _

What she'd said to Yuuichi that day had been her true feelings. She thought she'd be a burden because of her age and her current mind set but it was far more serious than that. She wasn't in any condition to lead the league of villains. She wasn't in any condition for fighting heroes, and playing the game…

She wasn't prepared for that responsibility, she wasn't prepared to live her life as a destructive villain.

...she wasn't Karma.

"That's right… I'm not Karma. My name is Phoenix!" She pulled the shirt back and ran the material through her fingers. "As much as I want to let you see Touya and your son... I've got my own priorities to accomplish first."

"Midori?" Yuuichi knocked on the door and as she turned to him, the look in her eyes sent little chills running through him. "You okay?"

"No… I'm not…" She tossed the shirt aside and fire flickered through her hair and over her fingertips. "Once everyone's gotten some rest, I want them all to gather in the training room for a meeting. Where we go from here is important..." Her chin lifted up and the power that radiated off her was nothing short of intimidating. "...and I can't afford to waste anymore time."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Phoenix is finding her power, and now she's got some potential allies to help her on her quest… but what are her plans for the future? Guess you just gotta keep reading to find out. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Wrath of Finnick Todoroki**_


	21. The Wrath of Finnick Todoroki

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 21: The Wrath of Finnick Todoroki**

**~Phoenix Hideout~**

At first light, Midori gathered the escapees into the training room for a meeting. There she disclosed her entire story from the very beginning. She left out the bulk of the details in regards to her relationships and the more graphic events, but essentially gave them a synopsis of her life story and how she wound up a delinquent toddler at the JDC.

Once her story was over she gave them all an ultimatum.

"I can't live a normal life… I doubt any of us can now that we're on the run from the heroes. We can change our names, our appearances, and lie about who we are… but it won't change anything. They'll never stop looking for us, they'll never stop hunting us down because in their minds we are the bad guys. We are the delinquent trouble makers who are too powerful to be kept unchecked. The potential hazards to their perfect society. Even if we gave in, and let them capture us again and did as they asked it would never be enough. They will use us, belittle us, and keep us in our cages acting like it's for our own good."

She shrugged at that, pacing on the floor, her hands folded behind her back as she went down the line of kids.

"So you've all got three options from the way I see it." She turned to face them head on. "You lot are free to leave… fend for yourselves, live on the streets, struggle to find food and shelter, and pray you don't get caught and incarcerated in the process. You are free at any point to kiss your freedom goodbye and go back to the heroes and live in their cages where you'll surely be fed, clothed, have a roof over your head, and live in the comforts of hero's so called "protection."

She paused, seeing the look of confliction on the other's faces already.

"Or you're free to stay with me." She relaxed her hands, her eyes serious, but also genuinely sad and concerned. "I'm not as strong as the reports and stories make me out to be. I can't guarantee your safety, or your protection. I can't guarantee you'll always be comfortable, or happy… but what I can guarantee you is I'll more than likely put you through some dangerous situations. I'll put you in scenarios where you'll begin to question if what you're doing is right or not. I'll ask you to break the law, fight against it, and other villainous acts."

The room went dead quiet and she lay a hand over her heart.

"If you choose to stay… I can guarantee to be your friend. If you need something, want something, or just need to get something off your chest you can come to me. I will do anything within my power to give you guys the freedom to be yourselves… I won't ask you to put restrictions on yourselves, or to be who you're not. The only thing I may ask of you, is to borrow the power that made you guys so unique and special. I will not abuse it, or force you to lend it to me. If you're not comfortable with a task I've given you then tell me, and I will think of another way. I'm not gonna be a villain who forces others to kill, steal, cheat, and lie if they're not willing to do so."

She took a deep breath and turned her back to the group.

"I'm going to count to thirty. Those that wish to leave, please do so now. There's a total of ten of us in this room… let's see how many are left in the end. One… two… three..." Midori counted slowly, keeping eyes closed and her senses focused on her own heartbeat, ignoring the sounds of shuffling feet and murmuring voices. "Twenty eight… twenty nine… thirty."

She opened her eyes and turned around. She did a quick head count and her smile warmed and spread when all ten remained.

"Are you guys sure you're ready to step into my world?"

"You've gotten us this far, curly top." Max smirked and crossed his arms. "I'd like to see how much farther we can go together."

"Besides it's not like we have much of a choice. None of us really have homes or families we want to return to." Tori pointed out placing a hand on top of Mink's head as she gave a solemn nod.

"Well this is your home now…" Midori spread her hands out towards the hideout. "It's not much… and I don't know how long we can stay here undetected… but all of us are a family now." Midori hugged herself… the black button up shirt she borrowed from Touya's closet giving her comfort and support. "...and I always look after my family."

**~League of Villains Hideout~**

Finnick peeked his head through the entryway of the living room, listening in on the League who were having a meeting.

"The aging process was a success for the most part. I was going to finish it once they'd transferred Karma into Tartarus, but it would appear she had other plans." The doctor spoke through the television.

"Do we have any indication on where Karma ended up?" Dabi paced the floor looking agitated. "She's harboring a bunch of children so her hidey holes are limited."

"My contacts in the police department indicate her crew tunneled into the sewers but that's where her trail ends. Karma has always been careful not to leave any sign or trail for the heroes to follow." Ace informed.

"If they used the sewer system they could have used it to go anywhere in the city." Dabi let out an aggravated sigh. "Damn it, Izumi."

"Hey come on, let's look on the bright side." Kota stood up from the couch cracking his knuckles a little. "Karma is alive, she's out of police custody, and is probably looking for us right now. Why don't we just give her a little sign?"

"Kota has a point. We've never used this location before so Karma doesn't know where to look for us. We need to figure out a way to give her our location." Compress agreed.

"One problem with that…" Ace tapped his phone. "The police and heroes have been waiting for us to reveal ourselves. If we make a mistake they could easily find us instead of us finding her."

"Good point...what about your P.O. box?" Dabi asked Ace.

"On lockdown…" Ace sighed heavily. "Once Karma's involvement with Overhaul became widespread news, the heroes tracked his previous movements. One of which was to the P.O. box Karma and I were using for communication."

"DAMN IT!" Dabi strung fingers through his hair. "There's gotta be a way to-"

"Dad?" Finnick called out, and gained his attention. Riled up still, Touya struggled to put a leash on his temper and walked over to him.

"Sorry, Finnick, I'm in a meeting right now. I'll train you once I'm done." He promised and earned a scowl from his son.

"I know that, I'm not stupid… I overheard what you guys were saying and I wanna help. I wanna help find mommy." He looked up with big eager eyes.

"Awww…." Toga held her cheeks giggling. "Our little prince is growing up so brave and strong, isn't he Tomura-kun?"

"That he is… but I'm afraid you're not ready yet, little prince." Tomura informed walking up behind Dabi to help take the lead on the request. "Bad guys are after your mommy… and we can't risk your safety just yet."

"You don't have to worry about me, King Tomura, I'm strong!" He clenched his fists. "I can make things explode and go boom just by staring at them. I'm getting really good at it! I can help keep everyone safe! I can help bring mommy home!"

"We appreciate the help Finnick," Dabi ruffled his hair again. "...but you're still too young. You don't have any experience, and you've barely got a handle on your quirk."

"...but dad… I want to see mommy." Tears filled his eyes and he looked down at the ground shaking a bit. "You said she was trying hard to come back… that she wants to see me… but those heroes won't let her. They're keeping her from me!"

His sadness turned to anger and his focus intensified. Dabi saw this and he slowly got to his feet and eyed Kota who nodded and stood up ready to put out the inferno that was getting set to release.

"Tomura Shigaraki…" The doctor spoke through the T.V. "Why not let the boy join in on our search? A quick disguise, and some responsible supervision and he could be just the ticket we need to find Karma."

"No!" Dabi whirled around. "I know what you're thinking, Doc, and you can forget it! You're not using my son as bait!"

"Huh? Bait?" His temper dying down Finnick looked up, his concentration broken by this new information. "What does that mean?"

"It means he wants to lure your mom out of hiding, by putting you in danger." Kota cracked his knuckles and sent a menacing glare in the Doc's direction. "I agree with Touya… you're fucking crazy if you think I'd let you do that to my little brother."

"Now… now… why don't you hear me out, before you all jump down my throat." The doctor raised his hands motioning them all to simmer down. "I was merely suggesting we… tip off the heroes about Karma's child. Ace will use his connections with the media… the rumors will spread, and we can set a trap using clones of young Finnick, and a couple of other league members."

"So we wouldn't actually be putting Finnick or ourselves at risk as they'll all be clones?" Compress confirmed this plan. "It could work… providing we set the stage properly to avoid capture. The only problem is, is that we may very well be putting Karma back into hero custody."

"Which is fine," Tomura decided. "At least then we'll know where she is and can stage a rescue from there."

"I still don't like it. If we let the heroes know about Finnick's existence it puts him at risk from now on. He won't be able to wander about freely even after he gains full control."

"I don't care about that, Dad!" Finnick tugged on his hand. "You're not letting me wander out now. What difference does it make?"

"Kid's got a point." Kota sighed heavily. "Still, Izumi won't appreciate it. She may even yell at us all for it."

"A welcomed attitude providing we're all reunited…" Tomura pat Dabi's shoulder. "However I say let's save it for a last resort. For right now let's stick to small scouting missions, and keep our ears and eyes open for any information regarding her whereabouts."

"Alright…" Touya reluctantly agreed and picked Finnick up holding him. "I'll stay here and watch the base. I stand out too much and there are others more suited for scouting. I can dig into the digital underground and see if I pick up any online rumors and reports."

"Alright… as for the rest of you I'll give you each your own sector to scout. You're not to get caught under any circumstances." Tomura looked to Kota and Eri. "You two… I want you to continue looking for new recruitments." He handed them a card. "Have Kurogiri send you to this address and speak to a man named Giran. He can show you the ropes and give you the best places to search for potential newbies."

"Got it…" Kota nodded to Eri who returned the gesture. The two of them had only gone on a few missions, and usually they were always accompanied by one of the older members. This was the first time they were being interested on a mission all their own, and they wouldn't let their superiors down.

"You two be careful, and don't do anything stupid or reckless." Dabi set Finnick down on his feet and took his hand. "You need something, you call. I can have Kurogiri send me to your location right away."

"Heh, no need to worry about us, Touya." He hooked an arm around Eri's shoulder giving a confident grin. "The two of us together make an invincible team."

"Hate to break it to you kid…" he reached down and shoved Kota's hat further on his head making him grunt and squirm. "There's no such thing."

"We'd better get going, Kota." Eri lifted his hat for him with a smile. "The sooner we start, the more recruits we can gather.

"Yeah…" he straightened himself out and sent a grin to finnick. "No worries, lil bro, we've got this." Kurogiri's warp opened and he lead the way inside. Eri turned to the two and gave a little wave before slipping in behind him."

"Dad…" Finnick looked at Dabi with big eyes. "Isn't there something I can do? I don't want to just stay here. I want to help!"

"I know Finn… but your mom wants you to stay safe." Dabi knelt down and held Finn's wobbly chin. His smile grew wide and proud. "Trust me, son… one day the world will know the wrath of Finnick Todoroki. You'll be strong, smart, and lead your followers with an iron fist… but first you need to get stronger. You need to train, study, and master your quirk. Once you do, there'll be no stopping you."

"Really?" His eyes went bright with wonder and joy.

"Trust me, it's in your blood, Finn." He tapped his head. "You've got your mom's brains, and her righteous sense of justice. That alone is a powerful weapon at your disposal son."

"Your father's right, young prince." Tomura stepped up. "All you need now, is patience."

"Mmmm okay!" Finnick grinned wickedly and pumped his fists. "I'll work hard and get stronger… and one day those so called heroes will fall at my feet and grovel!"

"Atta boy." Tomura ruffled his hair. "Now back to your studies. Later you and I shall have a game as well." He waited until the boy was out of the room before turning to Dabi. "Kota's quirk wouldn't have been enough to stop him."

"I know…" Dabi wiped the beat of sweat that had formed at his temple. "His quirk is getting so powerful. The slightest temper tantrum could set this house ablaze."

"Patience, control, and focus…" Tomura looked at his own hand. "Master's words are finally making sense to me now. All those casual lessons that I shrugged off in my youth… I'm remembering them more and more."

"Sadly enough I feel the same." Dabi shut his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "I can still hear my old man in my head… giving me orders and instructions that I wanted to ignore… but I internalized all the same."

"The joys of parenting…" Tomura laughed. "Boy did we have it easy back then."

**~Midori: One Week Later~**

While Max and his two man crew worked on cleaning up the training area, and Slim's group went above ground to gather some supplies, Midori and her team of four burrowed through the closed off part of the hideout in search of support items, and other useful gear. The hard concrete gave way like butter to Mink's powerful claws. It was true the girl could dig through nearly any surface with ease. As they broke through the wall and into the otherside of the underground base, Midori stepped out and took a walk around the wide open area that had once been a battlefield.

"It stinks of blood down here." Yuuichi complained, holding his nose. His ears lowered as the scent made him want to vomit. "It reminds me of the professor's lab."

"All kinds of blood was spilled behind these walls. Through battle... through experimentation… through torture. Overhaul was the kind of villain that took what he wanted regardless of morales or decency. He chose his followers from the bottom rung, people who believed they had no better choice than to follow his lead, and do his bidding." She knelt down, stroking fingers over the scorch marks on the rock. "The heroes and police have been through here so I doubt we'll find much… but if we're gonna survive we'll need more supplies. There might be a few hiding places the heroes weren't able to locate due to Mimic and Overhaul misshaping the place."

"Are you sure the current Hassaikai won't find us down here?" Yuuichi pointed upward. "We are directly under their base."

"Before I went into hiding I had a friend of mine check up on the Hassaikai. The new leader ordered this entire base to be sealed off. So I'm confident we can move around without their knowledge… but just in case, Kaoru, I want you to use your quirk. All the areas we go to set up cameras at all the entrances and exits."

"Okay, I think I can handle that." Kaoru adjusted his glasses. "Yuuichi, mind giving me a boost? I wanna get a high vantage point."

"Yeah, sure." Yuuichi picked up the skinny boy hoisting him up on his shoulders with ease. With the extra boost of height Kaoru placed his palm against the wall just above the hole Mink had made into the concrete. The concrete molded and reformed into a circular shape with a lens-like surface.

**Name: Kaoru Utsushimi**

**Quirk: Surveillance- Creates special lenses out of any surface he touches. These lenses act as cameras and sensors, allowing him to monitor the surrounding space. He can create up to ten at a time, and display their images on any monitor. **

"I've been meaning to ask, Kaoru. Do you know a man named Jethro?" Midori questioned. Kaoru glanced up in surprise.

"That's my father's name… why?"

"Huh… interesting…" She tapped a finger to her lips. "What does your father do… do you know?"

"He and my mother divorced when I was young so I don't know him very well. I know he was working with some kind of reporter, and that he got rewards for his documentary work." Kaoru smiled sadly. "I've always wanted to meet him though."

"Can I ask how you ended up at the JDC?" She pressed a little, but ready to back off if he was uncomfortable with it.

"I… well… let's just say I got mixed up with some kids who didn't exactly follow the rules. They talked me into using my quirk for… certain purposes... and when we got caught we all ended up serving some time. I only arrived at the JDC a few months before you."

"If that's the case, why did you choose to escape? Doesn't sound like your sentence would have lasted very long."

"I… escaped for the same reason everyone else did. I was afraid." Kaoru rubbed his arms. "I knew what that place really was, and it wasn't a prison or a correctional facility. It was a large science project… and we were the subjects being experimented on. I was afraid of what would happen to me, and the other kids if we didn't get out."

"You're right about that…" Yuuichi pat his back in support. "Doesn't matter how light your sentence is. A quirk like yours is valuable and they wouldn't have just let you go. It's the same for a lot of us."

"I don't know if this is a good time…" Mink spoke in her lispy voice and pointed down at her feet. "I think there's a room down here… the ground is really hollow."

"Let's crack it open then. Go on, Mink." Midori patted her head gently then stepped back to let the girl do her thing.

"Okay Karma!" Mink raised her claws, the sharp extensions glinting like polished knives before stabbing into the ground and digging away.

"Please don't call me that." Midori crossed her arms, watching as Mink opened up a nice hole that led to the next floor down. She crouched and opened up her palm to light fire there and took a peek around the dark room. "Hmmm lights are off… stay here, let me scout it out first." She jumped down, her brow furrowing a bit. She recognized the area as one of the training rooms… but from the looks of it it had taken some damage from a battle. There were indents in the walls, and ground, and old blood stains all around.

"Finally!"

"What?" Midori's head whirled around at the voice and she coughed up air and spit as a solid punch sent her flying across the room and into the wall creating a new impact print.

"MIDORI!" Yuuichi cried out, and got ready to jump.

"Don't come!" Midori screamed and wheezed as she struggled to regain her breath. She wasn't hurt, but the impact of the attack had knocked the wind right out of her. "Stay where you are! Don't you dare come down here!"

She struggled to her feet and held her stomach as she took in slow deep breaths and narrowed her eyes on her opponent.

"Rappa…"

"Queen Karma… I knew it was you. You've gotten smaller." He laughed and beat his fists together.

"That's right…" Midori ran fingers through her hair laughing. "I forgot all of the Hassaikai were granted pardons due to my testament. Guess that included you and the rest of the Eight Precepts. Who else has been lingering down here I wonder."

"Just me… The other guys either got themselves arrested doing stupid shit, or left when Chisaki disappeared."

"Disappeared?" This piece of news caught her off guard. "When was this?"

"Don't remember…" He shrugged it off showing he had no interest in it. "... enough idle chit chat. I've been waiting a long time for you to come back. I want my rematch… fight me!"

"You stay away from her!" Yuuichi warned and glanced back at Kaoru and Mink. "Guys go get Max and the others."

"No! Yuuichi, stand down!" Midori warned holding her hand out, but keeping her eyes on Rappa. "Look, Rappa, I'd love to give you your rematch to the death… but I doubt you'd be satisfied with it. You like a challenge don't you?"

"You damn right I do…" He continued to beat his fists together, his eyes wild and hungry for battle. "Fighting you is a big thrill… all those quirks at your disposal, you're sure to give me one hell of a high."

"One little problem with that, Rappa." She holds her hands up. "I'm not the same person who fought you before. I'm not as strong or capable, and you'd be wasting your chance at a rematch."

"Then get stronger…" He points a finger at her. "I won't let you out of my sight until I have my rematch."

"If you want me to get stronger… then train me." She relaxed some and took several steps towards him. "I'm not at the top of my game, Rappa. I have all my quirks, and my memories, but my body and mind aren't in sync with each other. I've lost my fighting instinct and I need to get it back if I'm gonna do what I plan. You're one of the strongest foes I ever faced. If anyone can get me back into top form, you can."

"Hah? You're joking…" he laughed out loud. "You want me to train you?"

"Why not?" She crossed her arms standing strong and confident. "You'd have a free sparring partner… and once I get strong enough we can have that rematch to the death."

"Nice try, kid, but that's not how it works… not with the way I was trained." He stepped toe to toe with her and jabbed a finger in her face. "The only way to truly get strong… is to fight… over, and over, and over… experience battle after battle until you're unbeatable, or dead."

Midori recalled Rappa's backstory… knew what he was referring to, and something clicked in her mind. Their group would need money in order to gain more support items, costumes, and fake documents from the underground. She'd planned on stealing if need be… but Rappa's talk gave her another idea.

"Rappa… are you suggesting I join Fight Club?"

He started to laugh at her, and he held his stomach.

"You? Join Fight Club? Oh now that I'd pay to see!" He lay a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, Karma, you've got a deal. I'll get you in… and once you're strong enough you and I are gonna have a one on one death match. Deal?"

There was no guarantee she'd live long enough to give him what he wanted. Her main goal was to live through enough matches and collect the prize money for her team of rebels. Still there was no harm in promising something that probably wouldn't come to fruition.

"Alright… deal." She held out her hand and his large fist swallowed it up and he shook it vigorously.

"Ooooh you're gonna love this kid." He said with a wide and wicked grin. "It's just your style."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

**Briry: Sleeeeeeep… I need sleeeeeep!**

**Next Chapter: Fight Club**


	22. Fight club

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 22: Fight Club**

**~Some months prior~**

"Hmmm? Fight Club?" Karma questioned as she moved her piece on the Shogi board. "So Rappa is a former MMA fighter?"

"That's right," Kai Chisaki, aka Overhaul, confirmed. He tapped his fingers on his knee, gold eyes shifting across the board before deciding his next move. "I knew in order to make my goals a reality I needed some powerful allies… or game pieces as you will." He flipped his piece over, promoting it. "You of all people should know that there's only so much you can accomplish on your own."

"True enough… so?" She motioned him to continue the story.

"I used some of my connections to figure out where the black market was located. There I asked around, and put out some feelers. I picked up the occasional simpleton just to add to my numbers, but I wanted some really powerful pieces. It was there I discovered the underground Fight Club."

"So what's the difference between the normal MMA to the underground?" She asked curiously.

"For starters, you're not penalized if you kill your opponent. You win by any means necessary. Oh your opponents are free to forfeit and plead for their lives, but if you decide they're too dangerous, or maybe you just don't like their face, you're free to dispose of them." He clicked a tongue as Karma took one of his pieces. "Secondly the money you're paid is more than worth risking your life, providing you have a sponsor in the club who gets their own portion."

"I take it that's why you're not involved in Fight Club?"

"I had plenty of people asking to be my sponsor… but you know how much I hate getting my hands dirty." His sharp eyes lifted to hers. The tone of his voice shifting to something dark and ominous. "...and this place is truly filthy."

**~End of Flashback~**

Midori snapped out of her daze as a body crash landed against the gate near her face. Her heart jolted into her throat and she swallowed hard as shouts and cheers echoed around her. Behind her, Yuichi and Max whom had insisted on coming with her, went green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Max felt his stomach roll. "I've never seen someone's leg bend that way… it'll be a miracle if he can walk again."

"Midori I really think this is a bad idea." Yuichi grabbed her shoulder. "This place is dangerous, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"If you can't handle it then go home…" Midori spoke with some bite, fighting back her own fear. "No one asked you to come."

"Come on, Midori, don't be like that." Max took her other shoulder. "We're just trying to-"

"I know what you're trying to do," she turned around, facing them both with a steely look in her eyes. "...and I'm telling you right now I need this. Not only will it give us the money we need to get the hell out of dodge, but it's gonna give me the training I need to get my quirks back in check without arousing suspicion from the heroes."

"Oi Phoenix!" The guardsman at the gate opened the cage, the medics hefting out the limp and groaning carcass of the previous loser. "You're up next."

"Here goes nothing…" Unzipping her sweatshirt she shoved it at Max. "Make sure this doesn't get dirty."

"Uh, right…" he helplessly stared as Midori walked to the cage. They'd found some uniforms and support items back at the base that would give her some edge, but both Max and Yuichi wondered if it would be enough to protect her. The black spandex-like material was fireproof, and fit tight like a glove on her, despite being too long in the leggings. She'd cut the edges off, and shoved on some boots made from the same material that were a little big, but the calf zipper held her feet firmly enough to compensate.

On her hands, she adjusted a pair of gloves, with iron knuckles. She'd need the extra protection for the hand to hand as her body wasn't used to fighting. She tugged her hair up and out of her face and to keep her identity a secret, borrowed a plague mask that the Hassaikai was known for.

"Oi, oi, oi… is Rappa serious?" Some of the spectator's laughed. "It's just a kid… and a girl on top of it."

"His first time being a sponsor, and he chooses someone like this?" The man next to him snorted in agreement. He then cupped his mouth around his hands. "Oi, kid this ain't no playground. You're gonna die!"

"Ugh my stomach…" Yuichi clutched his stomach.

"Ugh I know, right?" Max groaned and put Midori's jacket over his face. "I can't watch this shit go down. Tell me when it's over."

Midori heard the hoots and taunts from the audience, but shut her eyes and ears to it. She was all too familiar with people underestimating her. She wouldn't let it break her focus.

"Hey, kewpie doll, just cuz you're a tiny girl doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on yah." Her opponent grunted, and cracked his knuckles loudly. Slowly opening her eyes she took a full head to toe assessment of him. The guy had a heteromorphic quirk, his reptilliant body reminded her a lot of spinner, but his clawed hands and feet, and wide mouth of sharp teeth were far more deadly and intimidating. "Prepare to die."

"Sorry, but I've already died once." Midori clenched her fists and brought them up into a fighting stance. "I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon."

"Fighter's ready?" The referee held his hand between them, looking back and forth between the two "Phoenix vs. Komodo…" When he got a nod from both fighters he sliced his hand down and quickly bolted for the exit. "BEGIN!"

Komodo hissed out with his long tongue and went right for the kill. His massive maw opening up and his deadly claws protruded out ready to slice her skin to ribbons.

Midori didn't hesitate… she removed her glove and held out her palm unleashing a burst of fire that engulfed her opponent in a brilliant display of blue and black flames. Komodo screeched and wailed as he rolled on the ground trying to cool himself down. His face was scorched, his eyeballs burnt and blinded by the attack.

"With a name like Phoenix…" She put her glove on, stepping up to her wailing opponent and put her foot on his neck applying pressure. "You should have seen that one coming." She felt him tremble under her, and tried to fight back the pity she had for him. "Concede… and I'll let you live. Try to fight me…" she lay her hand over his head and her young sweet voice became threatening and intimidating. "I'll roast you on a spigot."

"I concede! I concede!" He shouted and slapped the ring with his palm to indicate his defeat. The bell sounded and both Yuichi and Max shouted with glee as Midori exited the cage victorious.

"You did it! Holy shit you did it!" Yuichi plucked Midori up and spun her around. "That was amazing!"

"Don't be so happy, that was hardly any practice for me at all…" She complained but hugged him back and accepted her sweatshirt from Max. "Thanks."

"What kind of a fight was that?" Rappa complained. "You didn't even use your fists!"

"He was a lizard man with razor sharp claws, and a mouth that could literally swallow me whole. What did you expect me to do?" She snapped back at him and shrugged into her jacket. "I pick my battles, Rappa. I didn't come here to die."

"Tch, coward." He tossed her, her winnings. "Here kid, your cut."

"Whoa… nice!" Max peeked over Midori's shoulder as she counted out the bills. "Dinner's on Karma-OW!" max rubbed his stomach. "Geez what was that for?"

"Don't call me that, especially out in public you dumbass." Midori shot back at him. "If you're gonna call me by a codename, use Phoenix."

"Alright, alright… geez." He continued to rub. "Can we get out of here, now?"

"No way…" Rappa pointed a finger at Midori. "I signed her up for two more bouts. She's not leaving until I see some real action."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Yuichi and Max shouted but Midori held a hand up.

"It's fine guys… if the majority of the fighters here are as dumb as Komodo, then I'll be fine." Midori's face smiled behind the mask.

"Well, sure, but what if someone breaks your mask and you get recognized?" Yuichi put in.

"Take a look around, kiddies." Rappa motioned to the walls, clippings of Karma, and the league of villains were posted all over the place. "These guys are all supporters of the league. Even after you said her name a few moments ago, no one batted an eyelash. All we care about is seeing a good fight. Trust me, no one's gonna notice or care if Karma makes a surprise appearance."

**~Meanwhile~**

Giran flashed his pass at the gate and motioned to the two kids behind him.

"They're with me."

"Seems we've got a special on kids today… go on in, Giran. You already missed a pretty heated battle. Wouldn't want you to miss the next piece of action." The guard grinned and motioned them all inside.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Kota, going by Leviathan, sneered. His costume had changed only slightly. He still had the trench with the wave print displayed on the back, but often when shirtless underneath like he'd seen the Yakuza do often. The muscle mass he'd put on, as well as his height was something he took pride in, and liked showing off as much as he could. His hair had grown out and he tugged it back into a short stubby tail to keep it out of his face. The mask he'd chosen had a painted dragon on it in rich sapphire colors to keep the water theme of his costume.

"Fight Club gets the occasional youngster who thinks they can tough it out with these battle hungry maniacs. Usually they're looking to make a quick buck, but the majority of them don't last very long." Giran said bluntly and walked them down the stairs. The next fight was already in progress. The violence of it had Eri making distressed noises.

"How horrible… Why do people enjoy watching this? All they're doing is hurting each other." Eri, her face hidden behind a geisha mask, made a face. Her loli-style costume stood out amongst the rough and ready villains that resided here.

"Who the hell knows. We're not here to speculate their stupidity, Shirohime." Kota grunted, calling her by the villain name she'd chosen. "We're here to recruit new members."

"I guess you're right…" She swallowed hard and folded her hands together in a praying motion.

"Come on, and stick close. People around here get rough, and I will not be responsible if you two get hurt." Giran motioned them to follow.

"I can take care of Shirohime and myself just fine." Kota spat back and proved it by reaching back and snagging one of Eri's hands, pulling her along. Behind her mask Eri's eyes went wide and dazzled and she squeezed his hand in response.

"That sweet sentiment of yours doesn't belong in this crowd." Giran warned them, leading them up a flight of steps to continue watching the fight from above. There he tugged out a new pack of cigarettes and tapped one out.

"Giran!" A chubby, balding man walked up with his arms held out. "Long time no see, old friend." Behind him were two buff and intimidating guards. "What brings you here today?"

"Hello, Byron," he lit his cigarette and blows out the smoke before motioning to the two behind him. "My clients here are in the market. I thought I'd show them the best place in town to recruit."

"Ah, I see…" he eyed the two and tried not to snicker. If these brats were rich enough to pay Giran's fees then he's hold his tongue. "What type of people are you looking to take on?"

"We're just looking for some talented brawlers. Our leader expects we'll be doing combat relatively soon with the recent events that have played out, and we need more capable fighters."

"I see, I see… no particulars then?" Byron rubbed his hands together, wondering who he could pawn off on a couple of kids.

"They have to be in full control of their quirks, and fully capable of going against top tier heroes." Kota explained. "I want no weaklings."

"I see, I see… well I do sponsor quite a few star players myself." He turned to the cage and pointed downward. "There's one of my guys now… he'll be facing against one of our newbies, but she's proven to be a firecracker so this should be a good example of the kind of people I work with."

Kota turned his eyes to the cage, and scowled.

"You guys should put an age limit on these fights. From what I hear just about anyone looking for cash can enter and get themselves killed." He complained.

"We're not called the underground fight club for our morales, good sir." Byron laughed and rubbed his palms together. "You only need to follow three important rules here. One, a fighter must have representation in order to participate. Two, they must never reveal the location of our base to any law enforcement or outside member unless recruiting new fighters. Three, all fighters must be willing to put their lives and reputations on the line."

"Humph, stupid." Kota scowled and crossed his arms. The girl in the ring couldn't have been much older than him… and yet she stood with such confidence and determination. Lifting his chin he boldly spoke up. "I bet 10,000 yen that the girl takes him down."

"Say what?" Byron looked to Kota surprised and a bit insulted by his boast.

"Leviathan…" Eri snagged his sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"You heard me… you guys do side bets don't you?" Kota pulled out the wad of bills. Touya had given him the money for food and emergency use, but his competitive spirit was kicking in.

"Heh… you sure are bold for a punk kid. Alright…" he nodded to his guard who pulled out a notebook and marked it down. "If the girl wins, you win. If she loses, you lose and can take a hike."

"Deal." Kota slipped the money back in place and leaned forward on the railing.

"Leviathan…" Eri started to protest, but Kota reached up and pat her on the head.

"Relax, Shirohime." His eyes turned back to the cage as the Ref approached both fighters. "Somehow… I've got a good feeling about that girl."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Your fire quirk isn't gonna work on me, precious." Tank announced, his entire body turning to stone and he beat his rock-like fists together. "Bring it on!"

"Huh… interesting." Just like Kirishima, Midori admired and bounced on her toes. "This one may actually give me a bit of a work out."

"You can do it, Phoenix!" Yuichi encouraged from the sideline. "Kick his ass!"

"Come on, Tank, clip that bitch!" Another spectator called out from the other side of the ring.

"Fighter's ready?" The Referee called out, looking between the two nervously. Knowing both these fighters had a pretty hefty quirk he was anxious to get the hell out of the fire zone. "Tank Vs. Phoenix… BEGIN!"

This time Midori took the initiative. She rushed forward, her hands glowing with the black and blue flare of her power. While testing out her powers she'd found a way to mix Sentient Aura, and cremation together in a powerful aura that burned magma hot against anything it touched and put an extra layer of protection against her fists.

She swung her fist, a trail of blue following the path of her hands as they went for the direct attack. The more experienced tank easily blocked and dodged, laughing as anything she landed did little to hurt him.

"That all you got, kid?" He brought his leg up looking to round house kick her in the face, but she ducked low and use the opening to send a punch right into his gut. The hit startled him some as he felt the surprising force behind it, but didn't really damage him. Before Izumi could pull away, he snagged her by the wrist keeping her in place.

"Shit!" She cursed and squirmed as she tried to avoid his next attack. She kicked up off the ground, pulling her body up high and thrust her feet up under Tank's chin. The hit forced him to let her go, but didn't slow him down. As she righted onto her feet, his own leg came up and caught her in the side.

"Gah!" She coughed and skidded across the ring. Shaking her head she quickly got to her feet. Her quirk fortitude saved her from a serious blow, but the power behind his kick was enough to make her ears rings. He couldn't take many hits from this guy, or she'd be in trouble. Lucky for her the guy relied heavily on his quirk for protection. He wasn't fast or swift and it left him open to a lot of attacks. If she could wear him down, she'd be able to land a solid hit, and score the win.

"Huh…" Byron rubbed his chin as he watched Phoenix go head to head with one of his top fighters. "Gotta give the girl credit… she's good, really good. Not many kids her age have the experience to handle a fighter like Tank. Who's her sponsor?"

"Hmm," his guard flipped through his notebook and read off the name. "It says Rappa is the one who recruited her."

"Rappa huh?" Byron laughed. "Well I'll be damned. I never thought the guy would be interested in sponsoring anyone. He must like the kid's spirit."

"Did you say, Rappa?" Kota questioned, the name piquing his interest.

"That's right… do you two know each other?" Byron asked.

"I met him once a long time ago, though I doubt he'd remember me." Kota narrowed his eyes on Phoenix again. "I see… that explains the mask. She must be connected to the Hassaikai somehow. I knew there was something different about her."

"I don't recognize her though… but I didn't know many people aside from the ones Overha-" Eri started to speak but Kota squeezed her hand shaking his head. "Ah… never mind, best not to talk about it."

Midori cried out as the next hit sent her flying again, and her body smacked hard against the cage. She felt that one, and she actually stumbled to get to her feet. She cracked an eye open, grateful her vision was still in tact and she wasn't seeing double. She thought about conceding, but then noticed that the skin of Tank's chest was starting to soften down.

Bingo.

"Ready to start crying mommy, kid?" Tank panted and cracked his knuckles again. His smile was wavering though. He hadn't expected the kid to land such punishing hits. That quirk of hers was really powerful, and the hits he'd been delivering hadn't been doing much damage to her at all.

"Far from it…" She stood tall again, cracking her neck as she moved it side to side. "In fact…" she put up her fists and went for the kill. "I'm just getting started!"

Tank watched Midorii bend her legs as if preparing to jump. He tried to toughen up his quirk and folded his arms across his face knowing she was going for a high kick. He would take the blows she delivered, and used them so he could land a solid hit.

Instead of jumping, however, Midori used her propulsion to dive between his open legs. Now behind him, she saw his back was completely open and her grin spread wide behind her mask.

"Checkmate…" she murmured to herself, a bit of Karma's sadistic nature coming out as she placed her hands over his back and unleash an explosion of fiery energy from her palms that engulfed Tank.

"RAUUUUGH!" Tank stumbled forward, wincing and wheezing. He turned around, dazed and hurt, looking for payback but Midori was already in his face, her fist cocked back and shooting forward like a shot gun. The metal on her glove smashed into his cheek, his quirk unable to protect him and he took the full force of it and collapsed in a knockout.

"Knock Out! Phoenix is the winner!"

"WOOO YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Rappa punched his fists in the air, excitement bubbling in.

"Yeah!" Max did a jig of his own. He couldn't deny that that fight had been exciting and awesome to watch. "Way to go, Phoenix!"

Midori came out of the cage puffing, and gratefully accepted the towel and bottle of water Yuichi put in her hands. She unclipped the mask to wipe away sweat and guzzle down some water.

"Whew, that one was a work out."

"Yeah, but you handled it like a champ." Max snagged her around the neck and dug his fingers into her hair. "Keep this up, and we can buy a condo in Paris."

"Nah, a Cabin in California… all those rocky mountains and fresh air…" Yuichi took a deep breath. "I can just smell the grass and mossy earth now."

"Settle down, guys…" Midori laughed and replaced her mask. "You're getting ahead of yourselves. I've still got one more fight to win, and who knows what my opponent will be like."

"Oh come off it. I heard from one of the spectators that Tank over there is one of the top fighters in the club. If you can take him on, there's no one who could outmatch you."

"I wonder about that…" Byron spoke up from behind them and had the kids turning. "Hello there, Phoenix, congrats on your win. My name is Byron Sakamoto. I am the owner of the club, and a sponsor to many fighters including Tank whom you just defeated."

"Oops," Max swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head bowing. "Sorry, didn't mean to insult yah there, sir."

"Not at all, my dear boy." Byron laughed. "I too think that Phoenix here has proven capable of handling any fighter I send her way… which is why I've come with a proposition."

"What kind of proposition is that?" Midori asked raising a brow.

"I've some clients who are looking to hire some rough and ready fighters to join their cause. I initially intended to have them recruit Tank, but after your brilliant display of power against him, the client wants you instead."

"I see…" Midori put a hand on her hip and lifted the other. "Well you can tell them, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested. I only came here to earn some money for my own crew, and I'm not looking to follow anyone's orders."

"Is that the way of it then… I guess the Hassaikai hasn't changed much." Kota spoke up, walking over with his hands in his pockets and his mask hiding his identity.

"I beg your pardon? I'm not with the Hassaikai." Midori eyed the boy who was the same height as her. He had nearly the same muscle mass as Yuichi, but he wore it far better, standing with pride and gusto.

"Sure you're not… listen Phoenix I'm gonna be blunt. Your talents are being wasted, and you'll be much happier under the command of my superiors."

"Happier, huh?" Midori's eyes lit with challenge and she turned to face him fully. Something about this kid was rubbing her the wrong way, and his voice was ringing alarm bells in her head. "If that's the case then what's in it for me?"

"I've seen the Hassaikai facility, and I can tell you that dump is no paradise. The environment in which my sister and I are in is far more hospitable, and nurturing of our talents. You can become powerful, and use that power to help those that need it."

"Humph, is that so?" Midori felt Karma's personality wanting to come out again, but instead of reeling it back she let it unfold. "If that's the case, then show me this so-called power." She jerked a thumb at the ring. "I've been signed up for a third fight… I'm sure Mr. Byron here could arrange it to where you are my next opponent. If I beat you, then you can take your proposition and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"...and if I win?" Kota clenched and flexed his fingers, excitement bubbling up.

"Then I'll seriously consider it. I can't make any guarantees because I've my own responsibilities… but if you want me to hear you out then you gotta put your fist where your mouth is. Agreed?"

"Alright…it's a deal" Kota held out his hand and once hers clasped it he squeezed down on it. "Rest while you can, Phoenix… because when I fight, I fight for keeps."

"Good…" Impressed by his firm grip, Midori's smirk spread behind her mask. "I'm really looking forward to it."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

**Briry: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I've never really been good at battle scenes, but this with some research and inspiring music I found myself enjoying it. **

**Next Chapter: Phoenix Vs. Leviathan **


	23. Leviathan Vs Phoenix

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 23: Leviathan Vs. Phoenix**

Midori could tell that this wasn't gonna be like her other bouts. This Leviathan guy was close to her age, but he had a sense of anxious determination she hadn't sensed in the other fighters. This kid wanted to stretch his powers out, and was itching to have a real fight. She needed to be careful not to overdue the delivery, but also not underestimate him.

"Here, take this." Midori put her winnings in Yuuichi's hands. "If the fight turns south I want you guys to head back to the hideout."

"What?"

"It's just a precaution. I don't know why but I'm getting weird vibes from this kid. I don't know what his game is or why he wants to recruit me, but if he knows the Hassaikai and it's possible he's connected to Overhaul somehow… he could be from a rival Yakuza gang from the way he's dressed." She closes his hands over the money. "If something happens to me, you and the others use this money to buy papers and get the hell out of dodge. Got it?"

"Midori I'm not leaving-" Yuuichi started to protest.

"-we got it." Max finished for him and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll drag wolf boy out if I have to."

"You can try," yuuichi growled in his throat.

"Thanks and relax…" she smiles behind the mask then pat their shoulders. "I don't plan on losing."

She walked up the steps and into the cage. Leviathan was already in, cracking his knuckles and surveying the stage.

"These competitors are getting younger and younger!" A drunk stated with a grumble. "I came to watch real fighters, not some pushy shovey."

"That drunk's about to eat his words." Giran laughed, biting down on the end of his cigarette and looking to Shirohime. "Why so quiet? Are you worried for your brother?"

"No…" Shirohime said honestly. "He's strong, and can take care of himself. I'm just anxious to watch and see what he's learned. This is his first real fight."

"His first huh?" Giran pulled out his cigarette and tapped out the ash. "Should be a good one then."

"I gotta say, Phoenix." Leviathan spoke as he stretched. "Your previous bout impressed me. You got way more guts than the bulk of these losers."

"Thanks, but it doesn't hurt to have the power to back it up." She laughed, her aura pulsing already.

"That right?" Leviathan watched keenly, his eyes taking in her flaring quirk, and feeling more confident in his decision. If his hunch was right… he'd need to go full power to start. "Maximum percent then…" He crouched and straightened a few times. His muscles tightening up and the tension in his hands grew. He cracked his knuckles one finger at a time to release it. "I really hope I'm right about you, Phoenix."

"Right about me?" She lifted her hands up, the ref doing his usual routine of prepping the fighters. He put his hand as a divider between the two, but the tension was so heavy between them, he felt the urge to yank back immediately and take cover.

"Yeah," His smile spread wide behind his mask. "It'll make my job way easier."

"BEGIN!" The ref made a dash just as Leviathan closed the distance fast. Surprised by his speed, Phoenix had no opportunity to put up a defense before his fist landed right in her stomach and sent her careening into the cage.

"OOOOOF!" She gasped for air, and went to her knees. Fortitude saved her bones from being broken, but the hit had knocked the wind out of her lungs, and the shock of the hit put her off balance and open for another hit. His foot came up and she barely shifted her arms up to block when she felt the impact of his foot against her wrists. "Shit! This kid has some bite to go with his bark."

"On your feet girl! Hit him back! Don't wuss out on me!" Rappa shouted through the bars making her clench her teeth.

_"I ask the fool for one lesson and now he thinks he can give me orders?" _Midori heard Karma scream in the back of her mind. _"Arrogant oaf!"_

"Shut up!" Midori shouted at Rappa and dodged the next oncoming hit by coming in low. If Rappa riled Karma up any further she'd lose what little control she had. She pulled heat into her palms and released it, the force of it rocketing her body upward. She then clung to the cage like a spider and twisted her body to get an overview look.

The smoke her launch had caused covered his view so she could barely make out his body taking cautious turns as if preparing for an assault from any direction. This kid really didn't have any experience at fighters knew how to adapt to their surroundings, and a veteran would have already caught on to where she was hiding.

"He's waiting for me to come to him…" she murmured under her breath and released one hand. "Bad move, boy." Fire covered her palm and she released it in a brilliant flame that scorched the arena. Nearby spectators yelped, feeling the second degree burns. There was a loud hissing sound, and the smoke turned white, rising hot and making the air thick and humid.

"Steam?" She murmured, confused by the outcome.

"Well that was close… but your little fire trick isn't gonna work on me." She heard Leviathan speak and suddenly it clicked in her mind.

"Leviathan… I should have known. Your quirk is water related." She'd let his overwhelming strength and speed blind her. She let go of the cage jumping down as the steam started to clear. Her eyes focused on his form and her brow rose at what she saw.

The water didn't move like water. The liquid flowed from his pores as if alive, slithering against him like a second skin. Fascinated she risked stepping closer for a better look.

"Interesting quirk you've got there. I had you pegged for a simple muscle head…. But I can see it's more than that."

**Leviathan: Quirk- Water Augmentation: He can combine his "Water Gun" quirk and Muscular's "Augmentation" in order to control and strengthen the release and make the water more pliable. The more water he drinks, the bigger the power boost, and the more options he has.**

"It has its uses. Although..." Leviathan laughed and as a warning shot he held out his hand, the water on his skin now forming into his palm and he launched it out. Phoenix jerked her head out of the way, and heard the audible splash of its contact on the far wall. The spectators sputtered complaints as they got wet from the hit. "I don't like relying on it."

"So I see…" She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. "You prefer physical strength?"

"No… I prefer mental strength." He told her up front, catching her off guard. "I learned to control my quirk because it's necessary. I train my body because it's necessary. This though…" he tapped his temple. "Is a weapon that's more useful than any quirk, and more powerful than any punch."

Phoenix let down her guard as his words hit home. The way he spoke, the way he moved, and his quirk were all ringing bells in her mind. Did she know this man… or more accurately, did Karma know him?

"How old are you… if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm eleven. Why?"

"Not entirely sure… I suddenly want to see what you're hiding underneath that mask."

"That so?" Kota laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He crouched and launched at her. Phoenix was ready for his speed this time. She sidestepped grabbing his arm as he zipped in front of her, and then snagged the back of his neck. She forced him down to the ground, his mouth making a muffled grunt as he struggled to regain the upper hand.

"Now then, she straddled his back to keep him down and shifted her grip on his head so his face tilted up. As she focused her quirk on his mask she failed to notice the liquid coming from his palms. He released it in a huge force propelling her backwards and soaking her head to toe.

"Not so fast there bird brain!"

"Pfffffft" Phoenix rolled onto her hands and knees coughing up water that had gotten inside the mask and up her nose.

*Cough* *Hack* *Cough* "Blegh!" She shakes her head and tilts the mask up just enough to spit the water from her mouth. "Didn't think you could drown on dry land." *Cough* *Cough*

"Just gotta get used to it. Why don't you take another drip?" He circled his palms and sent the jet stream her way again. Phoenix tried to get to her feet to avoid it, but the water kept her off balance. She felt herself being washed away with the water as it propelled her around the stage. With her skin wet and temperature dropping, she wouldn't be able to use her fire like before.

She gripped the cage again when she felt her back hit it and she crawled upward and out of the stream, coughing again and struggling to breathe through the wet mask.

_Think, Midori, Think! _

She needed to regain the upper hand in this battle. If she couldn't use her fire against Leviathan… then she'd need to find another way to counter attack him. It could mean her identity would be discovered, but Sentient Aura was her best bet at defeating him. She jumped off the cage, narrowly avoiding another stream, and immediately made a dash for him. Leviathan saw her coming and shifted his attack. As he let loose another powerful stream, she brought out Sentient Aura and created a shield to block and push against it. Her feet skid back from the force but she dug in, finding just enough friction to stand her ground. The water splattered around her like a heavy rain, and she could feel her energy wavering. Just how powerful was this kid?

"Come on, Phoenix! Brace up! You can do it!" Yuuichi called out her supportively. "Push him back!"

"Yeah! Turn up the heat!" Max echoed, both of them damp from the backlash of Leviathan's attacks, but they stayed at ringside to give their support. Midori felt a swell of joy at having their support. For some reason, the fatigue seemed to vanish, and her power pulsed stronger. The water steamed off her skin as heat built up and she pushed the shield out more.

Leviathan felt the push, but knew he couldn't let up. The moment he let his stream go, she would use that opening to attack… so he shifted again, bracing himself and focusing both hands for the stream… the jet so powerful it felt like a chaotic rapid from the way he released it.

Midori grit her teeth when she felt the push getting stronger. Her eyes went sharp and focused, the aura in her hands growing hotter as her determination and temper rose. The hair tie she'd used to bunch up her hair snapped from the excessive heat, and her hair flower out, flames flickering through the curly strands.

Steam rose up again, making the entire room feel like a sauna. The shield spread out more, curving like a bowl and forcing the water back on leviathan who then proceeded to lose the friction under his own feet. The force of his own power caused him to slip and fall forward… for just a single short moment he cut the stream in order to catch his fall… but Phoenix was already there. Fire and energy burning in her fists and plowing right into his face.

"OOOOOOOOF!" Leviathan fell back and slid across the wet stage until he sat crumbled against the cage wall. As the intensity of the battle calmed, both fighters took a moment to breathe and assess each other's condition.

The mask on Leviathan's face cracked and he lifted a hand to check the damage. One touch had the ornamental mask crumbling off his face

"Damn…" Kota winced rubbing his bruised forehead. "You got me good."

Midori stare in shock: her breath stuck in her throat, eyes wide, and legs threatening to give out. She knew this face… she knew this boy…

"Ko...ta?" She whispered it low, and took two steps back before whirling on the ref. "I concede!"

"Huh?" Kota lifted his face up in shock. Yuuichi and Max also voiced their confusion as the referee called match, giving the win to Leviathan. Midori hurried out of the cage, desperately trying to feed air into her lungs.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kota hurried after her, Shirohime coming up and wrapping a towel around his shoulders. "We had a deal."

Midori stopped midstride, Yuuichi and Max meeting her there with her belongings. She slowly turned to face him, and spoke in a shaky tone.

"The bet isn't viable…"

"Huh? The hell does that mean?" Kota sneered.

"All bets are viable, Phoenix. You had a deal and you need to honor it." Byron told her, cornering her and the boys between them and Kota. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Midori knew she wasn't getting out of here without an explanation.

"Mr. Byron…" She addressed him. "Is there a room where the six of us can talk in private." She motioned to her group, and Kota's group and made a circle with her finger. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this in public."

"Of course… why don't we all come to my office, and we'll talk." He motioned behind her, guiding the group of people to the overhead office that looked over the entire arena. As the door closed behind them, all the noise of the crowd vanished.

Midori paced the floor, getting a feel for it. Byron sat behind his desk and folded his hands over the smooth wood.

"Would you care to explain why you're backing out of the deal you made?"

"The bet was that if you win I'd join Leviathan's crew, right?" She motioned to the boy who was receiving first aid from Shirohime. Midori didn't need to see behind her mask to know who the girl was. Pain and confliction twisted her insides up. "There's no point in the deal because I'm already a member of the League of Villains."

"What?" Byron narrowed his eyes.

"Phoenix!" Yuuichi held his hands up and Max smacked a hand to his face as the cat came out of the bag.

"I knew it!" Kota got to his feet. "It is you… Izumi."

Midori sighed heavily and she removed the mask tossing it aside. Byron stare at her in pure disbelief as the familiar face matched that of the woman he had clippings of on his wall. Midori turned to Kota, eyes filled with remorse and guilt.

"Yes… hello Kota."

"Izumi…" Eri removed her own mask, tears slipping down her face. She dropped it to the floor and ran to her arms open. She hugged her tight around the waste crying and clinging on. "You really are alive!"

"Eri…" Midori grit her teeth trying to fight back tears of her own, but couldn't. She wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her back sobbing. "I'm sorry, Eri."

Not wanting to be left out, Kota came over and hugged them both. Midori shifted laying her hands on their heads and stroking fingers through their hair.

"You're here… we found you. We've been looking everywhere for you!" Kota complained through his tears.

"I know… I'm sorry… a lot of things have happened, Kota. As you can see…" she slowly stepped back and motioned to herself. "I'm not exactly the same person you remember."

"Who cares… you're alive! Touya's gonna hit the roof when he sees you." Kota said eagerly. "He's been a wreck since England, and Tomura-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Kota." She held her hand out. "I don't want you telling Touya or any of the other league members where I am."

"What?" Kota looked wide eyed. "Why? We're finally together again. You get to see everyone… you get to see your- HURMPH!" Midori cut him off by slapping her palm on his mouth. The dangerous look in her eyes was one he'd only seen her take on in battle and sen shivers up his spine.

"I told you… I'm not the same person you knew. I'm not at 100% of my strength, my mind is different, and i've got new allies I need to protect." She motioned to Max and Yuuichi. "I have to ensure their safety before I even think about my own."

"So what, you're just gonna abandon us for your new friends?" Kota slapped her hand away, sneering.

"That's not what this is about, and don't you dare take that tone with me!" Midori snapped back at him. "If it wasn't for those guys I'd still be at the JDC, or worse in prison!"

"That doesn't mean you get to just ignore your family!" Kota fired back with temper and emotion. "Izumi you have no idea what we've been through these past few years without you!"

"I know that… I'm completely in the dark about what's going on with the league, and that's a good thing." She told them up front. "Tomura's done a good job keeping a low profile, and you guys need to maintain that for the time being. At least until I'm back at full strength."

"That still doesn't explain why you don't want Touya and everyone to know where you are."

"The less people who know my location, the better, or did you forget I'm a wanted criminal with the entire country looking for my head?" She flicked him on the forehead. "Listen to me, alright? I'm not abandoning you guys. I have every intention to go back, but I just have some things I need to take care of first."

"Tch…" Kota turned his head away, rubbing the spot she flicked. "We're not the only ones who wanna see you, Izumi."

Midori knew immediately he spoke of her son, and fresh pain ached in her chest.

"I want to see him too… and Touya… and all the rest." She held her chest. "I just… can't right now. I know it's confusing, and selfish… but I need time. Can you give that to me, Kota?"

"I can!" Eri told her immediately, earning a scoff from Kota. "So long as you promise to come back, and we can be a family again, then you can have all the time you need. You always keep your promises, Izumi. So if you promise to come back to us like you always do… then I won't tell anyone we saw you."

"You're not getting the same promise from me." Kota pointed a finger at her. "We had a deal… and you're gonna honor it."

"I'm already a part of-" Midori started to retort but Kota brushed it off.

"My deal was with Phoenix, not with Izumi." He looked her directly in the eye. "Eri and I were sent on a mission to collect new recruits and allies. I scouted you, and we made a deal. You will honor that deal… or I'm telling Touya and Tomura everything."

"Are you friggin serious?" Midori sighed and rubbed her temple. "How do you expect me to-" she paused and looked down at the mask she had on the floor then back at Kota who smirked. Her lips quirked and she had to laugh. "I see… when did you get so smart, Kota?"

"I learned from the best…" he holds his hand out. "So?"

Midori looked down at his hand, smiled warmly and took it in hers.

"Alright, you win, Leviathan. My crew is your crew."

_**~The Following Day~ **_

"Welcome back, Leviathan, Shirohime." Tomura sat on the makeshift throne, the current league of villains spread around him. Touya stood with Finnick beside him, the four year old finally looking more like a villain dressed in all black and a black crown on his head showing his station. Toga sat on the right arm of the throne, her hair free of their normal twin tails and fingers playing with her dagger. Compress, Twice, Magne, Ace, Dr. Bennett, and the rest of the crew stood in a semi circle, ready to judge and speak their minds. "Were you successful in your search for new recruits?"

"Yes sir… we found a crew of promising young individuals. Their leader is someone who has taken it upon themselves to follow Karma's ideals and spread her influence to the youth. I think you'll find their overall power and usefulness to your liking, sir."

"I see…" Tomura tapped his fingers as an intrigued smile spread. "Bring them forward."

They would all hear the sound of heels clicking on the ground, as well as the shuffle of multiple feet. From the dark, came forth a large group of young people, all guise in Hassaikai fashion. Their bird-like face masks, all black garb, and intimidating stances made Tomura's lips curve.

"Welcome, new friends." He greeted, and was pleased when all of them took a knee.

"Thank you, My King." The leader spoke, her voice muffled and guise by the mask she wore. "It is an honor to finally see you in person."

"Thank you… why don't you introduce yourself, young one? I'm eager to get to know my new comrades."

"Yes sire…" She rose to her feet and stepped out into the light. Phoenix stood tall and proud among her crew. "We are The Phoenix Rebels… and we are at your service, King of Villains."

Finnick looked at the girl who stood in front of the King. His eyes focusing on her, but not intensely so as not to trigger his quirk. This girl… there was something about her presence that made little goosebumps pop along his skin. He tugged on Touya's hand and lifted his head to speak to him.

"Who is that girl, Daddy?"

Touya gripped Finnick's hand a little as he too set his sights on the leader of the Phoenix Rebels. The way she walked, talked, and moved was all too familiar to him. There was no way he could be wrong… the way his body reacted to her voice, and the similarities between the two just made it impossible for him to think that this was anyone else.

"She's a friend, Finnick." He told his son, knowing that this masked girl was so much more than that. "She's a really important friend."

_**~Ask briry~**_

_**Briry: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Things have been chaotic and I took a little trip out into Utah which put a hold on my writing time. Hope it was worth the wait. **_

_**Next Chapter: Undercover Mom**_


	24. Undercover Mom

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 24: Undercover Mom**

"Seriously who does Karma think she's fooling?" Twice questioned as the main members of the league gathered in the living room. "She's completely unrecognizable."

"You're all positive that it's really her? It could be that Kota was telling the truth and she's just a fan of Karma." Ace suggested.

"I can taste her blood and we'll know for sure." Toga offered holding up her knife looking positively giddy at the very thought of tasting Karma's blood again.

"Down, crazy. It's not likely she's someone else." Dabi shook his head. "There are too many similarities, and the fact that she chose the name Phoenix for her gang just solidifies it. Her Phoenix persona was never divulged openly to the public so it's unlikely that they'd use it to honor her."

"So then, why the disguise? She's smart enough to know that we'd know that it's her." Twice scratched his temple.

"I can think of three scenarios as to why she's decided to join us under a guise." Compress deduced rolling a marble through his fingers. "One, she's being cautious as to reveal her true identity to the new recruits and any other outside help." He doubled the marble in a slide of hand illusion. "Two, she's lost her memory, which is unlikely but still plausible." He added a third marble. "Three, she's telling us that she wants to keep a low profile, and remain as little involved as possible."

"The third option makes the most sense." Shigaraki decided. " Karma is still trapped in a teenage body. Even if she's regained all her memories and abilities, her body still isn't accustomed to handling the amount of power she's attained. My guess is she's asking for time, and opportunities to help her gain experience and control."

"So we should just play along until she's ready to make proper introductions?" Dabi asked with some temper.

"Yes, but we best keep an eye on her and the new recruits she's gathered. We'll need a detailed list of their quirks and see if they mesh with the plan."

"You're certain you wanna go through with this?" Dabi questioned. "Doesn't really seem like something you'd be comfortable doing let alone suggesting."

"Many of my priorities have shifted over the last couple years. Lets just say I've found motivation and a vision for this new world Karma wanted to build. I think this plan will serve as the first step in global reformation."

"It's a solid plan, and one that requires minimal bloodshed. Karma will be pleased.. Dr. Bennett nodded his approval.

"I'll ask her opinion next chance I get. In the meantime, she and her new crew will need some warm up missions in order to get a feel for how we run things. Ace, go get me a list of the heroes we need intel on. I'll have them do some reconnaissance."

"As you wish, sire." He bowed and left for his office to print out the necessary documents.

"Dabi, you and Doctor Bennett will continue to work with our own Doctor on perfecting the aging process for Karma. once she's broken in I'm sure she'll be anxious to return to normal."

"Alright, so who's on babysitting detail?"

"Magne and Spinner just came back from a mission, I'm sure they'll enjoy some r&r here with the Prince." Shigaraki smirked.

"It will be my honor, Sire." Spinner bowed low.

"I mean if you insist, sure, but shouldn't you leave someone a little less flammable in charge of the walking fire hazard?" Magne scowled.

" else is occupied."Shigaraki pat her shoulder. "Relax, Magne. You'll be fine so long as you don't piss him off."

**~Some Time Later~**

"You're leaving again?!" Finnick pouted. "Why can't I go with you? You're only going to the laboratory right? Lemme come!"

"I know you're bored here Finnick, but I don't trust that crazy old doctor." He runs a hand through Finn's hair. "When I get back you and I will do something together. I'll have Kurogiri send us somewhere fun. For now I need you to behave for Magne and Spinner okay?"

"Those new people are all young… there's even one girl who looks like she's my age. Why can't I join them?"

Huh… now there was a thought. Some amusement crossed Dabi's face, wondering what Izumi would do if Tomura ordered her and her crew to watch over the Dark Prince.

"The Phoenix Rebels work for the league, but Phoenix is the leader. It would have to be her call."

"Sooo ask her!" Finnick jumped on the bed. This was the closest he'd gotten to a yes in months. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Alright, alright, I'll ask her." He rubbed the top of Finnick's head. "Next time. For now I've gotta go. My current job is really important since it involves your mother, okay? So stay, and behave. If you can do that for me, I'll talk to Phoenix personally about including you in a mission."

Disappointed at first, but hopeful for the chance, Finnick soberly nodded.

"Okay… come back soon, okay?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Reconnaissance?" Phoenix flipped through the file pages Shigaraki had handed her. "You want us to spy on these heroes you've listed?"

"You've heard of rebel spies haven't you?" Shigaraki mused and circled Phoenix. "I think the job suits you and your crew. I don't exactly have all the information on your team, but the few members of your team that I've researched have good quirks for this sort of mission."

"Roni, and Surveil do come to mind." Phoenix nodded, using the code names for Veronica and Kaoru. "Slim and Max would come in handy too, but I don't have any hackers on my team…" She opened the file to a particular hero and lay it on the table between them, a picture of Cementoss slipping out. "...and this one requires access to U.A. Highschool… access we don't have."

"I can help you there." Shigaraki took a seat and lounged back in it. "I'll put you in contact with one of my members, she's been in hiding with her partner, but I have it on good authority that they'd both be tickled pink to join in the frey at any time."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the side, her voice clearly amused. "I wonder who that could be."

"Humph you know…" Shigaraki looked her up and down, and scratched habitually at his neck. His gloves prevented him from digging into his skin, but he didn't mind it. He'd mastered control of his quirk over a year ago… but the gloves had sentimental value to him. They were his first gift from Karma, and he treasured them. "You're almost the same age as you were when we first met."

"I don't know what you're talking-" Phoenix started to deny but Shigaraki slammed his palm on the table.

"Don't play games with me, Karma." He hissed the name. "I was never as good as you at them." He stood up again, and slowly rounded the table. He heard her sigh heavily, and she pulled the mask up and off, her long hair spilling out and framing her young face.

"Geez..." She laid the mask on the table and turned hipshot to him. "You always were a sore loser."

"I'm also not an idiot. Dabi and I knew it was you the second you entered the room." He took her chin turning her face this way and that. "How long did you expect us to play along with your charade?"

"As long as I needed you to." She grabbed his wrist and pulled it down. "My King-"

"Don't call me that." He wrenched his arm away, showing the first dangerous side of his temper. "Stop patronizing me, stop making me believe that this, all of this," he motioned around them. "Is my doing, when we both know it's not. This isn't what I wanted, this wasn't MY plan."

"What did happen to your plan, Tomura?" She crossed her arms frowning at him. "Since we're being honest about ourselves, tell me what happened to all the chaos you were gonna create? Didn't you say the doctor planned to make you stronger? Turn you into the next All for One?"

"I scrapped that idea the moment you left to go play house with zombie boy."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"You think I'm stupid? You think I wouldn't figure it out?" His voice, filled with hurt, caught Midori off guard. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Tomura gripped the back of the chair. "You left me in charge, you made me promise that if Touya and those kids ever came knocking on my door I'd protect them… but YOUR son wasn't part of that deal. I was tempted… sorely tempted… to kill the brat on sight. Especially since we all believed he'd killed you."

"It was a risk, but where else could have I sent my family? We've had our ins and outs, Tomura. We've loved each other, lied to each other, betrayed each other… I knew you could have killed all four of them... but you didn't."

"Wrong… I COULDN'T." He emphasized and took her chin again. "I held that kid in my arms… was prepared to obliterate him on the spot to make a point to Dabi and those other two brats. To point out that YOU were dead, that I was King, and that if they wanted to live they'd do as I tell them to."

"… but you couldn't do it." Midori finished for him, heavy emotion in her voice.

"I couldn't do it." He confirmed, bitterly.

"Why?" She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, but kept herself steady. "Tell me."

"When I looked down at him…" His touch shifted, his hand slowly spreading over her cheek, the smoothe leather of his gloves warm against her cheek. "I saw the future you were trying to build. I saw hope, peace, and love... everything you promised to give us when it all started. It was then I finally understood your dream." He pulled her in, making her gasp and for a moment everything reverted. Midori felt emotions she'd only recalled in dreams and Karma's memories. When his arms came around her, and she inhaled his strange yet pleasant scent she couldn't help but lay her head on his chest, and let him hold her. "When I looked at him I saw you… he may resemble his father more, but I looked at that kid and all I could see was you."

"Tenko…" she whispered his true name, a name only he allowed her to use. His hands stroke over her hair, and her body shook as the tears started to come out.

"You chose Dabi over me, because I didn't believe in you or the future you wanted to build. It's a bitter pill to swallow." He pulled back and brushed away her tears. "...but I brought it upon myself."

He let her go, turned his back to her and picked up the file.

"So I started over. Told the doc to keep the extra quirks in storage, but that we would use them in a different way. One man shouldn't hold that much power, because we've both seen what it did to Sensei."

"I agree…" Midori sniffed and brushed the tears away. "The more power he gained, the more he feared losing it. It stopped being about how powerful he could become, but instead using what power he did have to crush those that threatened him, stood against him, or wronged him."

"When you're a man who wields that much power, no army that stands with you will ever have your complete and utter trust. There will always be someone looking to overthrow the King and gain the throne for themselves… as you proved to him."

"I didn't want his throne, just his influence." She admitted. "Whether All for One knew it or not, he had a powerful voice that echoed throughout the world, and the resources to fuel his ambitions. At the time I wanted that… needed that."

"Well now you have it…. Your voice, your face, your entire existence is the most influential tool in the world. Heroes want to stop you, villains want to join you, the people either fear or respect you. You're exactly where you wanted to be, and yet you won't step up and own it… why?"

"...because I'm not that person anymore, Tomura." She looked at him, her eyes full of shadows and horrors. "Look at me."

"I am looking at you." Tomura narrowed his eyes. "I know you're not the same… but I don't care. To me you'll always be Karma."

"God you're starting to sound like Shoto and Kacchan…" Phoenix sniffed and batted at her tears again. "To be completely honest, Tomura, the main reason I'm asking for time is because I don't know who I am anymore." She crossed her arms and paced the room a bit. "I thought I did… I thought I finally understood who I was, what my goals were… but I'm being pulled in so many different directions that it's hard to keep track."

"Does this have anything to do with that rag tag group you're working with?" Tomura asked.

"Partially… but it's not just them. It's also you, Touya and Finnick, the league, Kacchan and Shoto… my heart aches no matter what path I take. No matter what I do I'm going to hurt someone I love, and I hate it."

"So find a different path."

"What?" She raised a brow at him.

"You're the one who's telling everyone who's listening that we're all the same. That we're all different shades of gray, some of us deeper or lighter than the others. Find a path that helps all of us."

"You make it sound so simple." She runs fingers through her hair.

"It's not… but that's what this is for." He tapped her forehead. "It's your greatest weapon after all."

"Heh," she smirked. "True… but right now that weapon is dull and needs to be sharpened. I need time, but I doubt many of you want to wait five plus years for me to get back to normal."

"Your age is a small matter. One that both Dabi and Dr. Bennett are focusing on rectifying. The same mistakes that happened at JDC won't happen here, because I won't let that idiot doctor make the calls."

"So you knew then, what he was trying to do to me?" Midori narrowed her eyes.

"I found out his plans to kills you and remodel you into a Nomu. He's been both punished for his treacherous behavior, and is lucky that I'm merciful. If he falls out of line again, however, I'm letting Touya roast him over an open spit."

"Oooh, i hope you have marshmallows." Midori's eyes lit with amusement, making Tomura crack a smile.

"I'll put it on the grocery list." He tucked his hands in his pockets. "I don't trust him… but he's the only one who knows what to do to get you back to normal."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She stepped closer to him, looking in his eyes. "You sure you want to relinquish your power?"

"Not relinquish it, share it. I need you at full strength, Karma, that much is true… but neither of us can do this alone. I'll give you back your share of the power, but you better be ready to wield it. I finally understand that everyone needs a hero, even those of us in the darker spectrum, but they need the right kind of hero. So stop making excuses, stop running away, and be the hero you were always meant to be." He held the file back to her. "A hero who saves everyone whether they're good, bad, or in between."

Midori looked at the file, listening to Tomura's long speech, and for the first time in a long time gave him a genuine smile.

"Are we having a moment, Tomura?" She asked, taking the file in hand.

"Don't ruin it by saying something stupid." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll let you know when the aging process is ready. Until then we'll continue to play your rebel games, but I expect results, Phoenix."

"Very well," She put her mask back on and slapped the file against her palm. "I shall debrief my team. Give us a week, and we should have the necessary data. Are the numbers for Gentle and La Brava still the same?"

"Their numbers, and last known locations are all in that file. Use a burn phone, but don't contact them until you're ready to do so. They're two pieces in this game I'd prefer not to lose early on."

"Well that makes two of us." She hugged the file. "Thank you, for understanding Tomura. It means a great deal to me."

"I know… but you, Dabi, and I have much to discuss once you're back to normal."

"Yes…" she took a long deep breath knowing exactly what he meant. "I know."

Tomura watched her leave, and then stepped over to a side table with an ornamental box sitting on it. Opening it he pulled out a Black Queen chess piece and slowly turned it in his hand. In chess, the Queen was the most powerful piece in a King's army. She could move in nearly every direction, and as statistics showed, was the highly coveted piece when looking to break someone's defenses.

Tomura knew if Karma cracked or crumbled against the heroes, their plans, their goals, and their lives would all be forfeit. She was the center of their defense, the tactical genius behind most if not all their successes… and right now she was vulnerable. The reconnaissance missions were the perfect tools for her to use to sharp her dull weapons. She would use these Phoenix Rebels, as pawns to play. Her wit would once again be sharpened, and the daily training he knew she submitted her body to everyday would harness her skills. Then, once the aging process was complete with the modifications he'd asked for, he would finally have his Karma back.

"A smart King… is the best kind of King." He set the piece back into its box, his smile slow and proud. "I shall protect you, my queen, until your weapons are sharp and ready for battle." He closed the box and took in a deep breath.

Soon… he knew... his patience would pay off.

**~A few minutes later~**

Finnick eyed Phoenix's crew with a tentative stare. He knew his father had promised to speak to Phoenix himself… but patience was never his strong suit. Besides the woman was right there, getting ready to leave with he crowd of young faces in a cluster behind her. He had one chance, and only once chance to escape from the house. This… was it.

"We've all got our new gear…" Phoenix held up her wristband that was their way of contacting Kurogiri for missions and emergencies. "Remember people this is not a toy. These are strictly for missions and emergencies, no unauthorized use will be allowed."

"Are you ready?" Kurogiri asked and spread open to encompass nearly the entire room.

"We are." Phoenix nodded, being the first to step through. As the group started to walk through, Finnick made his move. He hurried into the cluster of people, clasping Mink's hand who gave him a startled look. He motioned for her to stay quiet, and paired it with a charming smile. She wasn't sure what possessed her to listen, but she stayed quiet and stepped through the portal with him.

The portal was cold, and sent chills up Finnick's spine. He looked around as they came out the other side and into the city. The place was so loud and noisy, and a complete culture shock compared to what he was used to.

"Alright everyone, let's head back to base for a debriefing. Tomorrow morning I'll have tasks for each of you, so be sure to get plenty of rest."

"Yes ma'am!" the group shouted together.

"Alright teams, spread out, and I'll meet you back at base." Phoenix motioned with two fingers. "Slim, Max, you're with me, we're making a pit stop for supplies."

"Rodger!" Max slapped Yuuichi on the back as he passes by. "No hard feelings, man?"

"I'm a regular in her group, so don't get cocky." Yuuichi playfully punched his shoulder and watched them leave. He gave a heavy sigh, and waved his own team over. "Mink, Roni, you're with me."

"Uh, Yuuichi…" Mink lifted her arm, and Finnick with it. "We've got a stowaway."

"Huh?" Yuuichi narrowed his eyes on the kid. "Where'd you come from?"

"My name is Finnick… I'm-"

"Oh, aren't you the one they call The Dark Prince?" Roni knelt down and ruffled his hair. "Aren't you a cutie."

"Dark prince… whoa wait a minute, are you talking about the heir?" Yuuichi held up his hands. "Dude, kid, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Phoenix. I wanna join your crew." He replied all smiles. "See, my dad says I'm not ready to take on missions by myself yet, but he said if Phoenix says it's okay that I can help with hers. So… here I am!"

"Really? Huh… well in that case I guess we better get you back to base then. Although you kinda don't mesh with the group." He crouched and rubbed his chin. "That red hair is gonna draw attention whether we want it to or not."

"Leave it to me… I always keep a few accessories on me for emergencies." Roni tugged off her pack and opened it up. She pulled a black beanie over the kid's head, then a pair of sporty sunglasses. "They may be a little big, but they'll do the job."

Finnick pulled off the sunglasses as they slipped down his nose and admired them. He then beamed and put them back on. He really felt like he was going on a mission now.

"Cool."

"Alright, now you guys know the drill. Everyone act natural and don't draw attention to yourselves. Roni, keep an eye on the kid. I'm pretty sure we'll get in major trouble if we lose him."

"No problem." She takes Finnick's hand. "Come on, cutie, let big sis Roni show you the ropes."

Finnick kept his hand in Roni's, but more than once she had to give him a little tug when he stopped to admire something. His first time in the city, and he was bowled over by how many people there were. There was so much excitement, and energy, and it was thrilling.

Near the end of their destination, Yuuichi halted the group by an arcade so they could stage themselves inside and kill a few minutes.

"There's two heroes out on the corner doing patrols. We'll linger here until they pass by." He told his crew. Curious, Finnick stretched his view, and peeked out the arcade and over to where crowds had formed around the heroes.

"How come everyone gives them so much attention?" Finnick wonderer aloud. "They're not doing anything special."

"That's kinda the point little man…" Yuichi uspoke, his eyes staying on the game, but his expression going sharp and angry. "The heroes get attention no matter what they do, because they're heroes."

"They don't have to be special, or even qualified for the title of hero." Roni continued, her own face going sour. She recalled the stories Phoenix had told her, and her own experiences at JDC where heroes stood by and just let the government treat them as lab rats. "So long as they're licensed and recognized by the government, they'll be idolized by the public."

"Well that's stupid… just because they were a silly costume doesn't mean I have to like them." Finnick pouted and earned a snort from Yuuichi.

"Ain't that the truth?" He laughed and stopped his game as he heard the crowds disperse. "Alright, let's move out."

Finnick walked with the group, but his eyes were on the heroes as they pass by. He tilted down his sunglasses, his gaze focusing on the man puffing his chest out and flexing next to a woman who swooned at his muscles.

_Burn you fake… _

The hero suddenly let out a scream of pain as his body caught fire. The public around them started to panic and Yuuichi jerked his head back at what had happened. Soon their team was bombarded by panicking pedestrians who fled from the horrifying scene.

"What the hell? Hold on guys! Stick together!" Yuuichi struggled to keep his team in a tight knit formation.

"Yuuichi, we gotta move. Finnick, hold my hand tight okay?" Roni squeezed his hand as the crowd shuffled around him.

"Okay…" He smiled innocently, patting himself on the back for what he'd done.

Across the street, Phoenix and her team come out of the store with grocery bags just in time to see the hero light up like a candle. Max cursed loudly and then let out a low whistle as the people raced away.

"Holy shit… how the fuck do you think that happened?"

"There's no villains attacking…" Phoenix looked around cautiously. "Either way we gotta move. We don't wanna be caught up when the media rolls in."

"Good idea. Let's get out of here."

The three of them walked briskly down the street, max peeking over his shoulder a few times before turning to Phoenix.

"Hey… be honest… was that you?"

"No… my fire is black and blue in case you forgot." She reminded him. "Besides… I'd have to be a lot closer, and have at least two free minutes in order to gather that much heat inside a human body to make it combust like that."

"Whoa… so you can do something like that?" Max shuddered. "Did I tell you how grateful I am to be on your side?"

"You should be grateful…" Phoenix laughed through her max. "If you'd kept testing my patience at the JDC you could have very well shared that guy's fate."

Both slim and Max look at each other then stop and bow.

"ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!"

She laughed, and shook her head.

"Come on, you numbskulls, everyone's waiting on us."

Everyone made it back to base. After Phoenix gave them a basic run down on the mission she dismissed them for dinner and bed. Once the room was clear, she removed her mask and shook away the sweat that had built up.

"Whew… much better." She tossed it aside then pulled her hair up into a tail. Deciding she needed to do a different kind of sweating, she walked over to the far wall and tied boxer's tape around her hands and set up the punching bag. She stripped out of her jacket and shirt, standing in a sports bra, black pants, and bare feet. She bounced on her toes, rolled her shoulders, and let her fists fly.

Finnick peeked his head into the room, and watched. Phoenix had her back to him, but he admired how powerful each hit was. The bag swung radically, only to land right back into another hit she had prepped for its descent. She stayed loose and on her toes, bouncing around and staying focused on her opponent.

"Wow…" He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but hadn't been able to resist vocalizing his opinion.

The small voice startled Phoenix, and she lay her hand flat to catch the bag, and her breath. She slowly shifted around, turning to see the little boy standing in the doorway, playing nervously with his fingers.

For the second time that week, Phoenix lost her breath, and her words.

"Finnick?"

The boy too was at a loss for words. The young girl standing in front of him… the woman everyone knew as Phoenix… looked exactly like the pictures he'd seen in photo albums, and newspaper clippings.

"Mama?"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: I know I'm horrible, I've made you guys wait for so long only to leave you on a cliffhanger. BAD BRI! BAD BRI! Hope you'll keep reading nonetheless. **_

_**Next Chapter: Bonding Time **_


	25. Bonding Time

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 25: Bonding Time **

"Mama?" Finnick stepped into the room, his eyes blinking a few times. "That is you, isn't it?"

"Finnick…" For the first time in a long time Midori felt Izumi push forward. She wanted to cry, want to run to the little boy and cuddle him to her breast.

The sound of running feet thankfully forced her to put on the breaks and she snapped her attention upward when Yuuichi jogged in.

"Ah, there you are. Sorry, Phoenix, I was actually looking for him so the three of us could talk."

"Yuuichi…" thankful for the opening, Midori calmed her breathing and hardened her gaze on her partner in crime. "What is he doing here? Who brought him here?"

"Uh, I did… technically… listen he kinda snuck into the group and well apparently The King and his Dad gave him the okay to join us. So long as you gave the thumbs up, that is." Yuuichi explained, patting the top of Finnick's head who still stared wide eyed at her.

"Oh they did, did they?" Midori growled between her teeth, forcing a smile, and flames flicking through her curls at the rise in her temper. "Funny… how does The King expect me to get results if I'm taking care of a child?"

"I can help!" Finnick snapped his gaze when Phoenix started showing off her temper. "Mama I can-"

"Mama?" Yuuichi looked down at Finnick, then up at Midori… suddenly he put two and two together and his face went white. "Holy shit! No way, is he-"

"YOU-" she pointed a finger at Yuuichi and instantly shut him up. "-will keep that information to yourself. I'll figure out how to handle this situation, so go finish making the preparations for tomorrow's mission." She waved her hand dismissing him. Once Yuuichi backed out of the room, she used her quirk to slam the door closed so that she and her son could have privacy.

Finnick, suddenly afraid and wary of his mother's foul mood, fidgeted as Midori approached him. He looked up with fretful eyes, and swallowed hard. He'd heard all kinds of stories about his mother's wicked temper, and unforgiving nature… but he'd also known about her kindness and eagerness to help others.

"I'm sorry… please don't be mad at me." He pleaded, hoping that despite her current mood, he could appeal to that kindness.

Midori's temper simmered and she crouched to her knees looking her son in the eye. So many emotions swelled up in her as she examined this little boy head to toe. Four… no… five years had gone by since she last saw him. This was hardly the reunion she'd planned, or wanted for them. To see her son so frightened and intimidated by her, was causing both guilt and sadness to well up.

"Show me your hands." She told him calmly.

"What?" Finnick blinked back tears as his eyes met Midorii's. Green on green.

"Show me your hands, Finnick." She held hers out. Finnick hesitated before laying his out on top of hers. She gripped them gently, forcing them into a boxer's stance. "I don't know how much the King and his followers have taught you… but if you're gonna help me, I need you to pull your weight. So I gotta see exactly what I'm working with."

She let his hands go and then held up her palms.

"Punch my hands… as hard and fast as you can."

"You want me to punch you?" Finnick started to lower his hands but stopped when her eyes hardened.

"You won't hurt me, Finnick. Do as I say."

Finnick didn't know what this was all about, but he wasn't about to deny her anything. His brows knit together and his face turned serious as he raised his fists back up and jabbed into her palm. The hit was sloppy and weak and had Midori letting out a short scoffing laugh.

"Pathetic… who taught you how to punch, kid?" She lowered her hands, smiling for the first time. The soft look on her face, and the teasing tone of her voice had Finnick relaxing.

"No one… they've only been teaching me things like chess, strategy, and how to control my quirk." He admitted and rubbed his fingers. The hit had hurt him more than it had her.

"Well we'll soon fix that." she grabbed his hand and gave it a little kiss. "Studying, and mastering your quirk is important… but out in the field you need to rely on more than just your mind and your quirk. Your entire body has to be on alert."

"Does this mean… that you'll train me... let me go on missions with you?"

"The best teacher is field experience… but I want you to stay close to me Finnick." She rubbed his cheek, looking in his eyes again as her own moistened with tears. "You're too precious and important… so you'll need to stick close, pay attention, and learn fast. Do this and I'll take you with me. Deal?"

Finnick's eyes went wide and bright as stars and he leapt up hugging her. The embrace caught Midori off guard, but she found herself holding him tight.

"Deal… I'm so happy you're here, Mama. I've been waiting so long to see you." He cried happily into her shoulder. "I really, really wanted to meet you."

"Me too, Finnick." The tears finally slipped down her cheeks and she pressed a kiss to her son's temple. "God... believe me, me too."

_**~A few hours later~**_

Midori lay down with Finnick, waiting for him to drift to sleep before slipping out of the covers and tucking him in. Eyes hard, and temper bubbling up again, she dressed in full costume again and contacted Kurogiri. A few minutes later she and Tomura were stepping through Kurogiri's portal and into the Doc's lab.

"Run the configuration again," Dabi ordered as he eyed the results. "Even with the extra enhancements, that amount of growth will be too much strain on her body. We need to make sure she'll be completely stabilized through the entire process before-"

"My King." Dr. Bennet rose from his seat and bowed. Dabi turned, and his heart leapt into his throat when he spotted Phoenix at his side. "Have you come to check on the process?"

"No… our newest member wanted a word with Dabi." He resisted the urge to smirk as he stepped back and let Phoenix step forward.

"With me, huh?" Unsure of what this could mean, Dabi rounded the desk and held out his hand for Phoenix's. "Well it's good to officially meet- OOOF!" Dabi fell back as Phoenix's hand completely ignored his outstretched one, and instead fisted before whipping out and striking him right in the face.

"Idiot!" Midori removed her mask and tossed it aside. "What's this about you telling our son that he could tag along on missions with me? Are you out of your goddamn mind adding him to my recruits when he's not even properly trained yet?"

"Good to see you too babe…" Dabi winced holding his jaw but he managed a smile. There she was, he thought, his wife in all her angry glory. "Not exactly the reunion I wanted, but I'm happy that you've-" he paused when what she was saying finally registered. "Wait… who told you about that?"

"Apparently our little dark prince escaped his babysitters and played stowaway." Tomura answered with great humor. "I'd be proud if I wasn't so keen on keeping my face intact." He added with a wary look to the preteen queen.

"I'm tempted to punch you as well, Tomura." She shot him a death glare.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't. Even in your current state you could probably kill me if you were so inclined." Tomura shrugged it off and Dabi was quickly on his feet.

"I'm gonna fucking roast Magne and Spinner. They probably just sat him in front of a TV and called it quits." Dabi sneered. "I wasn't planning on sending him anywhere. He's been begging to be sent on missions ever since he got his quirk, but I've been telling him no from the beginning. Unfortunately the kid's stubborn and doesn't like to give up once he's got a notion in his head." He tapped her on the forehead. "Sound familiar?"

"That doesn't explain how-" Midori started to argue but Dabi quickly countered.

"He made an argument about how your group is made up of primarily kids, so I told Finnick that I'd talk to you, and if you agreed that I'd let him run missions under your supervision. I had a feeling you'd say no, because I was sure you didn't want to see him in your current state. I thought it would satisfy him enough to give us time to complete the aging process. "

"Instead he took what you said as an opening to get what he wanted." Midori sighed and rubbed hands over her face.

"I'll have Kurogiri bring him home. I'll give him a firm scolding for-"

"No, don't bother. I got an idea of where his progress is, and since you idiots are only focusing on a limited part of his training, I'll take it upon myself to readjust his focus."

"You sure you can handle it and him?" Doctor Bennet questioned. "Don't you already have your hands full, Karma?"

"Bennet's got a point." David Shield spoke up, looking weary and thin from his time in close captivity. "The kid's quirk is powerful, and he can barely control it."

"Pyrokinesis, am I right?" She questioned with a raised brow, and got surprised looks from the others. "Before I knew Finnick was in tow I split my group into teams in order to attract less attention. On our way back to base a hero suddenly caught fire. The news reports said the fire started internally, internal combustion. Since I'm the only one of my crew that has a fire quirk, I could only assume it was Finnick who did it."

"Barely five years old and he's already got a body count." Doctor Tsubasa chuckled from his spot and earned a sharp glare from Midori. "He's turning into a great villain." He cowered back in his seat as sharp implements of many kinds suddenly floated and surrounded him. Midori's Sentient Aura whipping out as her temper grew hotter.

"You think this is funny, old man? That's my son you're talking about. I did not give birth to him just so he could become twisted up and damaged like the rest of us!"

"Izumi…" Dabi lay a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Phoenix..." He corrected and turned her towards him. He crouched so that they were at eye level. "I know you want to protect him, and keep him sheltered… but the facts are he's the son of two villains. You know better than anyone what the world is gonna see when they find out he exists. They're not gonna care if he's good, or innocent, because to them he's already tainted."

Midori couldn't deny that. She'd lived first hand what society thought of kids with villainous parents. She dropped her quirk and shoved Dabi's hands away.

"I know… but that doesn't mean it's okay for us to encourage his bad habits. He needs to know that there are times for violence… and times for peace."

"Who better to teach him?" Dabi smiled and reached out stroking her face. "I'll do what I can… but it's you he wants to learn from the most. He's spent the last four years of his life listening to your legend, hearing the praise from others. Now he wants to experience it first hand… and he wants to show you what he can do in turn."

"I'm not the woman I used to be…" she started to tell him, averting her eyes away from his, but letting him continue to touch her.

"... but you will be." He motioned to the others in the room. "We'll keep working on our end. You focus on your mission. If Finnick becomes too much of a hassle just let me know. I'll personally pick him up. Deal?"

Midori lifted her eyes to Dabi's again… and a slow affectionate smile spread.

"Alright… I guess that's fair."

"Good." he pulled her in for a hug and sighed whispering in her ear. "I think you broke my jaw."

"Pfft…" Midori couldn't help it. She laughed and hugged him back. "Weakling."

**~The following morning~**

"It's about go time, let's go over everyone's assignments." Phoenix stood with Finnick standing beside her. The two of them were in casual wear, sunglasses and hats protecting their identities. "Finnick and I will play off as siblings, and blend into the crowd. Everyone has communication devices, so if anything odd or noteworthy pops up, be sure to radio it in." She tapped her ear piece. "I'll be taking notes and listening in on everyone's findings, while also staying within everyone's range. You need backup, or feel like you've been compromised, back out immediately and I'll head over to run interference."

She placed a hand on Finnick's head, earning a small smile from him.

"The young prince's quirk will come in handy for that, but I want to avoid getting him involved in anything so soon… so be cautious and careful as you track your targets." She turned her attention to Kaoru. "Surveil has already set up cameras in the sections I've outlined on the map, and will stay underground to keep eyes on everyone. Claus, if we need to retreat back to base, make sure to give us some thick cover so we can split up properly and avoid detection."

"Yes, boss!" Claus nodded and stroked a hand over his sister's tense shoulder.

"Alright then, this is just a warm up today guys. I don't expect any major issues until later in the week. So use this experience and learn all you can." She stood tall with both hands on her hips. "With that said, let's move out Rebels!"

"YES, BOSS!" The crew shouted together, and the operation commenced. A few minutes later, Phoenix and Finnick blended into the crowd of families at a nearby outdoor mall, admiring the shops, and just wandering around.

"_Team B is in position, we've got eyes on Jukebox, and Crawler now." _Yuuichi's voice spoke through the earpiece, Midori felt Finnick's grip on her hand tighten and she looked down smiling.

"This your first time using a communicator, Finn?"

"Yeah… it's just like in those movies I watch with Dad." He touches his ear, the sunglasses hiding his wide eyed and shiny expression. "Sooo cool."

"_Team C is in position, we've got eyes on the agency. We're waiting for a clear opening to plant the bug inside." _Slim reported a few moments later.

"Copy," Midori responded to silm's report. "Unless an ideal moment occurs, take your time. Your quirk can make you undetectable to the naked eye, but you're vulnerable in a crowded space, so the fewer people there are, the better.

"_Rodger, I'll bide my time and let you know once I've completed my task." _

Midori paused when Finnick tugged on her hand. His body facing a food truck parked outside, and letting out enticing smells. With a gentle laugh she walked him over, and ordered them both some Takoyaki to share. As the rest of the crew handled tailing their targets, planting bugs, and gathering intel, she and Finnick relaxed, relaying or responding over the comlink now and again. It felt like a generic outing for the most part, and midori was happy Finnick seemed to be enjoying himself.

"_We've got a villain appearance. Juke and Crawler are responding." _

"Play spectator, and relay to me what you're seeing. Be sure keep a path open for yourselves in case you're recognized and need an escape." Midori's eyes suddenly became serious and she took a look at her surroundings. Spotting a nearby cafe she hauled Finnick there, ordering a couple of parfaits before pulling out a notebook from her backpack and immediately started scribbling down notes."

Finnick watched his mother with keen interest as she went into a state of muttering, and quick analysis.

"This would be so much easier if I could see the battle myself." She tapped her comlink. "Surveil, do you have eyes on the fight."

"I've got ring side seats," he teased. "Want me to stream it to you?"

"That would be fantastic… hold on lemme put on some headphones." She pulled out her temporary cell phone and plugged in some headphones. She held one earpiece to Finnick who took it with a smile and scooted his chair and parfait over so he could sit and watch the fight on the tiny screen.

The battle didn't last long, the heroes quickly winning out over the small time thugs earning them high praises. Midori pulled the headphone out and tucked her phone away tapping her comlink.

"Nice job, guys, we got some really good quirk data from that fight. Keep tailing them for another hour just in case they run into any other baddies. I wanna see how varied their quirks are in battle."

"_Rodger, Phoenix." _

"Roni, Mink, how is the intel process going?" Midori asked dipping her spoon into her half finished parfait. Finnick had devoured his already and was sucking on the spoon eyeing his mother's notes with great interest.

"_Not well…" _Roni admitted. "_My quirk is only so good if I can get close to them, but that's been proving rather difficult. I did manage to squeeze some information out of a cop about their daily routines, but there was nothing of great value in the information." _

_**Veronica aka "Roni- Quirk: Mental Inhibition, can remove a person's unwillingness to do something essentially taking away their free will. **_

"Can't be helped… we'll find another way to retrieve the data. Regroup with Team C and see if you can assist Slim in infiltrating the agency. We need that bug planted or La Brava won't be able to get into the records."

"_Very well, I'm on my way." _

"So…" Finnick spoke up when the comlink went silent. "Is our job really just to sit here and listen to other people do stuff?"

"That's right…" She pushed the parfait away and casually tapped her pen on the table as she re-read her notes. "We're the tactical team, Finnick. We carefully guide the others, and offer support where we can whether through advice, guiding them, or in emergency situations providing battle support."

"I guess this is kinda interesting, but I bet being out there and actually doing stuff is a lot more fun. When do I get to do stuff like that?" Finnick questioned with a pout.

"When you're properly trained for it." Midori told him bluntly. "While it's true being on the field is the best teacher, there are certain requirements you want to fulfill before even attempting any of it. You're showing potential by analyzing everything and asking questions, but you should have physical capabilities, and your quirk needs further honing before I can let you be on the field. I don't want you to get hurt, or accidentally hurt one of yoru other teammates." Midori looked to him and offered a sweet smile. "Do you understand?"

"I guess so." Finnick sighed and slumped back in his seat. "I guess I've got… mmmm what did dad call it… OH Itchy feet!"

Midori laughed at that and she ruffled the top of Finnick's head, the baseball cap slipping off and revealing some of his bright red hair.

"Yeah that sounds about right. I was pretty much the same throughout my entire life. Always antsy, always moving. I could never sit still." She smiled warmly at him.

"Really?" His eyes sparkled a little at the aspect of having something in common. "What were you like when... ah…" Finnick suddenly held his stomach. "Um… Ma… I mean… Phoenix?"

"Hmm? What is it Finn?" She turned a little more towards him.

"I need to pee." He fidgeted in his seat and had her laughing.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No! No, I got it." He stood up dancing a little. He spotted the bathroom in the corner of the cafe and jogged over. "Be right back!"

"Be sure to wash your hands!" She shouted after him, then returned to her notebook.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go…" Finnick chanted to himself as he burst through the door. He yelped a bit when he ran right into someone else and fell backwards. His hat tipping off and revealing his bright red hair. "Ooof!"

"Whoa!" Two strong hands caught him and kept him upright. "You alright, little dude?"

"Y-yeah, S-somehow." Finnick looked up at the man apologetically. "Sorry."

"That's…" the man paused and took a careful study of him. "Touya?"

"Huh?" Finn blinked at the man's careful study. "Who?"

"Oh.. sorry, you just look an awful lot like someone I know." The man laughed and picked up the hat setting it back on his head. "There you go, little man." He moved so the kid could rush into the bathroom. He looked after him a minute then made his way out of the cafe. His cell phone ring and he checked the display before picking it up. "Hey, lil bro. What's up?"

"Natsu…" Shoto spoke on the other end. "You're late, you know. Fuyumi is expecting us in twenty minutes. Where are you?"

"Sorry, bro, I had to take a quick pee break. You'll never believe it, but I ran into this kid on my way out. I swear to christ he looked like Touya."

There was a long pause, before Shoto's voice came out hard and cold.

"Where?"

"Hmm? Oh it's that stylish cafe at the outdoor mall. They had a special on Cheesecake today and I-"

"Was there anybody else with him… the kid?"

"Huh? Not that I noticed, but the kid couldn't have been more than five so I'm sure his parents are here somewhere." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Why what's wrong?"

"Go back to the cafe and stay there. I'll call Fuyumi and tell her to cancel dinner. If you find the kid again, keep an eye on him until I get there."

"Uh… okay… but why?"

"Just a hunch." Shoto closed his cell phone and got up from his desk. He looked to one of his sidekicks. "If Ground Zero calls or shows up, tell him I'm following a lead."

"Yes sir."

Shoto adjusted the cuffs on his costume, his eyes hard as he made his way out of his agency.

"A five yeard old boy who looks exactly like Touya…" Could be something, could be nothing, he thought with a sigh. However, after casually bumping into a pregnant Izumi at a mall in England, Shoto had decided to never overlook coincidences. Especially where Karma was concerned.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Long time no see faithful readers! Took me awhile to get back into the swing of things. I've been struggling a little to keep myself motivated to write, plus I kept getting distracted by Tiktok, but I'm back and ready for action. **_

_**Next Chapter: Culture Fest Pt. 1**_


	26. Culture Fest Pt 1

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 26: Culture Fest Pt. 1**

"Natsu!" Shoto jogged up to his brother who waited in front of the cafe as he promised. "Where's the kid?"

"Not sure… by the time I got back he wasn't here anymore. One of the waitresses told me he left with his older sister, and the two of them started heading that way." He pointed down the street. "I wouldn't even know where to begin looking in this huge crowd."

"Kuso…" Shoto placed his hands on his hips. "I was hoping to get here in time, but I guess I shouldn't expect it to be that easy. Let's speak with the manager, I'll need to see camera footage just to verify that I'm right."

"I figured as much." Natsu jerked a thumb to himself. "I already talked to the manager for you. He says he'll be glad to help you search through the feed."

"Nice job, I'm sorry to drag you into my investigation like this, Natsu, but this is the biggest lead I've had in weeks."

"Aww don't mention it." Natsu wrapped an arm around his little brother and pat his shoulder. "Now come on, it's time for you to do your whole hero thing."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"... and we're in!" Kaoru grinned as he brought up security footage, and files from the infiltrated hero agency. "We now have full access to the hero network! Nice job, Max."

"Thanks, but I can't take full credit." Max rubbed the back of his head and gave a thumbs up to Roni and Slim. "With these two backing me up, and Yuu keeping watch outside, we were able to get in and out without raising suspicion."

"Yeah, and that La Brava girl really came through with this tech." Roni added lifting up the spare chip. "With these we can now get a heads up on the hero's moves and stay off their radar more easily."

"All of you did a great job." Midori smiled at her crew and ruffled Finnick's hair. "Our jobs just got a whole heck of a lot easier."

"With this tech it should be easy to keep tabs on the few heroes in question, so now we just gotta figure out how to collect the samples the docs want."

"Yes, all of this was the easy part." Midori agreed, holding her chin. "This next mission won't go nearly as smoothly."

"A few of these guys shouldn't be a problem with the crew and access we have... but Cementoss, and Eraserhead are another story. Both of them are UA teachers and rarely leave the campus. How are we supposed to collect DNA samples from them if we can't even get close to them?" Yuuichi questioned tapping the file in question.

"Getting into UA won't be the problem. La Brava was able to hack into Tartarus prison and overtake the system, so UA should be far easier to penetrate. The harder part is going to be blending in. Only a few of us here are around the age where we can pass off as freshman, and we'd need thorough disguises and in order to securely get in." Midori explained, her brain already fast at work. She unrolled a map of U.A. campus and opened up her notebook to start scribbling down a game plan.

"Oooh I know that look." Yuuichi grinned suddenly. "Does the Queen have a plan?"

"Yes, but please stop calling me that." Midori sketched out a brainstorm map, listing names in various bubbles then circling them around the names of the three targets. "This weekend is the U.A. Culture fest. It's held once a year, and for awhile they closed it off due to league activity, but just recently reopened it to the public."

"Security?" Roni questioned as she studied the large map of U.A.

"High, but like I said, with La Brava helping us we should be able to infiltrate with no problem." She paused and tapped her pen on the outline she made, and her eyes readjusted while scanning the map. "We're splitting up into groups a little differently this time around. I'm putting La Brava and Gentle in charge of the tactical team which will consist of Claus, and Dia."

"Us?" Claus looked at his sister, who took his hand and nodded.

**Claudios Atsuhiro- Codename: Claus**

**Quirk: Condensation- can manipulate water molecules. He usually uses this to create fog or mist for smoke screen escapes. **

**Diana Atsuhiro- Codename: Dia**

**Quirk: Magic Mirror- creates reflecting shieldsm primarily used for camouflage purposes. **

"That's right, I'm going to ask Tomura if he can lend us the Black Steed. You two will be positioned on it with La Brava and Gentle and be circling the area around U.A. using your quirks to keep it camouflaged from anyone's sight. It's a similar tact we used when infiltrating Tartarus. This way if anything goes wrong, and the ground teams are exposed, you lot will be available for quick rescue and escape."

"Alright, sounds good." Claus nodded and lifted a fist to his chest. "You can count on us, Phoenix."

"I know I can." Midori smiled and then turned to the others. "Slim, you and Pixie will be team Beta. Both of you can hide in plain sight, and keep an eye on the team's surroundings from ground level. Make sure you guys stay hidden, and don't cause yourselves any unwanted attention. I'm counting on you to watch Team Alpha's backs."

"Right, Boss!" Slim nodded and looked to his partner with a grin. "Pleasure to work with you."

"Mmmph…" Pixie made a face. "Just don't step on me and we'll be fine, sticky fingers."

**Tahlia Pikster- Codename: Pixie**

**Quirk: Sprite- can shrink down to the size of a bug, and has an affinity for plants and animals. **

"Alright, last but not least is team Alpha. I've decided to put myself in charge since I lived at UA for a time and know the place pretty well. However they know my face pretty well too so those I've chosen to pair myself up with had better do as I say and not garner too much attention while we're there. The plan is to get in, blend in, quickly collect the data and samples, and immediately get out afterwards." She turned to Max and Yuuichi. "Cementoss is a big guy, I need some real muscle with me. Yuuichi, Max, you're my Alphas. I'm counting on you."

"Yes!" Yuuichi pumped his fists and then gave a thumbs up. "You got it, Boss! This is gonna be sweet!"

"Piece of cake." Max grinned confidently in response.

"Don't take this lightly." She warned and looked to Veronica and Mink. "Roni… I need you and Mink to look after Finnick while we're on mission. He's not gonna be happy being left behind, but I can't risk him getting discovered by the heroes. He's an important person to the league, so let's not piss them off, huh?"

"No worries, Phoenix." Roni gave her a charming smile and pat Mink on the head. "The two of us will keep the kid busy, and safe until you get back."

"I appreciate it…" She returned the smile then faced the group as a whole. "As always, Kaoru will be our eyes and monitor the hero's movements. As we proceed through the mission I'll take the miniature cameras he's produced and plant them inside U.A. so we have an eye inside as well. For the next two days until the culture fest you are to ready yourselves for the upcoming mission. Stay focused, calm, and let's kick some ass, huh?"

"Yes, Boss!"

"Alright, Phoenix Rebels," Midori smirked. "Dismissed!"

**~Sometime later: Training room~**

"Mama! Mama!" Finn raced over to Midori as she came into the training room. He hugged her legs, and beamed up at her. He was sweating some at the temples and she immediately picked up a nearby water bottle and made him drink.

"Hard at work I see." She smiled affectionately and ran fingers through his sweaty mop of hair.

"Yeah!" He gasped the word after swallowing the water. He hadn't realized just how thirsty he was. "I've been practicing just like you showed me. I can make the big bag swing when I punch it, and I even did ten whole pull ups all by myself."

"Really?" Midori smiled, genuinely proud. "Very impressive. You're improving so quickly."

"I know, right?" He bounced on his toes. "So can I go with you on the next mission?"

"You won't be ready for this next one, but I've got a scouting mission planned for next week, and I'd love to have you as a partner then." She compromised, earning a pout in response.

"You just said I was improving. Why can't I go with you THIS time?" He watched her tighten straps across her hands as she got ready for her own training session.

"This next mission is too dangerous and too risky for a novice like you, Finn. I'm already risking a lot with my current crew, but they at least have some field experience, and have firm control over their quirks." She turned and tapped him on the nose. "I need to break you in a little more before I can trust you on a mission like this."

"I'm just as strong and capable as them! How can I prove myself when you and dad won't give me a chance?" He followed her as she made her way to the pull up bar. "Please! Please let me go with you!"

"I said no, Finnick. I was twice your age and spent ten months training with my sensei before I was considered ready for a mission. Be happy that I'm giving you this, because my sensei's definition of training was far more severe than what I'm giving you."

"What was it?" His eyes suddenly sparkled. "Let me do some of his training techniques, maybe then you'll see I'm-"

"NO!" The rejection came out in a quick snap. "Absolutely not. There's no way I'm subjecting my son to that kind of torture. Now drink some water, finish getting hydrated, and complete your calisthenics." She jumped and started doing quick reps, the muscles on her arms were steadily improving, and Midori felt her stamina increasing day by day. Soon, she thought, she'd be ready for some real action of her own. This U.A. infiltration would be a good test run of her abilities.

"Stop babying me!" Finnick shouted, breaking her focus, and he slammed his foot down over and over in a tantrum. "I'm tired of these stupid calisthenics and training exercises you and dad give me! I'll never get better if you don't push me! I wanna do something important! I wanna take down a hero, sneak into someone's hideout... you know, REAL villain stuff."

Midori scowled at the tantrum and she let go of the bar putting her hands on her hips. She didn't care for this attitude, and wasn't going to put up with it.

"You're only five, Finn. When you're older I'll give you that extra push, but for right now you-"

"I want it NOW!" He screamed and Midori shrieked as her shirt caught fire and she quickly dropped to the floor and rolled to put it out. She pat herself down, the cloth smoking and she grit her teeth.

"Ow! SHIT! Damn it Finn!" She got to her feet and turned a heated glare in her son's direction. Her temper flared and her hair caught fire in response to it. The blue flames reminded Finn of his father and he backed up slowly, seeing the anger in his mother's eyes.

"M-Mama?"

"You really think you're ready, huh?" She clenched her fists and stepped toward her son. Before he could run off she snagged him by the back of his collar and hefted him toward a ladder. "Climb… don't give me that pouty look, I said climb!"

Finnick swallowed hard and looked up at the ladder. The ladder lead up to a high rise balance beam; the platform thin and long, stretching from one side of the gym to the other.

"W-What if I fall?"

"Then you fall." She replied simply.

"W-What!?" He looked at her in shock, "Y-you won't catch me?"

"You want me to stop babying you, right?" She crossed her arms and stood back to lean against the wall. "Climb the ladder, Finn, or this discussion of whether you're ready or not is over."

Finn shook as he looked back up the ladder and hesitantly took a hold of the bars. She had to be fibbing, he realized and started to climb. There's no way his own mother would let him fall and die just because he threw a temper tantrum. A little steadier he kept climbing, being super careful not to miss a step. He paused half way up and glanced back to see if his mother was watching. He went deathly pale when he saw she'd pulled out her cellphone and was scrolling through it with a bored expression on her face.

She was serious!?

Panic rose in his gut and he now hugged the ladder for dear life. Maybe she was right, maybe he wasn't ready. If he screwed up now, missed a step, or tripped, then he'd fall and die. He had to apologize, and get her to help him down from here.

"M-Mama… I… I'm…"

"Keep climbing, Finn." She told him in a quietly sober voice. "I won't listen to you until you're all the way at the top."

Finn squeaked and lifted his shaky gaze to the top rafter. He swallowed hard and slowly uncurled himself before continuing to climb. Once at the top he took deep heavy breaths and lay down on the platform, thankful he hadn't screwed up.

"Okay… okay I did it. I made it, Mama!" He called out to her. "C-Can you-"

"Good, now stand up and walk to the other side."

"What?" He lifted his head, his vision blurring as the fear and adrenaline messed with his head. The walk looked so far, and the beam so narrow. "No way! That's impossible! I'll fall!"

"With that attitude, you most certainly will." She put her phone away and walked back to the chin up bar. "The first step in doing the impossible, Finn, is telling yourself that you CAN do it. If you continue to doubt yourself, you'll never accomplish anything."

"Please… Mama… can't I just-" Finnick cried and wiped his hot face that was now drench with tears.

"Finn…" She pulled herself up and stood atop the bars with perfect balance. "Stand up… take a deep breath to calm yourself… and start walking."

"Eh?" Finn glanced down at his mother's face. She looked so serious, and much more like an adult. The last couple days he'd spent with her had been fun, but felt a lot like hanging out with Eri and Kota. This was different. She was talking to him like a teacher would scold a student... or like a mother would to talk to her misbehaving son.

"Okay." He swallowed hard and stood up. He looked to the other side of the platform, and as panic bubbled he did as mother instructed and took long deep breaths to calm himself. Once he found his calm, he started walking, one step at a time.

_I can do this… I can do this… _

He repeated the phrase over and over in his head and held out his arms to better balance himself. As his eyes drifted downward, Midori's voice snapped.

"Don't look down! Keep your head up, and gaze forward. If you look down your weight will shift and you'll fall."

"R-Right!" He immediately straightened and took another deep breath. He continued to walk, slowly, carefully, one step at a time.

_I can do this… I can do this…_

Midori watched him, carefully, profoundly.

"When you're out on the field, Finn..." She spoke to him quietly, making sure not to break his focus. "There's gonna be times when you're gonna have to make the impossible possible. Your mind has to learn to adjust to situations, and break the mold society puts in your head. The whole "can't do this, can't do that," is just in your head. The more you expand your mind, the more you think outside the box, then the fewer limitations you put on yourself."

Her breath shuddered a little when he stopped part way, wobbling a bit but he managed to retain his balance, and keep going. Her face softened, as did her heart.

"Every time someone told me something was impossible… I refused to believe it. I kept telling myself I could do it, that there was nothing that can hold me back. Because of this, I not only succeeded, but excelled. The more I practiced, the more i trained, and the more missions I went on my mind grew with it. Then suddenly it didn't matter if I could or couldn't do something, it just seemed natural that I could do anything I put my mind to. So I changed my perspective. Instead of telling myself "I can do it" I told myself "I WILL do it." That there, is what made all the difference."

Finn heard his mother's words… and the closer he got to his goal, the more her message became clear to him.

_I can do this… I CAN do this… I WILL DO THIS! _

His smile spread wide as he finally saw his salvation. He saw the other side, saw the goal within reach. He started to walk faster, more confidently.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm almost there… Mama I'm-"

"Keep your focus! Head up!" Midori warned him, but Finn had already started to look down at her. With the speed and his weight shifted unevenly he lost his balance. Finn's heart jumped to his throat and his face became stricken with fear. He felt the sensation of free fall and he let out a little shout of fear as his eyes shut and braced for the impact.

It never came. Instead he felt the gentle warmth of his mother's embrace, and a floating fluttering sensation in his stomach. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw his mom clutching him protectively to her chest, and the two of them floating mid air, surrounded by her sentient aura.

"I… I thought you said-"

"I never said I wouldn't catch you." She whispered and held him tighter, her own body shaking and tears spilling down her face. It was then Finnick realized his mother had been just as frightened as he was.r

"Mama…" he sniffed and hugged her back. "I almost did it… did you see me? I almost made it."

"Yeah… yeah I'm so proud of you Finn. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I made you do that." She gently let them down but refused to let her son go.

"No… No it's okay, Mama. I'm sorry I got mad. I'll stay here, I'll train so I can be ready for next time." He nuzzled into her hold trying to sniff back the tears. "I won't bug you about it anymore."

"Heh… liar." She laughed and kissed the top of her son's head. "Thank you. I'm sorry too for pushing you like that. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for you to go on missions with me. When it's just the two of us, then I'm confident I can protect you... but this world is cruel, Finn. In order for people like us to survive we have to live as if you cannot depend on anyone. You don't know who to trust, who to rely on, an it's hard to tell who will stand by your side, and who will leave you alone to die."

"Mama?" Concerned by the tone of her voice he lifted his face up to hers. There was such sadness in her eyes, and something painful that he didn't understand. He reached up to touch her cheek, felt the wet tears there. She smiled at him and turned her face to kiss his hand.

"People are selfish and afraid. Everyone fears death, pain, loss... and there are very few people who would truly face those fears for another person. So I have to believe that when I send you out on missions, you'll be able to take care of yourself... because I just don't trust anyone else to keep you safe when there's that much at risk. Do you understand, Finn?"

"Yeah..." He sniffed back his own tears and wiped at his eyes. "Would you, mama?" He asked, his bottom lip trembling a little and his voice cracking. "Would you face your fears for another person?"

"For you, Finn." Midori's teary expression broke with a genuine smile. She held her son's face and looked him straight in the eye. "Absolutely. I have no fear when it comes to protecting my family. I would do it again, and again, and again, without question. Because, I love you."

"Hehe…" Happy they were back on good terms, Finn lay his head down on her breast again and closed his eyes. This, he thought with a sigh, was well worth the wait. "I love you, too, Mama."

_**~With Shoto~ **_

Shoto stood over the manager's shoulder as they browsed through the security camera footage. Could be something, could be nothing, he reminded himself, but remained optimistic. He just couldn't shake the feeling that this had to BE something, and not a huge colossal waste of time.

"Okay this is the time frame where your brother was in the store." The manager told him and skimmed through the main camera.

"Stop!" Shoto told her and leaned in. The woman manager inwardly squealed as his long hair tickled her face and she could smell his cologne and man musk. It made all her insides go gooey. She released the mouse as he took control over it and zoomed in on a particular table. "Hmmm can't quite make out these two… can you find me a better angle of this table?"

"Y-Yeah, sure thing." The manager swallowed hard and searched various camera angles within that time frame.

"There!" Shoto gently pushed her rolling chair away and eyed the screen. He saw two kids eating parfaits, and watching what appeared to be some sort of movie on the phone. He couldn't quite make out the faces, but Shoto was sure that the boy was the one they were looking for. "That's him."

"These two?" The manager eyed the screen carefully. "Yes, I remember them. Brother and sister, I think, the two had similar features. The girl couldn't have been more than thirteen and the boy is about five or six. They ordered the strawberry parfaits."

"Since you know them, do you think you can get me a better look at their faces? Maybe when they first got here?"

"I can try… hold on." She scooted back into control and Shoto backed off. His phone rang and he picked it up and saw the read out. He had to grimace.

"Guess I couldn't hide it from him for long." He answered. "Katsuki?"

"Where the hell are you, Icy Hot? Your assistant said you rushed out of here saying you may have caught onto a lead. Why the fuck didn't you call me?" Bakugo sneered into the phone.

"I didn't want to waste your time in case this turned out to be a wild goose chase. I'm going over camera footage right now. If I hit something I'll let you know." Shoto tried to reason, but was met with annoyance.

"No, tell me where you are and I'll meet you there. You're the one who insisted that we work together to catch Karma, and I'm not about to let you handle everything yourself." Bakugo countered.

Shoto sighed, but smiled. There really was no talking him out of something once he got his foot in the door.

"Alright," he rattled off the address of the coffee shop.

"See, that wasn't so hard. If you do this again I'm gonna hit you upside the head, Shoto."

"Sho-" Todoroki let out a small sound of surprise, and Bakugo's face went red as he realized what he'd just said.

"Th-that just slipped out! Don't think too much on it! Baka!" He hung up and covered his face, his quirk exploding a little to smack himself to reality. "The fuck is wrong with me?"

Shoto smiled and he closed his phone holding it to his chest. Love and affection for his partner gave him a few moments of pure bliss, before the manager brought him back into work mode.

"I found something. I couldn't get a good look at the girl's face. It's almost like she was aware of where all our security footage was. The boy however…" She handed Shoto the print out of the kid. The image had been taken right outside the bathroom when natsu had collided with the tiny redhead. The boy sat on the floor, his cap off and wide confused eyes stared up almost right into the camera.

Shoto's heart stopped for a full minute as the images and few memories he had of his older brother rush back to him.

"Touya…" Shoto released his breath in a relieved sigh and he smirked with triumph. Considering the area they were in, there was only one known villain hideout Karma could be hiding in. Bakugo was gonna be pleased. "Found you."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Sory I know I'm taking a long time with these uploads, I promise I'm doing my best to get them out to you as fast as I can. Please be patient with me! **_

_**Next Chapter: Culture Fest Pt. 2**_


	27. Culture Fest Pt 2

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 27: Culture Fest Pt. 2**

"Are you fucking serious?" Bakugo exclaimed, the room around him sharing his sympathies but remaining silent. "You mean to tell me she's been hiding right under our noses this entire time?"

"Hiding in plain sight is often the right course for someone like Midoriya." Mirio theorized. "Karma's survival hasn't been made known to the public, so to anyone on the street she's just a harmless kid. Especially since her current allies are all kids as well."

"So now that we know roughly where she's hiding, the real question is how to handle our approach." Aizawa brought up, sitting with his hands folded and lips pressed on his hands. "If she really is hiding amongst the Yakuza again, then we'll need to establish two things. The first being which family she's joined. She has connections with the Hassaikai, but the group has been heavily monitored since their last encounter, so it's doubtful they'd welcome her back with open arms. Two is whether or not the group she's hiding in is aware of who she is."

"There's also a third option…" Mirio held up three fingers and then held his chin. "When we took down the Hassaikai the first time, it was discovered that there was an underground maze where Chisaki and his Eight precepts hid their dirty dealings. From the little bit we saw of the place there were lodgings provided, as well as supplies and weapons. It's very possible that the tunnels went farther than the area we closed off."

"If that's the case, then I suggest someone get in contact with the current Boss. It's possible he may be able to help us navigate the tunnels, or locate a map for us. We'll need to search the entire circumference of the place and find out if anyone's been hiding out down there." Todoroki suggested.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves." Bakugo rapped his knuckles irritably on the table in front of him. "On more than one occasion, Karma's been able to blindside us because we didn't go in fully prepared."

"Bakugo's right." Mirio agreed. "The one time we managed to capture her successfully, she let herself be captured. If she wanted she could have gotten away while Chisaki and I were fighting… better yet she could have let the bullet with the quirkless serum hit me and erase a potential threat. She always seems to be one step ahead, and doing things that take us by surprise."

"Might I make a suggestion?" All Might spoke up since the meeting started. "I say we give it a few days… I know it's a risk, as she might change locations and escape, but I'm inclined to agree with Young Bakugo and Mirio on this one. We need to gather allies… and not just random ones… but allies who know Karma… who have history with her, and are familiar with her tricks and mannerisms."

"Are you talking about, what I think you're talking about?" Todoroki raised a brow.

"He's talking about a class reunion." Bakugo smirked. "It's actually not a half bad idea. Majority of our classmates know what she's like, and know what to expect of her. It'll take the headache of trying to explain it all to any newbies or outside heroes."

"I agree, it makes sense, but considering how spread out the class has become it may be tricky. There's a distinct possibility that Karma has eyes on the heroes, and it'll seem suspicious if we suddenly group all of class 1A together." Aizawa rationalized.

"We've got a clever workaround there." All Might grinned. "Why don't we invite them all to the culture fest? It'll seem more like a class reunion and there's a number of reasons why we would welcome them back to their alma maters."

"That's a great idea, All Might!" Mirio pumped his fists. "They wouldn't even have to be in hero guise. Everyone can just show up to enjoy the festival, and we can just arrange a time to powwow about the raid during that."

"Alright, so then it's settled?" Todoroki leaned forward on his desk. "Bakugo and I will gather what materials and research we need to pass onto our group. All Might, Eraserhead, and Lemillion will send out the invites to our former classmates and figure out a logical meet up time during the event. Even if you can't collect everyone, it'll be an extremely big help to have heroes we've worked with before, so the more the merrier."

"Alright, leave it to us." Eraserhead stood. "All Might and Lemillion will work on the invites, and I'll talk things over with Nezu and get us access to a meeting room and any other preparations we'll need."

"Alright then!" Bakugo slapped his fists together grinning. "Let's finally bring this bitch down!"

**~The Day Before the Culture Fest: Phoenix Rebels~**

"Is that seriously the best wig you can find, Max?" Midori scowled as she adjusted her own wig that was brown with blonde highlights. Max himself changed his to a spiky red with yellow tips. "You look like a candle."

"Hey it was either this or a long black wig that would have made me want to head bang." He demonstrated by playing air guitar and bobbing his head The wig started to come loose and he quickly snagged it and readjusted it. "Whoops."

"Ugh, boys." She looked at Yuuichi. "Well at least yours looks somewhat normal. Though with your physique I would have stuck to straight hair." She played with the ends of his curly blonde wig. "You look like a foreigner now."

"Eh, so if anyone asks my mom's a german." He chuckled. "Besides it's not like we'll be sharing our backstories with everyone. The whole point is to avoid being noticed, right?"

"Yes, but you should still have a solid backstory planned out just in case we end up having to make small talk." She adjusted the tie of his school uniform. "Alright, let's take out pictures so I can send them to La Brava. This way she'll be able to make our student IDs and update us into the system to give us access."

"Oi, Phoenix!" Kaoru poked his head into the room. "I've got those mini cameras all set. Where would you like me to set them?"

"I've placed all the necessary supplies and equipment for the mission in the meeting room. There's three bags laid out with our names next to them, put them in the one with my name on it." She told him and pat Yuuichi on the chest as she finished the tie then lined him up on the wall to take his picture. "Alright matchstick, it's your turn."

"Tch, if I would have known you were gonna make fun of this stupid wig, I would have gone with the long one." He stood in place, arms cross and a sneer on his lips.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that." Phoenix put her hands on her hips. "The picture has to look legit. Now smile."

"Uh huh," Max grit his teeth in a smile. "Better?" He blinked as the flash went off.

"It'll do. Now take mine." She trade places with him and pulled out a pair of glasses to complete her guise. She gave a gentle smile into the camera and waited a minute for the flash, When it didn't come her brows knit together. "Hey, take the pic alre-GAH!" She winces at the bright flash and takes off her glasses to rub her eyes. "Ha… ha… very funny."

"Heh, I thought so." Max smirked and admired the pic with a snort. "Nice face, Midori. You look like you just swallowed a bug."

"Take it again, you dweeb, and this time you better do it right or I'm demoting you to babysitting duty and taking Roni with me instead." Midori warned and Max waved her off.

"Alright, alright… on the count of three then. 1...2...3… there." He nodded in approval. "Much better."

"Ugh… I hate getting my picture taken." Midori whined and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I always get a big headache right afterward." She takes the camera, pulls out the memory card and uploads the files onto the computer. Approximately 30 minutes later the picture IDs printed out of the laminator and she put them with the rest of their gear.

"Okay we're all set for tomorrow." She checked her phone for the time. "We finished ahead of schedule…. La Brava really does quick work."

"I take it you're going to spend the rest of the time training with the kid?" Max questioned scratching his itchy scalp where the wig had been.

"Yeah, he's coming along well. He's a quick learner, but is still green. I don't feel comfortable including him in any hardcore missions just yet." She admitted and rechecked everything in her bag just to be safe and to keep her hands busy.

"Why do I get the feeling that kid is special to you in some way?" He leaned on the wall arching his neck to look at her face but she turned it away.

"He's special to the league, and that's good enough for me."

"Why do you gotta hide it, Karma? We're your te-"

"Stop calling me Karma, stop calling me Queen, that may be who I was but it's not who I am now!" She shouted at him and turned her face to him fully. "Phoenix! Call me Phoenix!"

"What difference does the name make? They're all the same person. They're all you…"

"Look it's… complicated alright." She rubbed her temple and turned her eyes away when she felt the sting of tears in them. "It just makes things a lot easier if I stick to one name, instead of everyone calling me what they want."

"I wish you'd stick with Karma then. The name Phoenix is poetic and all, but Karma is the name everyone recognizes, everyone admires. She's the one who broke the mold, took chances, and risked everything."

Sadly… the kid had a point… but still-

"Karma had different motivations back when she did all of that. After the Tartarus break in she changed… I changed." She hugged herself and looked down. "My motivations, my goals... they all shifted. I needed time to reevaluate who I was and what I wanted to accomplish. In the end, I came up with Phoenix. She's my answer."

"So Phoenix is who you are… but what does Phoenix want?" Max questioned and was caught off guard when she turned a sweet yet sad smile in his direction.

"Her family."

**~Later~**

"We just finished calibrating the machine." Touya told Midori over the phone. "Once you finish your mission we can start the aging process. Shouldn't take more than a week to get you to the proper age."

"I'm skipping right over the best years of my life… but that's the price you pay for reincarnation I guess." She teased and called out to Finnick. "You gotta put your entire weight into it, Finn… And plant your feet! Good Boy!"

"Sounds like the two of you are making progress." Touya smiled. "Getting along well?"

"I thought it would be weird, but… it's actually kinda natural." Her smile was warm and full of affection. "I felt attached to him the moment I saw him. I keep looking at him and thinking… oh my god, that's my son."

"I gotta tell you… that sensation your feeling… is never gonna go away."

"Mmm good…" she held her heart. "I don't want it to."

Touya heard the emotion in her voice and he clenched the phone a little. Hearing her voice, listening to her talk about her plans and work… it brought everything back… and made him grateful she was alive. Different sure… but alive.

"Izumi…" he whispered her name.

"Hmmm?" The use of her real name startled her. It had been a long time since he'd called her that. Why was it she hated being referred to as anything but Phoenix… except for when he did it? "What is it, Touya?"

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you this now or wait til you were back to normal… but I've been kinda tiptoeing around it and I think it's about time you knew."

"Well now you have to tell me… can't just tease me like that and not do so." She teased and her heart did a little flutter when she heard him laugh a bit.

"Alright… I love you, Izumi."

Her breath hitched and her eyes went wide and teary. The hand she held over her heart could feel it move and thump loudly against her chest.

"You go by a lot of names… everyone has their preference on what version they like… but you should know I love them all.".

"Touya…" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you… for your kindness, your intellect, your bravery, and your determination. I love the fact you mutter to yourself when concocting a plan, or analyze data. I love it when you wrinkle your nose when you're annoyed." He couldn't stop… once the initial I love you came out, Touya's heart just spilled out with it. "I love the fact you try to hide the fact you're so girly by walking around in sweats and a shirt, and spend at least an hour a day staring at yourself in the mirror as if talking to yourself."

"Oh god stop it…" She sobbed and held her mouth. "What the hell are you doing to me, Touya?"

"I'm almost done, just hear me out." He asked and took a seat on the edge of his bed to prep himself for the final confession. "I love the fact you chose me… even when your heart seemed to be bouncing around all over you kept me with you. You gave me a place to belong, gave me the family I didn't know I wanted or needed. You gave me a son… a son that I love just as much if not more than his mama."

"Are you done, you idiot?" She sniffed and wiped at her tears.

"Yeah… I think that about covers it." He smiled. "So… what about you?"

"What about me?" She whimpered a little still trying to keep her heart in her chest.

"Do you love me?"

"You're such a jerk to ask me that now!" She sobbed and held her mouth.

"Well… im waiting." He teased and smirked when she cursed at him. "Come on… don't be shy, Izumi."

"I hate you…" she cursed at him and leaned on the wall slipping down it til her rump hit the floor. "I hate your snarky attitude, your blind confidence, the way you look at me as if you always know what I'm thinking." Her voice started to ramble out and her teary vision looked across the room to their son. "I hate that whenever I look at Finn… I'm reminded of you. I hate that I dream about you when I go to sleep. I hate that my first instinct after getting my memories back was to find you and be by your side… I hate… I hate…" she sobbed again and string fingers through her hair. "I hate when we're apart. I hate not being able to see you, touch you, kiss you. I just hate not being with you."

Touya felt himself getting emotional and he held the phone closer to his ear smiling with absolute affection.

"Anything else?"

"Just one…" she choked out a laugh and sniffed back one more tear. "I hate the fact my body is only thirteen years old… or I'd go over to you right now and show you how I really feel about you."

"Heh… I would say what's the point in holding back when I know it's you… but even I gotta agree that's crossing a line."

"Though I wasn't much older then we had sex the first time."

"Hey, three years is three years babe. Besides it can wait… I'll take your new virginity once you're over the age of consent."

"Suit yourself…" she laughed. "In the meantime, try not to lose control of your new quirk while masterbating."

"Oh well gee, thanks." He retorted dryly and had her laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow after the job, Touya."

"Yeah yeah, good night Izumi."

"Mmm goodnight, Touya." Midori hung up and stroked her phone affectionately.

"Hey Mama…" Finn walked up, hid water bottle grippes in both hands. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it, Finn?" She set her phone down in her lap and smiled sweetly at her son. His big green eyes were full of curiosity and innocence. It made her wanna cuddle him.

"What's masterbating?"

**~The Day of the Festival~**

The Festival was in full swing by the time Midori and her team made it to the party. They infiltrated the place without a hitch, but now that they were on campus Midori felt an odd sense of nostalgia and nausea at coming back here.

"Whoa… look at this place! Awesome!" Yuuichi ogled the area. "Oooh they're selling Takoyaki! I'm starving!"

"Yuu…" Midori grabbed him from the collar of his shirt before he could run off. "Don't forget why we're really here."

"Ack! Gah I know! Still we can't gather samples on an empty stomach, right?" He turned puppy dog eyes on her, making her twitch. She heard a grumble from behind, and realized it was Max's stomach.

"It… would help us blend in better if we had some kind of prop or something from the festival." He negotiated and Midori sighed.

"Alright… but don't overstuff yourselves. I don't need you constipated."

"Yes, ma'am!" They saluted and jogged happily over to the food stands. Midori sighed again and walked after them with arms crossed. She shifted around the crowd, and grunted when someone bumped into her.

"Whoa! Sorry bout that, kid. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Kirishima held up an apologetic hand and had Midori immediately glancing downward to avoid eye contact.

"It-It's okay, Mr. Red Riot. I wasn't paying much mind either."

"Hey, keep your chin up kid. It's a festival. Go have some fun!" He tapped a knuckle with a grin and walked off. She looked after him, and her whole body tensed up when she saw him wave down a group of familiar faces.

"Uraraka? Iida? Pinky… and Momo too? What is this some kind of Class 1A reunion? Why are they all here?"

"Hey Midori!" Yuu ran up with a plate. "I got you some HURMMPH!" His friendly call out was muffled behind her hand and she glared at him.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot. Even that name is recognizable around here, and I don't want anyone giving us second looks. Got it!?"

"Okay… but if that's the case." He placed the food in her hand and smiled warmly. "You need to relax, okay? Look around… everyone here has got smiles on their faces. They're having a good time. You'll stick out like a sore thumb with that sour expression on your face."

Midori blinked at the simple logic behind his words. She looked down at the warm Takoyaki in her hands, and let a soft smile spread as the delicious aroma filled her nose.

_~It's a festival… go have some fun!~_

"Heh… I guess you've got a point." She lifted one up, blowing on it a little before popping it into her mouth. "Mmmmm okay, fine… you guys win. We'll poke around the festival a bit and get our bearings… then we'll put our plan into action."

"That's the spirit, Midori!" Yuuichi grinned, ignoring her hiss at the loud call of her name to turn around and wave down Max. "Hey max! She's in!"

"Hell yeah!" Max, hands full of food, raised them both up in excitement. "Let's party!"

"Ugh, I'm gonna regret this…" Midori groaned but let Yuuichi and Max pull her around to the various activities.

**~Meanwhile~**

"I just got confirmation from Red Riot…" Aizawa tapped his earpiece and turned to the others in the meeting room. "He's met the last of the group at the gate and is gonna escort them in."

"Excellent…" Mirio pumped his fist. "The only ones who weren't able to make it are Mineta, Shoji, and Hagakure who are all out of the country."

"Finally…" Bakugo got to his feet. "The minute those extras get in the room, let's get this meeting over and done with. I don't know about the rest of you but I've got itchy feet."

"Athlete's foot?" Todoroki questioned. "I told you to use that powder, Katsu-"

"IDIOT!" Bakugo blushed and shouted at him. "That's not what I'm talking about. Stop taking everything so damn literal, Icy Hot!"

"My apologies…"

"Sorry we're late!" Kirishima hailed as he and the others come into the meeting room. "Took us awhile to weed through the crowd. There's way more people here than when we did the culture fest."

"That's because our culture fest was cut off from the public. Now the friends and families of U.A. students are allowed on campus for the event." Froppy explained from her spot at the table, then turned her attention to Aizawa and All Might. "So what's this meeting all about. You said you wanted us in on a special case."

"Mirio…" All Might pat his protege's shoulder. "Would you care to take the lead on this."

"If it's alright with Bakugo and Todoroki… it's technically their case." Mirio looked to the two for confirmation. Once he got the nod of approval he stood up and went to the podium. "Alright… this is about the Karma case."

"You mean Midori? Did you guys find her?" Uraraka stood up looking alarmed.

"We have a lead… but we don't want to explore it blindly." He grabbed the remote and clicked a button. Finnick's picture from the cafe popped up on screen.

"Is that…" iida adjust his glasses to view the picture more clearly.

"Yes… this picture was taken in the Yakuza region, but I'll get into that in a moment. Many of you are up to date on Karma's case, but let me just give a brief review. Several months ago we discovered that the girl found in London wasn't Izumi Midoriya's daughter… but instead Izumi herself."

"Not gonna lie, that weirds me out a little considering I changed the kid's diaper." Kaminari admitted and earned a hush from the people around him.

"Soon after the baby was taken into custody, we received a video from the league of villains naming Touya Todoroki as the father. Once it was found out that Midori was Izumi, many of us speculated if Izumi was actually pregnant to begin with."

Mirio jerked a thumb up to the screen.

"Thanks to Shoto, I think we can all agree that Izumi did indeed have a child with Touya Todoroki… but not a daughter. This boy was raised by the league of villains… and is both a potential threat, and the key to taking karma down."

"How is he a threat? He's just a kid." This from Pinky who scowled at the idea of villainizing a child.

"His quirk… while this is only speculation at this point… Bakugo and I are both convinced that this child is responsible for the death of a hero named Stuntman."

"You mean that guy who spontaneously combusted?" Kaminari blinked a little wide eyed. "You think that kid made his insides blow up?" He shuddered. "Wooo freaky."

"Like I said, it's only a theory… but we should go into this mission assuming the kid is dangerous. That being said, our main goal is Karma. Capture the kid if you can… but prioritize his mother."

"Okay, so we have a goal… but what about the basis?" Yaoyorozu folded her hands looking serious. "You said this child was in Yakuza territory. Do you think she's hiding with the Hassaikai again?"

"It's possible, but unlikely." Mirio tapped his fingers on the table. "The Hassaikai have been carefully watched over the years by local heroes. Their dealings have been mostly legit, and their boss has been cooperative with our investigation thus far. However, we think Karma might be hiding out in the underground tunnels of their hideout. The place is a massive labyrinth that we weren't able to fully excavate during the first raid of the place."

"Karma would know those tunnels inside and out considering how long she spent with the Hassaikai… and this time she's not alone. She needs a safe place to hide her current allies which are all kid 13 and under. My guess is she's hiding there with them, waiting for the league of villains to find a way to get her back to full grown age."

"Once Karma is in full control of her body and quirk, she'll be difficult to stop. She's got an arsenal of quirks, and will have the support of not only the league, but this group of kids whom she's formed some kind of bond with."

Mirio clicked the remote again and a wide screen of pictures, names, and quirks spread out.

"You'll each be given a file of the remaining kids that have gone missing from the JDC. Please assume that they are now in Karma's ranks, and be prepared to take them into custody at any given point."

"Alright… so what's the overall plan?" Iida asked paging through the file.

"We have a map outlining Hassaikai territory. If we assume correctly, the tunnels run through the whole of it. Our mission is to send in a team underground to search and capture Karma and any of her alliance, while the others remain above ground as back up in case something goes awry." He explained. "With karma in custody, we'll be one step closer to locating the league of villains. Everyone here knows Karma… you know what she's capable of, and know of her deceitful nature. Under no circumstances is she allowed to escape."

"You lot have forty eight hours to study up and make preparations." Aizawa stood and turned towards the team. "Don't mess up."

"Yessir!"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: That took a bit longer than I anticipated… but yay it's done! *Fist pump* WOOT! Hope you are enjoying the ride so far! **_

_**Next Chapter: Mission Improbable. **_


	28. Mission Improbable

**Midori The Phoenix**

**Chapter 28: Mission Improbable **

The meeting wrapped up and everyone started to gather up their files and belongings in order to return to the festival. Kirishima, however, stayed seated. He stare long an hard at the picture of Midori that had been aged up to thirteen… in his right hand he had two other photos and kept looking between them."

"Oi, Shitty hair… what's the hold up?" Bakugo approached him with arms crossed.

"I can't shake this feeling that I've seen these two guys recently, but I can't remember where." He held his chin grumbling. "It's bugging the crap outta me."

"Come on, Kirishima, you can think about it later." Kaminari insisted. "I wanna browse the food stands and see what looks good."

"Oooh I could eat." Pinky agreed and clapped her hands together.

"Not me…" Uraraka waved a hand. "Did you see the crowd when we first got here? People were getting knocked down left and right."

"Food stands… knocked d-"

"_I-It's okay, Mr. Red Riot-" _

"D-down…" Kirishima blinked and suddenly stood up. "HOLY CRAP!" He jerked his head up looking freaked. "You guys I just remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Uraraka looked back.

"These boys…" Kirishima held up the pictures of Max and Yuuichi. "I saw their faces earlier by the food stands. I remember because the one of them had this really cool flaming hairstyle, and the other was shoving his way through the crowd and I knocked over a girl trying to avoid him."

"Are you sure, Kirishima-kun?" Iida adjusted his glasses. "Why would they come to U.A. and put themselves at risk?"

"I know I'm sure… because the girl I knocked down called me "Red Riot."

"Red…" Kaminari trailed off and motioned to Kirishima's casual wear which included him leaving his hair down and loose, and a pair of sunglasses that sat on his head. "How she recognize you in that get up?"

"Unless she's seen me in it before." He holds up Midori's picture, his eyes hard. "Guys… I know it sounds crazy, but I'm positive it was her. She's here, Karma's at the festival!"

**~With Midori~**

"That was almost too easy." Midori sealed the blood samples she'd taken from the unconscious Cementoss, and move to the next task of planting the spy chip inside U.A.'s computer database. Yuuichi and Max worked on tying his body up out of sight in the faculty lounge, His hands bound inside a bag to prevent him from directly touching anything and activating his quirk.

"Well to be fair, the guys was already taking a nap." Yuuichi chuckled and spun the tranquilizer gun around his finger. "We just had to give him a little extra boost of sleep aid to make sure he stayed that way."

"It really was sheer luck that we spotted him when we did. Who the hell takes a nap in the middle of a gymnasium full of rambunctious kids?" Max questioned.

"Someone who's been pulling all-nighters." Midori tapped the keyboard. "Seems the teaching staff has been working double shifts to cover certain teachers working off campus. Eraserhead in particular has been extremely active after school hours it looks like, leaving Cementoss chaperoning the dorms on his own."

"Wow, guess teachers really are overworked and underpaid." Yuuichi half kid.

"Huh… now this is interesting…" Midori clicked on a private file, and in it popped open the pictures of her and everyone who had escaped from he JDC. "Seems there was a meeting today with the teaching staff regarding us."

"Oh wow, don't we feel special." Max rolled his eyes. "We already knew they'd be-"

"Just hold yer judgement, Max…" Midori's eyes narrowed and she stared to click a file that was labeled "new lead" when the sound of voices down the hall put her on alert. "Shit…guess this will have to wait. La Brava…" She tapped her earpiece.

"Yes, My Queen?"

"I've uploaded the chip into the database. Be sure to download every file you can, and give it a thorough browse when you get the chance. I wanna see just how much the heroes know about us and the league."

"You got it."

Midori packed up and she motioned the boys to be quiet before poking her head out slightly to check around for people. She saw the source of voices, Sero, Pinky, and Uraraka were patrolling the halls, looking through the classrooms and stopping to talk. She slowly closed the door again, and cursed.

"Damn it…" she looked around for a hiding spot and quickly opened up the window. She peeked out, and looked around for any onlookers. Thankfully the staff room faced away from all the hustle and bustle of the festival. "We're gonna have to make a jump for it."

"Three stories?" Yuuichi snorted and waved it off. "No big.." He grabbed up his pack and leapt out first. His muscles bunched as he snagged a tree branch on hs way down to slow his descent and landed soundlessly on grass. Max quickly followed, slithering down the side of the wall in his liquified state. Midori removed all the items from cementoss and folded his hands into positive and cursed slightly as she hear the footsteps approach.

Swiftly she keapt out the window, and used her quirk to shut it behind her. Yuuichi caught her on the drop as she forgot to slow her own descent down.

"OOF! Whew." She patted his chest in appreciation. "Talk about a trust fall."

"No problem… you're pretty light." Yuuichi set her down and Max reformed to join them.

"One down, one to go." Max cracked his knuckles. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm pumped and ready."

"Glad to see you're finally in mission mode. "Midori teased with a half smile. "Aizawa is not gonna be easy like Cementoss. We'll need to get him alone, and strike hard and fast so he can't collect any backup."

"Alright then, let's track this guy down." Yuuichi pumped his fist.

"He should be with his class… they've got some kind of midway game set up near the stadium. Let's go check it out."

"Yeah!" The two walk ahead of Midori… not realizing the pondering look on their boss' face. Uraraka and the others seemed to be looking for something, or someone… but the question is what and who.

"Do they know we're here?" She whispered to herself and looked up at the two boys ahead of her who were shoving and joking with each other. "If that's the case… this job just got a little harder.

**~With Aizawa~**

"Any sign of her?" Aizawa asked Bakugo who grunted in response.

"None…"

"I'm starting to wonder if Kirishima was just seeing things." Kaminari rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a possibility… Izumi's always had such indistinctive features. It's how she's always been able to blend into a crowd despite being well known." Shoto glanced to Bakugo, who frowned. "However… I don't believe in coincidences. Not with Karma."

"Same… If Shitty Hair says he saw her, then I believe him." Bakugo agreed.

"Then let's keep up the search… I have to chaperone my students during their activity or I'd join you in the search." Aizawa apologized. "So keep me posted."

"No worries, Eraserhead. We got this. Right, Kaaaacchan?" Kaminari slapped Bakugo's shoulder. "Let's go check around the food stands again."

"I'll pass, you just wanna pig out on the food. Take Icy Hot with you, instead. His stomach's been growling for the past hour." Bakugo held up a hand, scowling.

"Well I did skip breakfast…" Torodoki smiled a bit, and Bakugo flushed as he recalled why they'd both skipped their morning meal.

"Just… GO!" He shoved him away and put his hands on his hips. "Idiot."

"You two seem to be getting along well." Aizawa noted as the two walked off.

"We're not at each other's throats, if that's what you mean." Bakugo shrugged it off. "Living with him ain't exactly horrible."

"Uh huh…" Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it's none of my business, but just be careful on who you let know about your… living arrangement."

"Tch, don't gotta tell me that."

**~With Karma~**

"Damn it, I should have known this wasn't going to be easy." Midori grumbled as she watched Aizawa converse with Bakugo. "Why the hell is Kacchan here too? What is this, a festival or a Class 1A reunion?"

"I don't know, but what should we do? Cementoss was easy pickings, but collecting samples from Aizawa is gonna be hard with him constantly surrounded by other people." Max complained.

"Yeah, not to mention his quirk is the one thing that can give us a real disadvantage." Yuuichi agreed with a sigh. "Without our quirks he and the other heroes have us outnumbered and outmatched."

"Yeah I know. Somehow we need to get Aizawa on his own, if it's just one on one I'm sure I…" She paused rubbing her temples as an idea started to form. "Hold on… Hmmmm… wait, wait, wait… a plan is forming." her eyes darted around, analyzing her surroundings: the people, the sounds, the nearby places, her allies, her enemies, and everyone's abilities. She muttered to herself as she ran scenarios and situations in her head. It was then her eyes latched onto a familiar face, and had her lips curving upward. "Bingo! That's our ticket. Come on!"

"Huh? Come on, what? Midori!" Yuuichi whispered her name harshly as he followed after her with Max right behind him. "Where are we going? Aizawa is back th-"

"I know where he is… just trust me. We're changing targets, and methods.." She motioned to the boy heading into the bathroom. "Get ready to strike hard and fast."

"What? Seriously? Why do you wanna capture-"

"Just trust me, okay?" She pat Max on the cheek. "The kid is in Aizawa's class, and I can tell you from experience that If one of his students is involved, then he'll definitely listen when you've got a request."

"Okay… but what if our target doesn't cooperate with us? How do we get him to do what we want?" Max questioned.

"By being very, very, mean." She gave his shoulder a pat, and as the boy exited the bathroom she gave the signal. "Okay, now!"

Takeru exited the bathroom, casually wiping his hands on his pants and letting out a small sigh of relief from completing his business. He took one step down the hall and was immediately tackled around the waist and his head covered with some kind of cloth muffling his cries of alarm.

"OOOF! What the… HEY! HURMMPH GRRMMMPH"

"Go, go, go, go!" Midori whispered harshly and the three plus one hostage ran down the corridor to an empty classroom. Midori closed the door and locked it behind them and touched her comlink. "La Brava scramble the camera footage in section 1-A, and run a scan for any nearby heroes."

"Rodger!" La Brava responded and Midori could hear the tapping of keys. "Okay you're in the clear."

"Excellent." She let out a sigh of relief and removed her wig, shaking out the sweat in her locks. "Tie him down boys… make sure he has no wiggle room."

Yuuichi held Takeru down as Max bound his wrists and feet to the chair. Midori took a deep breath to calm herself and as her comrades finished their tasks she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm gonna warn you guys now… this next part won't be pretty. Whatever I say or do, I don't want you to say anything, I don't want you to interfere." She turned them both to her and forced them to look in her eyes by holding their chins in either hand. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Yuuichi replied promptly.

"Yeah, sure." Max muffled behind squished cheeks.

"Okay…" she let go and rub her eyes. She took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes again both Max and Yuuichi took a step back and away. The temperature in the room dropped a good ten degrees by the cold cruelty in Midori's eyes.

"Wow…" Max looked to Yuu and mouthed.

"I know, right?" Yuu mouthed back.

"You conscious, Takeru-nii?" Midori removed the jacket from over Takeru's head. Delirious, but conscious the highschool boy wavered back and forth in the chair and then focused his eyes on the girl and her two sidekicks.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Oooh, ouch," Midori held her heart and gave a wounded look. "I'm a bit hurt by that, Takeru-nii… but i'm honestly not all that surprised that you of all people wouldn't recognize me." She leaned in gripping him by his hair and forcing him to look in her eyes. "After all, I've changed quite a bit, and you never did care much about me."

It took Takeru a full minute of staring Midori straight in the face before it all finally clicked.

"Midori?"

"Bing Bong!" She let go of his head with a quick jerk and clapped her hands. "We have a winner."

"The fuck are you doing here? You should be in a padded cell you fucking problem chi-OOF!" His head whipped to the side as Midori's hand slapped him hard across the face. The harsh sound of her palm meeting his cheek had tension rising up, and Yuu had to muffle a whimper from it. Takeru rolled his jaw and glared at her. "That… hurt…"

"Sorry, but I'm not quite in the mood to listen to your potty mouth, Takeru-nii." She folded her arms. "I need you to listen to me, and pass on a message to Eraserhead."

"Fuck that! I'm not about to do you any favors you bit-GAH!" Takeru turned his head again and shook with anger. "You really think slapping me is gonna make me do what you tell me to?"

"No," she smirked and wiggled her fingers. "... but it makes me feel better. I've been wanting to do that for awhile… and I gotta say it's really satisfying seeing you like this."

"Tch, go ahead then. Keep slapping me if it makes you feel better, but I'm not doing you any favors Midori. Sooner or later the teachers will come looking for me, and you'll be-"

"Long gone from here… but not before I string you up like a puppet." She grabbed his cheeks again. "I told you to listen, and you're going to listen… because if you don't, we'll have a little repeat of that dorm fire… only this time I'll set the entire school ablaze."

"Finally showing your true colors are you, Midori?" He smirked at her. "I always knew you were a bad seed. Like mother, like daughter."

"Hmmm? Pffft hahahahaha!" She pulls back and holds her stomach laughing. "Oh my god, they still haven't told you?" She continued to laugh until tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh that's rich! How useless do the teachers see you?"

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"I'm not Karma's daughter, you imbecile…" Fire flew from her fingertips and her energy seeped out with intimidating aura. Takeru looked on in frightened awe as the desks around him floated mid-air, and the air radiated heat from the fire intertwining with it. "I... AM... Karma."

"You've… you've gotta be kidding. Karma's dead! She's-"

"You know this look on your face is truly delicious." Her face twisted into one of pure evil intent. "God it's been so long since I've indulged in my more villainous desires. You bring out the worst in me Takeru-nii… and I'm loving it."

"You're fucking creepy! Let me go! Let me go right now or I'll-" Takeru struggled with his restraints, panic bubbling in his chest.

"Or you'll what, hero?" She burned the air around him, making him flinch and shift back in his chair. His voice started to eek out in panicked tones as his chair rose up in the air along with the other desks. "If you can really call yourself that. You can barely take care of yourself, let alone other people. You have no true talent, only a strong quirk that has yet to be honed, and utilized. I'm less than a decade older than you, but my power, my mind, and my determination far succeed yours, child!" She waved her hand his chair turning upside down and Takeru let out another little shriek as he faced the ground and possible incineration.

"Alright! Alright I'll listen! What the fuck do you want?!"

"You're to pass on a message for me to Eraserhead, and ONLY Eraserhead." She lowered him slightly so he could properly hear her. "Tell him that Karma sends her regards, and wishes to converse with him privately. I'll be waiting for him at Ground Beta, and he'd better come alone… or that promise of incinerating the entire school will come to fruition. He and the other heroes can try to stop me… but remind him of just how many people will be at risk if he refuses."

"...and…" Takeru swallowed hard. "W-What if I refuse?"

"Then what do I need you for?" She lowered him more and set her hand over his face, smirking as he shook under her palm. "You've got plenty of classmates who I'm sure are far more reasonable and value human life."

Takeru whimpered and he shut his eyes contemplating his choices.

"I just… have to pass on the message, right?"

"That's all you have to do, Takeru-nii. I won't bother you or ask you for anything else afterward."

"Okay…" he breathed deeply and nodded his head. "Okay you've got a deal. Let me go so I can pass it on."

"That's a good boy." She smiled and put his chair and the res of the classroom to rights. The air cooled again and Midori flipped her hair out of her face. "Yuu, untie him."

Yuuichi swallowed hard, the display having sent chills through his entire body. Still he did as he was told, and decided to add a little intimidation of his own. He grabbed Takeru by the neck and gave him one hard shake.

"I'm warning you now, jerk, you tell anyone else about Karma's presence here and I'll rip out your vocal chords."

"Gah!" Takeru squeaked and wheezed under Yuuichi's powerful grip. The growl and intensity behind his threat hitting the final nail in his coffin. "G-G-Got it!" He hurried off. As the door closed Midori dropped character and cracked her neck.

"Whew… been awhile since I let her out to play."

"That was intense…" Max gathered their belongings and passed them out. "I haven't seen you like that since you nearly strangled me back at JDC."

"Bullies, and assholes tend to bring out the worst in me." Midori smirked and patted Max on the cheek.

"Yeah, but who was the real bully?" Max muttered and shouldered his pack.

"We gotta move. Let's get to ground Beta quick before-"

"No… I want you guys to rendezvous with Slim and Pixie." Midori told them flat out. "Take the samples we gathered from Cementoss and back out now. This way if things go wrong, we at least got one set of samples."

"No way… do you really think you can take on Aizawa alone?" Yuu argued.

"I doubt I'll have much of an advantage in that regard, but I've got enough raw power, combat knowledge, and intellect to at least make it a fair fight." Midori zipped open her pack looking at her Phoenix costume inside. "Don't worry about me… if things don't go the way I want them to I'll signal an emergency pick up."

"Yeah but…" Yuu continued to persist but Max grabbed his shoulder.

"Let her go, man." Max looked to Midori. "I take it you've got a plan?"

"Oh yeah…" Midori pulled out the syringe for taking samples and sent Max a smug smile. "It's a reckless one, but I've definitely got a plan."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Things went pretty smoothly so I decided to go ahead and upload this now. I only wish some of my other fics were coming out as smooth.**_

_**Next Chapter: Executing Plan Beta**_


	29. Executing Plan Beta

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 29: Executing Plan Beta**

Aizawa sat the shaking Takeru down as he relayed the story to him. He'd been getting ready to alert the entire U.A. staff of Karma's presence, but the panic stricken teenager had latched on insisting that he not do that.

"You don't understand, Mr. Aizawa! She's nuts! She's completely insane! She's threatening to burn down the entire school unless you meet her demands and that requires you not to tell anyone else that she's here."

"Heroes don't negotiate with villains, Takeru. Karma is exploiting every hero's weakness which is protecting civilians. Whatever she's got planned is a trap, and I'm not stupid enough to get caught up in it." He sneered at the very idea.

"Then what are we gonna do. If you show up with backup she's gonna-"

"I'm not gonna show up with help… but like hell I'm gonna let her escape with whatever she wants. I'm telling the others about what's going on so we can be prepared for when she attempts to make her escape." Aizawa pat Takeru on the head. "You've done your part Takeru… just leave the rest to us."

**~A few minutes later~**

Aizawa met up with Midnight, Present Mic, All Might, and the visiting members of his former class in an inconspicuous location near the arena. He passed on what he knew about Karma's whereabouts and the group bounced back ideas on how to handle the situation.

"I'm going in alone… There's no debating that fact." Aizawa pointed out. "However, we should have every other available hero monitoring the exits. If I can't take Karma down then I need everyone else to pick up the slack."

"Then we'll do it, because you won't be able to." Bakugo told him up front. "Not alone, anyway."

"Dude, way to have confidence in the man who literally taught us how to be heroes in the first place." Kaminari nudged him.

"Shut up, dunce face." Bakugo whirled on Kaminari shoving a finger in his face. "Karma is a mental player. She wouldn't fight him head on unless she knows she can take him."

""Ground Zero has a point." Iida holds his chin as he ran the scenario in his head. "The girl spends her free time taking notes on heroes, their strengths, their weaknesses, and any other information she deems useful.

"Oh Yeah, not to mention that crackpot villain loaded her up with so many quirks that it turned her into a god-damned weapon." Kaminari agreed. "If Eraser plays by her rules then it gives her all the advantage."

"They're right, Aizawa…" All Might pat him on the back. "Why don't I send Mirio with you as back up. He can keep an eye on the exchange from a distance."

"Or I could listen in with a group. We can send back up if you need it." Jirou offered.

"I'm not going in there expecting to win… I'm going in there to lure her out. Once she has what she wants she'll try to make her escape, and that's our chance to go in for the capture." Aizawa brushed off All Might's hand. "Not that I won't try my damndest to take her in as is."

"So then what's the overall plan?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I want you all to split into smaller groups, keep in mind on whose quirks work well together, and think of strength and balance. Takeru mentioned that Karma isn't alone, so keep your eyes peeled for any of her allies in the crowd. If we can capture at least one of them it would be a win for us."

Aizawa looked to Todoroki and Bakugo.

"I want you two stationed close to ground Beta. Hawks informed us that she's still not in complete control of her quirk's output which means we can overpower her if we can manage to prolong the battle."

"Got it." They said in unison.

"Alright… no more delay. Get into your teams, and let's catch this bitch." Aizawa clenched his fist and Pinky giggled.

"Oooh Mr. Eraser cursed… he's totally serious."

"Yeah… and frankly it's a relief." Kirishima crossed his arms smiling. "We can do this. Let's show Karma she's not the only one who's gotten stronger."

"Oh yeah!" Pinky flexed with a big smile on her face. "It's show time!"

**~Ground Beta~**

One the preparations were made, Midori contacted the entire team about the plan. She also made a call to Tomura and the rest of the league so they knew what she was getting herself into. In response, she got a varying degree of reactions…

"_You're crazy you know that?" _

Yeah, that's the reaction she'd expected of her young crew that wasn't quite used to her elaborate and crazy plans.

"_You're gonna get caught, and who's gonna have to come rescue you?" _

She didn't expect anyone to rescue her. It was her plan, her responsibility to look after herself.

_How long do you think your good luck will continue to run? _

Honestly? Her luck should have ran out a long time ago.

_You should be more careful, we can't afford to lose you. _

It was actually kinda endearing to hear Tomura worry about her.

_You've got this, I trust you. _

Touya, it was always Touya who believed in her. He stayed by her side no matter how crazy or elaborate her plans were. He put his life in her hands time and time again, and in turn it made her put her heart in his.

"No worries, Tomura… I don't plan on losing now."

Placing her hands on her hips she eyed the building where she'd had her first battle training exercise at UA. Nostalgia hit her like a freight train, and brought on both a sense of pleasure, and a rush of guilt. That first day of training had introduced her to her classmates, made her truly see their potential not as heroes… but as friends. She'd been paired with Uraraka, and had shown off by flexing her tactical prowess. She opted to avoid direct battle and sneak in from the roof. It had been a good plan, and had both she and Uraraka been more experienced they might have been able to pull off a quick and easy win.

"It's not that simple though, is it?" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Even if you have a plan, who knows if everything will go the way you want it to. Some of the factors may not play out the way you predict. The players may not be in top form, or react the way you want them to. You can calculate something to the highest degree of success, but it will never be a 100% guaranteed win."

Her lips quivered into a slight smile and she slowly turned around to face Aizawa.

"Isn't that right, sensei?"

Aizawa came out from a nearby alley, strolling casually and calmly as he pleased. His expression was stern, and almost a little bored. It was a look she was very familiar with.

"This game you've been playing is over, Karma." He spoke to her calmly, his eyes already glowing red. "Now that we know you're here, no wig or disguise will fool us."

"Mmmmm I guess this is pretty useless then, huh?" She pried the wig right off and ran fingers through her hair. "I'm kinda relieved. My looks have always been average, but I'm actually pretty fond of my hair. The first time I cut it I cried like a baby, but I knew it would grow back… it always grows back." She looked down at the wig, her eyes soft and sad. "That's kinda how I perceive my feelings and emotions where you and my classmates are concerned. No matter how many times I cut off those emotions… they just keep coming back… and I don't have the energy to pretend I don't care anymore."

"Does this mean you're giving up?" Aizawa questioned and pried his scarf out so it floated like his hair.

"No…" She lifted her eyes up. "I'm far too gone to just back out now. I've decided if I'm going to go through with my plans, I'm going to try it peacefully, and diplomatically first. I've got too much blood on my hands, and I rather not pass that down to the youth under my care."

"Are you talking about the kids from the JDC…" He pulled a picture from his pocket and held it up. "Or your son." He smirked when he saw that calm look break slightly, her eyes open and body trembling. "How long did you think you could keep him a secret, Karma?"

There… Midori thought as she stared at the picture of the befuddled little boy… there was a factor she hadn't predicted. They knew about her son, and were already trying to use him to cause her to stumble.

"You leave him out of this." She warned, Karma's temper pushing through the surface. "I told you I want to solve this diplomatically… so don't force me to get violent, Eraser."

"He's your son, Karma." He pointed out. "He'll be involved whether you want him to or not."

"Tch," She sneered, and decided to say "fuck it" and let out the beast. "Guess there's no ignoring that factor. After all, despite your feudal attempts to keep Midori removed from villainy you still managed to push her in that direction by abandoning her."

"Quit talking as if you're separate people. Izumi, Midori, Karma, they're all one person with one fate. If you want to save your son from falling into that black pit then I suggest you surrender to us now, and put him in our custody."

"Like hell!" She laughed bitterly. "We may all be a part of one person, but my personality is like a piece of clothing. I wear the one that suits my mood… and right now I'm pissed, so Karma's coming out to play." Her fingers itched to strike out but she lifted her chin, determined to stay on topic. "So mind your step, and listen carefully."

"Alright," satisfied that he'd rattled her chain, Aizawa dropped his guard slightly, but kept his quirk active. "What exactly is it that you want from me, Karma?"

"Samples."

"Samples?"

"Yes. I need hair, saliva, blood, perhaps some skin tissue. Just a few little samples of your DNA so that the good doctors can complete a certain project." Calmer now, she smiled. "One that'll put an end to this game you all hate so much."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes and his hands clenched around his scarf.

"You're talking about that quirkless serum that Overhaul was working on. Don't tell me that you're actually-"

"Don't lump me with Kai!" Karma's eyes slit as her temper swirled again. "Eri is not involved. She's safe, Kota's safe, I cherish the people in my family, Eraser. I do my best to help them break free and become stronger people, and find stability in this broken world."

"Just how is that serum supposed to help them find stability?"

"That's for me to know, and you to look forward to. One thing I can promise you is that it will require no violent outbursts or innocent casualties… providing the heroes are cooperative with me."

"Good luck with that." Aizawa scowled. "We don't trust your word, let alone whatever plans you have. Whatever it is, Karma, give it up."

"Sorry, I can't do that. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." She slowly lifts her skirt, her fingers brushing over the straps hidden there. "I will create a better world for my family."

"The only world you'll be creating for them is a designated cell in Tartarus." Eraser countered. "Whatever samples you want from me, I'm not going to just hand them over to you and let you walk away."

"And I'm not leaving without it… so I guess there's only one way to settle this." Her smile spread and the wicked gleam in her eye flashed. "Violence it is."

"Like it was gonna end any other way." The movement was fast. The scarf whipped across the air and latched onto Karma's wrist. He tugged her forward, but the scarf went lax. His eyes showed genuine surprise.

"Heh Nice try, but I've seen that trick way too many times, Eraser!" The knife gleamed in the sunlight. In preparation for the fight she'd ordered specialized weaponry to counter Aizawa's unique scarf material… best part was she had more than one. With both hands free she sent two throwing knives whipping through the air, giving Eraser little time to dodge. His attention diverted just long enough for Karma to turn and rush into the building behind her.

"SHIT!" Aizawa ran towards the building. He knew it was a trap, but he couldn't afford to take his eyes off Karma for another second. The inside was dark and narrow. He knew each floor was like a labyrinth of hallways, and wondered if she'd taken the time to get a lay of the building before rushing in, or if she'd remembered the lay out from the first time she'd taken the course.

What he didn't know was that Karma had done neither of those things. In her ear she had La Brava guiding her through the maze of hallways, up the stairs, and towards the location of their trap.

"He's falling behind, My Queen." Gentle spoke as he monitored their movements with La Brava. "Now's your chance to pull away and get into position."

"There's a window up ahead, use it to duck out before he has a chance to spot you again."

"Got it…" Karma didn't even bother glancing back, trusting her crew she leapt out the window and floated just below it staying out of sight by pressing her back on the concrete. She heard Aizawa's footsteps run past, heard him curse under his breath.

"Crap, I lost her… which way did she go?"

"Activate the lure…" Karma spoke in hushed tones as she cautiously floated up another level. Inside La Brava played a recording of Karma's laughter that echoed through the halls.

"_Is this all you're made of, Eraserhead?" _

Aizawa clucked his tongue at the recording, stopping mid run to look in every direction.

"_I gotta tell you I'm disappointed." _

"These games of yours won't work on me, Karma! Stop hiding, you can't outrun me for long!" He spoke boldly, his hands gripping his scarf as he prepared for a sneak attack.

"_Awww, but I love games, Uncle Zawa." _

"Tch, don't call me that! You were and always have been a problem child! We were all foolish to dote and care about you! You'll just use our attachments as leverage for your schemes!"

What followed was an echo of laughter and then silence. Aizawa kept his calm, telling himself over and over to not let this child rile him up. He decided to take his time working his way through the building… going for stealth and caution. He looked for trip wires, shadows, and listened for any suspicious sounds. When he reached the top floor, his nerves and awareness were high.

He glanced towards the exit for the rood, noticed the door was locked and chained up, and inside the only room of the top floor was Karma standing there patiently waiting for him.

"What was the point of luring me up here? There's nowhere to run or hide up here, and you've lost your advantage to use your quirk on me. What's your game, Karma?"

"I already told you what I wanted, Eraser." She glanced over her shoulder smirking at him. "Nothing's changed."

"I see… then all that was just to rile me up, take me off my game… well it failed."

"Did it?" She turned around to face him. "You're here aren't you? Precisely where I want you to be."

"Just how the hell do you expect to get a sample for me. Without your quirk I'm far more experienced than you in hand to hand combat. You'll lose if you take me on alone."

"Heh, you're right…" Karma's eyes seemed to glow and pierce through the dimly lit room. "Though who said I was alone?"

"I knew it." Aizawa whirled around kicking slim across the face before he could finish the job and stab the tranquilizer into him. After reading the files on all of Karma's new allies, he knew that Salinski, aka Slim, would be ideal for a covert operation like this. So he'd been prepared for his sneak attacks from the very beginning.

"Ow! Damn it… he got me." Slim lay on the ground holding his face, the needle knocked clean away.

"Nice try, kid, but- MMNG!" Aizawa's eyes widened as a second needle jabbed right into his side. Karma's sentient aura radiated off it and faded as he turned to look at her.

"Oops… did you forget I was here, Eraser?" Karma laughed and stepped up to him casually. "You know you really should have kept your eyes on me. After all, I'm far more dangerous with my quirk than without it."

"Mnng… damn it." Aizawa yanked the tranq out and put up his guard. HIs eyes blinked, causing Karma's aura to fluctuate on and off, but an instant was all she needed to finish the job. Fire flew through the curls of her hair as she unleashed Sentient Aura at full power. The wave of energy bulldozed him in an instant before he could stop it and slammed him into a wall knocking him the rest of the way out.

"You never seem to get enough rest, Eraserhead." She knelt beside him and pet the top of his head. "Get some rest… you deserve it."

"Nice job, boss…" Pixie reverted to full size, having been hovering just out of sight in case she was needed as back up.

"Thanks… but we can't relax just yet." Karma stood up and floated her backpack with the sample kits inside to her. "… according to La Brava and Gentle, Ground Zero and Shoto are standing just outside the exit of ground Beta ready to take us out. Let's collect the samples quickly and get the hell out of dodge."

"Are we gonna have to fight our way out?" Slim stood up still nursing his bruised cheek.

"No…" Karma smirked and pulled a bobby pin to pick the lock of the chain keeping the roof door closed. "I knew Aizawa wasn't stupid enough to meet me without announcing my presence to the others. So Yuu, Max, and I set up a contingency plan."

With the samples collected, and Aizawa passed out cold in the top room, Karma casually strolled across the roof of the building. Wind blew her long green locks around and she took a moment to admire the U.A. uniform she was wearing. The Nostalgia came back and she hugged herself to hold back the feelings of remorse.

"You know… I loved being a student here. It broke my heart when I had to leave."

"Boss?" Slim raised a brow at the sentimental tone.

"I'd already dug myself in so deep, I knew there was no way for them to forgive me, or to overlook what I'd done. So at the time I decided to just enjoy the experience while it lasted… and I gotta say being friends with everyone and living normally... it was the best time of my life." Her eyes opened again and she yanked free her tie and tossed it into the win. "It's just a pity that it had to end."

"Hey Karma," La Brava called through the commlink. "We're in position for pick up. The heroes are all scattered at the various exits waiting for some grand escape plan."

"Heh… well I'd hate to disappoint them." She popped the top buttons of her collar and ran a hand through her hair. She eyed the main building of UA which had remained a standing tribute to the youth and hopeful future of hero society. "It's a pity though… I'm sure gonna miss this place."

"We're ready when you are boss," Yuuichi spoke on the comlink. "Just say when."

"Heh…" she smirked and slipped on her glasses that she used for disguise. Pressing a button on the side of the rims pictures of the campus popped up on either lens, and she focused in on the one of Bakugo and Todoroki waiting patiently at the entrance of Ground Beta. "When."

Her smirk widened as explosions erupted from the empty halls of U.A.'s main building. A whole floor of U.A. went up in smoke and fire, students and guests screamed and chaos ensued. The heroes immediately went into action, shuffling through the panicked crowds to get to the main building.

Yuuichi and Max mixed into the panicked the crowd, bypassing the heroes who were focused on saving the people closest to the wreckage and were in immediate danger. Meanwhile The Black Steed appeared over Ground Beta, Dia's camouflage fading so that they could load up Karma, Slim and Pixie.

"KARMA!"

Bakugo's voice shouted and she turned just in time to see him using his explosions to speed across the tops of building sand making his way towards the aircraft. Todoroki in the meantime skated on a wave of ice, following him as best he could.

"Sorry, Baku-nii!" She called out to him and waved with a playful smile on her lips. "I'm going out with my friends. We'll play next time, okay!?"

"Don't even think about it you little-" Bakugo unleashed a massive burst from his hands, launching him fast and high like a rocket. He stretched an arm out, his eyes locked on Karma.

"Gentle…" Karma gave the order coolly and the elder man reached out from behind her, and he turned the air in front of them to rubber. Bakugo landed against the forcefield, his face smushed up on it as if molded to plastic, and then was sent bouncing back like a ping pong ball.

"KATSUKI!" Shoto shouted and caught his hand on the fly, to prevent him from falling from the dangerous height. He pulled him to him, creating a slide of ice to catch their fall.

"Let go of me, Icy Hot! She's getting away!" Bakugo shoved Todoroki away, but he got to his feet only to watch The Black Steed fade into a cloud of fog and fly off. "KUSO!"

**~League of Villains Hideout~**

"CHEERS!"

Glasses clinked as the league members, and the Phoenix Rebels all toasted the success of the mission. Toga and Twice sandwiched Midori between them giving her high praise.

"HURRAY FOR LITTLE QUEENY!" Toga nuzzled against her. "I was so worried that you'd be captured by the heroes again. I'm so happy you're safe."

"I wasn't worried one bit!" Twice cuddled the other side then grabbed her face to squish her cheeks. "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

"Sorry… I… grrrr ALRIGHT ALRIGHT LET GO OF ME!" She shoved them both off, her cheeks flushed. "Geez it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal, she says!" Yuuichi jerks a thumb toward Midori while addressing Shigaraki and Touya. "We were up against an entire school of heroes, and she managed to come up with a way to get our target to willingly come alone, plans our escape route, trades team members mid-mission leaving us to plant small bombs in an empty wing to avoid casualties, AND records a thirty second taunt to lure the target into place. Just who the hell does that in thirty minutes?"

"Stick around kid," Touya smirked and sipped on his beer. "You'll get used to being a part of wildly concocted yet super detailed plans."

"Yeesh and I thought the escape plan out of JDC was bonkers. I can't wait to hear what's next." Max eyed the beer, wondering if the villains would let him snag one, but thought better of it when Midori gave him the knowing eye. "Soo…. what is next?"

"The lot of you will return back to your home base and await orders." Shigaraki told him. "Phoenix will remain here, and undergo the doctor's treatment."

"Treatment? Is she sick?" Max wondered.

"No… we're returning her to her proper age." Touya explained. "I know you lot are fond of Karma as she is, but there are certain… tasks... she can't complete in this teenage form."

"Oh…" Max smirked. "I get it. You wanna fuck her."

"PFFFFFT" Yuuichi spat out his ginger ale and coughed trying to contain his laughter. "BWAHAHA DUDE! Not cool!"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, child." Dabi squeezed his beer bottle in a flaming palm, and shattered it to pieces. The shards scattered on the floor, but no one bat an eye at the display of temper… except for Max and Yuuichi who went pale and silent.

"If you know what's good for you." Tomura placed a hand on each of their shoulders, his tone dark and threatening. "I suggest you do the same."

"Y-Yes sir."

Max and Yuuichi looked at each other, and had the shared thought of: "What the hell did we sign up for?"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: I hope you guys are enjoying the fic. We're just a few chapters away from the overall end and I want my readers opinions on what ending you would like. **_

_**Ending One: Happily Ever After**_

_**Ending Two: Horrific Revenge**_

_**Ending Three: Dramatic Victory**_

_**THE CHOICE IS YOURS! You have two chapters to decide, leave your opinions in comments, or message me on Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, or TikTok. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Queen's Return **_


	30. the Queen Returns

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 30: The Queen's Return**

**~U.A. Meeting Room~**

"So…" Bakugo slapped his palm on the table. His expression, dark at first, suddenly turned to one of smug confidence. "Do you think she noticed?"

"The signal is still active, so I'm gonna go with complete oblivion." Denki said with a wide grin and gave a thumbs up to Aizawa. "Nice job, teach."

"Don't assume anything, Chargebolt." Aizawa scowled, his eyes watching the monitor Yaoyorozu created with her quirk. The tracking beacon he'd placed on Slim during his attack was still actively traveling. "Just because I managed to attach the tracker doesn't mean Karma wouldn't have noticed and ditched it somehow. We need to be cautious before taking our next step."

"Has the tracker stopped at all since it left school grounds?" Todoroki wanted to know.

"Briefly, but it's on the move again. "I wasn't able to lock the signal's location when it did, but I think Karma might have been traveling to various stop points to throw off anyone who might be tailing her. If she's unaware of the tracker, then at the very least she's suspicious of being followed."

"Once the tracker stops indefinitely, secure the coordinates so we can send out a scout team. We want to be sure that the location we pick up is the correct one."

"Whatever team we choose will need to be extra cautious. Karma has several people on her team who could provide surveillance, and we don't wanna tip her off or we'll lose our advantage." Bakugo decided rapping his knuckles on the table. "Doesn't matter if she's aware of the tracker or not, Karma's still gonna play it cautiously. She'll probably send her team into hiding before their next job."

"Which pegs the question of what she and the others are really after." Iida rubbed his chin. "Despite the damage to the school no one was really harmed… just a few minor injuries at best.

Her goal really was to collect what she needed then distract us long enough to make her getaway."

"Not only did she collect samples from Eraserhead, but later we found out she'd taken samples from Cementoss as well. What could they be planning to use that for?" Mirio wondered aloud.

"Clones, maybe? A new type of Nomu?" Todoroki put out.

"No…" Eraser shook his head. "I don't know about Cementoss… but my blood is being used for research. I've got a strong suspicion that their hostage, David Shield, is being brought in to help finish that quirkless serum that Overhaul had been working on. From the sounds of it she's also got a couple of doctors in her payroll."

"So she's continuing Chisaki's plans to bring about a quirkless era." Bakugo scowled. "No wonder she's been in the Yakuza area. She's probably been conspiring with Chisaki since his disappearance."

"Maybe… we won't know for sure until we get a secure location."

"GOT IT!" Yaoyorozu called out. "The trackers has stopped indefinitely. It's been idle for at least ten minutes now… and from the looks of it they're underground."

"Good. Jirou, Shinso, Shoji, you'll be the scout team. Head to the location and give us a detailed lineup of where they're at." Aizawa informed. "The rest of us will report to the police and prepare for a raid. We've got one shot at this, heroes. Let's not blow it."

**~Secret Lab~**

"Well this is attractive." Midori laughed a bit as Dabi placed the nodules over her temples, chest, and stomach. He didn't trust anyone else to touch her.

"Deal with it." He grumbled and finished settling her into the machine. He stood upright now, towering over her, and looking into those large green eyes. "The process will last a week. You'll be in a kind of comatose stasis while your body gradually ages."

"I know, Dabi." She rolled her eyes and tugged a little on his shirt to pull him closer to her height. "You forget I've done this before, and with far less care and patience. Only I'm not scared this time, because I know you'll torch anyone who tries to hurt me."

"Damn straight," He rubbed the top of her head. Midori closed her eyes, smiling at the display of affection.

"Did you make the preparations I asked for?" She murmured to him.

"Yeah," He stroked her cheek, rubbing a thumb over the dusting of freckles there. "Finnick, Kota, and Eri have gone with your team to the Hassakai hideout and have barricaded themselves in. If the heroes have tracked us to this location then at the very least the kids'll be safe."

"...and Nomu?"

"Playing guard dog with Natsu. His orders were to protect the kids, and obey them in any situation. I imagine Finn will have the poor drone doing handstands just to amuse himself."

That made Izumi laugh and she leaned her head into his hand.

"Good. Better he be bored and safe, than in danger."

"He'll be fine, Izumi. He's a good, strong, kid." He hesitated to lean in for a kiss, and quickly placed one on her forehead. "See you in a week."

"Try not to miss me too much." She teased… and sensing his hesitation, grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled back at first, grunting at the sneak attack, but her eager tongue, and playful giggle drew him in and he ran fingers through her hair deepening it.

"FBI!" Twice shouted from across the room. Dabi flipped him off and broke the kiss to shout back at him.

"Shut up! She won't be jail bait for much longer!" He gave her one final kiss and closed the door of the machine. "Alright doc, let 'er rip!"

"All functions normal, injecting age serum and filling tank with stasis fluid now." Dr. Tsubasa informed, hitting a selection of buttons then signaling his associates. "Dr. Bennett, set the timer and bring up the vitals scanner. We'll want to track her progress continuously just in case she starts to age too fast."

"Yes. David, how are those final calculations coming?" Bennet asked the sleep deprived scientist.

"Just about done." David informed, sipping at his mug of coffee. "You can continue the process as normal."

Tomura walked up beside Dabi and placed his gloved hand over Midori's tank. Her green eyes drooped and she began to float lifelessly inside. The sound of her heartbeat on the vitals reader gave them both relief and comfort.

"We should talk." Dabi told him.

"Should we?" Tomura turned his eyes to him. "I think it's quite obvious who she's chosen."

"Not yet…" He watched Izumi through the glass, his heart flipping around his chest. "She's only told me once that she loves me, and that was on her deathbed. The two of you still have a chance for reconciliation."

"Don't be an idiot." Tomura stepped away and turned his back to the tank. "She doesn't need to tell you she loves you, because anyone with half a brain cell can see it on her face."

"Maybe, but it still doesn't feel concrete to me. She's loved several men, and all of them have some kind of hold on her heart." Dabi looked down at his hands. "The only thing tying her to me, is our son."

"Tch…" Tomura started scratching his neck in an old nervous habit. "You're such an idiot What precisely do you want from her?"

Dabi contemplated that, and he reached into his pocket pulling out something he'd been holding onto for several years. He popped open the black velvet box and admired the solid gold ring and matching diamond inside.

"Everything."

_**~Several Days Later: Hassaikai Hideout~**_

"You're not putting your whole weight into it, Finn!" Kota ordered and grabbed his little brother's shoulders. "You gotta feel the punch connect through your entire body, not just your hand and wrist." He turned to the large figure in the corner of the room. "Nomu! Show him move #101"

Nomu moved up to the punching bag. Lifting its fist it wound up and slammed it into the bag, ricocheting it off the chain and all the way into a nearby wall where it imprinted there.

"Whoa…" Finn clapped his hands. "Now that's a punch! Can you do that too, Kota-nii?"

"Geh…" Kota scratched his cheek giving a sheepish look. "Well, yeah, of course I can."

"Really! I wanna see!" Finn bounced. "Show me! Show me!"

"Ah well…" He tried to come up with an excuse not to, and praised the gods when the door open and both Yuuichi and Eri came inside.

"Hey guys, soups on! Max and Slim just got back with takeout!" Yuuichi jerked his thumb backwards. "I dunno about you, but I'm starved!"

"Yeah! What are we-" Finnick started to excitedly ask about the menu, but then there was a thunderous boom from above. "What was that?"

Kota, Eri, and Yuuichi all looked at each other. At the second boom they sprung to action.

"Nomu!" Kota shouted. "Grab Finnick! Escape plan Alpha!"

Nomu let out a low shriek but its big arms scooped Finnick up and hurried out the hall. From the rooms all of the Phoenix Rebels came out, fumbling to get their gear on.

"What's going on?!" Roni shouted, stumbling to get her boot on, and Mink scurrying behind her with wide and skittish expressions.

"The heroes are here!" Kaoru shouted, his headphones and laptop still in hand. "All communication devices are shut down, and they've surrounded the main complex! We need to evacuate now!"

Just as everyone made it out to the hall, another loud boom echoed and crashed down from the front entrance. Heads whirled around as bodies forced themselves to cram through the small exit and into the rear escape path.

"Well now… what have we got here?" Bakugo's smile spread as his silhouette came forth from the smoke. "A group of runaways."

"Nomu! GO!" Kota crouched, his muscles bunching up and he unleashed a wave of water in Bakugo's direction. Meanwhile Nomu raised a free hand, while keeping Finn tucked protectively to him. He punched open the exit to make it wider, and the group raced through. Kota backstepped as the group shrunk down, keeping the stream wide to cover the whole hallway.

There was a harsh crackling sound, and Kota let out a curse and stopped the stream as it turned to ice. He skittered back and followed the group all the while cursing under his breath.

"Why are they always together?!" Kota shouted, and ducked as the ice exploded and Bakugo closed the distance.

"Cuz that's what teammates do, twerp!" Bakugo pinned Kota down, holding his head down and clamping quirkcuffs onto his wrists. "Gotcha!"

"Leviathan!" Yuuichi shouted.

"Don't worry about me! Get everyone else out of here!" Kota shouted and reared his head up, catching Bakugo under the chin. As Bakugo stumbled backward, Kota got to his feet and jumped over the cuffs to put his arms in proper sparring position.

"Hoooo… not bad kid. You've got spunk." Bakugo held his hands out, his quirk sparking along the palms. Todoroki came up behind him, calm and relaxed, his right hand frosting over and he placed it along the walls instantly frosting the entire hallway.

There were shrieks and cries from the kids who were unlucky enough to get stuck by the ice. Those that had managed to avoid it, used their quirks trying to free the others, but Nomu kept pushing through, the skin of his feet instantly healing with its Super Regeneration.

"Wait! Nomu Wait! we can't leave the others!" Finnick cried and his hands reached out looking back at Eri who was still stuck in the ice.

"No Nomu! Keep going!" Eri yelled at him. "He has to escape! He has to stay safe! Keep going, and don't stop until you're both free!"

Nomu wailed in response, and his speed increased as he crashed through the next wall, not stopping. Finnick sobbed in his arms, his hands clutching onto his strong shoulder.

"Eri-nee! Kota-nii!"

"Phaaaantom MENACE!" Mirio shouted his body suddenly appearing from the floor and his punch catching under Nomu's arm. Finnick screamed as he was thrown from Nomu's grasp and a pair of arms caught him. "Whew, well I've got a case of Deja Vu."

"Eh?" Teary eyed, and shaking, Finnick looked up at the person who'd caught him. Mirio looked down at the trembling boy with a warm smile.

"You all right there kid?"

Nomu shrieked at having lost his charge and he thumped forward.

"GRAPE RUSH!"

Nomu's tumbled as his legs were roped together by a string of sticky purple balls. From behind him, Mineta breathed on his knuckles and rubbed it on his costume.

"Yeah, I knew you guys couldn't do this job without me."

"Nice work, Grape Juice." Mirio gave a thumbs up in approval. He put Finnick down on his feet and tapped his comlink. "Bakugo, are the others in the hall secured?" He walked to the opposite side of Finnick checking for any signs of more kids.

"_Just who the hell do you think you're talking to? Of course they're secured!" _

"Great Job, Ground Zero! I knew I could count on you and Endurance to wrap things up quickly."

"_Yeah whatever! Karma and the League aren't here, but at least we've got some leverage on the bitch now." _

"Now, Bakugo, mind your tone. There are children around after all." Mirio looked back at Finnick with a smile. "Hey, don't be scared kiddo. We're the good guys."

"Y-You…" Finnick swallowed hard looking between Mineta and Mirio. "Who are you guys? Why are you attacking and hurting my friends?"

"Geez kid, relax." Mineta waved his hands out in a careless wave. "All those people were villains, the bad guys. You're better off without them."

"Vil-" Finnick's breath hitched and he glared at Mineta. "You guys are heroes?"

"Yep! That's us!" Mineta jerked a thumb at Mirio then at himself. "Cool huh? I'll give you an autograph later."

"I don't want an autograph! I hate heroes! You're all selfish arrogant ass holes who hurt my family! Go away!" Finnick shouted at Mineta and that got his back up.

"Hey! Listen you ungrateful little-" Mineta pointed a finger at Finnick.

"Calm down, Mineta, he's a right to his opinion." Mirio tried to calm down the situation but Mineta just huffed.

"Please! He's just a whiny little brat who's been raised by a bunch of villains. Like his opinion even counts." He waved his fingers in a dismissive action. "Let's just bag him up and use him as bait for his mom."

Finnick clenched his fists and his eyes bored into Mineta's smug face.

"You leave my mother alone." He told him in a warning tone.

"Or what kid? You'll cry?" Mineta laughed and pulled out the cuffs from his belt and spun them around his finger.

"You'll be the one crying, you filthy FAKE!" Finnick shouted, and Mineta dropped the cuffs as his entire body set ablaze.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL! MAKE HIM STOP MIRIO!"

"Grape Juice!" Mirio made a grab for Finnick but he turned and threw out a punch just the way Kota taught him to. Not expecting the sudden movement the move caught Mirio right in the scrotum and sent him to his knees.

Mineta rolled and rolled around on the ground to ease the burn. Unfortunately his body rolled too close to Nomu, and the giant guard dog grabbed him by the head. Screeching loudly, he squeezed the tiny hero's head until it popped like a balloon, splattering blood and brain all over the ground. The balls that had been attached melted away allowing Nomu to get to his feet and toss the lifeless body aside.

"MINETA!" Mirio looked horrified at the sight, and gasped as Finnick started making a run down the hall. "Finnick, come back! What are you doing!?"

"No way am I letting you stupid heroes use me as bait to trap my mother! Nomu! Get Him!" Finnick ordered.

Mirio barely had time to put up his guard before Nomu was attacking. He tackled Mirio through the wall and into the next room. From down the hall Finnick could hear the echoes of their fight, Mirio shouting his name begging for him to come back, but Finnick refused to listen. He ducked through tunnel after tunnel, finally finding the escape route and climbing up the ladder to the surface.

Sweaty, grimey, and still massively afraid his little legs sprinted out of the alleyway and into the busy streets of the city. There he blended into a crowd of pedestrians, and disappeared.

**~Meanwhile~**

"The process is nearly complete!" Tsubasa announced with delight. "Dr. Bennet prep the next stage! We'll want to make sure every element of the transformation was a success."

"On it, doctor." Dr. Bennet prepped the med table and while Dabi hurried to the tank getting ready to pull Izumi free.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki scratched at his neck. "Call Leviathan and Shirohime and tell them to prep the team for travel. We'll want everyone present for Karma's big reveal."

"Yes, of course." Kurogiri bowed and stepped out to make the phone call.

The liquid from the tank drained out, Izumi's body slumping down onto the little platform stool. Once every ounce of liquid drained out Dabi opened the door and caught the woman in his arms.

"Whoa… she's definitely a lot heavier than I remember." He grunted and struggled to proper her upright.

"Mnnng you… calling me… fat?" She murmured. "Yah jerk."

"Welcome back, Izumi." Dabi smiled and brushed wet hair from her temple. "Can you stand up?"

"Yeah…" She smiled softly. "Yeah I've got it… I'm just a little light headed that's all." She promised and slowly rose to her feet. She leaned on Dabi as he escorted her to the examination table. Dr. Bennet checked her reflexes, vitals, and looked for any symptoms of irregularity… but found nothing.

"Success!" Dr. Bennet beamed and grabbed Izumi's face giving her a kiss on each cheek. "Welcome back, Karma."

"Thank you, Dr. Bennet, it's good to be back." Izumi beamed a smile and accepted the robe offered to her. She lay a hand on Dr. Tsubasa's shoulder and gave him a light shake. "I may just keep you around, old man."

"Your mercy, humbles me, Queen Karma." Tsubasa bowed his head. "I apologize for my behavior, and am grateful this time your transformation was far less stressful."

"Indeed, you all did a magnificent job." She lifted her hands up admiring the size and length of them. She felt strong, capable, and ready for anything.

"Tomura! Everyone!" Kurogiri came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt the happy mood, but there's an emergency."

"What is it, Kurogiri?" Tomura and the others all turned to them.

"I can't get through to Leviathan or any of the others. Communications have been completely shut down." He explained.

"Communication failure could only mean one thing." Karma's heart leapt in her throat as she clutched the robe tight. "It's a siege!"

"Damn it! The heroes haven't made any attempts on us or the main hide out so I thought we were safe, but they must have been tracking your crew this entire time." Dabi grit his teeth.

"Tomura, get me a costume. I don't care what its purpose is, so long as it fits me I'll wear it." She ordered him and stomped past the boys. "I'm not letting-" She trailed off as a ring echoed in the room. Karma's eyes shifted to the pile of clothes she'd been wearing before getting into the tank. "My cell…" she raced to the pile and sifted through it. "The only ones who know this number are my team and-"

"Mommy!" Finnick's voice cried from the other end of the line and Izumi's heart melted.

"Finn! Oh thank god you're okay! Where are you? What happened, baby?" Izumi questioned and the fear and pain increased when she heard Finnick sob through the receiver.

"The heroes came… they've captured everybody and are taking them away." He sobbed. "I'm sorry mommy. I should have stayed and helped, I should have-"

"No… no… no baby you did the right thing. You got away, and you got help. You did a good job sweetie." Izumi cradled the phone to her ear. "Where are you sweetie. Can you tell me what's around you? Any stores, parks, landmarks?"

"I'm nearby that ice-cream place we visited that one time. Someone left this phone on a table and I took it so I could call you. Now I'm hiding so they can't find me, but I'm scared. I don't know what to do now."

"Just sit tight, baby, your daddy and Kurogiri are coming to get you. Don't you worry, mommy is gonna rescue the others, I promise."

"R-Really?" Finnick wiped the tears from his eyes. "Everyone?"

"Of course. They're my family after all..." Izumi clutched the phone in her hand and lifted her free one up. The palm set fire in a brilliant mix of black and blue. For the first time in a long time she truly felt like herself… and smirked triumphantly as the plan came together in her head. "... and I always protect my family."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Woot! Hoo boy! That was fun. I hope I didn't rush that chapter too much. Remember you guys still have one more chapter to vote for your ideal ending. **_

_**… as a final note:**_

_**BURN BABY BURN!**_

_**Next Chapter: Setting the Final Stage**_


	31. Gathering Allies

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 31: Gathering Allies**

Tsukauchi, Mirio, and Mandalay all sat across from Kota and Eri inside the interrogation room. While Eri only had a pair of quirk cuffs on her hands, Kota was fully strapped down to prevent any form of unwanted movement.

It broke Mandalay's heart to see her young cousin chained up like a criminal, but she knew it was a necessity as she'd been told about his violent outburst and actions against pro heroes. The violent nature radiating off him, and the cold look in his eyes was a side of him she'd never wanted to see. She barely recognized him when they escorted him into the room, and even now she found very little of the boy she once knew.

"There's no need for stubbornness, yah know." Tsukaichi tried to reason with the kids. "We know you're fond of Karma, but do you really want to be labeled as villains because of her?"

"You're the ones labeling us as villains." Kota snapped and lifted his head high. "We haven't done anything, and yet you stormed our place, and proceeded to turn violent quirks towards us and our friends!"

"One of those friends killed the hero Grape Juice, violently and deliberately." Mirio reminded them.

"Finnick's still really young," Eri defended. "You guys frightened him, and he lashed out because of it."

"Eri's right! As far as Finnick knew YOU were the bad guys. Busting into our place, throwing around your dangerous quirks left and right... it wasn't his fault!"

"He was raised by villains…" Mandalay pointed out.

"So what?" Kota snapped. "The league is our family, they've-"

"Kota these people are not your family." Mandalay slapped her hans on the table and then motioned to herself. "I'm your family!"

"Like hell you are!" Kota bit his lip and Eri sent him a sympathetic look. "We may be blood related but we're not family, Mandalay. I was just a burden to you. Someone who was left in your care who you tried to convert to heroism!"

"Kota!" Mandalay glared. "Is that what Karma-"

"HER NAME IS IZUMI!"

Eri's sudden outburst made the whole room go silent. For the most part the little girl had been so soft spoken and quiet. So to have her suddenly scream like that was a shock to everyone, even Kota.

"I know what you want. You guys want us to tell you where she and the league are, but we won't tell you! I don't care what you say she's done, I don't care if you think we're all villains." Eri sniffed and lowered her head. "I refuse to talk bad about her. Izumi saved me, she saved Kota. She didn't manipulate us, she didn't brube us, hurt us, or force us to be with her." She lifted her head, her red eyes fierce and fiery. "We stayed with Izumi because we love her! We stayed because she made us feel safe, loved, and needed!"

Kota smiled and the two shared a nod of acknowledgement.

"Eri's right! Izumi listened t me and she saved me from a REAL villain who was trying to hurt me. She didn't make me feel alone, or stupid, or unwanted."

"Kota…" Mandalay was in tears now. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that. We were only trying to-"

"I know you didn't mean to Mandalay… but that's exactly what you did. You just assumed that one day I would get over my pain, or that I'd outgrow it. You assumed that by just giving me a roof over my head, and showing me the life of a hero that I'd eventually understand what happened with mom and dad." He sniffed back tears and lowered his head to hide them. "You didn't even try to understand how I felt."

Everyone saw the tears spilling down his cheeks now. He turned his face in towards his shirt in an attempt to rub at them.

"Izumi gave me a shoulder to cry on, and an open ear to rant to. I ran away because she was the first person who really seemed to understand how I felt… and I knew she needed someone too. I wanted to save her, just like she'd saved me."

Mirio remained quiet, but the emotions inside him were welling up. Despite the villainy Izumi had done, she still retained that need and desire to help others, and thus influenced them to help as well. It truly was a shame that that need was on the opposing side.

"Izumi saved me too." Eri spoke up again. "I was miserable an alone, I had no one… but Izumi made that house and those people kinder, and live more like a family. She changed that man, I could tell he was becoming less mean, less controlling, because Izumi was there. She didn't know what Chisaki was doing to me until Kota helped me escape. In the end she stayed, and lied to protect me. She tol Chisaki that Kota and I were taken in by heroes. She stayed and risked being killed just so Chisaki wouldn't come looking for me. Izumi SAVED me!" Eri's voice became more high pitched as she got more emotional. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of what might have happened had Izumi not been there to help her.

Kota leaned in, laying his head on her shoulder for support and she in turn cuddled into him. Mandalay was in tears and she felt Mirio pat her back comfortingly.

"Do you mind me asking you what happened next?" Mirio calmly pressed, earning a glare from Kota. Still the boy sat up straight, and let Eri lean on him this time.

"After we escaped…" he continued. "Izumi told Touya to take us to England where she had some contacts. In the meantime she stayed, and dealt with overhaul and the rest of the Hassaikai."

There was a moment of silence, the heroes clearly wanting more details but not pushing Kota to speak. The silence broke him more than the push.

"Izumi came to find us, but we didn't see her for a long time. All of us were worried that she'd been injured, or worse. Still, despite the fact she was a wanted criminal, that everyone was looking high and low for her, Izumi came back to us. She said she gave up the reins of the League to Tomura, and had decided to retire from villainy."

"Retire?" Tsukauchi tapped his pen on his pad. "Did she really say that?"

"Yes…" Kota huffed at the doubt in Tsukauchi's voice. "Izumi was pregnant. She and Touya were gonna have a baby. She didn't want to risk putting us or the child she was carrying in danger. So we hid, became a family, a REAL family…" Kota's face went sad and his eyes stung with tears, his throat thick with them. "... and we were happy."

_**~After interrogation~**_

Tsukauchi sat at his desk tapping his pen on the table sighing heavily. Mandalay had long gone home, sick from the experience. Mirio sat quietly across from him, Bakugo and Todoroki standing behind him.

"She was really gonna do it." Shoto whispered. "She was gonna give up the game to give those kids a better life."

"Are we sure about that? What about David Shield? He didn't just kidnap himself." Bakugo retorted.

"No… David Shield didn't disappear until after we discovered Izumi in England. The only reason she reached out to him was to ask for his help with Eri's quirk." Mirio pointed out.

"So you're saying it's our fault she's back?" Bakugo sneered. "You're saying that because we found he in England, interrupted her charming little family life that all this chaos and bull shit is happening. No… I don't buy it." Bakugo paced. "She may have been living a family life as far as those kids knew… but Karma was still pulling strings from the background. Somehow…"

"At least until Eri's quirk reversed her into a child… then things were quiet. The only outburst from the league was when the Meta Liberation Army lured them out to Deika city. Even then it was a small scuffle, and because they still have Kurogiri at their disposal they were able to warp in and out of the city like smoke."

"Did the committee ever find out who held the reigns of THAT particular operation?" Mirio wondered.

"Hawks was doing an inside investigation on them, but he had to pull back after he became Number One. From what little information he was able to find out, they'd been building up a revolution movement, but events were halted after the battle with the league. Something about their leader being gravely injured. The spies we had to replace Hawks haven't reported anything, which could either mean they've been found out and are dead, or they've turned sides."

"Turned sides? You mean to tell me this quack behind the Meta Liberation Army is actually persuading heroes to join up for real?" Bakugo hissed out. "For fuck's sake!"

"It's just a possibility, Ground Zero. At any rate, the Meta Liberation Army is the least of our concerns." Tsukauchi flipped pages. "Most of the other kids we interrogated stayed quiet and refused to talk… but the conversation I had with Salinski did reveal a bit of knowledge that perturbs me."

"What kind of knowledge." Mirio wanted to know.

"I made a jab about how Karma wasn't there to protect them, and that she left them alone choosing to save herself instead of her comrades." Tsukauchi flipped the page of his notepad. "His retort, and I quote… That's not true. The doctors have her in that stupid machine. That's why she wasn't there. Karma would never betray us…" He closed the pad and lifted his head.

"They put Karma in a machine? What kind of…" Bakugo trailed off as realization sunk in. He turned to look at Shoto and both of them came to the same conclusion.

"Oh Shit!"

**~The League's Hideout~**

Izumi looked at herself in the mirror, a full grown twenty something. Her hair reaching long past her hips, with wavy curls that contrasted against milky skin dusted with freckles. Finally her body matched her mind, and the image of it made her smile. She reached out touching the glass of the mirror, then glanced at the man standing behind her.

"See something you like, Touya?" She teased him and made a slow turn towards him. He said nothing at first, crossing the room to take her in his arms, and then stroked fingers across her face. "Did you find Finn?"

"Yes, he's safe and sound in his room. Poor little guy wore himself out and is sleeping now." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Tomura wants to see you. He says he's made the arrangements you requested."

"Mmm good…" her fingers stroked up his chest and she leaned in her breath tickling his lips. "The longer we wait to free the kids, the more likely they are to talk. They're all innocents in this, and I don't want to have to punish them for blabbing."

"Hmmm…" He smirked at that and looped one of her curls around his finger. "You don't have to put that mask on for me, Izumi. I know you won't hurt those kids."

Her face softened, and then pouted.

"I just don't want to make the same mistakes I made last time. When I got too soft before it cost me the league's loyalty and support."

"Well things are different this time around. You've been a good influence on all of them, and your actions speak for themselves. We all know what your true goal is, and all of us have rallied behind it." He explained.

"All of you… wait a minute." She pulled back, narrowing her eyes. "You mean to tell me Tomura told everyone? That everybody in the league knows what the final game is?"

"Yes." He said simply, his lips curving at her shocked expression.

"...and they're still okay with it?"

"Izumi," He took her hands again and kissed them. "You're doing exactly what you promised them. You're creating a world where they can be themselves, where they won't be crushed under hero society's thumb. If we pull this off, not only will it change our lives… but the lives of so many other people all around the world."

"Touya…" Her face softened and she squeezed his hands back. "I don't know what to say… I'm shocked, and deeply touched."

"I know you have trust issues, Izumi." His thumb stroked over her knuckles. "I don't blame you for it. You've been hurt, betrayed, cast aside… and it's hard to gain back trust that has been lost." He bent his head in and gently brushed his lips on hers. "If you can trust anyone, then trust me. The league has your back 100% this time. There's no All for One around to take away your crown, my queen."

"Thank you, Touya." She smiled warmly and stood tall again. "Honestly, this means a lot to me. Even after the way they treated you before, you've stuck by the league all this time, and because of that I'm able to stand here now. Your loyalty, and dedication to them is-"

"I didn't do this for the league." He barked out, the first signs of irritation on his face. "I've never cared about it, or Shigaraki. Everything I did, I did for you."

"Well I… but you just said-" Izumi looked confused.

"I know what I said, but I told you from the beginning, didn't I?" He cornered her to the wall, bracing his hands on either side of her head. " I joined the league, because I believed in YOUR cause. I trusted YOU, because YOU had a dream worth fighting for. People like you, All Might, and Stain; a single person with a single conviction, has the power to change the world. That's what I kept trusting in all this time… and now the rest of the league has faith in you too."

"My god, Touya, you're gonna make me cry." She gave a shaky laugh, and sighed as his free hand stroked fingers up the column of her neck and then through her hair. Urges and needs that had been subdued due to her age now came rushing back to her. "Kiss me."

"In a minute… I've got one more thing I wanna say to you." He looked her directly in the eye. "I know there's a lot going on in your mind, all these different personalities… but I want you to know that no matter what you're going through I'm going to keep standing by you. I'm in this for the long haul, and I hope you are too." He knelt in front of her, taking her hand. He slipped a gold ring over her finger, a ring he'd once given to her as a cover story… but this time it meant something different to him. "Izumi, Karma, Midori, Phoenix… I don't care what you call yourself, because to me you've always been the same person, with the same mind, and the same heart. " He lifted his head, and smiled at her. "Marry me… this time for keeps."

"Touya…" Izumi felt the tears slip down her face and her smile spread wide. She curled her hand into a fist as if to seal the ring in place. She then leapt on top of him, her mouth branding his in a heartfelt kiss of pure joy. "Yes! I will!"

**~The Lab~**

Toga squealed with delight as Izumi showed off her ring. Both she and Twice hugged her, spilling tears of absolute delight.

"Oh this is so exciting, Queeny! I'm so happy for you!" She clapped her hands. "The family is back together again, at last!"

"I'm so happy!" Twice shouted and then lay his head on her shoulder bawling. "My heart is breaking!"

"Yes, yes…" She smiled and pat Twice on the head…. but then turned eyes to Tomura who had been silent. She brushed past the two and walked up to her ex-boyfriend waiting for the backlash of this news. "Tomura…"

"Congratulations." He spoke to her calmly.

"You're… happy for us?" She looked concerned.

"I lost any right to love you that day in Kamino." He admitted but reached out stroking a gloved hand over her cheek. "I love you, Karma… but you were right all along. My power, my position, and the hold Master had on me made me blind. Forgive me, for being so cruel to you."

"Someone, take his temperature, he's not acting right." She placed a hand over his forehead making him grunt. "Is your blood sugar low? Do you feel ill? Maybe you should sit this mission out.'

"I'm fine, Karma, though keep pushing at the wound and I may just lash out after all." He grunted and snagged her by the wrists. "Take my blessing already, damn it." He shoved her back. "It was hard enough admitting my loss to the damn zombie, don't make me act like a damn fool in front of my own crew as well!"

"Tomura…" Izumi smiled and she hugged him tight. "Thank you! You don't know what this means to me to have you both in my life again."

"Yeah well…" He hugged her back slowly and lay his chin on her shoulder. "I figured being your friend was better than being your enemy."

"You could never be my enemy, Tomura." She squeezed him tight then slowly pulled back to look in his eyes. "Touya, Finnick, Kota, Eri, everyone in the league… you." She lay a hand on his heart. "You're my family."

"I know…" Tomura took her hand and held it in both of his. "Finn is like a son to me, and I look forward to helping you raise him in this new world we're going to create. It's the least I could do to make up for what I did to you."

"You've already more than made up for it, Tomura. From the very beginning you've given me something to protect, something to fight for, and that's all I've ever wanted." She kissed him softly on the lips then stepped back to join Touya. "This mission is our most important yet. Our goal is finally within reach, and we can't afford to miss it."

"Alright then…" Tomura stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and smirked at the rest of his crew. "You heard the Queen… it's time to gear up for the final boss. Suit up, gear up, and prepare to wreak havoc!"

**~Sometime Later~**

The Board Meeting at Detnerat was coming to a close. As everyone started to close files, and get up to leave, the lights of the room flickered on and off, and a cold chill ran up everyone's spines.

"Rikiya Yotsubashi…" Phoenix's voice echoed around the board room, causing the members to look around in panicked confusion. As Kurogiri's warp opened up, the nearby company members scattered back in a panic. The young woman in question stepped out of the black hole with Tomura and Touya standing behind her. She doffed her old "Phoenix" costume with only a few slight changes to the design and equipment. She pulled off the mask handing it to Tomura so she could look upon her target with her own eyes. "President and CEO of the lifestyle support company Detnerat, and Grand Commander of the Meta Liberation Army."

"Ah…." Rikiya lounged in his plush seat looking calm and not at all bothered by her presence. "Izumi Midoriya, former hero, and The Queen of all Villains, we meet at last." He motioned for her to have a seat which she declined with a simple wave of her hand. "To what do I owe this magnanimous visitation?"

"Business, Rikiya…" She explained and slapped files against her palm. "As CEO of a major company like Detnerat and commander of a supreme force like the MLA, I knew you'd be just the man I'd need in order to put the league's grand master plan into fruition."

"Am I now?" He stood up motioning his people away. "Why should I help you? If I recall, my Meta Liberation Army very nearly killed several of your members in order to have the heroes recognize my vision."

"An oversight I'm willing to look past, providing you cooperate with me." She motioned Tomura and Touya back. "Why don't we talk in private… one on one, in your office?"

"No, whatever you've to say to me, I will need to forward to the board here. So speak freely, and state your business, Dear Queen."

"Very well… I hope you don't mind if I get personal then." She held out her hand and Touya placed a book in her open palm. She casually filed through it then paused on a certain page; she cleared her throat and walked the room as she quoted from it. "Liberation over suppression. When freedom is granted to only a select few, the burden shifts to everyone else. Meta abilities, heh..." she paused giving the dated term for quirks a coy smile "… are a basic human right. The freedom to use them should be shared amongst the masses, and not just to a select few." She closed the book and held it up. "Chikara Yotsubashi was a famous villain and the grand commander of the former Meta Liberation Army. He was your father, am I right?"

"That is correct, Miss Midoriya, though everyone here at this table is aware of my background." He motioned to his peers.

"I thought as much." She tapped her fingers on the book. "The first time I read this book I was killing time at the JDC. I admired your father's hunger for equality, and determination to destroy the status quo. I and the members of the league seek liberation as well… not from something as simple as rules and regulations… but from society itself. From the very start I have sought to create a new society, one built by trust, understanding, and loyalty. The league, my family, is tired of being seen as troubled or heinous people merely because we lack the ability to blend into a hero supreme society."

She slammed the book in front of him and then sat on the edge of the table, crossing her legs.

"We have similar goals, Mr. Yotsubashi… So why did you feel it pertinent to attack my team? Why threaten to kill my members..." She reached up, tucking hair behind her ear. "When it's obvious we should be working together, not against one another?"

"Are you proposing a merger, Miss Midoriya?"

"That's Mrs. Todoroki now…" she wiggled her ring finger, flashing the gold band. "... and yes I am. The Meta Liberation Army is the largest collection of revolutionists in the world, and I need both numbers and a substantial backer to fuel the final stage of my plan."

"Well naturally that would benefit you, Mrs. Todoroki, but how exactly will this benefit me and my cause? What is this elaborate plan of yours, per se?"

"Well I can't divulge my full plan until we have an accord…" she reached out taking his tie and giving it a flirtatious tug. "...however, if my plan were to succeed, it could mean world wide liberation. Rules, regulations… everything that holds society's leash is about to come crumbling down, and will leave you and your merry band of followers free to revolutionize the way the world runs."

Rikiya folded his hands, tapping the pads of his fingers together. The idea had substantial merit, and Izumi Midoriya's reputation spoke for itself. The young woman was capable of nearly everything if she was given the right tools and team… if she was indeed planning a worldwide uprising, then why should he and his followers be a part of something that grand a scale?

"I will need to discuss it with my team…" He stood up, smoothing his tie out and then reached out to take the woman's chin in hand. Those green eyes, he thought, held depth and tragedy of her history… but also showed such strength and determination. "...however, I think we can come to an agreement. I am, after all, a businessman."

"So glad you agree." She smiled wickedly and slid away from his grip and rejoined Tomura and Touya on the opposing side of the table. "Talk it over with your group, and get back to me with your response."

"Naturally, how shall I contact you?" He held his arms out in his usual flamboyant posture.

"Oh," She slipped on her facemask as the warp opened up again. "We'll be in touch."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: *Deep Inhale* I need help… I've got too many ideas circling in my head and its causing me to neglect a lot of my other projects. I'm now currently obsessed with Dom Deku and have even started to write an outline for it. *Internal Screaming* Lord Help Me!**_

_**ANYWAY!**_

_**Votes are in! I've got my ending planned out. I'm only doing one for now, but I may release the other alternate endings at a later date. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Villain Compromise**_


	32. The Villain Compromise

**Midori the Phoenix **

**Chapter 32: The Villain Compromise**

It was a brisky Friday morning when Karma and the league put operation "New World" into action. Broadcast, more than eager to help after finding out his son was amongst the kids that had been taken, sent out a world wide signal so that Karma could deliver her message.

"Greetings world… long time no see."

Time seemed to stop as people took the time to stall and stare at the familiar face of the Queen of Villains.

"She's making her move!" Tsukauchi ordered his men, taking action much like a general would with his troops. Police, heroes, and other officials hustled around each with a separate task in response to this. "Record every moment, I want this broadcast analyzed and picked apart. Find her!"

"Many of you might be confused. After all it was announced to everyone that I died in childbirth several years ago. Surprise! I'm alive and well… and I want to thank U.A. High School and the Japanese Heroics Committee for taking care of me all this time."

"What did she just say?" A random viewer gawked, many others sharing his confusion as Karma continued to smile into the camera.

"Is she saying that U.A. and the Heroics Committee have been harboring her all this time?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Damn that woman…" Eraserhead cursed as he and the UA staff watched the broadcast via computer screen.

"Please don't blame the heroes for keeping secrets… after all they weren't quite aware that it was me. Afterall I looked like this." She held the photograph up of her younger self and Class 3A. The entire world was in an uproar. Crowds of people discussing amongst themselves about this unexpected revelation.

"She's telling them everything." Midnight held her chin. "I see, so that's her game. Appealing to the masses and getting them on her side."

"So what are we just standing around here for!?" Present Mic waved his arms erratically. "We need to shut this girl up."

"By all means, how do you intend to shut the entire global internet down?" Aizawa glared at him.

"Uh well…"

"Just shut up and watch the screen you idiot. We need to pick up on anything we can use or pull from to get her location."

"Right!" Mic hunkered down again. Just as Karma shrugged and folded her hands in her lap. She continued to speak, giving highlights of her rebirth and skimming over anything unpleasant.

While Karma desperately wanted to blame the heroes, turn the entire world against them… it would defeat the true purpose of her plan. Instead she played it off, giving way to her more nurturing and sweet side.

"The heroes and I have been battling back and forth for years, but a woman's got to know when to settle down and think what's best for the future. Now that I'm back to my proper age, and reunited with my family, I've decided to show my gratitude to the heroes for the care they've shown me by extending a truce."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Bakugo cursed holding his phone out as he and Todoroki sat in their kitchen, the food he'd prepared going cold on their plates.

"The following people are to gather together on Saturday Morning at 10am for a special conference inside the conference hall of the Committee building." On the screen, a list of names, and their photographs scroll across the screen. "There we will discuss the terms of the truce, and hopefully come to a mutual understanding. I look forward to seeing all of you there."

She waved her fingers and gave a wink.

"Ciao."

Bakugo threw his phone across the room as the screen went black. He let out a short pithy curse before getting up to pace.

"Damn that Usagi! She's leading us all into a trap, I can smell it!"

"Are we gonna take the bait?" Todoroki asked calmly, sipping tea.

"We don't have a choice." Bakugo picked up his phone from the floor as it started to ring. "This is the only chance we'll have to corner the bitch." He answered the phone with a fit of temper. "What do you want, Fish Eyes?"

"All Might and Eraser want all of us who were invited to the conference to meet up at U.A. to discuss what to do about this."

"I don't know what there is to discuss, we go to the conference, we corner the bitch, and take her down." Bakugo rationalized.

"Don't be hasty Bakugo. We don't know what Karma is actually planning for this meeting. It's not just heroes that she's invited… She's got policemen, Committee officials, company CEOs, and even Melissa is required to come. She's got something big planned, and we need to be prepared."

"Tch… I don't care what her big plan is. I'm not bowing to any conditions she's holding. She's had her way long enough."

"I agree… but it's not just our call to make, Bakugo. You've an hour to get down to U.A. I'll see you there.."

"Tch…" he hung up and looked at Todoroki. "Well what's your take on this, Icyhot?"

"I think you're letting Karma rile you up too much." He tapped his finger to his plate, reheating his meal. "Let's meet with the others, and figure out a game plan."

"Fine, but no matter what they decide, I'm keeping to my plan." Bakugo huffed and crossed his arms. "Time after time she's made a fool of me and every other hero that's tried to track her down. Mark my words... this time SHE'LL be the fool!"

**~LOV Labratory~**

"You're a damn fool." Shigaraki scolded Izumi as the two of them stood in front of Kai Chisaki's tank. "You not only want us to set him loose, but you want us to heal him? The first thing he'll do with that quirk is kill you."

"It's a risk, but I need him. The Yakuza are the perfect people to compete the next stage of our plan. I need Kai's connections to them." She insisted.

"Well he won't give them to you. We're better off killing him, or letting the Doc turn him into a new Nomu."

"No…" she waved her finger at Shigaraki. "I already agreed to do that with Muscular, but that's different because he's dead. Kai is still a living and breathing human with a mind of his own, and I need what little humanity he has left in him. Now wake him up."

"This is stupid!" Shigaraki waved his hands in the air then turned to Dabi who had remained quiet throughout the entire argument. "Tell your queen that she's crazy!"

"Okay…" Dabi replied after sipping at his coffee, and he sent her a sly smile. "My Queen… you're crazy."

Karma smirked triumphantly.

"You're no fucking help at all you know that?" Shigaraki shoved at him.

"Relax, Tomura, she may be crazy, but she ain't wrong. Kai Chisaki is just the man we need to help its rally our remaining allies."

"Fine… but don't come crying to your King when all hell breaks loose." Shigaraki threw his hands up and motioned to the doctor. "Release him."

"Alright… it's such a pity. He would have made a fine specimen." Tsubasa pushed the button on the pad and the water drained from Chisaki's tank. His scarred and deformed hands pressed on the glass as he stirred awake and glared through the glass.

"Filthy…" he coughed out and wheezed. "You trying to get me sick with all this filth lying around?" He eyed Dabi and Shigaraki.

"Oh relax Kai, you've been sick a long time." She approached him and offered her hand. As expected he slapped it away and stumbled upright on his feet pointing an accusing finger at her.

"It's your fault. How dare you drag me here after what you did to me, to the clan!?" He accused and sneered. "I ought to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." She said smugly, her hair flicking with flame. "You couldn't do it when you had a quirk and were holding all the power in our relationship. Just what makes you think you could do so now that the tables have turned?" She lifted a hand stroking his face making him flinch.

"Fuck you."

"Hmmm…" Her eyes softened and she stroked a thumb over his cheek. "I'm sorry Kai… I lost my temper, and look at what it's cost you." She took his hands in hers and kissed them. "Let me make it up to you."

"Ha!" He laughed at her and turned glaring eyes to the other men in the room. "I'm not falling for that again, you slut. You ruined everything! The clan has lost focus, the man who raised me can't even look me in the eye anymore, and my plan of bringing the Yakuza back to power is in shambles. All because you were obsessed with your plot for revenge!"

"You're right, and like I said I'm here to make things right." She glanced back. "Touya."

"Touya…" Kai glared at him. "I thought this half wit abandoned you."

"Eh… let's just say I'm a very forgiving person." She pat Touya's shoulder, her ring glittering in the light and she kissed his cheek. "Darling, if you please."

"Enjoy being a widow, dear." Dabi replied smugly and he clasped his hands over Kai's making him jerk in response.

"The hell are you-"

"Hold still, this is gonna hurt." Dabi smirked and activated his second quirk.

"What? STOP! AHHHH!" The pain was severe and it brought him to his knees. His hands and arms elongated and stretched, the bones misshaping and reshaping as the skin healed over and turned fresh. Sweating bullets, Kai stared at them with disbelief.

"There now…" Karma knelt down, her body glowing sentient aura, just in case Kai decided to lash out against her. "Good as new."

"Why?" He asked raspily.

"...because I owe you, Kai." She grabbed his face and kissed him briefly. "Thanks to you I was able to regain my strength and determination after All for One beat me down. You reunited me with the man I love, and gave me an opportunity to reconcile with Tomura. Not only that but you provided me the tool I needed to take down All for One for good."

She smiled at him with affection and dropped the barrier to show the trust she had in him. She took his hand in hers and… with only a moment's hesitation… felt him grip it back in turn.

"Guess you do owe me then… but I don't see how you can." He glanced at their hands, and at the ring on her finger. "Our marriage never panned out."

"No it didn't." She sighed. "I don't love you, Kai. I never did… but I respected you and your ambition. I didn't much care how you were going about it, but you were trying to bring your family back into power and give them a better life. In truth that's all I want too. I want to give the people I love and care about a better life… I want to give you and the Hassaikai a better life too."

"Oh?" He stood up with her, his interest piquing at the look in her eyes. "...and just how do you propose to do that?"

"Well…" She smirked at him. "Let's just say, I've got a business meeting on Saturday that's gonna open a lot of doors for us."

"Alright, you win…" He let go of her hand and crossed his arms over his chest. The other two men came around so the three of them formed a circle around their queen. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you…" She clucked him under his chin with a fingertip and gave a wink. "To gather your clansmen, allies and any other interested parties and tell them the Queen of Villains has a proposition. One that will surely benefit us all in the long run."

**~Saturday: 9:55am~**

Bakugo and Todoroki walked into the large meeting room. All around were familiar faces… former classmates, other well known heroes, higher ups from the committee, Tsukauchi and a few other detectives, and the CEO of the Deternat Support Company, Rikiya Yotsubashi.

"Ground Zero, Endurance!" Melissa Shield walked up to the two of them looking both happy and nervous. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Melissa." Shoto offered a warm smile. "You look well. I'm sorry we've yet to find your father."

"I know," She glanced back as Mirio joined them, and the two linked hands. Their eyes met in an obvious look of infatuation before she continued her response. "I just hope that this meeting with Karma will finally give us some answers."

"Well we're about to find out." Bakugo nodded as the President of the Heroic Public Safety Commission stood at the front of the podium.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." She greeted casually, her blonde hair slicked back in its usual "no-nonsense" style. Even though her eyes stared firm at the crowd of people, there was an odd smile gracing her lips. "If we could all have a seat, our hostess is about ready to speak."

"You seem to be in an oddly chipper mood, madam president." Hawks teased putting his hands behind his head. "Is it because you're excited to meet Karma in person?"

"Oh… I've already met Karma." Her smile suddenly deepened, and eyes sharpened like a cat's. "She's a real doll."

All heroes suddenly went on alert, Eraser immediately wrapped the president in his scarf and his eyes shut down her quirk. The president's face melted and Toga laughed giddily.

"Whoops! I've been found out." She laughed.

"Himiko Toga!" Shoto looked around the room, something about their situation feeling strangely familiar.

"What's the messing of this? Where is the president!?" Aizawa interrogated.

"She's asleep… Queeny made me promise not to kill her so I only drank what I needed." Toga giggled and wriggled in the binds, her naked body making some shier men turn their eyes away.

"The deal was we would meet with Karma!" Mirio snagged her by the back of the neck. "So where is she?"

"Right here, Senpai." The projection screen turned on and Izumi's face appeared on all the monitor's. Everyone in the room erupted with accusations and panic. Izumi let them fire off accusation after accusation, looking at her nails in a bored expression. "Are you all quite done?"

"Well aren't you all high and mighty now that you're full grown." Bakugo sneered. "Well we're all here, so tell us what the hell you want, Karma."

"For now I want everyone to be silent, whilst I speak. Would you all please return to your seats… and for god's sake would someone give Toga a shirt or something. That's no way for a lady to be walking around."

"Your terms were to meet us in person. Are you just planning on holding us hostage, instead?" One of the committee board members shouted in response, while Mirio removed his cape to cover Toga properly but kept her restrained.

"Tch, hardly. I made no distinction about meeting you in person, and you mister vice president are hardly worth keeping for ransom money." She pointed out with a raised brow. "I merely said that we were to gather together to discuss business. All of you are more than free to leave whenever you like, but I should warn you that this little conference of ours is being broadcasted all over the internet right now." She tapped a finger in the air, smirking. "Back out now and it's not me that will look bad."

"Shit, she's right…" Hawks pulled out his phone seeing the dual screen shot of Karma and the board room. "It's on every major social media site and news page."

"Alright, Karma, you've got our attention." Mirio took front and center, crossing his arms. "What is all this? What do you want?"

"This, good sir, is an extension of peace." She explained coolly, lounging in her seat with her legs crossed.

"Peace?" Bakugo snorted and slapped a hand on the table. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Don't test my patience, Kacchan." Her eyes seemed to slit as a flash of temper rose in them. "You've already angered me quite a bit by arresting a bunch of harmless kids under my care, not to mention scaring the life out of my son."

That bit of information startled some board members, as well as several million viewers who were watching the broadcast.

"I'm not sure when or how you discovered my son's existence… but you can be damn certain I'm not going to let you throw him in some facility for disturbed youth, much like you did with me when "Midori" was going through certain changes." Her voice pitched at the end, her eyes giving a knowing and smug look.

"Your son played a factor in the murder of Grape Juice." Mirio reminded her. "I was there, he set him ablaze with clear intent and malice."

"Malice? You don't say?" Her voice dripped with anger and sarcasm. "He was a frightened five year old little boy, who ran away from the people that were invading his home and attacking his friends. He used his quirk to keep himself out of harm's way. I hardly see that as murder, Lemillion."

"Don't try and twist the truth… you've warped that kid's mind into thinking-"

"How could I have possibly warped him when I haven't been present long enough in his life. Which by the way was YOUR fault." She reminded them with a snap of temper, but then she calmed herself and folded her hands over her crossed legs. "Look... we can argue about semantics and our distaste for each other all day. That's not what I came here to discuss with you. Like I said this is an extension of peace. Toga..."

"Working on it…" Toga made squirming noises as she toed the briefcase she'd been carrying while under the guise of the president. "Hey you, mister hero, a little help here."

Lemillion grabbed the briefcase and hefted it up onto the table. He hesitated on opening it, but deduced there wasn't a bomb inside.

"Whoa, hey, careful…" one of the board members backed away hiding behind a bulky hero. The image was enough to make Karma chuckle.

Lemllion popped the case open, and inside was a large file, several USB drives, and a projector disc. Lemillion picked up the projector and turned it on.

"Blue prints? Is this I-Island?"

"Close…" Karma informed. "These blueprints stemmed from the original I-island documents, but I and several professions made a few modifications to them. This, my dear heroes, is what I'm dubbing "V-Island." It will be the new home for the League of Villains, and any other wayward souls that would like to apply for the program I've created."

"Program... New home… just what the hell are you suggesting, Karma?" All Might asked.

"It's not so much a suggestion as it is a demand, All Might. All members of the league, including the ones that are currently in your custody, shall be released and sent to live on this man made island. There we will begin a rehabilitation program helping to curve the violent and destructive personalities of all villains, and create a peaceful and care-free environment away from the suffocating rule of hero society."

"Wait wait wait… hold the phone…" The Vice President got to his feet and motioned to the others in the room. "Are you expecting us to build you and your insidious band of delinquents an entire island to live on?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying." She folded her hands in her lap. "I'm a fair woman, Mr. Vice President. I realize I do not have the favor or trust of anyone in that room, however that is why I'm merely negotiating terms. This island arrangement will be mutually beneficial, tit for tat if you will."

"I fail to see how this will benefit us at all." Aizawa chirped in with a grumble. "Just what's in it for us?"

"Peace of mind, for starters." Karma waved off the stand-offish tone. "My league, and all my associates will disband. During the construction of the island we promise to not commit any felony of any kind, or risk forfeiting the deal." She braced and elbow up and leaned on her knuckles. "The I-Island goods that I have in my possession will be returned, and I will also include the information I have on the items that we've already sold. My companions and I have clear and concise records of every transaction so you should be able to track them down fairly quickly."

"Is that it?" Bakugo scowled. "That's hardly-"

"No, but keep interrupting me Kacchan, and I'll just call off the whole thing. I'm more than content hiding away safe and sound while you imbeciles run around with your tails tucked between your legs." She sent him a sharp look. She waited for it to be silent again before speaking.

"As I've made this promise to keep my allies in check, naturally I'll need them all with me so I can monitor their actions and keep them in line. This includes the kids that you took from me."

"No deal…" Aizawa stood up tugging Toga with him as he walked closer to the screen. "Those kids are not yours to claim, Karma."

Izumi's eyes sharpened, but her smile remained.

"Those kids don't belong to anyone. Their own families abandoned them, thrust them into a facility where they were turned into lab rats and play things for those demented doctors and scientists."

"Those doctors and scientists were there to help them gain control of their powerful and dangerous quirks." Hawks explained, and Karma's eyes shifted to him in a way that brought back their interaction in her cell room.

"Oh? You really think so?" She slumped back in her seat and snapped her fingers. "Broadcast, play video feed JDC 12, 13, and 16."

"Rodger boss." the voice from off screen agreed and the feed on her screen blipped and changed to that of

The feed changed to one of Yuuichi, bent over and sweating bullets. He was only eight, but the pale and tired look on his face could have been that of an eighty year old.

"I can't… don't make me do it anymore. Just put the cuffs back on, please." He pleaded and shook his head as Tarken injected more serum into him. "No… no no… RAUUUGHHHH!" The transformation was painful and grotesque, his blue eyes going wild and angry as he proceeded to rage around the room to stop the pain.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Melissa held her mouth and buried her face in Mirio's chest, the young hero holding him as he too looked on in shock.

The screen changed again, and this time it was Midori writhing and screaming in pain while Doctor Tarkin took notes on the side, the look in his eyes cold and almost cruel.

"Ah yes… quite a specimen indeed. Multiple quirks, all with their own unique signature and use." Tarkin turned to his assistants. "Increase the dosage. Let's see if we can't pull out a larger reaction."

"Karma… Karma please help me! Make him stop!" Midori sobbed out.

"Now, now, Midori…" Tarkin patted her head. "Karma is dead, remember? The only ones here are you, and me. I'm only here to help you gain control, and in order to do that I need to see just how much power is hiding in that tiny body of yours." He pulled back and reached in for another syringe. "Let's try a double dose this time…"

"No! Please! I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home! Baku-nii! Shoto-nii! Someone please!" Midori's scream pierced high before the feed cut out and shifted back to Karma who looked vexed.

"Is that enough, or shall I give your further examples?"

"Alright! Alright… you made your point!" Hawks shuddered, and his wings folded back.

"Oh I haven't even begun, Mr. Number One…" she growled at him through grit teeth and got to her feet. "I want you all to listen, and listen well. I don't think any of you truly understand what I'm offering. I'm giving you a sure fire way to bring an end to the violence, to the chaos, and to the madness all of you insist building your careers upon. I've had my fun and games, I've gotten my revenge on the man that destroyed my life, and now all I want is for it to end peacefully."

She folded her hands over her stomach, emotion bubbling out and causing her fire quirk to lash out.

"Those kids that you've taken and are treating like criminals aren't just friends and allies to me. They're my family. All for One took the only family I had, he manipulated me into destroying my dreams by following his insane and selfish ambitions and I do NOT want to do that to them or my own son. I do not want Finnick growing up in a society where the people around him will treat him differently just because I made a mistake. I do not want those kids who spent nearly their entire lives being poked and prodded to grow up shunned and feared because their quirks are too powerful. I cannot and will not trust the heroes that failed to realize that the real people who truly need saving are the villains themselves… because in truth we all start out the same. Every single person in the world is the same, but it is the actions and reactions of this quirk evolving, hero vs. villain, society that's turned scared frightened children into dangerous criminals."

There was a long silence. No one saw fit to respond to her accusations, because every single one of them knew that she was right.

"I'm doing my best to meet you guys half way… because despite all that's happened to me, despite what you've done, and the hurt you've caused me and the people I love… I know that what we've done is wrong. Killing isn't the answer, violence isn't the answer…" finding her calm again, Izumi took a deep breath and stood tall. "Forgiveness, and compromise are the answers."

"You may be right about that, Karma… but how can we trust you or your word?" Lemillion scowled. "No matter who've you made alliances with you've always found a way to burn those bridges. The League betrayed you because they saw you unfit to lead. The Hassaikai betrayed you, because you were too blinded by your own ambitions and goals. How do you expect us to trust you after everything you've done? "

"Burned bridges can be rebuilt, Lemillion." Karma smiled and she made a quick motion. The camera panned out to show the large group of people who congregated around her: the league, the Hassaikai, the eight precepts, other yakuza, the president of the underground fight club as well as most of his top fighters, not to mention a good chunk of the Liberation Army.

"You see, my good samaritans…" Izumi waved her arms out towards the people supporting her. "These people in my alliance didn't join me because I forced them, or tricked them into it. These people are standing behind me because they have faith in me. Every single one of these people know the lengths I will go to in order to protect my family and accomplish my goals… and I WILL accomplish them. V-Island will be built with or without your permission."

Her eyes go sharp and dangerous again.

"If you refuse my proposition… then I will merely do exactly what it is you all expect of me. I will become a true villain, and accomplish my goals by bulldozing my way through every person and every obstacle that gets in my way. The goods I would have graciously given back will instead be sold for profit, and be put into the hands of truly dangerous criminals who don't care about reform or rehabilitation. Instead of disbanding my league, I will instead use my influence over the villain community to unleash chaos, oh and I won't stop there. Breaking and entering into highly secure facilities is my specialty. I will find out where you're hiding my kids and I will break them out and give them the lives I promised them."

She motioned again to the people behind her.

"I've more than enough allies to unleash to do a substantial amount of damage, not to mention the thousands upon thousands of innocent that will get caught in the crossfire of this war that you could have prevented had you just put your egos and short sighted perspectives aside."

"Is this a threat, Karma?" The Vice President sneered and she returned it with twice the malice.

"It's a promise… because THAT my dears is the length I will go to, in order to protect the people I love." She stepped closer to the camera so they could plainly see the seriousness in her eyes. "I may be a fair woman… but each and every one of you know how dangerous I am. The Heroes won't be able stop me, every villain on the planet either fears me or respects me, and I've got the eye and ear of the people some of who actually agree with my philosophy. This is because I know how the game of life works... and I play it very well."

"Your game is nothing but All for One's influence on you. I don't know how he's done it, but he's warped your mind into thinking that what you're doing is how the world should work and it's-"

"You really ought to shut up about my father." Karma's eyes sharpened. "The man was a selfish scumbag, and I was more than happy to put him down… but at least he saw my potential. He saw how smart I was, saw how much I wanted to help other people, and he gave me the extra boost I needed to reach that potential. Everyone else either ignored me, belittled me, or pitied me."

"Izumi…" His voice was filled with sympathy.

"I don't want to talk about him, or about my past." She paced the room, the camera following her movement. "What's done is done, and I've accepted it. I'm where I belong, with my friends, my family, and everyone who supports me and my cause."

She took a moment to calm herself and ran fingers through her hair.

"At any rate… my point is, is that in order to truly protect those that can't protect themselves, you need to find a way to control the chaos. All this fighting, this good vs. evil crap, is nothing but an excuse for heroes and villains to show off their power. I'm looking at a far bigger picture."

Her eyes went warm as she shifted her attention to Lemillion.

"Senpai. You once told me that together you and I could accomplish anything, and that we should create a world we can be proud of. I think it's time we lived up to that sentiment. Let's stop relying on violence, and focus on a better solution."

"You forfeited that ideal a long time ago, Izumi. You've since murdered many people, and become someone unrecognizable to me."

"Yet you still call me, Izumi." She shrugged off his indifference. "Nevertheless, the offer stands. You and the rest of your merry band of heroes can either work with me to build the island and install a functioning form of peace… or you'll seal the world's fate by becoming my enemy. Keep in mind that I've had many enemies before you, and you've seen what I did to them." Her lips curve up in a confident smirk. "You've two weeks to think it over, heroes, or face an all out war. Just remember that the whole world is witnessing this debate, and they'll know I gave you a chance to make peace instead of forcing me to pursue a life of violence and chaos." She leaned forward into the camera. "The choice is yours."

The screen went black and everyone in the room went silent. No one had an automatic response to the conversation they'd just had.

"Well.. that was-"

"Oh I almost forgot…" Karma popped back in with a silly grin. "As a show of good faith, I'm returning something that belongs to you. I apologize for holding onto it so long."

"What now?" Bakugo grunted waiting for the next twist in the story.

There was a knock on the double doors. All heads turned towards it. Tsukauchi rose from his feet, opened it, and gawked at what was on the other side.

"PAPA!" Melissa shouted and raced through the crowd of people to hug her father who took her in his arms and squeezed. "You're alive! You're safe!"

"Melissa… oh I'm so happy to see you." He kissed the top of her forehead, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. From the projector Karma smiled and crossed her arms.

"Thank you for your help, professor. I apologize for the brash way my crew uprooted you, but I appreciate your assistance in my affairs. Your debt to me is paid."

"Thank you, Izumi." He kept his daughter cradled to his arm. "I may have been a hostage… but even I have to admit that I feel accomplished after the work I've put in."

"As you should… oh, and you're more than welcome to share any information you want with the heroes. They should know what your part in the game was." She looked at her watch. "Speaking of which, Toga, Tomura said to stop goofing off and get your ass home. He's got a project for you when you return."

"What?" Aizawa glanced down, his eyes looking down and seeing the vice president was now tied up in the binds his voice muffled and head nodding towards the door. Toga was already making a break for it. "DAMN IT."

"Aww, don't feel too bad Sensei…" Karma stuck out her tongue and winked. "She's just that good."

The feed cut out… and off screen Karma checked the air as if to add another point to her tally.

"Rook takes knight… your turn, dear heroes."

**~Ask Briry~**

**Briry: Whew… long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! We're getting to the nitty gritty, just two chapters to go! **

**Next Chapter: To Build or not to Build? **


	33. To Build or not To Build

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Author's Note: As much as I like Bakugo's real hero name from MHA chapter 293, I'm not changing it to match canon. I chose the name Ground Zero for him at the start, and I'm sticking to it until the end. **

**Chapter 33: To Build or not To Build**

"We're not seriously considering this are we?" Bakugo demanded as he paced around the room. "They're villains! If we let them make the decision, and walk all over us then the public will lose what little respect they have left for us."

"It doesn't look like we've got much of a choice, Bakugo." Kirishima pointed out as he took his own gander at the plans that had been included in the case. "You heard what Karma said. If we don't agree to it, she'll enrage outright war… how else do you expect us to protect people?"

"By finding her before any of that happens. The bitch gave us two weeks to decide right?" He stabbed a finger in the table. "So we use those two weeks to track her and take her down once and for all."

"You make it sound easy." Kaminari threw his hands up in the air. "We've been searching for their base for years but we always come up empty."

"Except this time we've got leads. Kota and Eri would know where their base is. It's about time we stopped treating them like helpless kids and start treating them like the villains they chose to become."

"Ground Zero is right." The Vice President agreed, slamming his fist and standing up. "The Heroics Committee has never bowed to villain terms before, and we're not about to start now. I don't care if they're minors, I don't care if you think they're innocents in all this. The bottom line is they chose to be villains so we should treat them as such. Interrogate them further, force the truth for them anyway you can."

"With all due respect Mr. Vice President…" Tsukauchi stood narrowing his eyes at him. "I decline. I'm not about to treat a couple of scared, confused kids like they're dangerous psychopaths and knock them around an interrogation room."

"Who said anything about knocking them around? What about that reporter who helps you out on cases from time to time. He can force the truth for them by just talking to them. He's dealt with Karma before."

"Compromised…" Tsukauchi explained. "We've reason to believe he's been the one leaking information to Karma and the league. The problem is, is we've no proof of his involvement. He's too good at covering his tracks and keeping off the radar."

"There's gotta be others like him. He's got family doesn't he? Others who have similar quirks. The Hassaikai had a member like that." Bakugo rationalized.

"Possible, but without a license to use it we cannot just ask a random person to use such a quirk on civilians. We'd be, to use Karma's phrase, dipping into a grey area."

"Ahem…" Rikiya cleared his throat and stood up from his spot at the table. "Might I speak my mind on this matter?"

"Oh please…" Hawks spread out his arms, sounding carefree but eyeing him suspiciously. "Feel free."

"Did it ever occur to any of you that this plan of Karma's might actually be a good thing?" He picked up the disk with the blueprints and turned it on. "I mean, for starters if we agree to her terms it'll bring her and the league out into the light, and in a place where we'll be able to keep our eye on her."

There was a murmur of hesitant agreement, but Rikiya knew he'd have to push a little further to get the tougher cases on board.

"On top of that she's got the complete support and trust of those behind her. Who knows how many more she can rally to her cause given time. It's best to give her an answer and straight away or it could just become a larger problem."

"He's right." David spoke up sitting beside his daughter. "I've seen enough of Karma's game to know she never stops. The more we hesitate, the more prepared and powerful she becomes. Better to adhere to some of her demands now and figure out a more concrete solution later."

"Karma mentioned that you should tell us what part you played. What exactly did she have you working on, Professor?" Aizawa questioned.

"Karma initially hired me to help a little girl named Eri. I created a support item that helped her control the release of her quirk…" He paused and hugged Melissa close to him. "I also spent a lot of time analyzing Kai Chisaki's research on the quirkless serum he'd been preparing. When the league found out what I was doing, Shigaraki kidnapped me so I could work with Doctor Tsubasa, and later on Doctor Bennet in order to recreate Chisaki's serum using synthetic clone material, bioengineering data, and chemical reactions."

"Wait a minute…" Bakugo stalked over. "Those samples that bitch took from UA…"

"Yes…" David nodded. "Aizawa's DNA samples were used to help recreate the product, and the samples taken from Cementoss were used as a testing agent."

"Fucking hell… no wonder she's got Chisaki in her pocket again." Bakugo cursed. "I'll bet you anything she's planning on selling him back the formula."

"I don't think so… the samples we made were only enough for a handful of people. Without more materials from Aizawa and the other subjects we extracted them from, there's no other way to recreate the formula. I honestly don't know what she has planned for those samples, but I can promise you they're for personal use."

"The serum is concerning, but what's more concerning is our current predicament. What sort of answer should we give Karma so as not to start a full scale war, but avoids agreeing to her terms?"

"You know, we don't have to agree to ALL of her terms." Rikiya tapped his temple. "Why not instead find a middle ground? We can go over all the details she's sent, and see if we can't come up with some sort of agreeable compromise?"

"A compromise?" Aizawa narrowed his eyes, but remained intrigued.

"Yes… We'll agree to create the island, and pass her rehabilitation plan through the committee… but in exchange she'll have to abide by a few of our rules. Stipulations she'll need to agree to in order to get what she wants. I can draw up a contract, one she'll have to sign IN PERSON and IN PUBLIC for everyone to witness."

"That's… actually not a bad idea." Hawks had to admit and he held his chin. "If Karma truly wants to create this neutral ground for she and her league to inhabit, then she should be willing to submit to some negotiations."

"Alright, but what sort of stipulations would we be adding?" Todoroki wondered.

"Well, for starters, we require that everyone on the island have specialized trackers implanted in them." Hawks suggested. "This way if any of them leave the island, or use their quirks, we'd be alerted to it."

"Yes!" Mirio stood up and bopped his fist in his palm. "We should also have a small group of representatives be allowed to live on the island with them, some authority figures to help start their own form of government."

"An excellent idea, young Mirio!" All Might agreed with a clap of his hands. "We can even give Karma a list of potential candidates so that she has some say in who helps her govern the people."

"Visitation rights!" Mirio decided suddenly. "If Karma really wants the next for Eri and Kota, then she should give visiting rights to the families so they can come visit and re-establish trust with them."

"Write all this down!" The Vice President stood up. "Let's decide on these stipulations as a group, then once we have our list of demands, Mr. Yotsubashi will draw up a contract. I'll have my lawyers take a look at the final product to make sure it adheres to general law and then we'll contact Karma via press conference to begin the compromise."

"An excellent course of action, Mr. Vice President." RIkiya bowed and hid the smug smirk on his lips. "It will be my pleasure to be of assistance in this matter."

_**~Later~**_

"Stupid…" Bakugo slumped onto the couch in his and Todoroki's living room. "Karma's never gonna agree to any of those stipulations. The whole point of her doing this was to give those psychopaths she calls a family freedom to do whatever the hell they want."

"I don't know, Katsuki." Shoto sat down beside him and turned a bit to face him. "Maybe all she really wants to do is help."

"Even if that is true, something about this just feels off to me. For starters why was that Rikiya guy there to begin with? It's like Karma knew he would speak up for her and the plan." He leaned forward holding his chin. "Something about that guy just stinks."

"I can't argue with that… he gave me bad vibes as well." Shoto slung an arm over the back of the couch. "In any case the committee has already made up their mind to go through with these negotiations. All of us want to prevent the war Karma is threatening to unleash… but none of us want to just bow down and accept her terms. At least with the added stipulations we'll be standing our ground and keeping things in a stalemate."

"Stalemate…" Bakugo's eyes suddenly lit with realization.

"_I propose a challenge. Play the game of life with me." _

Karma thought of life as like a game. Bakugo had always been under the assumption that it was a game of chess to her: White vs. Black, Good vs. Evil, Heroes vs. Villains.

"_Instead of trying to force myself on either side, I've decided to change the game entirely." _

No… it wasn't all black and white to her. Instead Karma saw everything in shades of grey. All people were the same to her… it didn't matter which side they belonged to… she treated everyone with the same scrutiny, distrust, and calculation. She liked some villains, but hated others like Muscular who simply killed for fun or were too far gone to control. She hated some heroes like Endeavor, but she still had affection for All Might, and the other heroes she'd grown up with. She could have easily killed Aizawa that day at UA… but didn't… because she knew he was a good man and hadn't done anything wrong on her twisted moral compass.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_The Count of Monte Cristo? Seriously Usagi?" Bakugo lifted the book out of Izumi's hands and flipped through it. "It weighs more than your head. Why the hell do you like this book so much?" _

"_Oh come on, It's a really intriguing story, Kacchan." She stretched on her tiptoes to grab it from him and brought it back to her chest with a little pout on her lips. "It was written by Alexander Dumas, the same man who wrote The Three Musketeers, which just happens to be All Might's favorite book. He said so in that interview with-" _

"_Ugh… you're such a nerd." He stepped away rubbing a finger in his ear. _

"_I really think you'd enjoy it, Kacchan. It breaks the boundaries of good vs. evil, and really dives into the human psyche. Not to mention it provides a moral I find to be really inspiring." She held the book closer to her chest. "No one is born good or evil, no one has a set destiny… our lives matter on the choices we make, the people we influence and the paths we choose to walk."_

"_Tch… speak for yourself, Usagi. I do have a destiny." Bakugo jerked a thumb at himself. "I'm destined to be the greatest hero in the world, to surpass All Might and be the undisputed number one!" _

"_Hehe, just be sure you take the right path, Kacchan. One false move could turn you into a villain." Izumi warned, and yelped when Bakugo pulled her under his arm and dug his knuckles into her hair. "Owowowow! That hurts!" _

"_You mind your tongue, Usagi! I'm never gonna be a villain, and that goes double for you!" He shoved her away and jerked a finger in her face. "I'm gonna be the number one hero, and I fully expect you to be there to kiss my feet when I do." _

"_I'm not kissing your feet!" She said with a pout and rubbed her head… then suddenly her smile spread slow and warmly. "However, I'll definitely be cheering you on. I know you'll be on center stage one day, Kacchan… and it's my dream to be standing right there next to you when you do." _

"_Tch… good luck with that you quirkless rabbit." He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her along. "Come on, I wanna stop by the arcade before we go home." _

"_You're walking me home today?" She looked up at him with genuine surprise. _

"_Got a problem with that, nerd?" He narrowed his eyes on her. _

"_No," she jolted but a small shy smile spread on her lips and she let him lead her out of the classroom. "Not at all, Kacchan. After all…" she glanced down at the hand on her shoulder and then up at Bakugo's grumpy face. "I'm right where I want to be." _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Fucking hell…" He got to his feet as sick realization came to him."That's been the plan all along hasn't it?"

"Huh?" Shoto eyed Bakugo as he stood up. "What has?"

"A stalemate, equal ground… It was never about winning and losing for her. It was about getting us to admit that we're all equals, that we're all on the same page. That sneaky little bitch." He scoffed and paced the room. "She's getting exactly what she wants."

"So… is that good or bad?"

"Fuck if I know, Icy Hot." Bakugo plopped back down on the couch, laying his head on Todoroki's lap and letting his boyfriend stroke his hair and soothe him. "I've never been able to understand what that bitch is thinking."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Excellent work, Rikiya." Karma sat on his desk and flipped through the rough draft of the contract. "You played the room like a fiddle."

"Thank you, your majesty… but I was just following your instructions."

"Instructions or not, you had the charisma to portray the role I wanted you to play." She turned a little to smile smugly at him. "The heroes have already moved into phase three… once I'm contacted to sign the papers, Kota, Eri, and the other kids will be released back into my custody, and we'll no longer be wanted criminals… but instead protected citizens of the Anti-hero Rights and Rehabilitation Program."

"Brilliant!" Rikiya threw papers from his desk up into the air in celebration. "Pure genius!"

"Thank you, again, for your help, Rikiya. I couldn't have pulled that off without you." She slipped off his desk and handed him back the contract. There was a beep on her watch and she examined it and smirked. "Ah, it would seem Kurogiri has located my loose end."

"Loose end?" Rikiya raised a curious brow.

"Yes… a thorn in my side I've neglected to remove. It's time I picked up a pair of tweezers." She wiggled her fingers, smirking. "This may take some time. Draw the process out for as long as you can."

"Very well, your highness… I shall contact Tomura once I've made all the necessary changes."

"Good… the future is looking bright for both of us my friend. Let's not waste it." She stepped through Kurogiri's portal and vanished.

_**~One Week Later~ **_

The press conference started bright and early Monday morning in front of the Hero's Public Safety Commission building. The president, back in action after her little encounter with Toga, was eager to get it all over and done with. She ordered Hawks as number one hero to stand as MC and be the voice of the heroes, while she was the voice of the public.

"We expect Karma to respond right away, and when she does we'd like everyone to remain calm and allow us to continue. She'll no doubt try to rattle us with some flashy entrance so let's not give her any satisfaction, eh?" In his usual playful tone, Hawks charmed the crowd and built up the hype for the upcoming announcement. He gave them a thorough explanation on what would happen, and what to expect, before turning the mic over to the President. "The stage is yours, Madam President."

"Thank You, Hawks." She took the mic and held up the completed contract. "Ladies and Gentleman. I have here in my hands, our answer to Karma's ultimatum. The Hero's Public Safety Commission, The UA staff, as well as our best and brightest heroes have all decided that Karma is too dangerous a criminal to be allowed to do as she pleases. She's caused the deaths of the Hellfire Hero: Endeavor, Grape Juice, Doctor Nakahara, and the lives of so many innocent people from the Kamino incident five years ago. Allowing her and the league to just walk without consequence is something we don't intend to do…"

She paused and she lay the contract on the podium beside her.

"Having said that… we all agree that her surrender of peace would be the best course of action. We do not want innocent lives to be cost from a senseless war… and thus we'll concede with the creation of V-Island… ON THE CONDITION… that Karma and the league abide by a few added stipulations and rules."

She stepped to the podium and slipped on glasses so as to read the cliff notes version of the agreement.

"V-Island will serve as the headquarters of the Anti-hero Rights and Rehabilitation center. This center will be run by two heroes of Karma's choosing as well as any other staff members she requests and is approved of by the Heroics Committee. The construction will be funded by Deternat and its sister companies, and they will have an overall decision on the appearance and function of the island."

She flipped to the page.

"During the construction of V-Island, Karma and all other members of her alliance will be given temporary immunity and be allowed to walk free providing they do not commit any further crimes. Any criminal actions taken during this period will be dealt with as any normal incarceration regardless of their alliance."

The reporters and others watching on the TV listened with avid interest. Some were concerned about the hero's acceptance of Karma's plan, some relieved that this lingering threat was finally being dealt with, and others were enraged that a villain was being given special treatment.

"The minors in Karma's alliance will not be released into her custody until after construction is completed. During the construction period, these minors will be housed at The Pussycat Agency, and carefully monitored by the staff there. When construction is complete, the minors will then have a choice to either join Karma's program, or stay under The Pussycat's supervision until a permanent home can be found for them."

She continued to break down the rest of the contract, regarding living situations, expenses, and the like. Once finished she closed the contract and removed her classes.

"Those are our terms Karma… if this is truly what you want, then come before us… sign the contract in front of the world that's watching, and show us all that you truly want peace!"

There is a long pause for silence. A few people cough at random as everyone waited for Karma to respond in some way. The President glanced back at the heroes and such standing behind her, then back at the camera scowling.

"Karma?! Are you watching? Those are our terms! Do you accept?! YES OR NO!?" She pitched her voice a bit as anxiousness and annoyance rose up in her throat. There was yet another long pause… and once again nothing but silence. The president rose her chin and she sighed. "I guess she's unsatis-KYA!"

From a large portal, Gigantomachia fell from above, landing atop several cars in the nearby parking lot and crushing them underfoot. He roared in defiance, and threw his fists up in the air looking ready to smash them down on the group of reporters.

"SHIT! It's that monster villain who tried to knock down those apartment complexes!" Bakugo shouted and jumped up on stage, getting ready to distract and pull the monster's attention away from civilians. "The hell is he doing here?"

"STAND DOWN!" Karma's voice shouted out as she climbed down from atop Gigantomachia, her hair in disarray, and clothes ripped. "If I have to tell you again, Machia, I'll be very upset."

"Grrr,,, yes, mistress." Reluctant, but obedient Gigantomachia sat atop another car, crushing it under his massive weight. Karma sighed heavily and turned to the crowd with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to teach this big lug behind me some manners and show him who's boss… and believe me it wasn't easy." She rolled her shoulder wincing. "The idiot wanted to kill me the moment he saw me. I've got bruises on top of bruises…"

She casually strolled through the crowd, the people parting like the red sea for her, and snapping photographs left and right. The moment the stage was in full view for her she beamed.

"Kacchan! You're here! I wasn't sure you and Shoto would show up but I'm so glad you did." She jogged up the steps and walked to him. She held out her hands for his and he slapped them away and pointed his in her face.

"Watch your step, Karma."

"...and you watch your tone." She waved her hands to brush off the sting then placed them on her hips. "I'm here to negotiate, remember. Put your bruised ego away and let me do some proper introductions, hmmm?" She gave him a confident smirk and stepped around him and walked to the president. "Madam President, it's good to finally meet you in person. I'm terribly sorry about Toga… she always gets so carried away with her missions."

"Humph, no doubt…" she crossed her arms. "Since you're here, Karma, does that mean you're consenting to the stipulations we've added to your plan?"

"Hmmm?" She gave a confused look then laughed. "Oh, right, Kurogiri mentioned you guys made some changes. I've been so busy with that big lug-" she jerked a thumb back at Gigantomachia. "That I didn't hear all the modifications to my plan."

"Do…" The president cleared her throat and tried not to fidget under the grueling stare of the beastly man in the parking lot. "Do you want us to go over it again?"

"Oh nah, I'll just read it myself if you don't mind." She floated the papers and a spare seat from the audience to her using sentient aura. She then casually took a seat and began to read through it, humming a little to herself.

The tension and silence of the moment cause people to fidget and murmur, not sure what to do or how to react. One reporter had the bravery to snap a photo of Karma reading, and she paused to glance down at him with a wicked smile.

"Do you mind? That's a bit distracting."

"Oh… uh… sorry." He held up a hand in apology and shrunk back down in his own seat. Karma then continued to read.

**~Meanwhile~**

"She's got them eating out of the palm of her hand." Dabi noted with a proud smirk. He patted his son's head who watched his mother with avid interest.

"So cool…" he murmured and sipped on his sports drink, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Now I understand why she was so adamant about getting Gigantomachia on her side." Ace deduced. "She didn't trust the heroes to not try and take her down during the negotiations… so she brought him along as leverage and insurance in case things went awry. Maximum protection, minimal risk."

"Yes, but what I don't understand is how in the hell did she get Gigantomachia to recognize her as his new master?" Compress questioned as he motioned his cup of coffee at the screen. "The beast wanted to kill her, and was loyal only to All for One."

"A vocalizer…" Shigaraki explained. "While doing research she discovered a hero named "Master Mind" had a unique piece of equipment that could mimic the voices of other people. With David Shield and the doctor's help she was able to recreate one and record a message in Master's voice telling him to swear his loyalty to Karma and the League. The hard part was getting the overgrown fool to listen."

"That brain of hers never ceases to amaze me." Bennett smiled warmly. "Such a clever woman you've got there Touya." he patted his back.

"Yeah…" Touya agreed with obvious affection in his eyes. "She's one in a million."

**~Back at the Conference~**

"Well…" Karma closed the contact. "I can see why you've included these conditions… I've a few modifications of my own I'd like to include and switch before I sign."

"Oh? Such as?" The president scowled and dug her fingernails into the arms she'd crossed. Her nerves high and the anticipation weighing heavily.

"The first is I'd like the money and properties I inherited from my guardian be given back to me so that I may house those in my alliance properly. If I'm to keep to the law I'll need a stable living condition for myself and my family. I'd say it's a justifiable negotiation." Izumi stood up. "I'll even donate a considerable fund to the island's production myself."

"It's doable but I hope you realize that-"

"Please, let me finish." Izumi raised a finger to keep her from speaking. "Once the construction is complete the remaining proceeds will be donated to the families of those I and my league have killed and harmed. Particularly Grape Juice's parents, Endeavor's family, and Doctor Nakahara's wife and daughter whom I've heard have made a complete recovery thanks to his research I personally funded."

"Well that is cert-"

"We don't want your money you bitch!" A voice suddenly shouted in the crowd and a small man broke through the crowd of reporters. "We want justice! Justice for my son, Justice for the innocent lives you stole!"

"Mr. Mineta please stand d-" The president started to interfere and call for security but Karma raised her hand.

"No… this is the problem with your society. No one is willing to listen to those hurting." She turned to the small man. "You're Minoru's father, I take it. Please speak your mind."

"Don't you dare say his name as if you knew him." He pointed accusingly. "It's because of you and your bastard child that my son is dead. You and all your psychopathic allies can't just apologize, give us money and expect us to forgive you!"

"I'm not looking for forgiveness, Mr. Mineta." She said it calmly. "I'm far past that point… but I'm tired of living a life of crime and violence and subjecting my son to it."

"Bullshit! You need to pay for your crimes Karma. You need to pay for everything that you've done!" He seethed and Karma's face went cool and sober.

"I know that all too . Mineta...and you know what, your son does deserve justice." She jumped off the stage and Bakugo jerked in her direction.

"The hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving the grieving father exactly what he's asking for." She unstraps something from her calf and hands it to Mineta's father. He stared wide eyed and shaky as he looked at the gun she'd placed in his hands.

"What is-"

"Justice, my dear Mr. Mineta, is just a chivalrous way of saying revenge." She stepped back and spread her arms out. "So go on… take your revenge, and be done with it."

Once the people around them realized what Karma had given him, people scattered back a few short screams of shock erupting out. Bakugo, Todooki and Hawks jumped down to interfere but Karma whirled around on them.

"Don't you dare! This doesn't concern you heroes!"

"Like hell it doesn't! Are you fucking insane? You wanna die that badly?" Bakugo screamed.

"The man wants "justice", so I'm letting him take it." She turned back around to look at Mr. Mineta. "Go on… do it."

"Do you think I'm a fool?" He shook pointing the gun at her, and laughing a bit maniacally. "It's probably not even loaded. Just another one of your villainous tricks."

"Only one way to find out…" She sensed Hawks moving in and she shouted. "Gigantomachia! If these foolish heroes interfere consider it a breach in negotiation and attack."

"Yes mistress…" He replied and took a threatening step forward.

"Fucking Hell…" Bakugo grit his teeth. "You're crossing another line, Karma!"

"Bakugo's right, Karma. Stop playing games with people's lives!" Todoroki echoed.

"I'm not playing games, I'm testing this man's resolve. If this is what he really wants then he's best take it with his own hands, because if it were up to the heroes I would be locked up somewhere, alive still, living and breathing, unlike your son who was murdered by a five year old boy he'd tried to save."

"Shut up… shut up…" Mr. Mineta cried and aimed the gun more directly.

"Don't be stupid Mr. Mineta, she's just taunting you. Don't give her what she wants." Hawks insisted. "All you'll do is make her a martyr."

"If you don't do it I'll just do it for you." Karma told him and pulled out another gun placing it to her temple. "Either way the deed will be done. So choose!"

"Stop this foolishness, Karma!" The president pleaded. "If you die then your plans of saving those you care about will die with you…"

"So you think, but Tomura is my second in command. He'll see to the changes I want. I decided a long time ago that THIS would be my punishment for all the crimes I've committed and the people I've hurt. Now stop interfering!" She shouted and looked at Mineta's father with cold calculated cruelty. "I'm giving you too the count of five… Either you shoot me or I'll do it for you."

"You can't be serious…" He whimpered, tears forming and streaming down his face. "This can't be what you've decided for yourself. I'll kill you."

"Humph, unlikely… ONE!"

"For God's sake you idiots do something!" The President shrieked. "Stop her!"

"TWO!"

"What do you want us to do? If we move against her that big naked ape is gonna rampage!" Hawks shouted back.

"THREE!"

"Just let it happen! There's no way she'll actually shoot herself." The Vice President huffed. "That's just one less villain in the world."

"FOUR!"

"Please stop...I change my mind, I don't want this!" His hand wavered. "I just want my son back. Please Miss Karma!" Mr. Mineta pleaded, shutting his eyes. "I don't wanna be a murderer!"

"Humph coward... just remember I gave you a choice…" She started to slowly squeeze the trigger. "Fi-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Overcome by panic and confusion Mineta's father pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Karma point blank in the chest and her body collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

**~Ask Briry~**

**Briry: *DUCKS AND COVERS FROM HATE MAIL* I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Next Chapter: H.E.A.**


	34. HEA

**Midori the Phoenix**

**Chapter 34: H.E.A.**

"KUSO!" Bakugo grabbed Karma's body as it fell and he held her to him. "Not again, not again don't you dare do this again!"

"I didn't want this… I didn't want…" Mineta's father fell onto his knees, the gun in his hand dropping and he stared at it with horror. "What have I done… I killed her, I killed Karma."

"Katsuki put pressure on…" Shoto leaned on the opposing side but paused when his hands searched for the wound. "No blood… why isn't there-"

Suddenly Izumi inhaled deep and coughed to regain her breath.

"Holy shit that hurt a lot more than I thought it would." She wheezed and coughed out more air.

"Karma? You're not dead…" Hawks choked on a laugh. "Holy shit you and your pranks."

"Pranks my ass, What the hell were you thinking giving a guy like that a loaded gun even if they were just friggin blanks!" He dropped her and picked up the gun she had dropped. "I'm confiscating these weapons!"

"Yeah… go ahead. I was intending on handing them over to begin with… oh and they weren't blanks." She lifted up the broken shell casing on the ground.

"What the hell do you mean? Then why aren't you-"

"I'll answer all your questions…" She grunted as she got to her feet and eyed Mineta's father crumpled on the ground. "... After I finish making my point."

"No please…" he started to cower back on all fours. Izumi walked towards him and he bowed his grad dogeza style. "No more, please no more…"

"Mr. Mineta…" She spoke in a soft tone this time and knelt in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging the trembling father. "I truly am sorry for what happened to Minoru."

"Eh?" He shivered and pulled back looking in her eyes. He saw the sincerity there and was even more shocked. "You're...you're serious. Why?"

"You may not believe it, but I did consider Minoru a friend." She offered him a handkerchief and kept eye contact so he'd know she was speaking the truth. "I didn't respect him much but I enjoyed his company and humor from time to time." She held her hands palm out, seeing the blood she spilled dripping over them in her mind's eye. "I didn't cherish him or the other friends I made at U.A. because I was focused on thoughts of revenge and my own ambitions. When you become so consumed with grief, anger, and revenge you lose sight of what's truly important in life. Instead you're blinded by your desires, your insecurities, your fears… revenge consumes you making it impossible to see clearly… until it's too late to turn back. You know that feeling all too well now don't you?"

"Y-yes... I do." He hung his head in shame. She lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I was dragged in by grief, blinded by the hatred I had for the people who murdered my mother, and then by the man who'd used that grief to control me. It took me a long time to find clarity again, but by then I was already dragged too far off the deep end. I looked around and saw so many others in the same position as me and I wanted to help them find clarity too." She stood up and helped him to his feet as well. "Your son wouldn't want you to follow the same dark path, Mr. Mineta. He'd want you to remember him as he was: a confident and capable hero."

"I do remember…" he sobbed and rubbed at his face. "My son… my son!" He bawled and Izumi looked to security nodding for them to escort the grieving father away.

"Karma?" Hawks called to get her attention. She slowly turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Would you care to elaborate on what host happened?"

"Like I said… I don't expect forgiveness. I don't expect to be trusted, or be set loose without some kind of ramifications." She looked at her hands again and attempted to use her quirk… but nothing. "So I chose my own form of punishment… one I expect every single member of my alliance to share."

"Y-you didn't…" Bakugou suddenly opened the gun chamber and saw the casings inside. He lost his breath. "You did… you're bat shit crazy you know that?"

"I was afraid you'd interfere and I was right. Which is why I'm glad I brought that guy along." She jerked a thumb up to Gigantomachia. "To keep you guys from taking the bullet for me and adding to my list of sins."

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" The president shrieked impatiently.

"She's suggesting…" Todoroki figured it out after having a look at the bullets himself. "That every single criminal on V-Island be turned quirkless."

"What?" She looked at Karma with complete and utter shock. "Is this true?"

"Yes… but not just the criminals." Izumi pointed out returning to the stage with the others. "Everyone who takes residency there is to be Quirkless, including the heroes you want staffed there."

"Excuse me!?" The President glared and striked a hand through the air "No! That's completely out of-"

"THIS…" she held up a finger glaring at the woman president. "...is not negotiable. It is a requirement. If you want there to be non-criminal influence on V-Island, then they will need to follow the exact same rules and regulations as the rest of us."

"Do you honestly believe that we would agree to such a thing? What hero in their right mind would actually give up their quirks to babysit a bunch of-"

"Yes…" Izumi crossed her arms smirking. "What hero in their right mind would make such a sacrifice? What hero would willingly give up their gifts, their power, to ensure the safety and well being of quirkless citizens in need of help?"

There was a long pause… murmurs from the crowd built up, painting the heroes as power hungry cowards.

"Do you see it yet, Madam President?" Izumi whispered this as she stepped closer, her eyes sharp and angry. "The flaw in your so-called perfect society?"

"Was this your plan all along?" She whispered back, sweating and mentally cursing the arrogant young woman. "To break the public's trust in us?"

"No… it's just a side benefit." She picked up the contract and handed it over to Rikiya. "Mr. Yotsubashi, would you be a dear and make the changes I require. I'd like to sign this as soon as possible so that I may get home to my son and family."

"Of Course, Karma…" He took the contact in hand but the president held out a grand to make him stop.

"Wait… we're not done with-"

"I'm consenting to all the changes YOU made, Madam President, so why are you finding it so difficult to consent to mine?" She placed her hands on her hips. "If you can't find two heroes willing to do the job then…"

Izumi jolted as the sound of her gun went off. She whirled around looking wide eyed as bakugo held his arm cursing.

"SHIT! That does fucking hurt!"

"Ka...Chan?" She slowly turned towards him. "What are you-"

"What does it look like, Baka-usagi!" He passed the gun off to Todoroki who eyed it meticulously. "I volunteered for babysitting duty."

"Y-You… but…" she stormed back to him and stomped her foot. "Are you an idiot!? Why would you do that!? What about becoming the number one hero? Surpassing All Might? What about your-"

"Hey!" He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and gave her a shake. "It's been my job to keep you in line ever since we were kids. Like hell I'm gonna trust anybody else to look after your sneaky nerdy ass!"

"We're not kids anymore! I don't need you looking after me! You've never been quirkless, you don't-"

"Hah?! Are you looking down at me, Usagi?" He cracked his knuckles smirking. "Do you really think I need a quirk to keep your pathetic ass in line? Think again!"

"MOH!" She slammed her fists in his chest, huffing. "Why do you gotta be like this? I had a big speech planned and everything but you went and ruined it! Baka-Bakagou!"

"Hah! Well tough cookies, Usagi, now you just get to fall in line." He glanced at Rikiya who came back with the newly printed contract. He forcibly turned her towards them and shoved her forward "Now sign the damn papers!"

"The contract requires two heroes." She reminded him "Who else is crazy enough to-" She jolted again when a second shot rang out and Todoroki winced, rubbing his stomach where he'd shot himself.

"Ow…" He muttered and passed the gun off to Hawks who held it out with his fingertips.

"Don't look at me, I'm not that crazy." He handed it off to someone else and then clapped. "Congratulations."

"Oh my god…" Izumi rubbed her face which was turning blue from all the sudden surprises. "This wasn't the ending I had in mind."

"Well it's the ending you're getting." Bakugo handed her a pen the pointed at the papers. "Now sign."

"Mmmmm…" She tucked her tongue in her cheek looking around at the cameras and people focused in on her movements. It wasn't the complete and utter victory she'd had in mind… but she supposed in the end she got what she wanted. "Fine. A stalemate is better than a loss I suppose." She walked to the contract and signed her name.

Applause rang out, cameras flashed as history was made. For the first time ever, Heroes and Villains shook hands and came to a mutual understanding and agreement. The news spread world wide, causing controversy and praise about the abrupt shift in social standings.

As promised Izumi and the other members of the league disbanded and became normal citizens again, each regaining their identity. Izumi was given all the money and properties that had legally been put in her name before coming out as a villain, and immediately she hired lawyers to handle all the property sales, and built up an even larger revenue to distribute between V-Island, the victim stimulus, and living expenses.

The kids were released from prison and sent to live at the Pussycat Agency. In order to stay close to Kota and the others, Izumi moved everyone back into the cabin and even put in additions in order to house more people.

"No, no, no that is supposed to go upstairs into the main suite!" She ordered Magne and Spinner as they hefted a loveseat across the livingroom.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Magne sweated. "Why couldn't you hire some studly moving men to do this instead of picking on us?"

"This is your punishment for leaving Finnick unsupervised in the kitchen, and causing that miniature explosion. Thanks to you I had to pay the landlord a substantial fee so he wouldn't go crying to the police. Besides if you're gonna be quirkless, you gotta get used to manual labor."

"Ugh, I'm starting to think I made the wrong choice in agreeing to this." Magne sighed heavily. "How are we supposed to survive on an island on our own without quirks.

"Humans did it for centuries before the first quirks appeared. We just have to follow history's example." She reminded them and turned towards the big window that looked out at the woods. "Just be thankful you aren't homeless and starving."

"Well, she's got a point." Spinner pointed out and motioned with his nose guiding Magne up the stairs with the heavy piece of furniture.

Izumi let out a long sigh and folded her arms across her chest. She felt heat on her cheek and glanced up at Tomura who held a cup of coffee out to her.

"Trouble in paradise, Mrs. Todoroki?" He placed it in her hands and sipped at his own cup.

"No…" She rubbed the mug in her hands smiling. "Just nerves I guess. I know we all had an agreement to be on our best behavior until the island is complete… but I know bad habits are hard to break."

"If it's Toga you're worried about, don't. I found a suitable distraction to keep her occupied."

"Oh?" She lifted her cup up for a sip. "What's that?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"PFFFT!" Izumi spat out the hot coffee from her mouth and coughed. "W-WHAT!?"

"You don't approve?" He glanced down at her with a small smirk.

"Well… no… I think you're well suited to each other. It's just… do you love her?" She turned towards him looking both surprised and a bit concerned.

"Mmmm…" he smiled a bit, a soft genuine one that made her heart warm. "It's not the same jarring experience I had with you… it's more… comfortable. The way you and Touya are… how you can depend on each other, respect each other, and trust each other. That's kinda what we have."

"Oh…" she sighed and then her lips spread in a warm smile. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Good…" He set his coffee down, then took hers to do the same. He then wrapped his arms around Izumi holding her to his chest. "Thank You."

"For what?" she glanced up at his face. He was looking healthier day by day… his skin smoother, his face more gentle and not stressed out by plots of revenge or world domination. She lifted a hand to his face, stroking it over his lips and cheek.

"For giving me clarity." He cupped her face in his hands, she started to jerk away, but he pulled her back placing both hands on her face.

"You took the serum already. You didn't have to do that Tomura."

"I wanted to. I wanted to be able to touch you like this once, without a barrier, and without your husband threatening to break my limbs." He kissed her forehead and held her again. "Thank you for saving me… my hero."

"Tenko…" Izumi's eyes widened and tears slipped down her cheeks. She let out a soft sob and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy. I'm so happy that everyone is finally getting the peace of mind they need and deserve. I was so afraid it would never happen."

"Well it did…" He pulled back and wiped the tears away. "Oh… by the way, take a look at the mug I gave you."

"Hmmm?" Izumi grabbed it and laughed at the inscription.

"Long live the Queen… Oh Tenko."

"Your husband has one too that says "Good Knight" spelled with a K." He lifted his cup up sipping at it. His inscription claimed he was "King of the Bedroom" which made her smirk a little.

"Look at us living domestic lives… the world's gone mad." She smiled into her cup, inhaling the steam. She then gasped. "Toga's getting married and she hasn't asked me to be her Matron of Honor yet? How dare she! TOGA!" She rushed up the stairs looking for her best friend. Tomura smiled after her and sat on the couch looking out at the scenery.

"The world hasn't gone mad, Karma… we just found our sanity."

_**~Sometime Later~**_

"Oooh how about this one!?" Toga held up the bridal magazine, her hair being intricately braided by Izumi's competent fingers instead of in their usual twin buns. Izumi eyed the dress with a careful eye and hummed over it.

"Nah, strapless doesn't suit you… I think you should go for a more sleek sleeve look." She reached over her sinker to flip a page and tapped on another girl. "Like this one."

"Oooh! Yes!" Toga squeed, looking sparkly eyed. "So pretty… do you think they can dye it red for me? White is such a boring color."

"I don't see why not… so long as the price is right." Izumi winked, making Toga giggle and clap her hands together.

"Planning a wedding is so much fun! I'm so happy, Queeny!" she turned around to hug her.

"I'm happy for you, Toga-chan." She cuddled up with her as the two continued to ooh and awe the pictures.

"Did you guys HAVE to bring all that with you?" Kota complained as he and Touya faced off in a game of chess. Eri and Finnick sat nearby on a blanket eating the lunch Kurogiri had prepared for all of them. "I thought we were gonna spend quality time together."

"Oh come on, Kota." Izumi lay the magazine down smiling at him. "It's a happy occasion."

"Uh huh, meanwhile the lot of you are roaming free and doing what you please, while Eri and I are stuck down there with the stuffy heroes trying to convince us to stay rather than go with you on the island." He humphed and turned up his nose. "It's annoying."

"Kou-chan, it's not that bad. Mandalay and the others are really nice." Eri gave him sympathetic eyes. "They just don't want to lose you again."

"Yeah well I don't care. I know who my real family is." He slapped his knight down. "Checkmate."

"Whoa… nice job, kid. I'm no match for you anymore." Touya complimented and glanced at Izumi. "You're up, My Queen."

"Alright then…" Izumi stood up and walked over to the board and sat down. "Been a bit since I've played, so be sure to go easy on me."

"Hah… fat chance." Kota moved his white piece forward watching Izumi's calm and calculated expression. "I'm not that stupid."

"No you're not…" She smiled affectionately, as this brought back memories of when they'd first met. The same game, the same location… but with the added love and warmth of friends and family surrounding them. "How are the others?"

"Yuuichi and Max are adjusting just fine. They're taking advantage of Tiger's offer to help train them. Kaoru was granted permission to return home and it's said that he and Broadcast finally reunited and are spending quality time together. Slim also went home to his folks… said he's decided to try and reconcile, and take advantage of the immunity to start fresh."

"Mmmm good, I'm glad they're all finding stability."

"I guess so… they're all figuring out the best path for themselves." He hesitated before moving his next piece and hung his head. "They all really miss you."

"I miss them too… so how come they didn't come with you today?"

There was a long pause before Kota answered her.

"...because they don't want to lose their quirks."

"Hmmm what?" Izumi, taken aback by that, glanced up from the chessboard.

"The lot of them didn't know what the final plan was… and when they found out Roni, Mink, the twins, and even Yuuichi and Max… all of them aren't sure that they want to lose their quirks."

"I see…" Izumi's head hung a little and she shifted another piece. "I can't say I'm not a bit disappointed, and hurt that they would feel that way."

"Don't take it personally Izumi. They spent years trapped in that facility learning how to control their quirks. Yuuichi gave up his childhood years just so he could get to the point he can maintain normalcy. They don't want to just give it up, and live quirkless when they've finally got a chance to have a normal life with their quirks."

The sting of rejection hit Izumi hard. She'd made a strong connection to Yuuichi and the others at the JDC… but affection and friendship only went so far. The entire society they grew up in was based around quirks, so it was little surprise that they'd be afraid to lose that part of themselves.

"In the end it's their decision. So long as they're happy with the choices they've made, I can be happy for them." She set her knight in front of Kota's king, and sighed. "Checkmate."

"Damn! I was so close!" Kota ruffled his hair. "What'd I miss?"

"You abandoned your queen here, leaving her open and vulnerable." She stood up and dusted her hands. "I need a walk. Finnick sweetie do you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah!" Excited that he was finally getting some attention, Finnick jumped up and ran into her arms. Izumi hefted him onto her hip and cuddled him close. As she walked away, Kota eyed her back and hung his head a bit in shame. He picked up the white queen, turning it over in his hand.

"You win some… you lose some." He sighed and put the pieces back in the box. "You taught me that, Izumi."

_**~Moving Day~**_

The Ferry to V-Island was christened by Hawks and Tenko, the two of them shaking hands for a picture, and then going to the press to answer questions as the others were boarded. Izumi had dressed for the occasion in a nice pant suit and her hair pulled up in a bun. She looked like a real business woman, and ready for the new challenge ahead of her.

"Quit spacing out, Usagi." Bakugo nudged her as he hefted luggage into the cargo hold. "You're in charge of this project… why not actually lift a finger to help!"

"Hmmm? You expect weak lil quirkless girl like me to lift those big heavy bags?" She teased with a pout.

"Ah ha, ah ha ha, nice try, Usagi. I know that's just a ploy to get me to admit that you're not a weak pathetic rabbit without your quirk." He scowled at her.

"Did it work?" She bat her eyelashes and made him sneer.

"Just take the stupid bags, you irritating woman." He shoved them at her and turned to Touya who walked up with Finnick in tow. "How can you stand being married to her?"

"I could tell you…" Touya started to say something but then eyed Finnick. ".. but there are children present."

"Ugh, forget I asked." He stomped off. "Shoto! Are you done yet? We've got fifteen minutes to finish loading!"

"Shoto?" Izumi raised a brow as she watched the interaction between Bakugo and Todoroki. "Now why didn't I see that before?"

"I say don't ask, don't tell." He transferred Finnick to Izumi and took up the bags himself. "Kota and Eri already on board?"

"No… they said they had a surprise for me. I hope they don't take too long, once Tenko finishes with the reporters, we'll all be leaving." She stood up on her tiptoes looking for them in the crowd.

"Alright that's enough, you've said your peace!" Bakugo motioned everyone alog. "All losers get on board now! We're leaving!"

"Did you just call yourself a loser?" Toga teased, patting Bakugo's shoulder as she and Tenko walked by him. Bakugo tensed up and flustered.

"N-No! That's not what- Ugh! Forget it! Just get on board!"

"Wait! Kacchan we can't leave yet. Kota and Eri aren't back… I can't leave without them." Izumi gave him a pleading look. "I'm their legal guardian now I can't leave without-"

"We're here! We're coming!" Kota rushed up and Izumi let out a sigh of relief then knocked him on the head.

"You idiot! You two had me worried. What the hell were you guys doing?"

"What else? Setting up your surprise." Kota handed her a cell phone. "Say hi."

"What?" Izumi looked at the cell phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"MIDORI! Can you hear me?!" Yuuichi called out on the speakerphone, his voice joined by a burble of others including Max, Roni, and Slim.

"Yuu? Hey, you never came to say goodbye. Did you guys find a place to get settled? Or are you staying with the Pussycats still?"

"Something like that. Take the binoculars, and look towards the tower." Yuu explained and Izumi raised a curious brow. She accepted the binoculars and looked out in the specified area. Atop the tower she saw the entire JDC group waving at the very top, all with big smiles on their faces.

"Aww, you guys did come to see us off. Thank you!"

"Well we had to give our boss a proper send off… didn't we?"

"Oh come on, Yuu, I'm not your boss. You guys didn't have to-"

"Trust me, you'll love this. Okay, you guys ready?" Yuu gave the signal… and over the side of the building a huge banner rolled out and down. Izumi's heart rose in her throat, and tears spilled out as she admired the Fiery Black bird with blue flames.

_~The Phoenix Lives On!~_

"Oh guys…" she sniffed and handed the binoculars to Touya so he could look. "I'm touched… what an amazing gift."

"The world may acknowledge you as Karma, the former Queen of Villains… but those of us in the Phoenix Rebels will always remember you as Midori the Phoenix. Our leader, and a true hero."

"Oh god that did it…" Izumi bawled. "Oh you lousy kids, doing that in a place where I can't grab hold and take you home."

"Heh, sorry about that… but I hope you'll understand and respect our decision to stay. Someone has to stay on this side and remind everyone what you stood for. The League of Villains disbanded, but the Phoenix Rebels made no such promise."

"Wait, what?" Her head jerked up as tears continued to slip down. "You're joking."

"Nope… Like the sign says, the Phoenix lives on. You've done your part, Midori. Now it's our time to do ours. We'll keep fighting and pass your ideals onto the next generation. We'll make you proud!"

"You guys don't have to do this… you guys deserve to live your own lives. Be with your families, enjoy your youth."

"We wouldn't have lives if it weren't you, Midori." Max pointed out. "We'd still be locked away and experimented on. I can guarantee you we're not the only ones who are suffering either. We're gonna help those we can, and little by little help change the world. Please believe in us."

"Oh hell…what have I done?" Izumi lowered her head, holding her mouth. "You guys... Just promise me you won't be stupid and reckless. You've got your freedom now, don't waste it."

"Don't worry, we won't. Enjoy your life, Midori. You deserve to be happy." Roni spoke between her own tears.

"We'll miss you, Midori!" Mink shouted excitedly.

"I'll miss you guys too…" She slowly lowered the phone and looked to Kota and Eri. "You two knew about this didn't you? That they were keeping the group together."

"Yes, we were sworn to secrecy." Eri admitted. "They knew you'd try and talk them out of it."

"Oi! What's the hold up!" Bakugo shouted from the deck. "Let's go, Usagi. The Ferry's leaving."

"What do you wanna do, Izumi?" Touya looked to his wife, balancing Finnick and their carry on. "You don't have a quirk anymore. There won't be much you can do to help them if they get caught."

Izumi took a deep shaky breath and she looked down at the phone in her hands. She felt Finnick touch her hand, and she looked him in the eye.

"I know you're scared mama… but those guys aren't like me. You can trust them to look after each other." He sent her a beaming smile. "They're strong, just like you."

"Oh Finn…" Her voice cracked and she lifted her chin trying to compose herself. "You're right… They don't need my help anymore." Her smile came slowly and pained. "They're strong, intelligent, and independent young people. If this is what they want… then what right do I have to talk them out of it?"

"You always did say it was up to the youth to mold the future." Touya added with a comforting smile. "You've done your part mama bird… now it's time to let the little phoenixes leave the nest."

"Yes I did… I tipped just enough boxes to make a difference in their lives." She held her heart and turned to her family. Her husband, her son, and the two children she'd adopted as her own. She placed a warm and loving hand on Kota and Eri's shoulders. "Well, I guess it's time we worry about our own future, huh? Let's go to our new home."

"Yeah!" Kota let out a whoop and grabbed Eri's hand. "Come on, Eri, let's get a good view up front so we can be the first to see the island!"

"Okay!" She rushed after him. Izumi and Touya boarded behind them, the plank drawing up and the Ferry finally pulling away from the harbor.

When the island finally came into view, Finnick waved his hands excitedly.

"Look mom, look! There it is!"

"Yep, our new home." She kissed her son on the cheek cradling him close. "Our new life."

"No more killing, no more committing crimes, or battling it out with the heroes." Touya patted her on the head. "You're gonna be bored out of your skull."

"Oh I beg to differ." Izumi looked over Finnick's head and out at the future. "We're building society from the ground up… making something new that will outlast us. I don't think it'll be boring at all. In fact…" Her smile spread wide as excitement and anticipation of what came next grew inside her. "I can't wait to get started."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter, but there's some loose ends I wanna tie up, and some bonus scenes I wanna include… So… **_

_**Final Chapter: H.E.A Pt. 2**_


End file.
